Hero or Monster
by Mr AnimeKidd
Summary: Their people called Naruto's father a Hero, their enemies called him a Butcher. Was he a Hero, or a Monster? With the power and mind to be both, Naruto will protect what he loves most- his village. Sometimes, the world doesn't need another Hero. Sometimes, what it needs, is a Monster. "I have damned myself to Hell, so that I may protect Heaven." - Bringer of Hope
1. Awake

**Author's Note's:**

**So here I was, just listening to music on YouTube, and the trailer for Dracula Untold pops up and I'm like let's check it out… Now I'm here, writing a story that was completely inspired by that one little preview. Like it was literally one of the most badass things I've ever seen. If you haven't already you **_**need **_**to go watch it, AFTER you read this chapter ;)**

**So yeah, that's where this comes from… kinda. Obviously there won't be any Vampires or awesome bat abilities, but, if you've seen the trailer, then you'll know what I mean later on in the story.**

**Important: A lot of people have said that the age of Naruto in this fic made them unsure if they wanted to continue reading. Let me inform you right now; everyone that has kept reading has enjoyed it. So please, just try to look past it and continue reading. You- hopefully- won't regret it.**

**This is NOT a Harem! Ignore any and all mention of it being one in the reviews and Author's Note's. Unless two women count as a Harem... in which case just ignore this note. If you dislike Harem's/multiple pairings, do not worry. I've had people tell me that I make it work. Just give it a try, you won't regret it.**

* * *

Hero or Monster

Chapter One – Awake

* * *

_Some say my father was a Hero. In the eyes of our people, he was nothing but. In the eyes of our enemy, he was a butcher. He cut down the strong, the weak, and everything in-between in the name of peace._

_The line between life and death is more intimate than we humans realize. They both accrue every day, sometimes at the same time. Hundreds of people are brought into this world and hundreds more leave it, and it's impossible to completely manipulate such things that are the unknown. _

_We- humanity- spend our whole lives trying to do just that; live. We cling to the idea that just existing is enough. Life and death, said to be polar opposites…_

_I see them for what they are though…_

_Mine._

_My father, Namikaze Minato: Hero… or Monster?_

_Sometimes, the world doesn't need another Hero._

_Sometimes, what it needs, is a Monster. _

_My name is Uzumaki Naruto, and I am a Monster._

* * *

A three year old Uzumaki Naruto lay on his back in the cold dank alleyway that his attackers left him in not five minutes ago. He was beaten and broken, so much so that his body felt numb. Good. It was better if he couldn't feel the pain right now. He could somewhat hear the faint noises that the still going celebration was making in the distance, mocking him with its cheery attitude, completely ignorant of his suffering.

After a random man walked right into the young blonde said man decided, after noticing who it was he bumped into, that he was going to relieve some pent up stress on the village pariah.

At some time during the beating others began to join in. Before it ended there seemed to be at least ten of them.

One boy- one child- against ten adults, an entire village, an entire world…

Yet, the small smile on his face never faded, even as the tears rolled down his cheeks to meet the damp ground. It had rained the day before, he had remembered. He wondered if, hadn't the member of the zoo not shown up, would they have stopped like they did? Would they have kept going until he no longer drew breath? He was curious, was all.

He always could feel what others felt. He could feel the pain and rage they experienced when they caught sight of him. Just like how he knew they weren't angry at him, but at the thing inside of him. That never stopped them from projecting their anger on his young body though.

Did they ever notice that he never resisted?

He didn't understand what exactly he housed in his gut, but he was sure that it was the ire of the village. He'd heard the stories of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the "Demon" that attacked the village a few years ago.

He put two and two together and figured the red hot and oh so angry feeling in his gut was the supposed destruction incarnate.

When he calmed his breathing and focused he could feel the massive aura that was the Kyuubi. He would search, search for something else, anything else within that storm of rage.

He understood the feeling he found completely.

Loneliness.

Naruto had been all alone since he was born. No parents, no friends, nothing. It was a nightmare, except he couldn't wake up. He was stuck.

That never kept him down though, because with his innate ability to feel those around him also came the ability to understand them completely. And when you can understand someone completely, you can't help but love them. And Naruto did, he loved his village, his people, with his entire being.

He could connect to others on such a level that if someone paid even a sliver of attention to him, they would realize that the boy was capable of feats no other human was able to perform. He, in the simplest way to put it, was doing the impossible, the unthinkable, the amazing.

To connect and understand another's feelings and intentions to such a degree that you could practically understand what the other was thinking was as scary as it was incredible. And that was only the beginning of what Naruto could do with his natural talents. Compared to his other skillset, the empathy was just a small drop in a very large ocean.

He had never used his other ability on another living being before, but he knew; the outcome would be terrifyingly effective.

Sighing to himself, the little Uzumaki finally stood, already healed of the beating he had received. If his pain caused others joy, even if only slightly, then he would take it. He was the only person who understood the pain of each individual as much as they themselves did, so it just stood to be true that he would be the only one who could handle their anger. He could and would take it all, the pain, like it was his life's mission. He would do that for his precious village.

Dusting off the dirt that now occupied his clothes, Naruto began to walk, where to even he did not know. He felt… drawn to something the moment he first stood. Like something, no, someone was calling out for help, calling out for him. They were scared, terrified, and helpless against whatever it was causing their intense fear. It was so strong that it hurt his heart, his soul and whole self.

He needed to get to them quickly.

He decided to try out an idea he had a few days ago. With the use of his other ability, he thought that it would be possible to run much more quickly than he usually was capable of.

Much more.

Pulling in that beautifully bright and unbelievably powerful essence that was all around him, always roaming the world- or was it the world itself- he flooded his body with it to the spilling point. He was now brimming with the unnamed and unknown energy, and he began directing it to his legs. Just like he had thought, his speed doubled. Not enough! He wasn't fast enough, not yet. He forced even more of the energy into his legs, his speed tripling. More! He repeated the process again. His speed quadrupled. Not yet. His speed quintupled.

He was so fast everything seemed to be in slow motion. He was no longer visible to the human eye, or any eye for that matter. He was three, and he was the fastest man alive… or boy, but that was a moot point.

He suddenly came to a complete halt, like he wasn't traveling faster than the speed of sound. He was directly in the path of someone he had never met, or felt, in his village before now. He was in a different uniform than the Shinobi of his village, and his forehead protector was not of the Leaf as well. With the foreign energy flowing through his body Naruto could see perfectly in the dark. The man had white bandages wrapped around the top part of his head, his hitai-ate slanted on his face, completely covering his right eye from the world with a black piece of string holding it all together. He had brown hair, if his brown facial hair was anything to go by. And he was tall, a lot taller than the blonde.

Naruto immediately recognized the small form that was held in the man's left arm as the person he felt. He could still feel their fear even now. He wanted to change that- Immediately.

The man looked down on the small boy in front of him and snarled, "Out of my way runt!" The Head Ninja of Kumo barked.

Naruto was silent for a moment, too _angry _to even move his body. He had felt the unknown man when he arrived and he now knew his intentions. He was taking what was not his to take. He was condemning an innocent and- what he now knew- gentlest girl he'd ever seen to a life of servitude and abuse. He knew the man thought of her as nothing more than a baby maker, a means of reproducing powerful and, if her eyes were anything to go by, special Shinobi. Naruto truly despised this man; he was the scum of this earth.

Something inside Naruto clicked. He knew what he had to do. He could now feel and understand himself.

He knew what he was now.

Naruto's hand raised into the air, ignoring the man's shouts to move and once again, began to do the impossible. The world- which was the only way he could describe it- began to twist and turn, producing the same energy that was currently occupying his body. However, now it was different, more refined, sharper, and tangible. From the very air itself, bright golden- the same color as his eyes- particles began to appear, floating in the sky above him.

With the flick of his wrist, the particles stirred, slowly rotating, _grinding_ itself in a circular motion, enthusiastically obeying its master whims. The grizzled man's eyes widened, he didn't exactly know what was happening but he was able to understand that it wasn't all that good for his health.

It was supposed to be dark out, being so late and everything, but with the golden matter that was flying around, the sky was ablaze in a molten gold furry. It briefly passed through the Head Ninja's mind that, for a moment, it had looked like the heavens themselves opened up to bring forth their wrath on him.

It was the most terrifyingly beautiful thing the seasoned Jonin had ever seen.

Naruto's hand shot open, spreading his fingers in the air. That's when the particles took form, mimicking his right arm, the spread fingers and all, just in a much larger proportion. It looked like it was the right hand of Kami more than a small child's anger.

Naruto gave one more soul piercing glare at the man, their eyes meeting for mere seconds. In those chaste moments, the Head Ninja had thought the boy could actually see his soul for what it was; tainted.

He had never felt sheer terror like this before.

So why was it so serene?

The Uzumaki could feel the familiar presence of who he guessed was the girl's father. Familiar as in he had felt the man before; he had by now memorized all of Konoha's citizens. He nodded at the man and the older Hyuuga wasted no time to leap forward and scoop his daughter in his arms. Once he leapt back out of the way, Naruto had no reason to wait anymore.

In the back of his head he knew he was being watched, he would recognize Hokage-jiji's presence anywhere and he was always with members of the zoo, so they too he was very familiar with. Especially the lazy feeling one, he was the blonde's favorite.

That didn't matter now though. All that mattered at this very moment was to rid the world of this disgusting man.

Like an enraged God bringing down his divine judgment, Naruto clenched his hand in a fist while slamming it down into the ground at his feet, cracking a large portion of it. His shout was heard throughout the entire village.

"TENMEI (Heaven's Decree)!"

In a blink of an eye, the gold hand-like structure fell to the earth right above the would-be kidnapper from Kumo with earth shattering might.

All the Shinobi present actually had a hard time withstanding the blast, using a large amount of chakra just to stay in place and upright. The power behind the attack was enough to level the village if the boy could put enough chakra into it.

That was a terrifying thought.

When the incredible golden light finally faded away, all that was left was a deep scar in the earth, a very deep scar.

Naruto stood from his prone form, letting his fist unclench as he did so. No-one said a word, no-one moved a muscle, and everyone tried to hold their breath. Silence reigned supreme in the now very large street as everyone just stared at the boy in disbelief. Not only did the "Demon Child" completely and utterly overpower and decimate the Head Ninja of Kumogakure no Sato, but he did it with ease, without the help of his charge, and for the sake of another Konoha citizen.

It was incredible, it was amazing, and it was unbelievable.

Everyone tensed as the village pariah moved forward, towards the Hyuuga Clan Head and Heiress. When he was standing right next to the man, Naruto gave him a gentle and warm smile, already able to feel the man's gratitude and unafraid feelings. That made Naruto happy, someone appreciated him.

"Is she okay Mister?" Naruto asked softly, his gentle smile never leaving his face. Hiashi gave a smile himself, something not many were privileged to see- ever- and nodded.

"It would seem so, I have you to thank for that, Naruto-san." The Hyuuga man replied, still holding his first born. "I am forever in your debt."

Naruto shook his head, "no Hyuuga-san, you owe me nothing. I love Konoha and all of her people," here, everyone's jaws tightened. This boy loved the very people who despised him. The people who knew who his father was couldn't help but see the man in his son. "That's why I want to become the Hokage one day, so that I can keep the village safe. That man was going to do horrible things to your daughter," Hiashi's hands became fists. "I couldn't let that happen. Not only is she a proud member of our village, her heart is the purest and gentlest thing I have ever felt. She has a wonderful soul; I couldn't let someone taint that."

Hiashi was taken aback by the child's words. He possessed wisdom beyond his young years. And he could "feel" people so closely? That was news to every one present. Not to mention whatever it was he had done to take out that Kumo scum. That gold construct was seen throughout the whole bloody village most likely.

Sarutobi Hiruzen landed next to Naruto and gave the boy a questioning look. "We need to talk, Naruto-kun." Were the only words that left the aged Hokage's mouth before he Shunshined (Body Flickered) away, taking the blonde with him.

As Naruto sat in the chair across the Hokage in the man's office he felt no fear, he already knew what the man was going to ask.

And he was going to answer with a smile because he knew he had done the right thing. He had saved an innocent, and was proud of it.

That made him a Hero.

He had taken another's life, and liked it.

That made him a Monster.

Whatever others saw him as didn't matter now though. When he was doing what he loved- protecting Konoha and all of her people- he felt alive. He felt free.

He was finally awake.

* * *

**Author's Note's:**

**So what did you guys think? Good or… awesome?!**

**Haha no but seriously, let me know what you guys thought. And don't worry; I will be going into more detail of Naruto's abilities and such soon. So for now just sit back and relax, all will be revealed at one point or another.**


	2. Welcome to the Zoo

**Author's Note's:**

**I'd first like to say thank you to everyone who reviewed, hit that favorite button, and followed, it means a lot to me. I'm completely new to this ff stuff, so the fact that even one of you enjoyed my story, even if only a little, is amazing to me.**

**Now for the reason some of you didn't like my fic; Naruto's age. I know, and I agree. I've already told those who brought it up as much. For those who I didn't it's simple, I **_**needed **_**what accrued with Hinata's kidnapping to happen, it plays a role in the future of the story. It's completely absurd that a three year old could do… anything Naruto did last chapter, but I try and explain the best way I could why he was capable of those feats in this one. **

**Like I said, I totally agree, I do, but this is fanfiction, just try and accept it, then move on. This fic will be at the very least decent, I promise. Just try and hold out. **

* * *

Hero or Monster

Chapter Two – Welcome to the Zoo

* * *

_A deity is supposedly something divine and as such should be judged by their ability to create and heal. Yet, we mortals judge the potency of a God's strength by their power to destroy and end._

_It's silly, really, if you think about it. The more a Kami is Monster-like the more people pay attention to it. Such absurdity is favorable to a person like me though. _

_I don't yet have the power to heal, or create, but something I do have is the power to destroy._

_The power to end anything as I see fit…_

_The only difference between me and a deity is simple:_

_I know what I am._

_I am a monster._

* * *

So the zoo was nothing like what Naruto thought it would be.

Most of the people were of the silent type, which was something he was okay with, having people ignore him for most of his life- which, in hindsight, was only three years so he didn't really have all that much experience.

After the little chat he and the Hokage had after he terminated the Kumo Shinobi, the old Sarutobi had decided that it would be best if Naruto put his abilities to good use. That came in the form of joining the zoo, or what he now knew to be the ANBU Black Ops. They were the Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai: the Special Assassination and Tactical Squad.

That night was the best thing that ever happened to the blonde. Until the last word spoken by his now Sempai…

* * *

_Flashback_

_Naruto could feel what the Hokage was feeling; anxiety._

_He had seen a boy of only three years annihilate with extreme prejudice the Head Ninja of Kumo. The man was the ambassador of peace for the Cloud, and he was a strong Jonin in his own right. The fact that Naruto had done away with him with what looked like ease made him very uneasy._

"_Jiji, I can feel what you're thinking, just ask. I'll tell you the truth, honest." Naruto finally broke the awkward silence of the Hokage Office. The poor man was pacing the very moment they appeared in the small room. _

"_I- how can you feel what I'm thinking?" Hiruzen asked, baffled that the boy was claiming to have the ability to read minds. Were his thoughts not safe now?_

_When the Uzumaki laughed, the Sandaime felt like he was the child. "I can't exactly hear your thoughts Jiji, that's impossible." Naruto admitted. "It's kind of hard to explain. Hmm…" the blonde trailed off, rubbing his chin with his right hand. "I'm connected to… well, everything. That's the only way I can describe it."_

_At his grandfatherly figure's confused expression, Naruto explained a little better. "When people are upset, I can tell." Naruto elaborated. "And not just tell, but tell why." He continued, trying his best to describe what he could do._

"_And how long have you been able to do such a thing? And why did you say everything instead of just people?" The Sarutobi asked, wanting more._

"_For how long, it's been since I could remember," he said, still rubbing his chin. "For why I said what I did, that's because it's not just with people. Animals and plants, really anything- as long as it's living. I guess I could say I'm connected with life." Here Sarutobi noticed Naruto's eyes widen. _

"_What, what it is it Naruto-kun?" His voice was riddled with fear._

_Naruto gave him a sheepish look. "Ah, it's nothing Jiji, I've just never thought about it that way is all. Maybe that is the best way to describe it." His closed hand met his opened palm. "Hai, I'm connected with life!"_

_The Sandaime sighed; the boy was going to give him a heart attack. "So how can you tell what others are feeling?"_

"_Hmm, I'm not entirely sure," Naruto admitted, "but I can do it!" He finished with a wide smile._

_The Hokage nodded, trying to process what he was hearing. "And the golden matter you used on the Kumo-nin?" That was what Hiruzen wanted to know the most about. If he had to guess, that was an S-rank technique. Most grown adults didn't have the ability to even use such high ranking techniques, never mind create new ones. The last time an S-rank technique was developed it made its creator a legend. _

_The Copy-nin was a man known far and wide._

_Yet, here he was, only three and already so far ahead of all those before him. It was unnerving to think that such raw talent and power was in the hands of such a young child. _

"_Oh, that," Naruto's smile grew, if that was even possible. "I made it up! It's called Tenmei (Heaven's Decree). I named it myself!" Hiruzen couldn't help but smile at Naruto's enthusiasm._

"_It's very nice Naruto-kun, but what exactly was it?" He needed to be the Hokage right now, not the boy's surrogate grandfather._

_Naruto chuckled awkwardly. "I ah, don't really know that either." Sarutobi sweatdropped, did the boy know anything about his own abilities? With the way he could use them said he did, but that, surprisingly, was not the truth._

"_Can you tell me anything about it? Anything at all?" He asked, wanting, needing, to know what the boy knew._

_Naruto nodded, "Hai. I can describe how I do it." When Hiruzen nodded the boy continued. "There's this kind of feeling in the air, like a constant energy that's always in the world. I don't know why others can't feel it and I can, but I do know that it's there."_

'_He can't mean Natural Energy.' The Hokage thought to himself. 'There's no way someone could be born able to feel it… right?' _

_When his Jiji didn't reply he continued. "When I need it I can pull the energy into myself. When I do a lot of stuff happens." He held up one finger. "My body becomes sturdier, more resilient." Two fingers, "I get a whole lot stronger! Like, yesterday, I lifted an entire tree out of the ground." Three fingers, "I get faster! I think I can outrun anyone in this whole village!" _

_Sarutobi highly doubted that, there were a lot of fast ninja in Konoha, but he didn't voice his thoughts._

_Four fingers, "I can sense others more clearly. And the range at which I can do so is larger as well." Hiruzen's eyebrows climbed up into his hairline. This kept sounding more and more like Natural energy by the minute. Five fingers, "And I can control and shape the energy around me; that's the gold dust stuff you saw forming the arm."_

_Now that did not sound like something any Sage the Hokage ever heard of being able to do. _

"_Naruto-kun, I believe you were born with the amazing ability to use Natural Energy, something only a Sennin is capable of doing." Hiruzen informed with a smile on his face. "There is only one other person in this world that can use Senjutsu (Sage Techniques), and that's my pupil, Jiraiya."_

_Naruto shot up out of his seat. "You mean I can use the same power as one of your students?" He half asked half yelled, excitement evident in his voice._

_Hiruzen nodded, "Hai. But whereas he had to be taught Senjutsu, you were born able to use it." Another smile ghosted the elderly man's lips. "It's truly remarkable." _

_Naruto nodded, a thousand watt smile plastered to his face, "So what now, Jiji?" He asked, eager to learn more._

_Hiruzen thought on it for a moment. What was he going to do with the boy? He definitely needed to contact Jiraiya and have him come home. He needed to know of this mind blowing discovery. _

_He also wanted to train the boy, he knew he would become someone more powerful than even his father; having a hand in teaching such a person would be a gift in and of itself. Throwing him into the Academy would be a shame; his talents would be wasted in that environment. What could he do?_

_An idea began to form. With a snap of his fingers, a man dressed in black clothing, grey armor, and a white face mask- a member of the zoo- appeared from within the shadows. It wasn't a surprise to Naruto, having felt the man's presence the moment he arrived shortly after them. He knew the man as the 'Lazy One', his favorite zoo member. The shock of gravity defying silver hair just confirmed this._

"_Inu, do you think you have room in your cell for one more." It was worded as a question, but it wasn't intended as one. When the God of Shinobi spoke, you listened, no matter what you were asked of. "Discreetly of course, no-one besides you will know his identity, and only your team will know that he's even in ANBU." He added, never taking his eyes off of the Uzumaki._

_Naruto could feel the man's reluctances, and was intrigued that it didn't come in his dislike of neither his age nor his 'burden', but something else, something personal. _

_Why did the lazy one care for him?_

_After the split second hesitation, the Dog-styled masked-nin saluted his Hokage, giving the aged warrior an affirmative, "Hai," before turning his gaze to the blonde._

"_It won't be easy…" Inu began in a hard and firm voice. He then gave off the feeling of warmth and protectiveness, "…kohai."_

_Naruto gave another warm smile and nodded as fast as he could. "I'll do my best, Inu-sempai!" And with that said, Naruto could already feel the great things he was going to do with Inu. _

"_It will be tough Naruto-kun, but I believe you can do it. I think you will be able to protect Konoha better than anyone else." The Hokage said warmly, his smile showing his pride for his successor's child._

_This was it._

"_Welcome to the ANBU Black Ops…"_

_He would finally be able to do what he wanted the most; protect Konoha._

"…_Nezumi-kohai."_

_Wait. What?!_

_End Flashback_

* * *

Apparently, ANBU Operatives were given their codename by their Taicho, and Inu just happened to be Nar- Nezumi's Taicho. Well, he was going to be Nezumi's Taicho once he had gotten all of the required training. Couldn't have someone out in the field that didn't know what they were doing.

When he asked why he was dubbed Nezumi, Kakashi replied with, "Because you're tiny…" a tick mark appeared on the blonde's forehead. "…like a mouse…" he added, and was met with silence. "…small."

Nezumi sighed.

That was okay with Nar- Nezumi, he was only three; he had time. All he had to do now was survive Inu's "Hell School", whatever that meant, shouldn't be too hard.

He was happy, and nothing could change that.

* * *

Nezumi was miserable.

If there was such a place as Hell, Nezumi thought that it sounded like a nice place to vacation to. Hell School was painful and exhausting, physically, emotionally and spiritually. What the hell was wrong with his Taicho? Was he a sadist?

That would actually explain a lot.

Nezumi was currently sprawled out on his rock hard bed, having moved into the ANBU Headquarters the day after he talked to the Hokage and Inu-sempai about joining the zoo, which just happened to coincide with his fourth birthday. It was required of all Agents to live within the Black Ops building. At first Nezumi wasn't all that thrilled about the idea but now, after six months of the place, he didn't even notice anymore.

He chalked it up as just another thing he had to do for his village.

Today had been a particularly painful day. His ability to manipulate Natural Energy was incredibly advanced, and the only person that could help him further his prowess with that was still not available. The Gama Sennin was the kind of person who was very hard to find if he didn't want to be found.

Apparently he didn't want to be found at the moment.

_Month one and two_

So Nezumi's training consisted of the usual ANBU required material which included a whole lot of studying. ANBU had to have a certain level of knowledge in both foreign and domestic. Nezumi found that he wasn't the biggest fan of books. But he did as he was told nonetheless, accomplishing everything Inu threw his way.

The second month he had been personally trained by the Hokage in the ways of running a village. There was a lot of politics and other boring stuff involved, but Nezumi soaked it all up; he planned on becoming the greatest Hokage the likes of which Konoha has never seen.

He really wanted to feel free and awake again. The only way he could do that was if he was protecting his village, his people.

_Month three_

Another huge section of his training consisted of learning other Shinobi skills. Inu had told him that he needed to be more versatile. A one trick pony- whatever the hell that meant- was something he didn't want to be. Inu, who was now more of his Sensei than anything, first taught him how to climb trees, without his hands! That was something he actually enjoyed doing.

And it only took ten minutes.

Inu-sempai- after a long and detailed lesson of chakra and chakra control- explained to him that it seemed that he had abnormally amazing chakra control. Such a level of precision was something apparently only Tsunade- who happened to be _another _Sannin he shared something with- could accomplish. Senju Tsunade was a- _the_ Medical-nin, and he was up to par with her when it came to control… he put that in the back of his head for later; versatility, versatility, versatility.

After the tree walking exercise Inu-sempai taught him to do the same thing, but on water. That too was incredibly fun.

It also only took ten minutes.

Deciding that he needed to throw more difficult things at the boy he began teaching him the Shunshin (Body Flicker), which took a little longer for the boy to learn.

This time it took fifteen minutes.

This was starting to intrigue Inu. The boy had said that he could understand everything so long as it was alive. That made Inu start to question; are Jutsu living?

Because if so, Nezumi was capable of understanding any and all techniques, as long as they're performed within his sensory area. That was impossible though, the only technique he heard of that could understand Jutsu was implanted in his left eye; the Sharingan.

If it was true… just what were the boy's limits?

Did he have any?

The thought began to make more and more sense. Nezumi was incredibly mature, far, far from anything a now four year old should be. He was able to speak like an adult, see things from an adult's point of view, and understand the adult world. So, how did he do it?

Inu had never been one to believe that age brought wisdom. He knew a lot of unwise elderly people. He personally thought that experience brought wisdom, which was not the same thing. You could live you're entire life ignorant if you were sheltered or reclusive. Obviously though a four year old, no matter how hard their life may be, did not have the required experience to be so wise in the ways of the world.

Something else allowed him to be so mature. That something had to be his empathy ability. If he could truly understand others, then he had to have started understanding their feelings.

Learning about love, hate, jealously, greed, lust, joy, sorrow and everything in-between must have been the strangest things for someone so young.

That was the only explanation Inu could come up with on how a mere child could comprehend the emotions that he was able to feel. It was impossible but that just made it even more special.

The rest of the month he had used to come up with another cool name for the tangible Natural Energy he used.

_Month four_

Nezumi was then taught Shurikenjutsu. That took up a lot of his time. It was hard for him to throw the Kunai at first because his hands were so small. After Inu taught him a trick that he used to do when he was young- apparently he was a young prodigy as well- that involved his chakra he caught on fast enough.

_Month five_

The next thing Nezumi had to learn was stealth. He was a little nervous about it at first, but after a couple of weeks he got the hang of it. Then it was Kenjutsu training. After the first day Inu thought he had finally found something the kid wasn't good at. He realized how wrong he was a week later. The cut on his back still stung from that.

_Month six_

As of late Nezumi learned a lot of Ninjutsu, finding it to be his favorite. With his perfect chakra control learning Genjutsu was too easy, and his Taijutsu was still developing. With the Natural Energy flowing in his body he didn't even need to actually land his strikes on his target. Ninjutsu, however, interested Nezumi the most. With his Sage Dust Techniques- which he now called the gold Natural Energy he could manipulate- he was already ahead of most Jonin when it came to power. But he couldn't solely rely on it, one trick pony and everything.

So the Hokage and Inu began to teach him Elemental Ninjutsu. The blonde's affinities were Wind and Fire, which also was special. He didn't have a Kekkei Genkai (Bloodline Limit), not really, so the fact that he already had two affinities, affinities that complemented each other, was amazing.

That's why the Uzumaki was so exhausted at the moment. Inu-sempai knew a _lot _of Ninjutsu, as did the Sandaime, and they was making sure to drill as many into Nezumi as possible. His body was sore and limp, and he loved every moment of it. It reminded him that he was gaining the strength to do what was needed to be done. Things were going to change when he got out of these walls.

Konoha's enemies would think twice before striking.

Her people would know peace.

Nezumi would be a Hero.

Even better, Nezumi would be a Monster.

* * *

It had been a whole year since he joined the zoo, and Nezumi had finally been cleared as field ready. He was nearing five now, and he was a certified member of the ANBU.

He was nervous now though, today was the day he met the rest of Inu-_taicho's _team. He understood Inu's words when he said it would take the team a while to warm up to him. He was the youngest ANBU Agent the Elemental Nations had ever seen. The others just needed to be positive that they could rely on him to watch their backs.

They could.

Inu had been extremely happy that he and the blonde were the same, patriots to the core, but still cared about the lives of their fellow citizen above all else. When Kakashi told him that those who abandon the mission are considered trash, but those who abandon their friends are worse than trash, Nezumi loved the saying so much that he asked if he could live by it as well. Kakashi, of course, said yes, he didn't even have to ask.

The rate at which the blonde was able to learn and process, well, anything, was amazing. Inu didn't know of anything the boy couldn't do.

He thought Nezumi was strong at first, but after Jiraiya had finally shown up… Inu prayed he never defected. Having to fight _that _would be bad for anyone's heath.

They'd die, plain and simple.

He wasn't invincible, and Inu was happy that the blonde realized that. Anyone could fall when arrogant or outnumbered.

Nezumi took a deep breath, "Here we go." He whispered pushing through the double doors of Team Ro's designated lounging area. He was immediately met with stares.

There was a small boy in a standard ANBU uniform and they didn't like where this was going.

The Uzumaki Agent took in his surroundings for a moment. The room was of medium size and Spartan. All there was were grey walls and three very large black couches. The couches were set up so that they were connected, and a long glass table was centered in the middle of them.

"Ah, Nezumi-kohai, you made it." Inu called out over the palpable silence. "Come here, I'll introduce you to everyone."

Nezumi gulped, but obeyed nonetheless. "Hai, Taicho."

When the blonde made it to his Captain, Inu put a hand on his shoulder. "Everyone, I'd like you all to meet Nezumi. He's going to be assigned to Team Ro for a while."

No-one said anything, but they didn't have to, Nezumi could feel what they thought of him.

_Great, we're stuck with some brat._

_What is the Hokage thinking?_

_Hey… isn't that… no, it couldn't be…_

That last one made Nezumi flinch but he stayed composed. "I hope we can work well together." The blonde bowed.

Inu cleared his throat, "right, well let's report to Hokage-sama. I think it's about time for the newbie to take on his first mission."

Nezumi gulped.

* * *

Two months. It had been two months since he joined Team Ro and they still treated him like trash.

He was officially the team's sensor and not a front-liner, which is what he wanted to be, and the missions they carried out had little use for his abilities. He did spot an enemy ambush two weeks ago but apparently that wasn't something that deserved respect.

He had been training for so long and he still couldn't wake up. It was somewhat annoying.

Nezumi was currently sprinting though the forests that occupied the border of Hi no Kuni and Tsuchi no Kuni with Tora and Usagi, two of the people who disliked him the most. Inu-taicho said that if he worked with them more that they would have to warm up to him sooner or later. Nezumi highly doubted that but followed orders all the same.

The three of them were doing a simple border patrol, making sure everyone _stayed _in their own countries. Simple enough, right?

Nothing is ever simple.

Nezumi signaled to the two, stopping their _fast_ paced travel. "What is it kid?" Tora asked, annoyed that the blonde was holding them up.

_Two people are headed right for us._ He signed in ANBU code. _They aren't friendly either._ He took another second to analyze the incoming Shinobi, trying to understand what it was he was feeling.

His eyes widened, "Shit." He whispered, causing his comrades to take defensive stances. What they heard in his voice made them weary. What was going on?

'_They must have felt me as well…' _the blonde thought to himself. _'If Tora and Usagi die because of me…'_

"Get out of here you two," Nezumi whispered. His tone left no room for discussion.

The only female out of the group, Usagi, spoke up. "Look kid, no matter how special you think you are you can't just order your Sempai's around." She was giving off an annoyed emotion, Nezumi could tell. "You're still just a brat."

The blonde sighed, were these people ever going to show him respect? So far Inu was the only person to welcome him into the fold.

"Usagi-sempai, there are two Jinchuuriki on their way from the direction of Tsuchi no Kuni." He informed them. "They have probably felt my Bijuu's presence and decided to investigate."

He could feel their fear.

"Don't worry; they're here for me, not you." He tried to calm them. "Go, if I do not return then Konoha will know where they stand with Iwa."

He felt their disbelieving minds. "You're going to sacrifice yourself for us?" Tora asked, astounded. It was no secret that both he and Usagi hated Nezumi, so why the hell was he doing this? "Why?"

The two ANBU's hearts almost broke when he took his mask off and _smiled _at them of all things. "Because we're comrades, you'd do the same for me if it was the other way around."

Nezumi sometimes wished he couldn't feel people's hearts.

_No we wouldn't…_

Nezumi steeled himself, ANBU didn't cry. "Now go," he repeated, "this is my fight." And with that he turned around and took off into the direction of the fast approaching Iwa-nin. It was a warm and sunny day, the complete opposite of what it should have been. He was sacrificing himself for people who didn't even see him as a person. He just couldn't bring himself to care though. This was it.

_Time to wake up_

* * *

It had taken hours to regroup with Inu-taicho and the rest of the squad, but when Usagi and Tora explained what had transpired earlier in their border patrol, they regretted it.

"You're worse than trash now." Inu's cold voice hit Tora and Usagi like an enraged Tsunade. "How could you just leave him to die like that?" The worse part about it was that he wasn't even yelling at them. He was speaking in a soft and very scary voice.

"But he…" Usagi tried to defend herself but couldn't think of anything to say. They had abandoned someone who truly cared for them. They knew of his abilities to feel almost what others thought. He must have known what their response was to his attempt to establish a bond.

_The two ANBU's hearts almost broke when he took his mask off and smiled at them of all things. "Because we're comrades, you'd do the same for me if it was the other way around."_

_Nezumi sometimes wished he couldn't feel people's hearts._

_No we wouldn't…_

They didn't get the chance to speak again; Inu was gone, out to look for his wayward Kohai.

* * *

_Minutes after Usagi and Tora left_

Nezumi, no, he was Naruto now- he was awake- was face to face with two S-class Jinchuuriki. They have taken countless lives; Konoha-nin included, and had years to tame the beasts within. Naruto was five, and the only time he interacted with his charge they didn't even speak.

Unfortunately for them, that was enough.

* * *

_Flashback_

_When the old pervert finally made it to Konoha, Naruto was put to work right away, and not just in Senjutsu._

_Jiraiya-sensei had been adamant that Naruto try and establish a link between him and the Kyuubi. Naruto didn't mind so much as he just didn't know how. _

"_Just relax," the Toad Sage told him, "just calm yourself and visualize what you want." _

_Naruto sighed, what exactly was it that he wanted? Jiraiya had said that he was Konoha's Jinchuuriki, and even though he didn't like it personally, his fellow Sennin told him that he needed to learn how to harness the Bijuu's power. Of course Naruto wanted to protect Konoha, but he felt guilty just taking what was not his. Didn't he kill a Kumo-nin for that? _

_So what did he want? _

_Deciding to just wing it and come up with an answer later, Naruto dived into his own mind. It was a wet, dark, and broken place. So nothing unusual. A long corridor, what looked like an underground sewer of sorts, stretched out from both behind and in front of him. Water dripped from the ceiling and the walls were cracked. Did he mention that he was knee high in something he hoped was water, because he was? He chose to walk forward- might as well- and he began to regret his choice. It felt like hours had passed since he arrived and everything seemed to be the same, never changing dingy hallways. _

_That's when he came upon the large room that doubled as a cell on the far side, a very, very large cell. The metal bars, adorning a large tag the read 'seal' reached into the darkness that was above them, lost in the expanse that was his mind. _

_For a long drawn out moment, everything was still. He began to think nothing was beyond those figurative bars, until a single, red-slitted eye peered through the darkness, capturing the small boy in its gaze. _

_Before when Naruto tried to feel the mass in his gut, he only ever felt hatred or malice, and at times, loneliness. _

_Now, standing so close to the famed Monster, he seemed almost…calm. Naruto smiled, was his soothing Natural Energy relaxing the all-powerful Bijuu?_

_Whatever the case may be, Naruto was certain that the Kyuubi could feel him as well, like he too had the ability to read emotions. Naruto never felt so close to another in all his life. They were the same, in more ways than one. _

_They were both scorned by the world. They were both the definition of strong. They were both forced upon each other. They were both too different than what people were comfortable with. And by far the most important and startling similarity was that they were both…_

…_Monsters._

_Standing proud and tall, not against the misunderstood Bijuu, but beside him, was thrilling. There was no need for words. Everything was being said through their eyes._

_I'm sorry for what's happened to you._

_I know._

_I'm going to save you._

_I know._

_I'll need your help._

_The visage that was the Kyuubi morphed into the terrifyingly wicked grin that stalked the nightmares of so many_

_I know._

_End Flashback_

* * *

Naruto wasn't sure why Team Ro felt so awe struck when he returned to the village the next morning. _He's in tattered and scorched rags, a sure sign of battle._ Even Usagi and Tora felt like they were relieved and… happy? _His face mask is nowhere to be seen and he's covered head to toe in soot._ That was strange, but Naruto was never one to look a gift horse in the mouth. _What happened to you out there?_ Still he was disappointed in himself.

One got away.

_Kakashi stored his observations away for after what was to come._

Before he could think more on that line of thought, Tora and Usagi approached Nar- no, he wasn't awake anymore- he was Nezumi now. The two approached Nezumi with a small bit of trepidation in their step.

No, he didn't want them to fear him!

That's when he realized it. "We apologize for being worse than trash, Nezumi-kohai!" They both shouted simultaneously, their heads lowered in a deep bow. They weren't afraid of him; they were upset with themselves for abandoning a team-mate. They…accepted him?

Nezumi's heart jumped, was it finally that time? Was he now noticed as important?

"If you have it in you to forgive us, we promise to treat you with the respect you deserve." Usagi begged.

"I would be proud to work alongside such an amazing comrade." Tora added.

That was it, the word he was waiting, _craving _to hear. It was that time after all. He was finally a part of Konoha, small as it may be. He was being recognized as a comrade and not someone not even worth the oxygen he consumed.

Nezumi chuckled, "you guys look silly bowing your heads to a five year old." Usagi and Tora raised their heads. "Of course I'd like to work with you," here he spread his arm out, motioning to the rest of the members, "all of you, if that's okay." The smile on his soot covered face was all the gathered members of Team Ro needed to break into cheers of approval. The kid was alright in their book.

Naruto could feel it, all of the accepting hearts and minds of his team. It was almost too much to handle.

Almost

"Nezumi, you need to be debriefed." Inu-taicho spoke above the yelling. "The Hokage needs to know what happened during the time you were MIA."

The cheers died down, but the emotions still filled the air, and that was enough. Nodding to his Taicho, Nezumi headed for the exit, intent on following the silver-haired man. Before he could make it out of the door though, Usagi called out his name, causing him to stop and turn to the woman.

"Yes, Usagi-sempai?" He asked a gentle smile stuck to his face. Damn, he really needed to work on his poker face.

"I forgot to say this before but," she paused, looking back at Tora who nodded at her. "Thank you, and welcome to the ANBU." She crooked her mask to the side slightly so that only he could see what lay underneath- dark onyx eyes that complimented her long dark hair, a small nose, luscious lips, and an altogether pretty face- and planted a small kiss on his cheek.

The room lit up in ohhhh's and Nezumi's face went a deep scarlet. He was also pretty sure he had an incredibly stupid grin plastered to his face to, but he didn't care, that was _awesome_!

He did it. He was now _officially _a member of the zoo.

* * *

Having heard the happening's that his newest Operative explained, in great detail, about the death match he had with two people he was unfortunately familiar with had the Sandaime Hokage nervous.

Seeing the subsequent head of Yoton no Roshi laid out on his desk, unsealed from the scroll said Operative put it in after he managed to defeat and kill the powerful man scared him further. What couldn't this boy accomplish?

"Jiji…about the Yonbi…" The soot covered blonde even looked nervous here, "we… we need to talk." His eyes dragged over to where he could feel the ever present ANBU watching their leader closely. "In private," his voice was riddled with concern.

Great, what now?

* * *

**Author's Note's:**

**Before you ask, no, Usagi will not be paired with Naruto. I'd actually like it for you guys to pick. Just put it in a review or PM and I'll pick the most popular one. I had my eye on Anko, but I'll leave it to you, the readers.**

**And yes, I will be going into detail about what happened during the Jinchuuriki showdown. I meant to exclude it in this chapter, in case you were wondering. And I was wondering if anyone know's the exact age difference between Naruto and Itachi? If any of you could let me know what it is I'd be thankful.**

**On a side note, please let me know what you thought of the chapter. I'm still super new so any feedback would be greatly appreciated. And I hope my explanation on the maturity bit was at least semi believable.**


	3. The Might of Konoha

**Author's Note's: **

**A big thanks to everyone who has reviewed, hit that favorite button, or followed. It means a lot to me. I honestly thought that I'd have like one review and that's it, but I have like 12 of them, 18 favs, and 27 follows. To me, someone who hasn't written anything besides school papers, it means the world. **

* * *

Hero or Monster

Chapter Three – The Might of Konoha

* * *

_A warzone is a place someone like me can thrive in. Opposing sides fight to the death to claim the victory. Everyone on the opposite side is fair game; all of them must die._

_Monsters like me are the star players in the game that is war. It's a place we can feel alive, free, awake._

_I never thought I would have the privilege to not only witness one of these ridiculous bouts, but help bring about the fall of the very person who started one. I'm elated that I was wrong._

_Greetings war-torn Mizu no Kuni, a Monster has arrived to set you free._

_Me_

* * *

The shores that made up the coast of Mizu no Kuni were heavy with fog. The sun was nowhere in sight, and the air was thick with moister. It felt like it could rain any minute now.

The small fishing village the four-man cell arrived at was said to belong to the Resistance. The war between them and the Yondaime Mizukage was heavily reliant on territorial dominance. Mizu no Kuni was made up of several islands, all centering the countries Hidden Village, Kirigakure no Sato, which was currently in the hands of the tyrant known as Yagura.

The man was leading a crusade to purge the bloodline users from Mizu. It was said that he thought them to be too dangerous to let live, so decided to kill his own people out of fear. Hundreds of thousands have already been slaughtered, and many more still live in fear of his genocide. The other nations all decided to stay out of Mizu's business, letting them handle their own domestic affairs.

The bloody and crippling civil war finally reached the Land of Fire's citizens, in a way. A small scientific expedition into the waters that bordered Hi no Kuni and Mizu no Kuni turned into a massacre. The group of six civilian scientists- not a Shinobi in sight- was captured by the Mizukage's forces and executed on the false charges of spying on Mizu. Konoha received their heads a week later, curtesy of the Mizukage himself.

Yagura was a fool, because now Konoha had him in her sights. She cried for his blood, and his blood she shall be given. The Mizukage was playing a dangerous game by poking the sleeping dragon that was the God of Shinobi's wrath.

That's why the Sandaime ordered a small contingency of Ro-Han to join the Resistance and strike at Yagura directly.

Taking a deep breath of the cold salt-riddled afternoon air of the shoreline, Nezumi glanced at the Buntaicho of their newest assignment, Neko-sempai. The woman had long beautiful purple hair, and that was all that Nezumi knew about the Cat-faced Operative. She was an ANBU through and through, she never took her mask off, at least since he joined the corps two and a half years ago. Nezumi knew better though, she was a warm person and thought the same as he and Inu-taicho; the team is just as important as the mission. That made it easier for him to suddenly be under her command.

To his left was the 'official' youngest ANBU Agent in Konoha, Karasu; his best friend. The Crow-faced Operative joined the fold half a year after the little _incident _that caused Team Ro to finally accept him. It came to no surprise to Nezumi that Karasu entered the Black Ops, the things the blonde felt coming from the young Uchiha amazed even him. He was strong, obviously, but his mind and heart made Nezumi instantly want to befriend him the moment he walked into Ro-Han's changing room. Being the closest to him in age was a factor to. After a few missions together, the two became quick friends and were usually paired together. Team Ro had been a little more accepting when the ten year old joined; after working with a five year old juggernaut made them never judge someone on their age.

Crouching next to Karasu was the newest member of Ro-Han, Saru. It was strange, first Karasu and now Saru called him Nezumi-sempai. He was too embarrassed to refer to them as kohai though, he was only seven now! They were both at the very least five years older than him.

Saru had shown a lot of respect to Nezumi right away, and that confused him greatly. The Monkey-masked man had explained that he was somewhat of a celebrity among the younger Operatives at HQ, even if it was just a rumor. A child with the strength of nine armies was what they described him as, and some even said that he was invincible. Nezumi was less then pleased about the rumors, his status as an Operative was top secret; he was the Hokage's personal shadow, a silent defender. He didn't mind fame, but his Hokage had wanted him to be a whisper, not a poster boy for the village. They had Itachi for that.

Of course Saru was in his mid-twenties, but that was apparently young enough to look up to the legend that was slowly coming forth.

He was interrupted in his thoughts, "Nezumi, find the Resistance, we need to meet up with them and explain Hokage-sama's orders." Neko spoke, giving her first order as a Buntaicho. Nezumi nodded, already doing what he was told. The village was small and not a lot of people resided in it so that made it incredibly easy to lock on to the strong chakra signatures that he was sure belonged to the Resistance.

"Done. They're not far from here, just north-east of this position, ten minutes I'd say." Nezumi replied, waiting for the next orders to be given.

"Lead the way," she said, confident in his abilities. Having worked with the young blonde for the better part of two years made her a firm believer that he was in a league far out of her reach. She was just glad that he was letting her run the show, someone else that knew that they were the greater would have given her trouble during the entire assignment. That's why she respected Nezumi, he was far from arrogant and loved to cooperate with his team, always listening to orders and offering help whenever it was needed.

"Hai, Buntaicho," and with that he took off in the direction of the higher than average chakra signatures, leading the cell for the short duration. He took in the sights of the village as he raced across it. There were a lot of shops, and the ground of the shopping district was made of cobblestone; different. The people here looked so sad, and the young ANBU Operative could feel their suffering. Good. Now he had more of a reason to fulfil his Hokage's orders. Yagura _had_ to die.

Like he said it only took ten minutes before they reached a seemingly random hut at the edge of a dock. Nezumi knew better, he could feel the Shinobi below them, no one could escape his sensing capabilities; he was the greatest sensor ever born after all, able to feel the emotions and intentions of anyone in his range, which was incredibly large.

Nodding to Neko, the Mouse-masked boy fell back, allowing the woman to take the lead again. Stretching her arm out to rasp against the wooden door she was cut off by a burly man with long black hair. "State your business, Konoha-nin. I've done nothing wrong, and you have no jurisdiction in this part of the world." His voice was gruff, matching his appearance perfectly. The scar that ran across the bridge of his nose reminded Nezumi of a Chunin he knew to work at the Academy. He didn't know the man's name, but he knew that if he went to the Academy he would want that man to be his Sensei. He had a good heart.

Neko chose her words carefully, "we've come on the behalf of our Kage." _We have jurisdiction anywhere we so please._ She gave the man a respectful nod of her head. "Konoha wishes to help wash away the red from the waters." _We're here to clean house._ There it was. The code the Resistance used to identify friendlies. That little piece of information was invaluable to them. Without it, the Resistance wouldn't have let them anywhere near their plans. What they say about Jiraiya must be true; the man was a master spy.

"Wait here for a moment," was the man's reply, disappearing from the door to enter the small shack. Five minutes later the man returned and ushered them into the hut, which would have looked strange to onlookers, the hut looked like it could only fit two of them in at the same time.

The hut itself was just a ploy, what lay underneath it was the true hideout. The underground tunnel was very large; an experienced Doton user must have had a hand in creating it. The tunnel stretched out for a small distance, which let out in an even larger room. There were people scurrying about like worker Bee's. Nezumi chuckled, it was like a hive. So that must mean the absolutely beautiful woman with long auburn hair sitting at the very large table in the center giving him a predatory glare like he was her prey was the Queen.

'_This should be fun.' _He thought to himself before joining Neko and the rest of the team in making their way to the obvious leader.

The smirk on her face kind of excited Nezumi, "so Konoha finally decides to send assistance and all we get are three ANBU." She shook her head in mock hurt. "I'm disappointed."

"Four," Neko spoke, "you've been given four ANBU to your cause."

"Ah, but you're wrong, sweetheart," she retorted, "the children only count as half an ANBU," her smile was still as sweet as it had first been. "So I've been given three, such a shame to, I really could have used the help."

Saru decided to speak on behalf of Karasu and Nezumi. "You're going to eat those words later on beautiful." Nezumi sighed; Saru was _always _hitting on women. Even now, in a foreign country and in the presence of what the blonde could feel to be a powerful Kunoichi.

The woman's predatory smirk intensified. Yup, Nezumi definitely liked this one. "Oh? Now I just can't wait to see what the youth of Konoha is capable of." She almost sounded genuine, but she couldn't escape Nezumi's abilities. No matter how good of a liar she was.

"Our Hokage has given us orders to follow the Resistance and assist in any and every way possible. Our goal is to get Yagura alone with Nezumi here." She informed the woman, gesturing to the smallest member of the cell.

A delicate eyebrow rose on the beautiful woman's face. "And why would you're Hokage wish to have a child confront a Kage-level Jinchuuriki?" Nezumi was glad that he had his mask on because if he didn't everyone would have seen the absolutely terrifying smile on his face.

"Hokage-sama wishes to end the life of the Yondaime Mizukage. The easiest way for that to happen is if we wake our sleeping comrade." The blonde really loved how his team understood him so. He would have started laughing if he hadn't trained so hard to be capable of keeping his emotions in check. The woman was now really confused.

He guessed that she's never met a Monster before.

* * *

"Black Harbor," Terumi Mei began, "is a Kiri controlled prison. It houses a good portion of our people," here, an angry expression flashed across the woman's face, "the ones the bastard keeps alive."

It had only been a few hours since the Team Ro contingency met with the Resistance, and they were already being put to work. Karasu was indifferent. Saru was annoyed. Neko was ready to serve. And Nezumi was excited. If they could help win the war for the Resistance, Kiri, with whoever became the Mizukage- Nezumi thought it would most likely be Mei- would be indebted to Konoha. He was going to have a hand in creating a peaceful alliance for his home and Kiri. He would save so many lives.

And take many more. So it was a win-win situation.

"You want my team to, what, pull off a prison break?" Neko asked. She didn't see how this would help them any.

"Yes, that is exactly what I want of you and your little team." Nezumi could feel that Neko didn't like Mei too much. "My top General went in to find information on the whereabouts of Yagura's top weapons manufacturing buildings." The green-eyed woman brushed a stray hair from her face back into one of the four bangs that adorned her face. "I was planning on sending three of my teams in, but if what you say about the two kiddies is true then I haven't the need too now do I?" Nezumi could understand why she wasn't Mei's biggest fan. She kind of came off as arrogant, but maybe that was just because she didn't know them all that well.

Nezumi wanted to chuckle again; he could play that game if she wanted to do so. "No," the smallest out of the Konoha ANBU said, looking at Neko. "Let me go in alone, Taicho." Ah, there it was. The emotion he was looking for from the auburn-haired woman; incredulous. "This doesn't call for the four of us," he turned his masked face towards Mei, "I should be more than enough. Anymore would be overkill."

While Terumi was shocked into silence, Neko was mulling it over in her head. Nezumi usually never outright asked for a solo assignment, he was just given them because he was the only person strong enough to take them on. So why was he doing so now? That's when she realized what he was thinking. The Resistance didn't trust them, and worse, they thought they weren't capable.

That little genius! He had worded it as a suggestion, giving her the authority to make the decision. He knew she was worried that he would try and take over, and to squash those thoughts he showed she had seniority in front of the others. He also knew that the only way for the Resistance to realize just how valuable the team was they needed to be shown that they were more than capable fighting the good fight. If the youngest of the group could take down an entire prison filled with enemy combatants, not only would the cell be shown respect, but he'd be showing them Konoha's might. It did everything that both they and Konoha needed all in one go. It still astounded her how the boy was able to think and strategize to win the game with only one move. He truly was the Monster he claimed to be. It just took her a while to fully understand what he meant.

"Permission granted," Neko nodded her head, both in confirmation and thanks. She was sure he could feel her gratitude. "Do as you see fit to complete the mission."

Nezumi got the message. _I agree, and thank you._ "Hai, Taicho."

"Wait a minute here!" Mei finally spoke up. "You're really going to just send the one kid?" She couldn't believe the boy was as strong as they were implying him to be, she just couldn't. She knew that Konoha was the greatest of the Five, and that they produced child prodigies in bulk, but this was just ridiculous. What the hell did they feed their children in that village?

"Hai, Nezumi is very special, and more than capable of accomplishing the required task." Neko replied. "Don't be so quick to underestimate the ninja of our village. Its fell mightier Shinobi than you." Nezumi wished he could laugh, that was a good one. And it was the truth, which made it even better.

Mei was silent for a moment, her narrowed eyes on the blonde boy. Then she relented. "Fine, but if he gets my people killed it's on your heads."

Nezumi cocked his head to the right. His suspicions were correct; she was beautiful at every angle.

* * *

Sarutobi Hiruzen sat at his desk in his office, once again stuck doing paperwork. It really became overwhelming at times if he didn't take much needed breaks. Speaking of much needed breaks, "Jiraiya-kun, it's good to see you again." He said to seemingly no-one.

That's when the aforementioned Sannin seemed to melt out of the wall, his camouflage Technique deactivating. "Damn Sensei, you're almost as good as the gaki." Student spoke to teacher, his ever present smug smirk on his face.

"You can't fool me yet, Jiraiya; I taught you everything you know after all," the Sandaime made a pouting face, "besides Senjutsu."

The Sennin roared with laughter, "that expression you made doesn't belong on the face of the Hokage, old man!" Hiruzen mock glared at his pupil.

"Careful, Jiraiya-kun, you're getting pretty old yourself." The Sage's laughter immediately stopped. Great, was he really a geezer now?

"Whatever," Jiraiya mumbled, "where's the gaki? I've got some time before I need to head back out." The white-headed man leant against the Hokage's desk, "Thought I'd get a little training in with him before I leave."

Hiruzen shook his head. "Naruto-kun is out on a mission, he won't be back for some time." He informed his former student.

Jiraiya sighed, "Another one?" He asked. "Do you ever give the kid a break?" It was true; Naruto was always out in the field, probably more so than he was in Konoha. His mission count was off the charts, and he hadn't failed a single one yet.

He'd been virtually everywhere the Elemental Nations had to offer, and that was a year ago. His success rate was one hundred percent, something no other before him had accomplished. Jiraiya didn't know if he should be proud or nervous that Minato's son was already able to whip his ass in a spar.

Naruto was a true prodigy, a genius among geniuses. He had surpassed many of the world's most powerful men and women by now, and he was only seven, nearing his eighth birthday. He shared the Sandaime's worries in what the young Uzumaki would become in the near future.

Hopefully he would stay the same; a loyal Konoha patriot.

"He enjoys what he does Jiraiya." The Sandaime said, rubbing his temples with his thumbs. "He gets restless if he doesn't serve." He finished.

"I guess…" The Gama Sennin mumbled. "So what are you having him do this time?" He asked, curious of what the blonde was up to.

The tales that he would hear from the Jinchuuriki were the stuff you'd tell your children at night. Knights saving princesses, Hero's slaying terrible beasts, and, his personal favorite, when the boy got the girl. That was a toned down version of course. You couldn't tell your child someone their age was killing and slaughtering his enemies in mass, or how that same child was performing things that could make even grown men sick.

And he never really 'got' the girl; he'd just sometimes receive a thankful peck on the cheek or forehead. But Jiraiya digressed.

"I sent him to Mizu no Kuni," Hiruzen replied. "I'm having him deal with the little problem over there."

"And by little problem you mean the civil war, don't you?" Jiraiya asked, "So nothing too different then; save a country and kill off a repressive tyrant that's gone mad with power." His deadpan was barely concealed. "That sounds just peachy…"

Hiruzen nodded, "Hai, I'm glad you understand." Jiraiya sighed. He really missed his Godson.

* * *

Nezumi now understood why the prison was called Black Harbor.

The walls that encased the prison were made of some sort of black material that could withstand several high-ranking Ninjutsu, or so Mei would have him believe. Yagura made sure that his prisoners of war had no hope of escape. Take away a person's hope and they might as well be dead. Walking husks of the people they used to be was not a life worth living.

The black material was the reason why the prison was so hard to break into. And this so-called impossible feat was what Nezumi was tasked to completing. He first needed to break down the almost unbreakable walls, storm the prison, free the prisoners and then find and escort this Ao-san back to the base. It was either that or sneak in and do everything covertly, but Nezumi decided to send a message to the Mizukage.

_We're coming for you. Signed, your friendly Konoha seven year old._

Taking a moment to pull in the Natural Energy around him, the change of his eyes from blue to gold marked his entering Sage Mode. At first Ero-sennin was astounded that he could enter the enhanced state so quickly, it only took him ten seconds now. Jiraiya had explained what it was like for him to draw in the world's power. For him, it was like he had to open a door, and then actively pull the chakra in. Nezumi then explained that it felt somewhat similar for him. It was like he had to open the door, but instead of having to consciously pull the energy in, it would instead feel like the Natural Energy rushed through the door, excited to be reunited with him again.

He inspected the structure for a moment, and then decided to just hit it with one of his more powerful techniques and hope for the best. He was almost positive the walls would fall; nothing should be able to withstand his Sage Dust Techniques.

Raising both of his hands into the air, he began to shape the Natural Energy into a tangible form. He was sure that the prison guards knew he was there now if the high pitched alarms that started going off were anything to go by. It mattered not; he was going to complete his mission.

The energy took the shape of a giant golden-shaped warrior that formed around the blonde. He didn't know it at the time, but he was in a way recreating a very rare and powerful Uchiha technique. However, instead of invoking the fabled Susanoo, he called forth something much more befitting a person of his… mindset.

"Bishamon," Nezumi whispered, his voice only heard by the wind, "come forth, so that I may bring about justice to those who would deny the laws of our freedom." With those words said, the spectral molten gold warrior fully materialized, his full body armor and famed spear present, depicting a much more savage and terrifying visage of the God of war and justice.

The spear was held in its left hand, Nezumi needed his right for what he was about to do. Bishamon was topped off with a fiery-gold halo, which oddly enough only appeared every other time he summoned the guardian. It briefly passed through his head that he was waking up now, Naruto was who he was at this moment, so he took his mask off- even though both Inu-taicho and Hokage-jiji kept telling him to stop that bad habit- and gave the world a smile in greeting. Uzumaki Naruto, the Monster, was awake.

He let his arms fall to his sides, he didn't need them anymore; Bishamon did what his mind commanded. He took another second to take in a deep breath, basking in the salt smelling air. Then, he released his might upon Black Harbor.

"Senpo: Kami no Migi (Sage Art: The Right Hand of God)!" He shouted, and within the span of five seconds, he rushed the prison walls, let loose the devastating technique, and the black barrier came crumbling down like it was a house of cards. The image of Bishamon smashing his right fist into anything brought a happy smile to Naruto's face, which in this case didn't matter, because he was already smiling at the world.

He could hear the terrifying screams of disbelief within his target, and they only excited him more.

Dropping the golden warrior, Naruto became incredibly faster, nothing but a yellow and grey blur to the men and women that made up the prison detail. His Kunai met many throats in one go, and he was happy that there was so much more left.

He unsheathed his tanto, intent on cutting down the three men who were preparing a Suiton technique. Before they could reach the last hand-seal he was at their backs, the thin blade piercing flesh. With a single slash, all three men fell, gone from this world. While in Sage Mode, his awareness was heightened to such a degree he practically had eyes in the back of his head. This awareness was to thank when he dove to his right, an absolutely _enormous _fireball smashing down on his previous location soon after.

He took a look at the woman who had tried to turn him into ash and smiled. So she wanted to play with fire did she? He sheathed the tanto he wore on his back, and held his hands in the tiger sign. He was going to fight fire with fire then. "Katon: Goryuka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique)!" He bellowed, and brought forth a giant dragon-headed fireball that raced at the woman with intent to kill. Her screams were all the confirmation he needed.

He repeated the furry with his Kunai, ending the lives of ten more guards, their crimson blood staining his bare face with its warm feeling. He didn't quite like the feeling so much as it was just a reminder that he was doing what he was born to do.

He stopped, already done with the set of seals required for the technique he had in mind for the seven Shinobi blocking his path into the prison itself. "Futon: Daitoppa (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)!" This particular Jutsu was only a C-rank, but with the amounts of chakra that Naruto pumped through it, it could easily be an A-rank. As proven when the seven Shinobi stupid enough to block his entrance were cut down with the hurricane force winds that were forced upon them.

He was now inside the bleak prison, time to find the control room. Four minutes and several well timed Rasengan later- he really needed to thank Jiraiya-sensei for teaching him the Yondaime's personal Jutsu again, it was one of his favorites now- and he made it to the room he could free the prisoners from.

He was disappointed; the enemy was far from satisfying.

* * *

Ao was spending his time like all the other prisoners at Black Harbor did; miserably. The 'staff' didn't allow them any pleasantries; they had to sit in their cells and rot. The ex-Hunter-nin was surprised that they remembered to feed them. That in and of itself was a small miracle with the amount of attention they paid them.

He had been stuck in this hellhole called a prison for far too long now. He hated himself now for volunteering for this stupid mission. He was just terrified when Mei-sama would mishear him and threaten to take his life. That had been why he volunteered, he had commented on how young the Shinobi of Kiri were looking now a days, and how he remembered back in his day, when he was young and not so old looking, that you'd rarely see someone so young make it into the ranks of the village. That, somehow, translated into him calling the powerful Kunoichi old, and therefor unable to make a man fall in love with her age riddled body. Ao had no idea where she got _that_ from his little side remark, but the woman had promptly threatened to kill him, and that's how he ended up stuck in here, on his own accord no less.

The things he did for his country.

That's why when he heard the alarm bells going off, he had shouted for joy, which was not befitting of a strong man at all. He was just so tired of the nothingness that made up his days for the last two months. At least he got the information he came in here for, so that made it, at the very least, worth it.

That thrice damned Yagura was an evil genius. He had constructed a weapons factory underneath the village of Shio, which resided on the farthest of the southern islands. It was going to be a pain in the backside for the Resistance to get to, it being so deep in Yagura's territory and all. They'd need the backing of several powerful Shinobi, which they possessed, but the casualties would almost make it not worth the trouble. Unless they somehow convinced another village to assist them, Ao was thinking that the weapons factory would remained untouched for a good while now.

Not long after the alarm was raised did his cell door open, the Resistance did an excellent job with this one. He thought Mei-sama would send three, _maybe _four, teams to extract him, but the speed at which he was released from his cell would make him believe she'd sent six or seven. Did he really mean that much to her?

His delusions were severed when he heard the young male voice call his name. "Ao-san!" The blue moused-up haired man turned to where he could hear the voice. "I'm looking for an Ao-san! Does anyone know where Ao of the Resistance is?!"

Why was there a child calling his name?

"You there, boy," Ao called out, wanting to know what was going on. Where were the teams that broke him out? "I am Ao of the Resistance, what is it that you need?" He emitted an annoyed feeling, why was there a boy looking for him?

"Ah, so you're Ao-san. Good. Mei-san has sent me here to retrieve you." He sighed. "But I guess we don't have to very far to go though."

Ao raised an eye brow. "Why would Mei-_sama_," he put extra emphasis on the _proper _way to address the powerful woman, "send a child to Black Harbor of all places with the retrieval team?" He asked, confusion lacing his words.

The boy scratched the back of his head, "I am the retrieval team," he laughed somewhat sheepishly, "it's just me."

Ao was silent for a long moment, an owlish look on his face. Did he just hear that correctly? Did this young blonde _boy _just claim to do what he thought seven teams had done? Was he claiming to have broken into _Black Harbor_, taken out all of the guards, and then set him along with everyone else being held captive free by his lonesome? He was so shocked that he missed the boy slightly chuckle. He didn't know it yet, but Naruto could feel how astonished and disbelieving the Kiri-nin was.

"Come, your commander is closer than she should be…" It was Naruto's time to be annoyed. Did the woman truly underestimate Konoha? They were the strongest military force in the Elemental Nations for a reason.

Ao nodded dumbly and followed the boy he just realized was a Konoha _ANBU _of all things. Was the Leaf really so far ahead of Kiri that their children outstripped experienced Jonin?

* * *

When the boy identified as Nezumi left with the guide who was to escort him to Black Harbor, Mei had followed shortly after. She had taken a small team with her to, so when the boy realized that he wasn't as strong as he thought he was, she could step in and do what needed to be done. What she had witnessed truly opened her eyes to how outclassed they were compared to Konoha.

The blonde had first whispered something that no-one present could hear, and that's when _that thing _showed up. She wasn't a very religious person, but even she knew of the God of war and justice, and when she saw the child- if he could still even be called one- not only summon him, but command him, she had been terrified. One strike from the golden God collapsed the unbreakable walls, and that's when the boy began his massacre.

The first batch of Shinobi that he encountered was run through like butter with a simple Kunai. He had no trouble at all it seemed with nothing more than that. Then he had used the tanto strapped to his back to cut down three guards so quickly even she couldn't make it out.

When she saw the giant fireball crashing down on him from his blind spot she had though it was over. That's when the boy dove out of the way; apparently he didn't have such a thing as a blind spot. The dragon-like head he spit at the woman responsible for the flames that almost toasted him was all it took to end her life. Mei couldn't believe that a child was so good at killing. And the smile on his face while he did these things unnerved her.

He then went back to a simple Kunai to the throat method, taking out at least ten more enemies. After he was blocked by what looked like to be seven Shinobi, he unleashed an absolutely ridiculous amount of force in the form of a Futon Jutsu.

When he had entered the prison, all she could hear were the screams of the men and woman that made up the prison guard and small explosions. She saw all of the prisoners, some she recognized, some she did not fleeing the carcass covered grounds of the confines. Shortly after, the blonde alongside Ao, made their way right for her. She wasn't surprised he knew; she wouldn't doubt the boy ever again. Team Ro had earned her absolute respect.

Before the two could make it to her and the few Shinobi she took with her, the boy stopped and turned, telling Ao something she couldn't hear. When her General nodded a bit confusedly, she didn't know what to expect next.

Ao made it to her and saw her confused expression. "He said he didn't like the prison," Ao whispered. "So he's going to raze it to the ground…" He finished, somewhat hesitant of his own words.

At that moment, the whisker-faced boy- which she now found to be both adorable and frightening at the same time- brought his arms into the air once again.

The gold substance that his last attack was made of formed again, and with a shout of, "Tenmei (Heaven's Decree)," Black Harbor was flattened out of existence by a huge beam of golden light from the sky.

Terumi Mei had just witnessed the most terrifying thing in her still young life. She had seen a child of Konoha, no older than seven she guessed, completely decimate an enemy stronghold by himself. She'd remember that day for the rest of her life.

That day, she had witnessed it.

The might of Konoha

* * *

**Author's Note's: **

**I hope this chapter was alright. Let me know what you liked or disliked. Any constructive criticism would be incredibly beneficial to me. I'm not only new to ff, but story writing in general. **

**Ro-Han means Team Ro just in case some of you didn't know. And Bishamon is not some random trick I threw into the story either, he's actually what I described him to be; the Japanese God of war and Justice. He's depicted standing on top of an army of demons, defending humanity and the laws of peace. If you think about it, unintentionally of course, Naruto somewhat resembles him. Not physically mind you. **

**Please review, and thank you to all who have already. **


	4. Hell Hath no Fury

**Author's Note's:**

**This chapter doesn't really contain much action in it. That's not to say that it isn't interesting. Because it is, I promise.**

**Oh, and there is a little… **_**heated**_** moment near the beginning of this chapter. For those who are like, really… already? Just read the whole thing and you will, hopefully, not want to hurt me. Other than that there's not much I have to say.**

* * *

Hero or Monster

Chapter Four – Hell Hath no Fury

* * *

_I sometimes wonder if my talents are nothing more than a curse. Why was I, someone so young, given the ability to understand things with such clarity?_

_Time and time again, I find myself regretting the power I was given. Why me? The need to be a Monster grows more and more with each passing day. The more I try, the more I find ways that I am what I claim to be. Be it mentally, physically or spiritually. So why is it that I usually end up a Hero?_

_At the end of the day I ask myself these very questions, and reply with the very same answer._

_Who cares?_

_I am a Monster, be it Nezumi or Naruto. _

_And every day, I become more and more okay with it._

* * *

When Mei returned to where Neko and her team were on standby, the young blonde that accompanied her was now Nezumi. He had his fun, time to put the mask back on and act like he wasn't a Monster.

Neko smirked under her porcelain mask, the way the leader of the Resistance kept glancing at her kohai told her all she needed to know. The woman had witnessed with her two green eyes the power Konoha had at its beck and call. Good. Now they'd pay attention to what her and her team said. Ah, the benefits of knowing a Monster.

"I take it Nezumi was more than efficient in proving that you have been given _four _Operatives who are _more _than capable of fighting the Mizukage's forces." Neko said somewhat smugly. Having Mei actually say that her kohai's were only worth half an Agent really bothered her, and to see how the woman reacted to Nezumi's actions made her feel more than a little even. Nezumi knew as much, even without his abilities to feel others. Her tone said it all.

Ah, the benefits of being a Monster.

"Hai," Mei finally said reluctantly, "I'll make sure not to underestimate you or your team again." She bit out. "You have my word. I'm," the woman actually looked to be in pain, "sorry." There! She said it, now it was time to move on and forget it. She would be hard pressed to admit that she was wrong and apologize to a Konoha-nin again. She loathed having to do it a first time.

"Apology accepted, Mei-san." Karasu replied with a respectable nod of his head. "You didn't know if you could put your faith in us." Wow, this was the most the auburn-haired woman had heard the black-haired boy speak the whole time he'd been with the Resistance. "Now you know you can."

Mei nodded slowly. Having children talking to you like they were adults would take some getting used to, if she could ever get used to it. Really, what was that village feeding its youth?

"Did your General get the information he was tasked with recovering?" Neko asked, wanting to know if Nezumi had been used for nothing or not. For the purple-haired woman, breaking people out who were already defeated and imprisoned wasn't the best way to spend their time. She hadn't planned to spend too horribly long in this war-torn country. She had a special someone waiting for her at home after all.

"Hai," a blue-haired man finally spoke up. "The factory is underneath Shio." Ao revealed. "That bastard stuck it somewhere impossible for us to get to without losing too many of our own."

Mei's fist hit the earth-made wall. "Damn it!" She all but snarled. "He really doesn't want to lose that damn place." She ran a hand through her long hair and sighed. "We really needed to hit that base. It's our greatest way to cripple his armies."

Neko thought it was a smart idea. Taking out the man's weapons factory would slowly make his men's supply dwindle down, causing more of them to lose battles with the Resistance, not having the equipment to properly fight back. More deaths would lessen moral, which would then cause even more deaths. It was slow and subtle, but it was a smart move. The smallest of bug bites could fall a giant and Team Ro knew it. Nezumi was practically the epitome of that very saying.

Very small

And very deadly

Very

Saru looked at Neko, a silent request to speak. He was given it in the form of a nod. "Mei-san, if I may, I have a proposal you should consider." Nezumi smirked. Saru might not be very lazy, or constantly spam the word 'troublesome' like the rest of his clan, but the pineapple-shaped hair was a dead giveaway. The man was a Nara, through and through. And no other clan in the world could claim to be more tactically and strategically proficient than the Deer-herding clan of Konoha.

Nezumi turned his gaze to Mei and smirked under his mask when he felt her nervousness. "Mei-san," he began, "Saru is our team's greatest strategist. You should take whatever he says serious." He felt Saru's gratitude at the kind words. "It could help liberate your country."

Mei nodded, not wanting to argue with the boys words. She had underestimated the small cell from Konoha once already, and that had proven to be a bad idea.

"What is it you wish to suggest?" She asked him genuinely. She wanted her home out from underneath Yagura's cruel reign more than anything. If she had to play nice with the Leaf then she would. Her ego meant little if her home continued to stain the shores red. Mizu was more than ready to leave war behind her and enter the nice long vacation that was peace. Too many innocents had died already.

Saru once again glanced at Neko for approval. After seeing _Nezumi _respecting her, he would be damned before he showed her anything but the same. His age didn't matter; the blonde boy was Saru's Hero. After receiving another movement of his Taicho's head to continue, the Nara ANBU Operative began to explain the plans he had created in the seconds he had heard them bring up the problem they were having.

He knew he was doing the right thing learning everything about what Konoha had on Mizu no Kuni's geography before they left. That added to his already brilliant mind was truly nothing to laugh at. He wondered if this made him what Nezumi called being a Monster. He sure hoped so.

After his explanation was finished, Neko and Mei were confused when they saw Saru staring at the base's ceiling, obviously lost in his own thought, and Nezumi nodding slowly at said Monkey-faced man in an approving manner. Why did the blonde have both of his thumbs up? Did they miss something?

Karasu, like always, was watching the happenings with indifference.

* * *

Nezumi sighed in content when he fell down on the bed Mei had said he was free to use, both mask and shirt forgotten on the floor. It was the most comfortable thing the young Agent had felt in a long time. The ANBU's commendations were meant to be functional and nothing more. Comforting things apparently dulled the senses. Nezumi thought it was such a load of bull. He loved Hokage-jiji, he did, but the man was such a cheapskate.

Another sigh left his small lips, the bed really was comfortable. He had a whole ten hours to rest his body for tomorrow's assignment, which relied heavily on him and Karasu. The rest was very welcome, the young blonde was a juggernaut in many cases, stamina being one of them, but even he got tired. The small team had only stopped twice in the three day trip to Mizu no Kuni. They didn't even take a boat; Neko had the team run the entire ocean that lay in-between Water Country and Hi no Kuni. Afterwards, he had been sent to singlehandedly take out an entire prison. Yes, he had volunteered to do so, but that was a moot point. The Resistance needed to be shown what they were gifted. He was the only one who could show them properly.

So when the beautiful woman had accepted Saru's plans and shown them to where they would be sleeping for the majority of the time they were in Mizu- after the small tour of the subterranean base- the blonde had been more than thrilled. When she revealed that they had separate rooms he had been surprised. The woman must have been really impressed by his actions, because now she was treating them almost like royalty. He may have been over exaggerating though, because even lower class citizens had their own rooms and beds. But it had been years since he moved into ANBU HQ and the small closet that was considered a room and the paper-thin mat he slept on was beginning to get old.

He willed his eyes open, his ANBU training not letting him fall asleep until he inspected the room he was in. Even though he knew they wouldn't turn against them, the years of training had drilled into his brain that non-Konoha Shinobi were always the enemy.

He was in an average-sized room, the same color as the earth it was made from. The bed took up a lot of the space, being four times the size of his mat back home. Now that he thought about it the more it began to confuse him. Why did he have a king-sized bed?

There were two medium sized nightstands on each side of him, both having random things thrown on them like someone used them regularly; also confusing. The right side of the room had what Nezumi thought to be a walk-in closet. He couldn't tell from his position propped up on his elbows, but he would wager that it was full with someone's clothing. He didn't know why, but it seemed like he was given someone else's room. It could have been on accident or maybe the person was gone for the night or was no longer with the Resistance. Whatever the reason may be, he didn't really care at the moment, he was exhausted and ready to drift off into slumber for the remaining time he had left of relaxation. In his tired state, he had forgotten to check on his team's position, like he always did when he was out of the village with comrades.

Not five minutes after he had closed his eyes to try and relax did the door to 'his' temporary room slide open. His eyes opened and he went upright. Of course he had to accidently be given someone else's room, nothing could just be easy, could it?

Before he could sit up completely he was gently pushed back down into the soft sheets of the bed covers. "Where do you think you're going cutie?" A female voice purred in his ear. He immediately recognized the voice as Terumi Mei, the leader of the Resistance. If he couldn't feel the emotions of the woman he would already have killed her three times over now. He'd never been so grateful of his abilities.

"I was going to go find myself a new room to sleep in." He replied with a perfect poker face. He couldn't afford to show emotion and give her the wrong idea. "This one obviously belongs to you."

Mei tightened her grip on the boys shoulder, "Ah, ah, don't be so quick to leave a woman when she hasn't said what she wants to say." She purred in his ear again. He wondered if she actually thought she trapped him. She had to know by now that he was stronger than her, in every way possible. "It's just rude," she added after he was silent. Her body and warmth did feel good. He may be seven, but he was still able to admire the female body. It _is _a wonderful thing after all.

"And what is it you wish to discuss, Mei-san?" He asked politely. He knew how to keep calm and collected even in a situation like this one. He tried his best to ignore when she pressed her substantial bust against his chest sensually, their faces so close he could feel her breath hit his warm flesh.

"You seem to be a very mature young man, Nezumi-san." She replied, adding the respectable honorific to his codename for the first time since his arrival. "You must've been with a woman by now, even if you are so young." She continued, now rubbing her chest against his. "Am I correct?" She asked, giving off the feeling that she thought she was right.

"You would be wrong, Mei-san." He eventually said. "I am still very much a virgin." He added, talking like he was speaking about the weather or something else just as unimportant.

The woman's purr was absolutely sensational. "Ah, so I'd be the first to taste this incredibly yummy looking flesh then." She licked the boy's bare neck. "Good."

Naruto sighed; he really hated to have to do this. He took her wrist into his hand, gently guiding it away from his body. "I'm sorry Mei-san, but I cannot sleep with you." He sighed again. He really hated his abilities sometimes. "I feel I am too young at this time to have sex." He pulled her other hand off his body. "I hope you can understand." He finished, sighing once more.

Mei pouted. "Don't be like that cutie, its normal for Shinobi to have sex at young ages. Our lives aren't very long." She tried to reason with the boy. It was true to, Shinobi weren't guaranteed to live long in their line of work, and so releasing some of their tension through sex was a common occurrence. Still, Nezumi was seven, and most seven year olds didn't even know what sex was, never mind be interested in it. The Uzumaki really hated that he wasn't like most seven year olds at times. Right now being the case in point.

It wasn't that he didn't _want _to sleep with her, because he did, he _really_ did. It wasn't even because he was embarrassed about the size of his member, because he wasn't; he _really _wasn't, if anything he was proud of his size actually. For a seven year old, for any age actually, he was more than adequate. He didn't know that he had his Uzumaki blood to thank for that not so little gift from God.

Really it only came down to two things, one being the main reason for his refusal of sleeping with the beautiful woman. The first and less important reason was that she was still a Kiri-nin, even if she was trying to bring the current Mizukage down. That didn't really count though; Yagura was an ass who needed to die. The second and most prominent reason was the obvious one; his age. He had no childish thoughts about the act; he knew exactly what it was and was curious about it ever since he first understood what it was many years ago, which is why he was hating his abilities at the moment. He just didn't really want to lose his virginity at seven. It was just a personal preference, was all.

"I know exactly what you mean Mei," He left the –san part out of her name. They seemed to be very personal at the moment and weren't in the presence of others. "If I was a little older than I would have happily taken you up on your offer," he tried to reassure her. He could feel her disappointment.

"If it's about your size then worry not," Mei started, reaching under the covers and his pants at the waistline. "There are plenty of other ways to pleasure someone, size doesn't matter all that much to me." She was telling the truth, Nezumi could tell. "I won't tease you I-"

Anything she was about to say was cut off when she had the unbelievably _large _manhood that belonged to the boy grasped in her hand. _'Okay, that's just not fair…' _The auburn-haired woman thought when she recovered from her shock.

Nezumi did chuckle this time. Yup, he really _was _a Monster, through and through.

He again grabbed her arm, taking her hand out of his pants and releasing her grip on his member. "That's not what I'm worried about," he said rather smugly. The look and feeling of shock and disbelief on her face was completely worth letting her grab a handful of what was between his legs. "I honestly think that I am too young for sex." When he felt that she finally believed him he was relieved. He didn't want to offend her. She wasn't the reason he didn't want to have sex. He just wanted to wait before he started that chapter in his life.

Her next pout was genuine, after knowing what the boy was packing he couldn't really blame her. "Such a shame," she sighed, getting out of the bed and walking into the closet for a moment. "I really was looking forward to getting to know you better." She called out from the closet. She walked out a short moment later in a rather revealing nightgown. "Oh well, I guess you can't have everything you want." She said softly, slipping into the covers next to him.

Before he could get out from underneath the covers to leave the room and look for another place to lay his head, slim arms wrapped around his torso, pulling him into their owners embrace.

"Um, Mei," he began, slightly confused when the woman's legs wrapped around his own. She was successfully spooning him now. "What are you doing?" He didn't mind it; he just didn't appreciate being the 'little spoon'.

"You said you didn't want to have sex with me," she began. "And I respect that, I do," She continued. "But if you think I'm going to spend the rest of the night alone after feeling your warmth you're sadly mistaken." She finished with a happy smile.

Nezumi had the same smile on his face. He would be okay with that. Having someone to sleep with, actually sleep, was always the best way to do it. The warmth was a constant reminder that you weren't alone. The blonde had only shared a bed once before with a client he spent the night with in a cave three months ago. They had been forced to take shelter for the night and the teenage girl had asked him if she could share a bedroll with him. He could feel that she was scared and was only seeking warmth and company, so he had given the girl what she wanted. He found he rather enjoyed it.

"And in case you decide you want to take my body in the night, feel free to do so." She purred into the back of his neck. "Please," she added in a sensual manner, causing the boy to shiver. Damn, she found a way to get at him. He needed to find a way at her now. He smirked; she really didn't know what she was getting into.

He was a Monster, but he was a pranking _God_ as well, and he knew a challenge when he saw one.

_Let the games begin_

* * *

When Neko had woke up next to both Karasu and Saru in the small room the Resistance gave them for their stay in Mizu no Kuni she had been slightly sore. The room was very small, just barely able to fit the three ANBU. She didn't know where Nezumi had spent the night but she wasn't too worried, the boy could take care of himself.

Her only real problem was when Saru's hand not so accidently landed his hands on her body during the night, near her chest region. That pervert. She didn't mind sleeping next to Karasu, the young boy she knew to be an Uchiha- everyone knew who he was- was a perfect gentlemen, allowing her to take the bedding with the most padding. Saru, however, was a different story altogether. She didn't like sharing a sleeping area with him at all.

She didn't need to be up so early, she had another hour before she needed to get up, but she was always an early bird. She liked to get up and train a little in Kenjutsu, just like Hayate-kun had told her she should, even if she was in another country. When she made it to the training grounds- Mei had shown her and the team the previous night- she wasn't at all surprised to see Nezumi- now clad in full ANBU gear- there before her. What did surprise her was that he wasn't alone. One Terumi Mei was currently sparing with her youngest comrade.

From what she could tell it was Taijutsu only, but like everything else the boy did, he was the dominant one. To the auburn-haired woman's credit she was holding her own pretty well. She was keeping up at the very least. That just showed that the woman was as powerful as they said she was.

Blow for blow she matched with the blonde, but Neko could tell that he was holding back, quite a lot to. Mei obviously wasn't going all out either, but she was trying harder than the boy just to keep up. She could see the woman's playful smirk; she was enjoying the spar a little too much. What exactly happened while her kohai was gone during the night? She had the feeling that if he didn't have his mask on, she'd see the same playful look on Nezumi's face. Why were the two so chummy?

A right jab from Mei was blocked and then used against her to throw the woman to the ground. It was a clean and precise move, executed perfectly. What came after it was not so professional. The boy actually straddled the powerful Kunoichi and bent down so that his mask was dangerously close to her face. Words that Neko couldn't hear were passed between the two, causing the woman to actually _blush_, and then squirm out of his grasp. It was for naught though, his physical strength far surpassed hers, and she was firmly stuck. The Ro-Han Buntaicho could hear the boy laugh before he _let _her out of his intimate hold.

She coughed to announce her presence, which she knew was not necessary, with the boys sensory capabilities he knew where everyone in the whole base was, but she did it anyways. She knew he could feel her uncomfortableness with the whole extremely close contact that he was sharing with the leader of the Resistance, but she still thought it best to voice her opinion. He was seven for crying out loud.

Before she could open her mouth to say anything however, he glanced over his shoulder at her, giving her a silent warning that he knew she would receive.

_I'll follow your orders, but do not forget who I am._

Message received. Neko's mouth firmly shut, not wanting to risk her command for something she really had no say in.

"Neko-taicho, Nezumi-sempai," She heard Saru greet them as he walked into the training room. She had never been so grateful to see the perverted Nara in her life. "Looks like we all got up a little early then." He said, Karasu walking in shortly after the words left the Monkey's mouth, giving everyone present a respectful nod of his head in greeting.

Nezumi gave Karasu a nod in greeting of his own. "It would seem so," the blonde replied, now standing at a proper distance from Mei. He had let Neko see their close and friendlier relationship only so that the team's taicho knew everything that she needed to know. He wasn't going to give her any details, not only because there wasn't really anything to give, but even if there was, it was none of her business. What he did in his private time was his and his alone to know. His age aside, he was considered an adult by Shinobi standards, having become one the moment he was assigned to the ANBU. He didn't really want the others to know though. Karasu would most likely not care, but that was beside the point. He and the Uchiha liked to keep their private lives private. Saru was the one he didn't want to find out. The man would never let him live it down, and he was positive the rest of Team Ro would know of his 'conquest', which wasn't the truth, shortly after the Nara caught wind of it. He had no delusions that his Team would believe _he _turned down someone like Mei, so decided to keep it quiet.

"Well," Mei spoke up, picking up a towel and handing it to Nezumi. "I'm going to go wash off," she then took her own towel and wiped off the sweat from her brow. She then bent down and whispered into the blonde's ear, so that only he could hear her. "If you'd like to join me, you know where my room is." The woman was trying to mess with him again.

Nezumi smirked under his mask. "Sounds wonderful," he whispered back, enjoying her surprised pause. "I'll meet you there in a few minutes." He whispered, feeling both her shock and excitement. He was looking right at her but his face mask was blocking his mischievous smirk. It took her a few moments but she finally realized that he wasn't being serious. Damn, he had gotten her good that time. He was obviously more skilled in the art of subtle, or maybe not so subtle, teasing. It was a good thing she liked the boy. If any other man tried to speak to her the way he now did she would have melted his face off with her Yoton. Or so she told herself. Denial was something she didn't have much experience with. She, deep down, knew that she could never harm the boy, even if she wanted to. He was on a different level than anyone she had ever seen before.

Mei gave the blonde a look that said he won this round and walked away; making sure to sway her hips more than necessary, which both Nezumi and Neko didn't miss. "That woman is _Hot_ with a capital H," apparently Saru didn't miss it either.

Karasu chuckled lightly. The Uchiha knew who that little display of provocative walking was for. It didn't surprise him either; Nezumi was just the kind of person that people of all ages liked, in more ways than one.

"Let us spar for the remaining time we have," Neko said, getting the attention of the three male's she had under her command at the moment. "We don't want to dull our senses." That little remark forced Nezumi to remember Mei's offer last night. He really wished he was older and more prepared. Ah well, there would always be plenty fish in the sea later. And who knows, when he does age a little more he might just get the offer for sex from the auburn-haired woman again.

A Monster could dream despite popular beliefs.

* * *

After the hour of training, the Konoha ANBU team found themselves in the large room they first entered upon their arrival to Mizu no Kuni. Sitting on one side of the large meeting table was Terumi Mei and Ao, on the other was Neko and Nezumi. Both Karasu and Saru were standing, letting their Sempai's sit as a sign of their seniority. It was strange to most of the Resistance, they all knew that Nezumi was the youngest, yet the boy had seniority over two older Operatives.

Word had already spread around the Resistance in the short time Nezumi had returned from Black Harbor of his actions. A lone boy had crushed the Kiri prison with ease, and that very boy was a Konoha-nin sent with three others to assist them with their cause. The people finally had another Hero- Mei being their first- to look up to. Hope was slowly returning to the hearts of the Resistance, and it had only been no longer than sixteen hours since the ANBU arrived.

After Mei had seriously considered Saru's plan, she had concluded that it was brilliant and simple. It wouldn't have worked however if everything he said that needed to fall in place didn't happen, or the super powerful blonde wasn't with them. Fortunately, and rather amazingly, everything that the monkey-masked Agent had said was necessary did in fact occur. Mei was beginning to believe that all of Konoha's Shinobi were in some way terrifying. The strategic thought process of the Operative who came off as a pervert was absolutely mind blowing. The fact that his plan was incredibly simple and completely ingenious at the same time made the woman's head hurt.

The plan was as follows: have Nezumi and Karasu attack several of Yagura's bases on every island physically possible in the span of a week. And, like Saru knew his Sempai would do at Black Harbor, allow three or four Kiri loyalists return to the Mizukage to report what was happening. Once word had reached Kiri and its forces that _children _were responsible for the fall of so many outposts, not only would it lower moral, it would get the attention of the man they were sent to kill. Once Yagura was given so many reports of mere children destroying his forces slowly he would be forced to intervene personally, falling right in the trap that was laid out for him. Once he was in Nezumi's sight, he would soon be gone from this world.

It was simple. It was elementary. It was, in Saru's words, "untroublesome." Nezumi said he didn't spam the word, not that it was banned from his vocabulary. It would also allow the Resistance ample time to prepare for what was to come after the weeklong havoc spree. The destruction of the weapons factory would commence a few days afterwards, and with that, added to all of the other chaos caused by the young ANBU Agents, the Resistance would take their first real step to winning the war. Mei was overjoyed, Mizu no Kuni was so close to freedom and equality for all her people she could practically taste it. It was only a matter of time now, and not much of it. She really needed to find a proper way of thanking Konoha for sending her the knight in shining armor that went by the codename Nezumi.

"So we all know what our assignments are, right?" Mei asked, getting nods from all present. "Good." Her voice was low but everyone could hear her with clarity. "Let's send our enemies straight to hell." She finished with a smirk that Nezumi knew all too well.

She had found her inner Monster.

* * *

The following week had gone off without a hitch. Nezumi and Karasu had been going from base to base; razing them all to the ground like it was a holy crusade. They were alone, the rest of the Ro-Han contingency staying with the Resistance, helping to prepare for the raid that was to come.

It never ceased to amaze Nezumi how efficient Karasu was when in battle. The Uchiha was only thirteen and he was the closest to Nezumi out of the four that were with him in strength. The blonde realized that he couldn't really say anything when it came to someone's age, him being seven and all, but he was a special case. He was born with a power no-one before him possessed. Yes, there were others Sennin, but none of them where born so closely intertwined with Natural Energy like he was. So for Karasu to show such prowess with only the Sharingan to aid him was no small feat.

Nezumi could feel his closest friend's heart; the boy was a pacifist- only taking lives so that he could protect his village. In a way, they were alike. Nezumi only enjoyed being a Monster to protect his village. He didn't like to cause the innocent suffering. He was in a country torn by war to stop that very thing right now. He didn't like to hurt the weak or helpless either. He only enjoyed killing when the men and women he killed deserved it. People like Yagura, who he was planning on adding to his already large and still growing body count.

Where they differed though was that Karasu never enjoyed killing- ever. He only did so as a means to an end. He knew the act of killing was an important factor in a Shinobi's life, and he dealt with it instead of complaining. There were only a handful of Shinobi that the Hokage could trust completely to do anything he ordered unconditionally, and Karasu was one of them.

So they traversed the islands that made up Mizu no Kuni, bringing down to the ground any Kiri bases they could find. With Nezumi's extremely large sensory field, it was uncomplicated. Actually taking out the bases was like child's play. Without Karasu, Nezumi could have brought them down almost effortlessly. With him, the blonde almost felt depressed at the ease they were able to finish their task.

Mei was telling the truth when she described the Mizukage's plan for overwhelming the Resistance.

Team Ro had been told that much of Yagura's armies were made up of very, very green Genin. The man with questionable sanity had been promoting unready aspiring Shinobi, the kind of people no _sane _Kage would ever let into their ranks, to Genin so that he could fill the empty spots the Resistance made in his forces. He was giving weapons to men and women, boys and girls, which had no business being a Shinobi in the first place. They couldn't even use them properly for Kami's sake. It was sad, and it angered Nezumi to no end.

The kind of person it took to send his people in the slaughter house like cattle was the kind of person that the young ANBU Agent liked, _loved_, to kill. His Hokage knew of this as well, and the wrath that was the God of Shinobi was already in Mizu no Kuni, in the form of one nezumi-masked ANBU Operative.

The man never should have touched a Hi no Kuni citizen. He would die for that now. Konoha would have her vengeance.

"Nezumi," Karasu suddenly spoke. "This will be our last target before we have to return," he finished, his voice only audible to the blonde. Even though they were friends the two hardly ever shared words. It was like a silent friendship, each knowing what the other thought of them. In Nezumi's case he actually did know what the Uchiha felt.

"Hai," Nezumi replied. He already knew as much. The week had been a slow one and the blonde couldn't wait to return to the Resistance. Mei had told him that when he returned that he was welcomed to sleep in her bed with her again, she to having enjoyed his company. Nezumi couldn't wait.

They could see their target in the distance. Karasu activated his Sharingan. The walls were a light shade of grey. The exterior was reinforced with metals, three different kinds. The guard's tower had two men inside it. Both were of short stature, no older than twenty if their complexion was anything to go by. Fifteen traps set, they were getting nervous. Good. Inside the fortress the walls were made up of some kind of hardened clay and wood. Flammable. The ground was nothing but earth. Good. The cobblestone they saw in the markets would have been inconveniencing. _Conclusion; it's going to be just as easy as the other eighty_. All of this happened in the time span of three seconds. Itachi had mastery over the Sharingan most adult Uchiha couldn't hope to accomplish.

_Time to work_

Karasu could see Nezumi take off his mask in his peripherals. The vicious smirk on his face told him all he needed to know. Naruto was awake. The Monster was off its leash.

_Time to play_

* * *

"You two were able to take out eighty one bases in a week?!" Ao sputtered unintelligently. He was stricken with shock and awe. That many bases would have taken the Resistance months to complete. These Konoha ANBU were terrifyingly effective.

"Hai, Ao-san," Karasu replied. "Eighty one Kiri controlled outposts are no more." He clarified, the man's facial expression slightly amusing him.

Neko gave a short nod. "Good. Now that we're so close to being ready to hit the factory in Shio, all of this should be finished up within the next week." It couldn't happen to soon either. She really missed her boyfriend.

"Hai," Mei sighed contently. "And Mizu no Kuni will know war no more." The huge heartwarming smile on the woman's face even made Nezumi smile. He was glad that he could help these people out of their time of suffering; they deserved it. When the blonde thought about it he realized how absurd it all was. A Monster was the Hero, setting a land free and saving its people. Ah well, nothing about him was normal, might as well live in irony.

"Mei-sama," a woman Nezumi didn't recognize appeared form the entrance of the hideout. "A man is here claiming to be Jiraiya of the Sannin." The woman reported. "He's here to speak with the Konoha ANBU," she finished, giving Mei a deep bow before vanishing again.

Mei raised an eyebrow, "Did Konoha send a Sannin to help me as well?" She asked Neko with an incredulous expression.

Nezumi thought he felt his fellow Sennin. "It would seem so," the blonde replied for his Taicho, already making his way to the entrance. He hadn't seen his Sensei in a long time now.

"Are you sure it's him?" Neko asked, also confused as to why the Hokage would send someone as renown as the legendary Toad Sage to a place such as this. The man may be the most perverted human being alive, but he was still shown the highest form of respect, even from women- at times. He was a Hero, an extremely powerful and, at times, wise man who helped in the last two Great Shinobi World Wars.

"It's him," Nezumi said excitedly. "I'd recognize my old Ero-sennin anywhere!" Mei giggled, this was the first time she saw Nezumi act, even if only a little, childish. It was a welcomed sight; it reminded her that he was still human, capable of things besides death and destruction.

The blonde disappeared into the small tunnel that led to the hut above, and when he returned, sure enough, the aforementioned Sannin was with him.

Neko, Karasu, and Saru all immediately bowed their heads. "Jiraiya-sama," Neko greeted. She was in the presence of a living legend.

The man gave them a nod, allowing them to rise. "So," the Sannin said, taking a moment to look around the underground base. "What're you up to now kid?"

"Ah, you know, just a little mission Jiji wants done. What about you?" Everyone present sweatdropped, he was speaking so casually about something so important to someone so legendary like it was the most natural thing in the world, not to mention his completely disrespectful way of addressing the leader of Konoha. "You better not be here for your research Ero-sennin! In case you haven't noticed, we're kind of busy with a war right now." He added, narrowing his eyes at the older man underneath his mask.

Jiraiya waved his hand in a dismissive manner. "Nothing like that kid," he replied, smiling at his Godson. "I just thought I'd come and see how you were doing. I haven't seen you in a while you know." He finished, using his large hand to mess up the boy's hair.

Nezumi swatted the hand that was attacking his already messy hair away, mumbling something about old perverts. "Well since you're here you can help us on our next assignment." The blonde said with a smirk. "You can have a hand in freeing Mizu."

Mei took this as a way to enter the conversation. "That would be wonderful, Jiraiya-sama." That was her first mistake. "With the help of both Nezumi and yourself, the Resistance is sure to win." Because now the pervert saw what a beauty she was.

"Oh-ho," Jiraiya shouted, steam seeming to rush out of his nose, "and what do we have here?!" His voice was now annoying Nezumi. "Such a beautiful woman as you should be sitting on a throne with a crown on her head, not in a place like _this_!" He used his hands to gesture to the earth-made based. That was his first mistake.

Nezumi was about to say something about him leaving her alone when the auburn-haired woman seemed to glide towards him. "_I_ made this comfortable base, Jiraiya-_san_." She said in a sickly sweet voice, causing the Sennin to shiver. "Are you trying to say that I am not proficient with Doton?" Jiraiya gulped.

Nezumi chuckled before he rescued his terrified Sensei. "Mei-san, we need him alive so that he can help us when it's time for the raid." Mei sighed, but relented.

"Thanks kid," one Sennin whispered to another.

Nezumi shook his head. When was his Sensei ever going to learn?

* * *

"So the crazy bastard sent their heads to Sensei then…" Jiraiya repeated with his voice now serious. When he became like this, like the respectable veteran Shinobi that he was, everyone paid attention to him. "That sounds like something Sensei would send someone like you to retaliate."

Naruto- his mask was off and he was able to truly be himself in front of the man who had familial feelings for him- nodded his head in agreement. He knew he was the Sandaime's top Operative by now, up there with Inu-taicho and Karasu. Whenever there was an important issue that needed to be handled, with a one hundred percent guarantee of success, Naruto was the person to be sent, especially when it came to missions that involved a lot of destruction and mayhem.

"Yagura tried to play games with Jiji, which was not something he should have done." Naruto replied, rubbing the back of his head absentmindedly. "He will soon know the consequences of his foolish actions." He finished, stretching his back with a resounding pop.

"Death to those who purposely try to harm Konoha or her citizens," Jiraiya finished what his Godson was implying.

Naruto nodded, making his way to the door where he paused and looked back at the white-haired man. "Hell hath no fury," he whispered before leaving Jiraiya's personal room.

He was tired, and he couldn't wait so share a bed with the beautiful Kunoichi named Terumi Mei again.

The blonde's unfinished sentence was left to the breeze inside the base.

_Like a woman scorned_

_Konoha being the now blood thirsty woman_

* * *

**Author's Note's:**

**I hope you liked this chapter. Like I said, not much action, but still important. And about the pairings, I've decided that because I can't decide, it's going to be a Harem. Hopefully my readers, what little I have, don't mind it too much. I'm just much too indecisive. Ah well, hope you all continue to read!**


	5. Achievement

**Author's Note's:**

**Sorry that it took me longer to update. I don't have internet at home at the moment, so I have to find other ways to post. **

**As for the chapter I hope you all enjoy it. It may seem a little rushed, because it is. This chapter was a bit of a filler, to set up Naruto vs Yagura. I hope you're all as excited as I am for that fight. I honestly have no idea what I'm going to do with it, but I hope I can make it epic. **

* * *

Hero or Monster

Chapter Five – Achievement

* * *

_When I play, I play to win. Whatever it takes, nothing is too over the top. Such is the way a Monster should be. I have many achievements and conquests, some big and some small. The size doesn't matter though, as long as I take the victory is all that counts._

_The day I stop winning is the day I stop being me. I am a Monster, we don't lose. I'm the best at what I do, no matter what it is I'm doing. That is how it has always been, and that is how it always will be._

_I'm a Monster._

_We don't know how to hold back._

_Just the way it should be. _

* * *

Yagura, or Uchiha Obito, was frustrated.

For the past two weeks all he had been getting reports of was how there were two _children _destroying his bases around Mizu no Kuni. They couldn't tell for sure, but they were almost positive that they belonged to the Resistance. It annoyed him that the outlaws had acquired two powerful allies. They were more trouble than the entire Resistance combined. He had been fighting the bloodline lovers for years now, and never before had they gained such strength.

He didn't really care about the stupid country at all, but the fact that he was being toyed with by two kids made him a little bitter. Who were these 'Demons of the Resistance', and why did they show up now, out of the blue?

It wasn't that he cared what they did to Kiri, but if they were good enough to mess him up here, they may prove to be a threat in his real goal. The Akatsuki was still in its recruiting stage, and they were not ready if they needed to start this soon with the Bijuu hunt. They had a few incredibly powerful members, but not enough to insure they could take on every village if they needed to. Madara had drilled the idea that being too careful didn't exist. You could never be too careful, and if he let these two children live, they could grow into something too powerful for their exclusive organization to handle.

He wanted to stay in Kiri to handle the problem himself, but he was needed in Ame. He'd have to program Yagura to kill the threats himself if the opportunity presented itself. If he knew where even one of them was, he'd swarm them faster than bee's to honey. He really wanted those two dead.

Having 'his' men tell him that they were being slaughtered by adolescents was beginning to annoy him. It was time to end this little problem.

A swirl in the air around him heralded his leaving Kiri, time to check on the 'God' of Rain.

* * *

The first thing he noticed was the warmth. Not the unpleasant, hot summer day warm. No, it was far from that. The warmth he was experiencing was the kind only another body could produce. The kind only someone you trusted could give you. It was intimate and innocent all at once, and welcoming, very welcoming.

The gentle rise and fall of his warmth's chest against his back was the second thing he noticed. It captivated him, the pressure applied to him every time she took in another breath. The feeling was both firm and soft. Such softness shouldn't exist in this world. It calmed him, like it was his own personal paradise. He wondered if many others had felt this very same slice of heaven. It was his favorite spot as of this moment.

How his body was tangled with his warmth's was the next thing his mind picked up. Their legs were touching, smooth creamy flesh meeting his own tanner shade. Her legs were longer than his, but they were still able to intertwine them together. Hers were as soft and smooth as her chest, if that was even possible. Auburn hair lay sprawled out on the bed, brushing his shirtless back.

His warmth's arms were completely wrapped around him, locking together in a safe embrace. He could feel her warm breath on his neck every time she exhaled, reminding him just how warm she was. If he could, he'd stay like this forever, but that wasn't something either of them could do. Both of their tasks were much too important, their countries needed them.

He gently broke the lock of her arms, and untwined their legs, earning a groan of displeasure. He chuckled; she obviously liked their close slumber as well. "Just a while longer, Naruto-kun." The sleepy Kunoichi mumbled, wanting to stay in her comfortable spot for as long as possible.

After his little chat with Jiraiya last week, Naruto had told Mei his real name. He knew she was someone he could trust with that little secret. He could feel and understand anyone he wished just as much as they understood themselves. He knew that Mei actually cared for him, even if she wanted to care for him on a more romantic level. She had respected his decision of not wanting to have sexual relations with her, which relieved the blonde greatly, and agreed to having just a closer than most friendship, which included, but was not limited to, sharing a bed. He was happy that she wasn't offended that he didn't want to have sex with her, and that she was okay with their relationship as it was.

The last four days had the Resistance and Ro-Han waiting for the right moment to strike the weapons factory. They knew that there was a monthly shipment plan, where the factory would send the newly created Kunai and Shuriken to Kiri, which was the perfect opportunity. Shio was a larger village than most, and timing was crucial if they intended to pull off a clean hit and run operation.

In the small time they had to relax, Naruto had spent the majority of it with Mei. They spoke a lot about what would happen with Kiri and all of Mizu no Kuni after Yagura was dead. The woman had many ideas for her country, which included peace treaties with the other nations. She had no wish to ever have to plunge her birthplace into war again. They had suffered the effects of war for too long already.

Another topic they discussed was Naruto's incredible power, or as much as he was allowed to tell her, which wasn't much. He had explained that like Jiraiya, he was a Sage, just on a more potent level. He told her that he was born with his abilities, and had joined the ANBU when he was three, which shocked the woman greatly. He was the youngest assassin she ever heard of. It was incredible and so sad at the same time.

"We have to get up now," he said softly, resisting her cute pout, "or everyone is going to find out that we sleep together." He frowned, "and with Saru _and _Ero-sennin, we'd never hear the end of it…" That wasn't something he was looking forward to do. He wanted to keep whatever intimacy he had, with anyone, as far away from his fellow Sennin as possible, or have his private life the man's newest porn book plot. That wasn't something the blonde would appreciate.

Mei sighed in defeat, she knew they needed to get up before everyone, or they would find out their innocent enough secret. They weren't doing anything in her room, just friendly spooning, but neither of them was delusional; no-one would believe them. She had no problems sleeping with Naruto, sexually or just for the warmth and company, but she didn't want everyone knowing it. She wasn't ashamed, she just needed her private life to stay private, she was the leader of the Resistance after all, and she needed to keep her powerful and deadly Kunoichi reputation.

"I really wish you were older…" She sighed. "If you were, we wouldn't need to hide," she paused, "whatever this is." She really wished they were closer in age, or at least he was a little older so that they could have some _fun _together.

Naruto returned the sigh. "Sorry," he chuckled, "I didn't have any control over my conception." He gave another chuckle, this one dry and humorous. "I don't even know who my parents are." Mei gave the blonde a sad smile. That was another topic they talked about. Neither of them knew their parents, in Naruto's case, he wasn't even allowed to know who they were. Mei's father had died at the beginning of the Third Shinobi World War, right after Mei was born. Her mother had died a year later, leaving the woman all alone in the world.

"Well I guess I can forgive you then." She replied, stretching herself against the large comfortable bed. Ever since Naruto had joined her in sleeping, she had been able to sleep better than ever. It saddened her that he would have to leave; she would miss his presence and warmth in her bed which was much too big for only her.

"Good." Naruto smiled. "I wouldn't want you to be mad at me for the rest of the time I'm here." He said, also stretching. After the two got dressed and left one at a time, they returned to their places among the others.

Saru was oblivious, as was Jiraiya, but only because he kept undressing the females of the Resistance with his eyes. Damn perv… Neko, however, knew that _something _was going on between the two. What it was, she had no idea, but something was definitely happening. She held her tongue though, knowing that she could risk her command. She didn't want the most powerful Operative in her squad, in her village, to see her as nothing more than an annoyance. Karasu knew as well, it was obvious to him, they went off to sleep at the same time and Nezumi never slept with them. How everyone else hadn't figured it out confused him, but like everything else, he stayed quite. He didn't like to pry into anyone's private life.

* * *

"That sounds like overkill to me kid." Jiraiya said uncertainly after his Godson had explained the new plan to hit the factory under Shio.

"We need to send the Mizukage a big enough message so that he'll show up himself." Nezumi replied, smirking underneath his mask. "I don't think anyone can ignore _that_." Jiraiya had to admit that, if anything, his beloved student's child was imaginative. Even he, the great Toad Sage, author of the greatest book series in the Elemental Nations, couldn't come up with the idea Nezumi had. It may have partly been because he didn't have the power to pull it off without his Godson, but that was a moot point.

Yagura was definitely going to show up in Shio, and once he did, he would die shorty after.

"I agree," Mei spoke up at her side of the table. "If this doesn't cause him to show up then I don't know what will." She finished, giving Nezumi a small smile she thought only he saw, but having Neko and Karasu already knowing what to look for, it was clear as day to them.

"So when does this little play of yours begin?" The Gama Sennin asked, folding his arms in front of his chest. "Because I have things that I need to do." He added, giving Nezumi a look only he would understand.

_My presence is needed elsewhere._

The blonde nodded, receiving the message with ease. "We should be ready to strike tomorrow, if all goes as planned." Neko replied. She was eager to get back to Konoha, she missed her lover. "I'm guessing we'll be out of Mizu no Kuni in a couple of days." Nezumi knew what Neko was feeling, and the woman knew he did to. She knew he didn't try and snoop on her emotions; he was just born able to feel others around him. It was still somewhat embarrassing though, he knew how much she… craved to be with Hayate. While she wasn't trying to hide their relationship, it was still awkward for her that someone knew her private feelings. If anyone though, she was glad that it was the young blonde, because he never used it against her or teased her about it. He let her feel the way she wanted and never brought it up, which she was eternally grateful for.

"Once this little factory is destroyed then I can leave right?" Jiraiya asked with his gaze set on Nezumi. If the boy hadn't told Neko that they had a very close teacher-student relationship then she would have been bothered by how much he directed his questions to her kohai. "Yagura should be dead after that, so I won't need to be here anymore, right?" Nezumi could tell that whatever it was that his Sensei needed to attend to was something very important. He knew his fellow Sennin was a pervert, always peeping on women for his newest porn novel, but he also knew that the man was a master spy, providing information for Konoha on a regular basis. In short, he was a busy man, and the war in Mizu no Kuni, no matter how terrible it was, wasn't his problem.

Nezumi shot Neko a look that said sorry, which was strange that she understood it considering they were both masked, "Hai. Once Yagura shows up we can take it from there." The Uzumaki said, reassuring his Sensei that he was free to go after the raid. He was upset that the man had to go so soon; they hardly got to spend any time together anymore. They were both very busy, Nezumi with his ANBU missions and Jiraiya with his spy network.

"Okay then," The Sannin said with a smile, "we're all good to go!" He clapped his hands twice for good measure. "One dead Mizukage, coming right up," he yelled a bit too cheery for Mei's liking. He was a bit too happy about ending the life of a Mizukage for her to be comfortable with. She would have said something about it to, but then remembered what Naruto said, how they were both Sennin. Mei knew that Jiraiya was powerful, the man was a living legend, but she didn't know just how powerful. The images of Naruto taking out Black Harbor raced through her head; she never wanted to fight something like that. Even if he did say he was more potent than the older man, even half of the power she witnessed would be terrifying to go up against.

She made the choice to just let the old man be, not wanting to risk it. She wasn't scared of Jiraiya, she was just logical. If she tried anything with him, no matter how close she was to Naruto, there wasn't a doubt in her mind that he would crush her to save him. It might hurt him to do so, but he would. The boy was a Konoha ANBU through and through. His people mattered the most, above all else. That was one of the reasons she liked him so much, despite his young age.

"We'll attack early tomorrow morning, right when they're loading the boats. When Nezumi and Jiraiya-sama are done with the first wave, the Resistance will come in for a second." Neko continued. "My team will be set up around Shio to help the escape." Here, she looked at Nezumi. "That's when your last part comes in, kohai"

Nezumi nodded, he knew what was going to happen, and he knew that Mei hated it with a passion. She knew how strong he was, and that he could take care of himself, but it would be almost like they were abandoning him, something she never did.

The plan was simple, do something that Yagura wouldn't be able to ignore, destroy the base, hightail it out of there, and leave Nezumi behind. Once Kiri 'captured' the boy, he'd let them take him to the Hidden Village, where he would do what he did best; eliminate them.

All of them

"Get some good sleep everyone," Mei ordered, giving the blonde another warm glance, "you're going to need it." She finished, ending the meeting of the day.

* * *

The two Sennin sat in the elder of the two's personal lodgings, speaking in private. They couldn't speak about certain things in front of the others, even the other members of Team Ro.

"Are you ready for the other reason why you're here, Naruto?" Jiraiya asked in a low and serious voice. This was something only he and the Hokage knew of. It was the most important secret in Konoha, even more so than the secret child of the Yondaime. If the other nations realized what was happening, they would be furious.

"I am," Naruto replied, once again in the presence of someone he could be himself with. "I'm not worried at all; it should be as easy as last time." He reassured the Sannin. "More importantly, when am I going to see you again?" He asked with a frown on his face. "You hardly ever come around Konoha anymore…" he folded his arms across his chest. "…I miss sparring with you." Naruto hated how well Jiraiya could read him; the Sannin could tell what he was feeling almost as if he had the same abilities as him.

To prove his thoughts, Jiraiya gave him a knowing smirk. "Sorry about that gaki, but you know my work is important." He sighed. "And you're not in Konoha all that much either." He added, causing his Godson to chuckle.

"I guess that's true." Naruto agreed. "Neither of us have enough free time." He added. He loved his job, it was the most important thing in the world to him, but he did wish that he had more time to spend with his precious people.

"You should quit the ANBU then." Jiraiya said sarcastically.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and smirked. "Or you should quit your spy network." He retorted.

The room was silent for a moment before they both busted out in laughter. They each knew that they could never quit what they both loved doing, which was protecting and serving Konoha.

After three minutes of laughter, the Sennin finally calmed it down just enough to talk to one another again.

"In all seriousness though, if you do encounter some kind of trouble-" The Sannin was cut off by the blonde with a wave of his hand. Naruto could already tell what he was going to say. It warmed his heart that the man cared so much for him to actually worry about him, but it wasn't necessary. He could handle anything that came his way. He wasn't cocky or arrogant, just confidant in his abilities. He stopped being challenged by Jiraiya a year ago… he was sure he'd be fine here.

"I'll be fine Sensei," he said again. "I won't be alone," he touched his stomach and smirked. "I'm never alone," he finished, causing Jiraiya to return the smirk. Minato knew what he was doing; sealing the Kyuubi inside Naruto was an extremely smart move. No-one before Naruto was capable of harnessing the greatest of the Bijuu. Not even Kushina, with her special chakra and chakra chains could control the chakra entity, and her son could at such a young age. It was amazing.

"I guess you're right kid. I never really thought about it that way." Here, Jiraiya rubbed his chin with his right hand. "You know, that's really something you should be proud of." He smiled at his Godson. "I know I am." His smile grew when the boy's eyes widened. He knew the blonde always treasured the compliments he got from him more than others, for whatever reasons. Probably because he always treated the Uzumaki like an actual kid, and unlike _everyone _else, he didn't spam the genius with the things.

After Naruto spent only a few seconds to recover from the kind words, he gave a heartwarming smile. "Thank you, Jiraiya-sensei," he brought his right hand to the back of his neck. "I really appreciate it coming from you," he added. Jiraiya nodded, both Sennin knew the other with great detail, even without the blonde's special skills.

They had a special relationship. Naruto could feel how the Sannin cared for him like family, which was odd for him at first, but he quickly enjoyed the warm familial feeling coming off of the man. Jiraiya himself had the, sometimes annoying, ability of reading him like a book, which, admittedly, brought a smile to his face. They were both Sennin, capable of feats no other Shinobi could accomplish, so they could both understand each other in a different way.

Even if Naruto didn't know it was true, they were like family.

* * *

She could feel the sickening mark on her neck flaring with pain. Great, it was going to be one of those days. Mitarashi Anko had been trying to have a nice and peaceful day at home when her curse mark started acting up.

Her roommate, Yuhi Kurenai, was out on a mission with her not so secret, secret boyfriend, Sarutobi Asuma, which made the apartment all hers for the next couple days. She liked being alone sometimes, just to get away from it all for a while. Kurenai was one of her few friends in the village that she could trust with anything and everything. When she returned from that bastard Orochimaru's island where he tested her and then dumped her, she had been a little ostracized for her involvement with the Hebi traitor. A few years had passed and she was reaccepted into the village after proving herself to be loyal, and now, she was just another Kunoichi of Konoha. No-one saw the snake when they saw her, and she liked it that way.

After Orochimaru, she had another problem. She liked to dress a little more revealing than others, which she only did to better express herself. It wasn't like she was some slut who'd sleep with anyone interested. Somehow though, that was exactly the reputation she had built up.

Anko was by no means a virgin, but she's only slept with a total of three men in her entire life, and each one she had tried her best to date. It wasn't her fault that the relationships never lasted very long, men just couldn't handle her. She was wild, and liked to experiment when she did get a boyfriend, which she thought guys liked to do. She chalked it up to them just being pussies and held her head up high when they'd tell their friends how freaky she was in the sheets. That was a reason why Kurenai was one of the only people she could trust, the woman would always keep what she said a secret, even from Asuma, and never judge her for what she said.

After the three guys didn't work out, the Snake Mistress wanted to see if another woman could keep up with her desires. That was a dead end as well. It seemed like there was no-one in the village who could satisfy her needs, _and _be with her in an actual relationship, which she wanted. She didn't want just casual sex, she wanted a man, or a woman, to come home to and rest in their arms, or they in hers. Something, just someone that she could count on like Kurenai, but also have fun in bed with when it's that time.

She didn't think that was too much to ask for.

Today was a day of relaxation, a day to just push all of her worries and problems to the side, but that was now being ruined by the damn curse mark on her neck. It seemed that whatever she did, she was going to be miserable. She would always be stuck in this nightmare that was her life. She would always be alone, in pain, and depressed. She was not one of those girly girls, but right now, she wished someone would come in and swipe her off her feet like a princess, just this once. She wanted a prince, a knight in shining armor to come get her, to come saver her.

As she lay on the floor, clutching at her neck as the tears poured with the amounts of pain she was in, both physically and mentally, she whispered four words that no-one could hear but the wind. "Someone please save me…"

Like always, she was left by herself, crying in agony waiting until the pain stopped.

It never really stops.

* * *

"I've been thinking…" Mei trailed off as she lay next to Naruto in her bed. They were in their innocent intimate positions again. It was already time for them to get to sleep, they needed rest for tomorrows Op. "Have you kissed a woman yet?" The blonde could feel her excitement and hopefulness.

"I have not," he answered, a perfect poker face hiding his amusement. "Why do you ask?" He almost laughed, he already knew why, and the woman's excitement increased. She really liked him.

"Well, I know you don't want to have sex, but…" She trailed off, blushing slightly. That was new, whenever they were in bed Mei had always been… aggressive, and not really shy at all. Now the woman was all kinds of embarrassed, but still excited, very excited.

"Hmm?" he asked, trying to get her to say what it was that she wanted. He already knew, but it was funny to see how nervous she was. She really hoped he didn't decline this offer. And if it was what Naruto thought it was, he most likely was going to say yes. He might as well have _something _to show for his time with the powerful Kunoichi.

"…if you would like to kiss me." She said it as a whisper, and Naruto would have made her say it again, like he hadn't heard it, to play with her a bit, but didn't have the chance to. His lips met hers so quickly that neither of them had the chance to react. He didn't know how much his body really wanted the auburn-haired woman. He pulled back soon after, a sheepish look on his face.

"Ah, I'm sorry," he said. "I don't know why I-" This time he was cut off when Mei smashed her lips to his, going in for seconds. They were so soft, he momentarily thought, like the rest of her. If all women were this soft then he couldn't age fast enough. He really wanted to be with one now.

It was the woman's time to pull back, giving him a smile. "Don't apologize, just keep kissing." She said somewhat breathlessly. He did laugh a bit, the woman was really excited.

Ah well, might as well have a little fun. Kissing wasn't something he was against.

* * *

Jirou and Noboru were currently on watch duty. The two Chunin hated to be assigned so early, but today was a big day. The shipment to Kiri was today, and nothing could go wrong. And with the Demons of the Resistance, two kids of all things, everyone was a little on edge.

"Do you think they'll come here?" Jirou asked, fear evident in his voice. Jirou was the younger of the two, with short brown hair and the traditional Kiri Chunin uniform.

Noboru had shoulder length black hair and the same uniform as his younger comrade, except his grey flack was unzipped. The man's grin showcased his shark-like teeth Kiri was so famous for. "Don't get all paranoid on me now kid." He scolded. "Now's not the time to be shaking in your boots." He rolled his arm, trying to pop his shoulder. "If they do show up, we'll be famous for killing Mizukage-sama's most hated enemies. Doesn't that sound like a wonderful idea?" Noboru always was delusional.

"That does sound good man…" He said, titling his head up to dream about all the women they'd get to sleep with if they were considered Hero's. Jirou was also delusional.

When his eyes met the sky though, they widened in horror. He dropped the Kunai he had in his hand and he slowly began to point at what he saw.

* * *

_Ten minutes before_

The Resistance and Team Ro made it to Shio five minutes ago. Mei and the rest of her people were speaking to Ro-Han. Nezumi and Jiraiya were a little ways away, with the white-headed man in a lotus meditation stance and the blonde standing behind him with his hand pressed against the older man's back.

Nezumi had the ability to transfer chakra, even Natural chakra, into another person. After spending so much time training with his Godson, the boy had taught him a thing or two. In a small amount of time, Jiraiya was able to reduce the time it took him to enter Sage Mode. He also no longer needed to rely on Fukasaku and Shima to assist him while in Sage Mode. When time was an issue, and he needed to enter the enhanced state, Nezumi could funnel Natural Energy into him, so all the Sannin had to do was stop the intake when he felt it was balanced with his own physical and spiritual energies. It cut the older Sage's time in half, making entering Sage Mode extremely easy. He still kept his toad-like features though; he was stuck with the imperfect version.

It didn't take long for the two Sennin to rejoin the small army, in their respective Sage Mode's. Mei almost balked, they looked nothing alike. The only thing similar was their eyes, and even then it was miniscule. Both of their irises were gold, but Jiraiya's pupils were a horizontal bar, and he had an orange pigmentation around his eyes. Mei now understood why the man was called the Toad Sage; he resembled one to an incredible degree now.

"We're ready." Nezumi said, nodding to Neko.

"We'll get into position," Neko replied. "Give us two minutes before you start." Nezumi and Jiraiya nodded their heads. It was about to begin.

"My men are ready," Mei informed. "We'll hit the base the moment your wave is complete." She finished, giving Nezumi a nod. She was still nervous and disliked the part of the plan that left her favorite blonde alone with Kiri. It was a necessary tactic. No-one besides him could handle taking on Kiri _and _the Mizukage at once, and he didn't want to risk losing one of his friends. It may not have been all that long since he came to Mizu no Kuni, but he already considered a lot of the Resistance his friends. It was hard not to when you could understand everything they felt.

Nezumi returned the nod and was about to say something before they got the signal that Neko, Saru, and Karasu were in position to help pull off the escape. He sighed in annoyance but signaled back nonetheless.

"You ready kid?" Jiraiya asked. This op was his and Saru's idea, and it wouldn't work unless the blonde was spot on. He knew it was pointless to ask, his family was always ready to bring a little chaos. Or in the blonde's case, a lot of chaos; he never did anything without giving it his all, or most of it.

Nezumi was silent for a few seconds. In the next moment he took his mask off, a vicious grin on face.

"Let's play Sensei."

* * *

Noboru followed Jirou's hand into the air, trying to get a look at what terrified him. What he saw was… like nothing he's ever seen before.

"Senpo: Choodama Rasen Tarengan (Sage Art: Massive Rasengan Barrage)!" was all they heard, and the sun was blacked out. The sight was enough to cause Jirou to wet himself. What the hell was going on?

A hundred blonde boys, all looking alike, were falling from the sky like heaven's warriors, each with an extremely large blue spiraling sphere in hand. Noboru was somewhat of a sensor, so when he felt the… whatever it was falling down upon him, he was able to completely appreciate the power that was going to definitely kill them. When they drove their spheres into the ground, which just so happened to be right above the weapons factory, it felt like Armageddon was unleashed. The damage done was enough to completely rip the earth apart, exposing the large building beneath.

Naruto laughed, it was deep, vicious thing, and allowed his partner to do his part.

"Senpo: Cho Odama Rasengan (Sage Art: Super Giant Rasengan)!" The Sannin shouted, driving his own large sphere into the exposed building, destroying everything under it. Naruto could hear the screams form within, and it excited him. He hadn't played for days, and this was the first time he'd ever played with his fellow Sennin. It was fun, like they were a tag-team, slaughtering their prey with effortless skill.

He heard Mei's battle cry, signaling the Resistance to move in. He smirked; time to show the woman he made-out with last night why he called himself a Monster.

'_Kurama, you ready to join the fun yet?' _He thought through his link with the mighty Kyuubi. He couldn't see the giant fox, but he knew there was an equally vicious grin on his face as well. He had his answer.

Mei was cutting down the men and women in her path with practiced skill, trying to get to Naruto. He had said she was in for a big surprise during the fight after their… activities the previous night. She didn't know what else he could do to surprise her at this point, but she was really eager to see it. What else was he capable of? She had to know, she was fascinated by him.

That's when she saw it.

A giant red beam shot up into the sky, originating from the blonde. There was an actual _pressure _being forced on the Shinobi in the area. The air was suddenly thick, and several degree's warmer. Everything was silent, until the blood thirsty _roar _rang out in the rubble. A version two Jinchuuriki was what emerged from the red-black sphere that appeared after the beam had dissipated. The shockwave from that thing managed to throw many of the ninja away. The roar itself put many on their ass, and some even passed out from the incredible fear the killing intent was causing.

Mei's heart had never beaten so fast and loud in her life.

In the ruins of the factory was a miniature Kyuubi no Kitsune, in all of its version two glory. The white eyes pierced into her soul, freezing her to her spot. That's when the demon did the unthinkable.

It smiled at her, finishing off the unbelievable action with a playful wink. Had she seen that correctly? Did a _demon _just… _tease _her?!

Naruto roared with laughter, which was incredibly terrifying for everyone around, it being so beast-like and deep. She had asked for it when she started the teasing. He was a pranking God after all. He couldn't let his reputation die just because he met a pretty girl.

With a burst of speed so great that not a single person could track him, he was gone, letting Kurama take over for his turn.

It was only fair that he could come out to play as well.

* * *

Saru almost spoiled his underwear when he felt the Kyuubi's presence join the fray.

Karasu was indifferent.

Neko sighed, shaking her head in exasperation. Did her kohai really need to let _that _Monster out? Wasn't the one underneath the mask more than enough? She knew he liked to be 'fair' with his little friend… that would never get easier for her to say. It was awe shocking that a child could harness such great power. But to call the strongest of the Bijuu his little friend was somewhat unnerving. He was speaking so casually about something that the entire world feared, like it was nothing more than the norm. It probably was the norm for him, which was why it was so unnerving.

Another large spike of the Kyuubi's power could be felt. He really wasn't holding back all that much, was he?

Neko sighed again, her kohai really needed to learn the meaning of restraint.

Again, another huge spike was felt. What the hell was he doing over there?!

* * *

If Mei hadn't spent all of that intimate time with, who she now knew was the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki, she would have been terrified to the point of retreat. What the boy was doing right now was… slaughter, he was massacring the Kiri forces. There wasn't really any need for her or her men. Even Jiraiya had taken to watching from the sidelines, his face not expressing any emotions whatsoever.

The Sannin had never seen the destruction his Godson could cause, but he always knew it would be something on the scale of what he was watching happen to the Mizukage's men. If Yagura didn't show up with this, the man was either not right in the head, or really didn't care what happened to his people.

Jiraiya highly doubted he could dismiss _this_, even if he was one of the two. A Jinchuuriki couldn't miss another Jinchuuriki, and one was right in the Mizukage's backyard. He had to come, and that would be his downfall. It was only a matter of time now.

Another powerful beam of carnage shot from the version two Naruto, this time in a random area. He knew the young ANBU Operative hadn't lost control; he just wanted to provoke Yagura into showing up as much as possible. Firing death rays off at random places was the closest thing the Water Shadow was getting to an invitation card.

After Mei recovered from her shock she huffed. The cheeky brat was playing with her. He knew the plan didn't need the Resistance at all, but he, for some reason, decided to lead a teasing crusade against her after the first time they slept together. After that, they had both been in a playful game of back and forth, trying to make the other blush or, like in this case, shock them.

She hated to admit it, but he had won all of their future battles of wits with that one little wink. He really was the self-proclaimed prankster God he said he was.

When the smoke settled and the last Kiri loyalist fell, Naruto undid his version two transformation, still smirking at the world. He could feel how the others looked at him now. They were scared of him before, but now they were absolutely terrified of him. He didn't mind all that much, Konoha born people were who he didn't want to be afraid of him. The Resistance had nothing to fear from him, but he couldn't really blame them, he probably did look like a demon.

"Okay I get it," He heard Mei's voice coming up from behind him. "You win," she added, in a not so pleased tone. Naruto smirked again, he was very proud of his achievements. He then felt something that made him nervous. She wouldn't bust the both of them for the sake of her pride, would she?

Terumi Mei brought her face to his in a passionate kiss, right in front of Jiraiya and the rest of the Resistance. She would. Damn, he really got to her with that last gesture if she would do this in front of the most perverse man in the world.

Let it be known that Terumi Mei was not a person to go down without taking her opponent with her.

He could already feel the old Sage raring up. Great, this ought to be fun.

"Not now, Ero-sennin," he said before the pervert could open his mouth to say something that would make everyone there uncomfortable. "I can feel someone on their way here," he announced, his Sage Mode increasing his sensory range. "They're powerful," he continued, slipping out of Mei's reverse hug. "Incredibly so," he added, taking the mask off his belt.

Jiraiya became serious, good; this wasn't the time to mess around. He and the Resistance needed to get out of there right away.

"Be careful kid," Jiraiya said, turning his back to regroup with Ro-Han. "I'll see you soon, I promise." He finished, taking off, not turning to face the closest thing he had to a son. Naruto knew though, Jiraiya loved him, and hoped he'd be okay. It wasn't necessary, but it felt good nonetheless.

He was about to walk into the ruined factory to wait for the Mizukage when he was stopped by a soft hand. "You better come back alive, Naruto-kun." Mei whispered, embracing him again from behind. "If you don't live to be old enough to have sex with me, I'll kill you."

Naruto thought his sleep buddy's logic was flawed, but didn't speak his mind. Instead he broke the warm embrace, walking forward. He stopped before he jumped in and slightly looked at her over his shoulder, putting his mask back on. When he was masked, he jumped into the rubble of the underground building, not caring what was coming for him.

Mei would never forget what he did when he paused.

The smile on his face actually managed to make it feel a lot colder than it was. He terrified her. And she loved it.

* * *

Yagura had taken off from Kiri the second he felt a Jinchuuriki's presence. So that was how they managed to bring so many of his bases down. He wondered for a moment why he hadn't been able to feel it before now, but decided to not care.

His enemy was practically begging to be caught, like they wanted him to come and collect their heads. That was fine with him. It was time he put the fear of the Mizukage in the Resistance. He'd have fun with this one. He didn't care if they were children, they were old enough to kill then they were old enough to die. That was the Shinobi way.

That was the Chigiri no Sato (Village of the Bloody Mist) way. The way it was supposed to be.

* * *

**Author's Note's:**

**I really want to include Mei into the Harem, later on of course, but I just can't think of a way it would work. They live in different countries, and she's the leader of hers. If I can get some feedback on that I'd be grateful. **

**And please, feel free to review about anything else in this chapter; it would help me a lot. I'm trying to get my internet back to, so faster reviews should be on the horizon. **


	6. The Fall of Yagura

**Author's Note's:**

**I just want to say that my goal for reviews for the entire story was 30 and I've already achieved it. For the favs and follows my goal was 40 each and I've already got that and more. I honestly didn't think anyone would read or like my story and I'm overjoyed I was incorrect. Please keep reviewing everyone; it makes me want to write even more.**

**As for the Harem I'm still not sure who I'm including. So please let me know who you want to see in it.**

* * *

Hero or Monster

Chapter Six – The Fall of Yagura

* * *

_The death of a Kage is always a major event. There hasn't been more than four in every nation since the birth of the Shinobi Village's. The last to die was the Yondaime Hokage._

_It was time to change that._

_Ending the life of a Kage will be my crowning achievement. I can't help that I'm this excited; it's going to be a riot._

_It was time to cry havoc, and let slip the dogs of war._

_It was time for Yagura to meet a real Monster._

* * *

Back at the hidden Resistance base, a nervous Mei was sitting in her room, alone. She had virtually left someone she had been close to behind, allowing her enemy to capture him. She had seen what Naruto was capable of, and yet she still worried about him. The blonde had been someone relatively new in her life, but he had already secured a place in it. It was strange, why was she so drawn to the boy?

It wasn't until their rather _satisfying _make-out session that she realized that she felt a little more than lust towards the young ANBU. It confused her considerably, not only was he a lot younger than her, but he was from another village. Relationships between two who were from different nations never really worked out all that often. She knew as much, but her heart kept telling her that she wanted something more from him.

Right now though, all she wished for was his survival. He may have been the most powerful Shinobi she had ever seen, the stuff of legends even, but he was still just one person, against an entire village. The odds were not in his favor. She hated herself for retreating; she really wanted to be by his side right now. She may not be as strong as he was, but she was a Kage-level Kunoichi in her own right, capable of going head to head with some of the world's greatest ninja. She knew that she could help him, even if just a little. Anything would be better than just sitting here, in a bed too big for just herself, and doing nothing while someone else fight's her battles for her. She wasn't too prideful, but she did have some, and letting another do her duty didn't really sit right with her.

Her mind was made; she was going to go help Naruto. He didn't need to face this enemy alone. She made to get up when there was a knock on the door. She sighed in annoyance but composed herself immediately after, she couldn't let this affect her judgment.

"You may enter," she called out to her slightly unwelcomed guest. She thought it would either be Ao, coming to inform her about another trivial matter, or Saru, the man kept pestering her with date proposals. It was annoying, she didn't care one bit what the Monkey-masked man wanted. Naruto was the only one she was interested in. So she was surprised when Neko, the Konoha ANBU Buntaicho, came through her door. Naruto had told her that he somewhat hinted to his Taicho that they were a little friendlier than most friends would be with each other, and apparently the woman wasn't too thrilled about it. Mei had thought that the Cat might have a thing for her blonde, but he had quickly told her that she had someone back home, and only worried about the age difference between them. She didn't really think that the conversation they were about to have would be a fun one.

"Mei-san," Neko greeted. "I would like to talk to you about something." She added as she walked into the room to stand in front of the leader of the Resistance.

"What would you like to speak about, Neko-san?" She asked politely. It couldn't hurt to play nice; hopefully the woman would show her the same curtesy.

"I'm going to speak my mind," it didn't look like they would be speaking politely. "I don't like what you are doing with my kohai." She stated bluntly. The woman really didn't know all that much about subtlety.

Mei chuckled. "You don't even know what we are doing in here." She retorted. "If we're doing anything at all," she added. "And even if we were, its none of your-" anything she was about to say was cut off by the purple-haired woman's dismissive hand.

"I don't care what you may or may not be doing in your free time." Neko stated. "I still don't like it. He's far too young." Mei opened her mouth to defend herself, but was stopped by the ANBU woman. "Let me finish," Mei narrowed her eyes but held her tongue nonetheless. She might be special to Naruto, but this woman was his people, his family. He'd kill her without a second thought if she did anything to her. "I'm not here to berate you for your wrongdoings." Mei raised an eye brow. Neko then sighed, she obviously didn't like what she was about to say. "I'm here to," she paused, she _really_ didn't like what she was about to say, "Put your mind at ease."

Mei's eyes widened, the woman was actually trying to calm her? "I don't understand," she said in confusion. "I thought you didn't like me." It didn't make sense; the woman was trying to help her with her internal struggles.

"I may not approve of your relationship with my kohai, but I to care for someone very dearly." Neko admitted. "I know what it's like to worry about them."

Mei nodded slowly, not knowing what else she could do. It was a bit awkward to sit with Naruto's Sempai and speak about him like they were lovers, which they, unfortunately, were not.

"If my precious person was in Nezumi's position, I'd be worried sick." She continued when the auburn-haired woman stayed silent. "With my kohai though," she gave a small, whisper of a chuckle, "you have nothing to worry about."

Now Mei was thoroughly confused. What was the woman's angle?

At the leader of the Resistances' confused face, she elaborated. "He's capable of much more than you've seen so far." Again, the woman was shocked. Any more powerful than what she's already seen would be entering the realm of impossibility. Was Naruto even human still? She had her doubts…

"I appreciate your kind words, Neko-san." She finally spoke. "You've made me feel a little better."

"I still think you shouldn't be in a relationship, whatever that relationship may be, with a seven year old." Mei's smile quickly vanished, replaced with a frown.

"He's mature for his age, Neko-san." She replied in a sickly sweet tone.

Neko cocked her head to the side. "He's still a child." Neko replied just as sweetly.

Mei clicked her tongue. She wouldn't get anywhere with this woman. She was too set in the mindset that he was physically seven. His mentality however was much older than that of a seven year old boy. He was wise beyond his years, and thought like an adult. To her, he was older than she was, in mind at least. She couldn't wait until he was older and more grown up looking. She knew he would be a knock out, and couldn't wait to witness what he would do in his life. He was going to change the world, one way or another.

"Well if that is all you have to say, I'd like to be alone now." Mei stated, ignoring subtlety like her guest.

Neko nodded and left the room, having said what she came to say. She really didn't like whatever was going on between the two, and she had finally said what was on her mind while reassuring the woman that she had nothing to worry about. She found herself smiling under her mask; she was hanging around Nezumi way too much lately.

The reason she was smiling was because she thought that if anyone, Mei should worry about Yagura.

He was about to meet a Monster. And then he would die.

* * *

Shimura Danzo was the second in command of Konohagakure no Sato. He was an old veteran, and best friend and rival to Sarutobi Hiruzen. This very man was in the Hokage's office for his weekly private meeting. They discussed many things in these meetings, from recent events to important foreign matters. At this very meeting, Danzo was bringing up their little issue in Mizu no Kuni.

"We need to react to the Mizukage's blatant disrespect to Hi no Kuni." He repeated; his voice the only thing heard in the Hokage's office. "If we let his transgressions against us go unpunished we will look week in the eyes of our enemies."

Hiruzen sighed. This was always how the man was. He thought there couldn't be peace among the Hidden Village's. In his eyes, Konoha was the greater and all the other nations should bow their heads to them. It was hard to handle him, and even harder not to have him around. If Sarutobi was the light, then Danzo was the darkness, and they _needed _to coexist in order for the village to survive. There were things that the Sandaime just couldn't do, necessary things to protect his people, which Danzo was more than willing to accomplish.

It was all for the sake of the village and her people.

"It is being taken care of, my friend." Sarutobi stated.

Danzo looked at his long-time friend and raised an eyebrow. "Oh?" His voice was laced with curiosity. "Who did you send, Hiruzen?" He asked, wanting to know who the God of Shinobi sent to Mizu. He had thought that his Hokage had become too soft, unable to make the right decisions for Konoha. It was very rare for the aging man to send in a team to end such an important man's life without being forced by him and the village elders.

"I've sent my shadow to shine his light upon Kiri." Danzo understood the cryptic words. Word of a child with the power greater than the five Kage serving under the Hokage in his personal ANBU unit, Ro, began to spread a year ago. It was just a rumor but Danzo knew better. He and the elders were given confirmation that the boy actually existed, but his identity was still kept from them. They weren't happy about it either. Such a strong child should belong to all of Konoha, not tucked away in the soft man's pocket. Danzo had thought the boy's gifts would be wasted with his old friend. That's why it surprised him so much when he was told that the boy, whoever he may be, was in the field, taking the life of a man who needed to die for Hi no Kuni to prosper.

"I must say, I did not believe you would use him the way he should be used." The war hawk said. "It's good to see you're using your tools properly." A rare small smile crossed his face.

For Hiruzen it was the opposite, a frown appeared. "Our Shinobi are not tools, Danzo." His voice showed the power he was known for when he was younger. "You'd do best to remember that." He finished, lighting the Tabaco pipe he had taken from his desk with a small Katon Jutsu, or what he called a simple flick of his fingers.

"Ah, there's the Professor I used to know." Danzo chuckled softly, which would have been incredibly creepy for someone who didn't know him as long as Hiruzen did. "It would seem that your shadow has brought back the warrior in you." The Sarutobi couldn't help but smile at those words. It was the truth. Naruto, or what he and Team Ro now dubbed him his shadow, had brought back a piece of him he thought was long lost. When he began training the blonde with Kakashi and Jiraiya, his body felt old and weak. After the first two years however, his body felt like it was in his prime. When you train with someone like Naruto it's impossible not to get back in shape.

"I was shown that I'm far from the incompetent old man that so many see me as." Hiruzen said. He hadn't felt this good in years, and he no longer felt like he needed to rely on his team-mates to help lead the village he was chosen to command.

"It is good to hear you say that." Danzo stood as he spoke. "This village needs the man who was given the moniker, God of Shinobi." With that said the leader of the Foundation left the Hokage's office, content on letting the Sandaime finish the job. If he could do what needed to be done then there was no need for him to get involved. Danzo needed to remember to properly thank this shadow of Hiruzen's, the boy had brought back his friend.

* * *

Rattling chains were the only thing that could be heard in the streets of Kirigakure. The Kiri people watched as the Yondaime Mizukage, in the company of two Hunter-nin teams, escorted what looked like a child in a Konoha ANBU uniform. Rumors of the Demons of the Resistance were even heard by the civilians. It was kind of hard to keep something like that a secret for very long.

Most of the inhabitants of the Mist secretly hoped that the boy was not who they thought he was because they wanted to be freed from the psychotic Kage just as much as the Bloodline users. He was a terrible man who cared very little for his people, sacrificing his Shinobi like they were little more than livestock. It was so sickening that most of the people who sided with him did so just to save their lives. There were a lot of loyal followers though, and they were just as sick as their leader. The situation in the village was horrible, and news of the Demons of the Resistance gave the helpless people hope.

Every few seconds a Hunter-nin would yank on the chains that secured the boy as their prisoner in an immature attempt to trip him as he walked. He never fell but when he stumbled the Head Hunters would laugh. These men were obviously some of the Mizukage's loyal men, the disgusting filth of the world- all of them.

The boy showed no fear, but that might have been because he was wearing a mask. His steps were heavy, like he was someone walking towards his destiny. Most of the gathered people thought that he was destined to die very soon.

If they only knew

The blonde boy kept his head high, not allowing himself to look week. A lot of the Kiri-nin who stuck around for survival respected him for that. The devil only knew what their monster of a leader would do to him. Even the civilians knew of the man's harsh punishments. Public executions were a popular practice; there had been five this month alone. The barbaric events would be carried out in the children's park in the middle of the village. It was an idea that the people liked as much as the old Academy Graduation Test. The man had a hard-on for incredibly horrible ideas.

The boy was covered in what appeared to be seals, a lot of them, all looking alike. The Shinobi knew that they were Chakra Suppression Seals, special seals made to lock away a person's chakra. The amount of them said that either Yagura was being overly cautious or the blonde had incredible reserves. Both had an equal chance of being the reason coming from a man like the Mizukage. The man was so strange that not a single soul could guess what he was going to do next, he was all over the place when it came to the decisions he made. Some began to think that not even he understood the reasoning behind some of his actions. The man was an official sociopath.

The thought that Konoha had such a young child in the ranks of their ANBU was somewhat of a shock to the people of Kiri. The Shinobi knew that the Hidden Village produced more child prodigies than all of the other four combined. It was a known fact; Konoha was on the top of the Shinobi food chain, even after being attacked by the strongest of the Bijuu and losing their Hokage. The loss of the Yondaime had the other nations hoping that they could take up the mantle of the strongest, but with the God of Shinobi still breathing it was impossible to match the first of the Ninja Village's. Kiri had only vaguely knew about the happenings of the outside world, being in a war made it kind of hard to be up to date with foreign affairs. Even still, the death of a Kage was always something that reached even the most secluded of places.

The thing with Yagura was he didn't fear or respect the Sandaime Hokage, which was a fatal mistake. Every Kage had at least a little fear and some respect for the man. He was the third human ever to hold the title of God of Shinobi, along with the Rikudo Sennin and Shodai Hokage, Senju Hashirama. He had held the longest time as a Kage in history, the only other man who was able to claim such achievements was the Sandaime Tsuchikage, Onoki. For the Mizukage who hadn't had much experience in anything but causing civil wars in his own nation, it was incredibly foolish on his part.

Even in the presence of a Kage and eight Hunter-nin the blonde boy stood out more prominently. He had an air about him that caused all eyes to watch him. He was chained thoroughly, and had the most powerful Shinobi in Kiri escorting him to the Hunter-nin Headquarters to get information not only on the Resistance, but Konoha. That's why it confused the spectators; it felt like he was the one leading them to something. It was absurd, but that's the way he carried himself. All of this coming from a child made it even more disbelieving.

Sometimes the people of Kiri wonder how Yagura managed to become the man he was today. When he was elected to be the Mizukage he was a kind person who cared very much about his nation. Now though he was proving the people who thought a Jinchuuriki shouldn't be in office correct. It was hard to not accept their words now; Yagura was the worst thing to happen to Mizu no Kuni, ever. That wasn't saying that it was the Bijuu inside him causing all the trouble, but that's how a lot of people saw it. Something goes wrong with a Jinchuuriki, blame the Bijuu.

The boy was now almost out of sight for the citizens, but they could still tell that he was in their village. It was kind of scary that a boy could leave such a huge impression on people without saying a single word. He was no doubt one of the Demons of the Resistance. That was too bad; the people had hoped he would save them from Yagura's reign. Ah well, there was always the other one. A lot of people had thought the same thing.

_Hopefully he'll be the one._

* * *

The Hunter-nin Headquarters was a large underground fortress directly underneath the Mizukage's office. It served as both the interrogation center and the Head Hunters base of operations. It served its purpose and nothing more. It was the picture of a perfect and strict militaristic building. Very fitting Kirigakure, seeing as it was constantly in war- be it with other nations or itself.

Currently, a nezumi-masked blonde boy was chained to a seat in the middle of a dark room in this building, his body covered in Chakra Suppressing Seals. Yagura, a man of small stature and messy light-grey hair- don't forget his pink pupiless eyes and stitch like scar running down from his left eye- was standing in front of this blonde-masked boy. His child-like appearance did nothing to decrease his powerful Kage presence. He had the eyes of a butcher, a monster, and the Mizukage didn't know but the boy didn't like what his eyes were claiming to be.

"You know who I am, but I am afraid that I don't know a thing about you." Yagura coughed slightly. "Besides the obvious Konoha affiliation and Jinchuuriki status," he added.

Nezumi was silent for a second before he spoke, his head never changing its position. "I am God's shadow," he whispered softly, yet everyone present in the room heard it clearly. "You've angered Kami, so he's sent a real Monster to cleanse this land of your tainted soul." The words were obvious to the man, God was the Sandaime Hokage. Yagura was about to say something but apparently the boy read his mind. "You're looking at him."

Yagura scoffed. "You claim to be a Monster while completely unable to move." The Sanbi's Jinchuuriki shook his head in disappointment. "Such big words for my prisoner," he added. The boy must be delusional; there wasn't a bigger monster than him.

That thought was the man's fourth mistake.

At the boy's silence, Yagura began again. "I still don't know your name, boy." His voice showed annoyance. The kid was wasting his time with these word games. "Are you going to tell it to me, or not?" He asked with annoyance in his tone again.

The man's feelings were very entertaining if nothing else for the boy. "I will," he whispered again, and like the last time the softness of it made it no less audible. "Right before I kill you," he finished a moment later just to get on the man's nerves some more. He didn't like Yagura already, but he had made it personal with that Monster remark. He took his title very serious, and this man had, in his mind, challenged him.

The Mizukage sighed. "Since you obviously do not wish to share any information with us willingly I have no choice but to have my men take it from you forcefully." He was sure that if the boy was threatened with torture that he'd break. Even if he was a Jinchuuriki he was still a child, he had to be afraid of something.

Or so he thought.

"Oh, I'm willing to tell you everything you wish to know actually, I'm just saving my name for the end, is all." Nezumi replied in a relaxed voice. If Yagura wasn't so annoyed at the blonde then he would have noticed the strangeness of the boy's calm demeanor. He was a prisoner, in the heart of enemy territory, and in the presence of a Kage. Warning flags should have gone off at the beginning of the conversation. Apparently the Uzumaki's plan to get under the man's skin was working beautifully.

Yagura raised an eyebrow at that. "Anything?" he asked, his interest once again piqued. This boy was a Konoha ANBU who had gained the trust of Terumi Mei and her Resistance, he had to have or she wouldn't have accepted his help. That meant that he had to know where his enemy was located and any future plans they may have. He was most definitely going to torture him for more information, but it helped if the person talked a little first, it was always helpful to know what to ask about. When the boy nodded he continued. "What is Terumi Mei's next plan?" Couldn't hurt to ask and see if the boy was being truthful.

"She plans to come to Kiri." He answered quickly, causing Yagura to actually believe he was telling him the truth.

"What does she plan to do when she arrives?" He asked immediately after, not wanting to waist his chance to learn what the woman was doing. He had only fought the woman once and it ended in a draw. Someone with that kind of power was not someone the Mizukage could let live.

Nezumi cocked his head to the side. "To become the Godaime Mizukage of course," he said genuinely. "Someone has to put Mizu no Kuni back together after you're no longer in this world." He continued. "You know, because I'm going to kill you and all." He added quickly. He wanted to chuckle so badly at this moment, the little man was really annoyed with him now.

"Enough of this, I'm done with your little game's." Yagura spat. "I'm done offering you a chance to escape torture." He turned to leave his torture specialists and the two Hunter-nin teams that came here with him alone with the child.

"Ah, but that was never a possibility, now was Yagura?" The blonde said before he could leave. "Remember, you were _most definitely _going to torture me." He added emphasis on the two words he knew the man had thought.

The Kage turned, his eyes narrowed. The boy had just, very subtly, hinted that he knew what he was thinking.

"It looks like I've got your attention now." Nezumi continued. "Thankfully it would seem like even without him here to completely pull your strings like the puppet you are you can still act like a real person." He added, confusing the man. Nothing could get pass his sensory abilities. Nezumi could feel another presence manipulating the Mizukage. He couldn't feel the intruder exactly though, probably because the man wasn't anywhere near them. Mei had mentioned that she thought it might be possible for someone to be controlling Yagura. She thought it was too much of a personality change for the noble man with good intentions to become the thing he was now.

"More nonsense, boy?" Yagura asked. "I really haven't the time for this. If you have something to say, say it."

The fact that the man was being manipulated didn't change what he was here to do. The Sandaime Hokage had ordered him to take the life of the Yondaime Mizukage, and he had a _perfect _completed mission's record. He would have to tell his leader his findings though, someone capable of controlling the mind of a powerful Kage who was also a Jinchuuriki was a dangerous person. They needed to be prepared if the man decided he wanted to try Konoha's Kage out. It helped that he could tell that the small man had retained most of his personality, even with the man's control. It meant he really had challenged his Monster status. He would enjoy proving the man wrong.

"Alright then, straight to business." Nezumi said. "You've made four mistakes, Mizukage-san." Yagura ignored the way he addressed him. Right now he was interested what the boy thought he had done wrong.

"Oh?" He asked, "Please enlighten me." He replied with mock curiosity. The man believed he was speaking with a regular child, even if he was a Human Sacrifice.

"You actually thought you captured me, making me your prisoner." He shook his head slightly. "You were mistaken," he finished.

"You're trying to say you wanted to be captured?" The Kage asked in a condescending tone. "Forgive me if I don't believe you, boy."

Nezumi was silent for a few seconds before he began. "You thought this amount of seals could suppress _my _chakra."

"Those seals could hold me and half of my Shinobi force combined." Yagura retorted. "Even if you do contain the Kyuubi, you do not have the ability to break free."

"You said you were the better Monster." This was said with a little anger, something his fellow Jinchuuriki didn't miss.

"I don't care what you want to call yourself, kid." His tone now annoyed Nezumi. "You're a prisoner, what you are no longer matters." The Uzumaki could tell he still felt like he was the greater Monster. "Now I'm done speaking with you." He said, making his way out of the room. He made it halfway out of the door when he heard the boy speak again."

"I still haven't told you your fourth and most foolish mistake." Yagura made his way back to the boy, wanting to hear his final words, slipping his mask off to look him in the face before he left.

His eyes immediately widened when he saw the vicious smirk on his face. That's when the seals decorating his body lit up, signaling their activation. The room shook and cracked under the pressure of the power the child was emitting, trying, and succeeding, to break from the Suppression Seals. One by one the many tags fell to the ground in an impossible show of strength. The blonde's eyes were a molten gold, staring straight into the man's soul.

Yagura was the Mizukage, and the Jinchuuriki of the Sanbi, he wasn't scared easily. But when the boy next spoke, he was terrified.

"_You fucked with Konoha!"_

In the blink of an eye, the now awake Naruto was in front of Yagura, sending him through multiple walls with a single Natural Energy enhanced punch. He made sure the blow couldn't kill him; it wouldn't be fun if he died right away.

He wanted to play.

The second his fist met the man's face, three of the Hunter-nin were on him in an instant, their Kunai in hand. Their hands were out-stretched to slice through him when they heard him whisper a God into existence.

"Bishamon," the golden form of the Kami of justice and war formed around their target, successfully blocking the blades just with his body. The thing was tangible, wonderful. What the hell was this kid?

Naruto didn't even turn to face the men behind him; he wasn't here to waste his time with these people. He'd get to them shortly. Instead, Bishamon turned, his entire body now facing the ten occupants of the room his master was previously 'imprisoned' in. When the thing began to go through a serious of hand-seals the men suddenly emitted the feeling of dread. Good.

Naruto uttered the technique being used by the golden construct of Natural Energy. "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)." When the golden God brought his right hand to his mouth the room, along with the men inside, were incinerated into nothingness by impossibly huge white-hot flames. He didn't know, and really didn't care, but he had just produced the world's biggest Fireball in history. He was a Monster, he knew he was capable of feats no other could do.

Confidence, not arrogance

He could see the Mizukage stand from the ruble in the distance of the room he was slammed in. That meant the man wanted to play some more. Naruto was happy about his decision.

Yagura took the staff-like pole he had on his back into his hand, letting Naruto get a better look at the uneven hooks at the end, and the green flower on the larger end. It was an odd weapon to use but the blonde learned not to judge something on its appearance only. The Mizukage spun it in his hands for a moment before he took off in the direction of the person who had the audacity to attack him in his own village.

The Mizukage's staff met Naruto's tanto in an impressive display of Kenjutsu; even if he wasn't using a sword the hooks at the ends of the pole were close enough. Yagura was getting angry that with every strike the blonde was able to parry it with one-handed ease. He was even putting all of his strength in every swing, it meant the boy was much stronger, and that was impossible. He was a Kage, he had more experience in combat than a child, yet he was being toyed with like he was the less experienced. It really annoyed Yagura.

The two broke off from their brief weapons duel, jumping back to a safer distance. "I don't know how you did it, but you are still my prisoner, even if you are not chained." Naruto responded with a crazed smile, and a blue sphere began to come into existence in his right hand, causing Yagura to widen his eyes. He could tell that thing was made of pure chakra and it would either severely wound or kill him if it found its mark. So when the boy rushed at him, intending to slam the ball of energy into him, he brought his staff up, ready to counter the boy's Jutsu.

"Rasengan!" Naruto howled, driving the Yondaime's technique at the Mizukage.

Yagura smirked as he spoke. "Suiton: Mizukagami no Jutsu (Water Release: Water Mirror Technique)!" Out of the large, flat circular pool of water came a perfect copy of Naruto, down to the Rasengan and everything. It shocked Naruto for all of two seconds before he dismissed it and decided to test what this copy of him was made of. When their Rasengan's met, Naruto was impressed that they were on the same scale, and effectively canceled both Jutsu. When clash was over through, Yagura's copy of him dispersed into water.

"Your abilities are nothing to me, boy." The Mizukage sneered. "There is nothing he can throw at me that I can't toss right back." He added; his tone claiming he was the superior. Naruto smiled and then waved, disappearing in a poof of smoke. Yagura's eyes widened, the one he had been facing was only a Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clone)? Where was the real one then?

He was informed of the boy's position when the back of his head was impacted by the blonde's foot. This kid was seriously fast, much faster than he was, or anyone he had ever met for that matter. He couldn't keep up with the fight as it was now. It didn't matter if he could cancel the ANBU's attacks if he couldn't react to them fast enough. He needed to change his tactics, he needed a game changer. He needed his Bijuu.

The wild grin on Naruto's face was absolutely sinister. He really liked playing with other Bijuu.

The red-black cloak that represented a Tailed-beasts chakra began to flood Yagura's body, showing the world his exceptional control over the Sanbi. Naruto knew the real reason though. The same man controlling the Mizukage's actions had also enthralled the Bijuu, making his cooperation with its host incredible. He had complete access to the giant turtle.

The air was thick with the version two's transformation complete. An actual weight was bearing down on all of Kiri. White eyes bore into gold ones, searching for and kind of fear in the Konoha-nin. He knew the boy was a Jinchuuriki, but his control over the Bijuu should have struck fear into anyone. It made the Water Shadow nervous that the boy was so collected, even when staring what looked like a demon in the eyes. He decided to ignore his feelings and attack the boy with all of his might.

The three-tailed version two form shot from his position at Naruto, pulling his arm back to strike with enough force to shatter entire buildings. This had killed every Shinobi who tried to block, thinking they were physically stronger than he was with the Sanbi's chakra surrounding him in the 'demonic shroud.'

So imagine his surprise when the boy _caught _his enhanced punch with enough force that blew out the wall behind the blonde. Even more surprising was when he tried to retract his fist he _couldn't _get out of the blonde's grip. The Sanbi's chakra didn't even burn him, which he guessed made sense since he too was a Jinchuuriki. But the boy's physical strength, even with the Kyuubi helping him- which he could tell was not happening at the moment- shouldn't have made it possible to hold him back with little effort.

"What are you?" The deep and intimidating voice coming from the transformed Yagura asked in awe. This child couldn't be human, not with this kind of power.

The smirk he received terrified even him. "I'm a real Monster." He said before letting go of the man's fist and slamming a kick in his head, sending his fellow Jinchuuriki sailing. Before he could impact with anything, Naruto was behind him and slammed another kick into his chin, sending Yagura into the ceiling this time, crashing his way to the surface. The sight of Kirigakure's Mizukage in his Bijuu Cloak being thrown from his own office forcefully was seen by many. The blonde boy who was thought to be the leader's prisoner came from the building next, the obvious assailant. It caused the people watching to hold their breath in anticipation. What was going on?

Once the Bijuu enhanced Mizukage hit the ground, he took off for Naruto again, this time intent on hitting him with a Sangosho (Coral Palm) to slow his movement. Just like last time though he wasn't fast enough and ended up receiving another powerful kick, sending him flying away from the village. This was Naruto's plan. He needed to be alone for his secondary task, and too many lives would be taken if they started their death match in the heart of the village. He wanted Mei to have something to lead after all, and destroying Mizu no Kuni's Hidden Village and its people would be counterproductive.

Yagura roared in anger, the boy was playing with him and he was still dominating the fight completely. He wanted to change that.

When Naruto saw the Mizukage begin his Bijuu Mode transformation, he was ecstatic. He hadn't fought a Bijuu in years, and the last time he did, it was so much fun. The thought of taking a tailed-beast on head to head was something most people would fear, and try their best to avoid. Naruto was the farthest thing from normal though, and he loved the idea of doing the impossible. Everyone had a hobby, and that was his.

The giant turtle Bijuu appeared on the outskirts of Kiri in all its glory. The shell of the beast was a dark grey, and spikes stood up all around its body, promising pain if you got too close. Underneath the shell was a dark red or maroon color, as was the only eye he had open- the iris being a dark orange and the pupil the same maroon. Its three tails swayed back and forth in the air while he observed his newest opponent. 'Yagura' was still in charge, his mind the dominant in the transformation, so he still had his rage toward the boy for making him look like he couldn't handle himself against a mere child.

Without warning the form of the Sanbi shifted into that of a ball-like shape, shooting itself at the blonde with incredible speed. In his head, Yagura had been absolutely livid. He was going to show the child what a real Monster looked like.

That was a big no-no…

With a shout of effort, Naruto met the spinning form of the balled Sanbi with nothing but his own fist. For a second, the Mizukage had thought the boy was foolish to try and challenge the powerful attack from the gigantic being.

He then realized that he was the fool. He never even had a chance, like it was never a fight. You needed two for that, and Yagura was obviously the only one trying. With an impossible display of God-like strength, the Mizukage in his Bijuu Mode was stopped in his tracks, and then shot even further from Kiri than they already were. The blow was the most devastating thing he had ever felt, and he was cursing the God's that he was still conscious, because what came next was even worse.

Yagura had angered Naruto, actually angered him, and caused the blonde to forgo his decision to hold back. He was full of Natural Energy and Bijuu Chakra raced around his body in an excited manner. He had felt the man's mind, and what he heard caused him to snap.

No

Now Naruto was going to show him what a Monster could do.

The Sanbi was laid on its back, still trying to recover from the powerful punch. With brute strength that would cause Tsunade to gulp, Naruto took hold of the Bijuu and threw him into the sky above.

He was not finished.

When Jiraiya had taught him the Rasengan he had mentioned that it was incomplete. The Yondaime apparently wanted to add a Nature Chakra to the technique, but died before he could. The Toad Sage had tried for many years to complete his students prized Jutsu but was never able to. It was incredibly difficult. Naruto really loved his wind affinity.

The screeching wind signaled the new variant of the Rasengan. Blades of wind rotated around a grinding ball of energy, screaming to be let loose. And let loose it was. "Futon: Rasenshuriken (Wind Release: Rasenshuriken)!" The destructive spinning sphere was hurled into the beasts back, blasting it even higher in the sky.

He was not finished.

In the next blink, Naruto was above the Tailed-beast now; two Rasenshuriken's this time, one in each hand. "Futon: Tsuin Rasenshuriken (Wind Release: Twin Rasenshuriken)!" He shouted as he shot both of the powerful versions of the Rasengan he had created at the Bijuu who was still being buffeted in his back by the first one. When the twin spheres met the Sanbi's body, he was crushed on both sides for a moment, before the two overpowered the one, forcing the Bijuu back down to the ground with an earth shattering crash.

He was not finished.

"Bishamon!" He shouted, the God coming into the world with his words. This time though, the God's body had something it never did before. Naruto willed himself to stay in the sky, golden wings now protruding from his powerful Sage Dust Technique. Not wasting any time, Naruto continued his assault. "Senpo: Kami no Migi (Sage Art: The Right Hand of God)!" With all of the might he could muster, he dove from his spot in the sky like the warrior of God he was and slammed the powerful fist of a Kami into the Sanbi, officially ending his wave of carnage upon the Mizukage.

Now he was almost finished.

Naruto landed on the ground next to the crater the Bijuu was smashed into, letting Bishamon take his leave, back to the heavens to sit amongst the Gods again. Yagura began to revert back to his human shape, no longer capable of holding Bijuu Mode. The Uzumaki jumped into the crater to stand over the fallen Kage. He needed to tell the man one last thing before he allowed him to die.

He crouched down so that he could speak these words into his opponent's ear. "Take this with you into the pure world." He whispered. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, and when I'm finished here," he waved one arm into the sky to elaborate, "I can't wait to play over on that side." He finished.

Yagura's last thoughts before the blonde boy he now knew to be Naruto snapped his neck were of acceptance.

He had met a real Monster.

The sound of the Yondaime Mizukage's neck snapping filled the crater, announcing, finally, the fall of Yagura.

It was now time for Naruto to start his second task.

* * *

After Naruto was completely finished with Yagura he went straight to the Resistance, eager to let them know that the war they had fought in for years was finally over. It didn't take him very long, and he was immediately assaulted with cheers from the people, nods of approval from his team, and a nice big kiss from Mei, which had Saru gaping in shock. At first he was angry that Mei declined him so many times for a seven year old, but then he quickly reminded himself that his seven year old hero had scored with one of the hottest women he had ever seen. This kid was a God among men in the eyes of the Nara ANBU Operative.

It all happened very fast. One moment they were celebrating the death of a madman, and the next they were watching the people of Kiri greet Nezumi and Mei. Nezumi knew that the mass majority of Mizu no Kuni would accept Mei with open arms as their new Mizukage. The woman had led the Resistance for years trying to free her country. She was seen as a Hero and honestly the only person who was good enough for the job.

Nezumi was fine with some praise, but when an entire village regards you as their liberator it gets to be a little too overwhelming. The waves of thanks and gratitude he was feeling from the Kiri people almost caused him to flee. But in the end he stood his ground, not wanting to show any kind of weakness to the Hidden Village. He had to keep Konoha's reputation intact.

Mei had given off the feeling of immense gratitude and even disbelief. The crater they found the dead body of Yagura in was extreme in size, and she wasn't sure if she wanted to know what caused it. It scared her somewhat to know that Naruto could take a Bijuu down all by himself. But for some reason she didn't find herself thinking any differently about the blonde. He was someone she had come to trust completely in the small amount of time she knew him.

Ro-Han knew their young comrade could do it, but gave off the feeling of pride. It wasn't every day a seven year old took down a Kage who was a Jinchuuriki to boot. Saru worshiped him even more than he used to, which was partly because of his win over Yagura and partly because of his win over Mei. Nezumi knew that he thought there was some kind of sexual conquest involved with their relationship and he was going to try and convince the pervert that that was not the truth; even though he knew it would be futile. Karasu was proud of his friend, but kept silent, knowing that he could feel his feelings. Neko had thought the most about his actions. The Buntaicho was very pleased with the effectiveness of her kohai's actions. He had eliminated his target and kept the village out of danger. There were no unwanted casualties whatsoever, which showed the Resistance how good Konoha was at what they did. That, however, was not the biggest emotion she felt. Nezumi was happy to know that Neko didn't just see him as a subordinate, but almost like a little brother. She was extremely grateful and relieved that he came back unhurt and safe.

He had found someone he might be able to call family in the future. Having an older sister sounded like fun to him.

As Nezumi walked side by side with Mei he felt something he had never felt before. He had freed a country smothered in war from an oppressive leader, and that felt amazing. He was a Monster to the enemy, but to the citizens he was a Hero. He had unintentionally become his Hero, the Yondaime Hokage.

Again, time passed quickly and Mei was already the Mizukage. It had only been two days and the people knew what they wanted. The woman would lead them into a peaceful era, which they deserved. It was the day when Mei would speak to Kirigakure. On top of the Mizukage building, Mei stood in her full Kage robes, about to address her people. To her right was Nezumi and Karasu, the two who helped liberate the country the most. To her right was Ao, her right hand since the civil war started. Behind her were the village elders. Even they welcomed Mei as the new Mizukage. It seemed Yagura had little support in his crusade against bloodline users.

Mei brought her hand into the air, silencing the crowd that showed up. "Kiri, I am Terumi Mei, and I am your Godaime Mizukage." She announced. A wave of cheer and applause resounded throughout Kirigakure. Again, she silenced them with a hand. "Our country has seen much sadness in the civil war, and I am overjoyed to say the war is no more!" This time when the cheer and applause came it was much louder, and Nezumi could feel the happiness from the entire village.

Mei let the sounds quiet on their own. When they did, she continued. "My Resistance stood against Yagura and his barbaric teachings, so today, here and now, I promise you that all of Mizu no Kuni will see peace. I'm already sending peace treaties to other Hidden Villages so we never have to see unnecessary war again." The village was silent, but Nezumi could feel the gratitude the villagers felt for Mei. She was their savior.

Or one of them

"Now, I'd like to introduce two young men who helped free our nation." Mei said, getting all of the gathered people's upmost attention. "These two are not even from our country, but they risked their lives to save us." She continued, a smile appearing on her face. "Without them this war would not have ended so soon." She brought her arm out in a welcoming position, telling Nezumi and Karasu to join her. "I'd like to formerly thank you, Karasu of Konoha. You have done my country an incredible service. I am in your debt."

Cheers rang out through the village. This was one of the Demons of the Resistance, someone who everyone who disliked Yagura wanted to meet. Like his partner it was easy to tell he was still very young as well, which made him even more popular. Karasu bowed his head to the Mizukage, showing Konoha's respect to the new Hidden Village they were going to be allied with.

"The next person I'd like to introduce is this young Operative, Nezumi of Konoha." Mei said, pointing at the blonde ANBU. "This boy brought us hope when we thought it was lost." The crowd remained silent through their new Mizukage's words. "He single-handedly razed Black Harbor to the ground, freeing the innocent men and women that were wrongly imprisoned there." She smiled while she said these next words. "And he ended the cruel reign of Yagura not three days ago, all for the sake of freeing our people. Konoha has shown that it is a village worth befriending." She put a hand on Nezumi's shoulder and smiled. "Kirigakure no Sato, I give you the Bringer of Hope!" She finished, allowing what seemed like the entire country to cheer for their savior.

And that's how the Monster became the Hero.

* * *

**Author's Note's:**

**With this the Free Mizu no Kuni Arc is over. I still haven't got my internet connection back so I still have to post kind of slowly. **

**Please review and let me know what you think about the chapter. **


	7. Unmasked

**Author's Note's:**

**I just wanted to say that I'm elated by all the feedback and attention this story is getting. I had no idea that people would enjoy my fic so much. Thank you everyone for making my day with a review, favorite or follow! **

**I'd also like to personally thank Psychotic Crow for always reviewing and PMing me. I like to bounce ideas off someone randomly sometimes, and he's been here since chapter one, giving me his input. Thanks friend, it means a lot.**

**A few people want to know what happened with Roshi and Han. All I can say is that you will get to see what happened, just not right now. **

* * *

Hero or Monster

Chapter Seven – Unmasked

* * *

_The mask I wear on my face means a lot more than my codename and keeping my identity a secret._

_I am a Monster, and it is important that I stay one. But there are times when I can't afford to be anything but a regular human. As Nezumi, with the mask on, I am capable of being that human, that person. The mask keeps the Monster at bay._

_As Naruto, without the mask, I am a warrior of God, a Monster who enjoys taking the lives of demons. _

_What am I to do now? _

_The mask is gone, taken from me by a wolf in sheep's clothing. _

_The Monster is all that remains now._

_And that frightens me._

* * *

Sarutobi Hiruzen stood at the top of the Hokage tower, letting the breeze wash over him in the dimming sunlight. It was nearing dinner time, he had thought. It was a calm day in Konoha; there were clouds above with the sunlight peaking just behind. It was quiet and peaceful, a rare thing these days. He was relaxing, waiting for the Taicho of Team Ro to meet him, going through all the new things that had happened in the past four years.

After they had returned to Konoha, Ro-Han had gone through a lot. His shadow lost his best friend, the young Uchiha becoming a Missing-nin for the sake of his village, but only a handful knew of his task. His shadow had known, being there to witness both the meeting between the Hokage and the village elders with Itachi and the horrible massacre itself. The order to take the lives of his fellow clan members was not given by Hiruzen, but by his old friend, Danzo. That had caused the Hokage to strip the war hawk of his title of Second in Command. He hadn't known but he had become number one on Nezumi's shit list. He had taken his friend away, and he would not go unpunished. But that would come later, and with the help of a certain Uchiha survivor, the Uzumaki would give his friends brother exactly what he wanted when the time came and the Hokage knew it. It wouldn't happen until the young Uchiha was ready though. No-one but Hiruzen knew that the blonde had spoken to Itachi before and then after the deed was done, and the promise he had sworn to his first friend.

As long as he was breathing, Uchiha Sasuke would be safe. When the Kamikage said something, it would be done.

That was another new thing; Kamikage (God's Shadow) had become Nezumi's official moniker. People who followed him, which was practically any ANBU or Jonin- by this point- who heard stories of his triumphs, knew of his other name, the Bringer of Hope, the Hero of Mizu no Kuni. The young blonde had become the most famous Shinobi in Hi no Kuni and no-one even knew who he was. After one of the lower-ranked ANBU teams heard the Hokage talk about his 'Shadow' they had spread the word about the Kamikage actually existing. It became such a big spectacle that Hiruzen had to confirm that the Operative Nezumi, Konoha's Kamikage was in fact real or risk a riot. It was absurd.

Soon after the Uchiha Massacre, Inu had left the ANBU corps to become a full-fledged Jonin, which was not his choice. Nezumi had been sad but had greater things to worry about, like leading Team Ro. Sarutobi had named Nezumi the official successor of Inu as the Taicho of Ro-Han. He had many responsibilities so he had little time to miss his Sempai. After the confirmation of his existence, Nezumi was known not only as the youngest ANBU Operative ever but also the youngest Taicho ever. He was the new poster boy of Konoha, except no-one knew who he was or what he looked like. Somehow word of him being blonde surfaced- he expected Saru was the 'traitor'- and many people thought that meant he was a Yamanaka. Which he wasn't, he was an Uzumaki, and what he now knew, a Namikaze.

Hiruzen and Jiraiya had told him of his heritage a week after he returned from Kiri, right after he mentioned he felt like the Yondaime when he set Mizu no Kuni free. The old teacher and student were a little nervous how he would react, and were extremely relieved when he understood, and felt nothing but happiness at the news. He had looked up to the man his whole life; to learn that he was his son was the best thing to ever happen to him. He was even excited to learn that his mother was the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi before him. He had something in common with her as well! He had worn a smile under his mask the entire month after that, the Uchiha Massacre the only thing that could cause him to lose it. He was sad that all of the Uchiha, his fellow Konoha Shinobi, were gone but he was more depressed about losing his best friend. When he was titled a traitor and Missing-nin, Nezumi had almost killed Danzo early. The things he heard people say about Itachi made him furious, and when he became the Taicho of Team Ro he had banned any bad words about the Uchiha.

During the time before the Massacre, Nezumi had felt the disgruntled minds of the Uchiha. They had felt ostracized by the rest of Konoha, and they had finally had enough of it. The Hokage wanted to find a peaceful solution with the clan that co-founded the village, but after several reports from Itachi and Nezumi, he knew that Danzo and the elders were right, extreme action was required. The Hokage had decided that Nezumi would carry out orders to only kill the Uchiha who wanted the Coup to proceed, and spare the ones who were against it. Afterwards, the Hokage would work with Mikoto and Itachi to fix the relationship between the clan and Konoha. It would have worked to, if Danzo hadn't acted on his own accord. Now Itachi was a Missing-nin and the entire Uchiha clan was gone. Nezumi had lost his first friend.

With the loss of one friend, he had gained another who he was much closer to. Neko had stayed with Nezumi in Team Ro, and the two were like siblings now. Neko, who he now knew to be Uzuki Yugao, was the only person alive who was brave enough to stand up against the Kamikage. She was just like an older sister; she was strict with him when the time called for it- like with women- and gentle with him when he needed it- like with Itachi. She was his closest friend, even more so than Itachi was, and he loved her like she loved him. He had even met her boyfriend, Gekko Hayate, who was a nice guy. He had a strange cough that he never seemed to get rid of though. It was weird for Nezumi to speak with someone outside of ANBU, but Hokage-jiji had allowed it, and Neko really liked spending what she called 'time with her boys' now, so he had no choice. When Yugao-nee said something, it was done…

Hiruzen was happy that Nezumi had found someone he could depend on and talk about non-ANBU related things, like his feelings, which he could not talk about to any man. Neko had kept all of his personal feelings a secret, like he did with hers. It was strange; a twelve year old was best friends with a twenty-two year old. Ah well, the boy was never ordinary in the first place.

The Uzumaki had kept his perfect completed missions record even still, after eight years of being in the Black Ops. It was amazing, and never done before. Everyone had a few failed missions, it was close to impossible not to, but Nezumi has always said his hobby was making the impossible possible.

The Sandaime had always thought that his Shadow was beyond powerful, but the things he was accomplishing now a days was awe inspiring. He had left every other Shinobi in the realm of mortals and ascended to something different, something more. Even with all of the power brimming inside him he still spoke of gaining more. The thing's he had hypothesized he could do with a little practice were Godlike. It made Hiruzen and his student nervous that the blonde would turn out to be like Orochimaru, craving power and willing to do anything for it. They were relieved that when Nezumi had felt their nervous thoughts, he had explained that he only wanted to gain more power to protect his nation, nothing more, and he'd never sink as low as the traitorous scum.

The Hokage had his eyes on the Hokage Monument, admiring the view. He really missed his teachers, and wished that Minato could have seen what his child became; a true patriot. It was a shame that none of the previous Hokage could meet his Shadow; they would have loved to meet such a powerful and loyal Konoha-nin. He chuckled a bit. His Shadow outshined him, that wasn't very shadow-like. It didn't matter though, the boy was definitely becoming Hokage soon, and when he did, he would change her for the better. Even more, he would change the world, Hiruzen knew it, could feel it in his old bones.

It was strange; his Shadow was running a little late. That was not like him at all. As soon as he had thought that, the blonde-haired Nezumi flickered into existence behind him, kneeling and bowing his head to his leader as was protocol for all ANBU.

"Nezumi, you're late." Hiruzen decided to tease him a bit. "I was hoping Kakashi-kun wouldn't rub off on you." He pushed down the need to chuckle. "It is a very bad habit." He finished.

Like every other time when someone tried to play and tease him, the blonde saw it coming miles away with his abilities. "I think you're a little early, Jiji." Nezumi replied, standing from his kneeling position. "You may have forgotten the correct time you wanted to see me." He continued. "Old age seems to be catching up to you." He finished with a satisfied smirk under his mask. He was top dog when it came to pranks.

"Careful Nezumi, you're awfully close to insubordination." Hiruzen joked back. He may not be the greatest, but he had learned a thing or two while playing these games with his surrogate grandson.

"Hai, Hokage-sama," the blonde intoned. He had been out of the village for a month with the last mission and hadn't seen his Jiji or Nee-chan the entire time. He missed them and was happy to be back for a while. He didn't know what was about to come though.

The Sandaime cleared his throat before he spoke. "I have called you here to give you your next orders, but before I do, have a look at this." Nezumi accepted the little black book his Jiji handed him, recognizing it as a Bingo Book. You weren't considered a dangerous Shinobi unless you had a bounty on your head in one of these little books. "Page thirty-three." He added.

Nezumi turned to the correct page and read.

_Name: Nezumi (Kamikage, Bringer of Hope) _

'_FLEE ON SIGHT!'_

_Affiliation: Konohagakure no Sato_

_Clan: Unknown_

_Family: Unknown _

_Age: Thought to be between the ages of twelve and thirteen_

_Height: 151.6 cm_

_Hair Color: Blonde_

_Rank: SS-class_

_Classification: Sage, Sensor, Jinchuuriki (Kyuubi no Kitsune)_

_Notes: Very little is known of Konoha ANBU Nezumi, but what is known is that he is the first Shinobi to gain the SS-class rank since the Yondaime Hokage, also receiving the 'FLEE ON SIGHT!' order as well. It has been confirmed that he is a Sage, an incredible sensor, and Jinchuuriki with complete control of his Bijuu._

_Recommendation for approach: Don't. _

_WARNING: If you see his face, pray to Kami you're not his target._

_Bounty: None has yet to be posted._

If Nezumi wasn't so upset about someone having enough information on him to put him in the Bingo Book he would have found his first entry into the 'big leagues' amusing. Apparently he was the boogeyman.

And the fact he had a 'FLEE ON SIGHT!' order attached to him outside of wartime confused him.

"This has too much information for it to be an outside source." Nezumi said a little bitterly. That meant that they had someone inside Konoha, who had high enough clearance to have all that knowledge, giving the other nations the confidential information.

"My thoughts exactly," Hiruzen replied. It was much too detailed not to originate from the inside. There was even a picture of him- with his mask on of course- and it was the very same picture he had for his top secret profile.

There was a traitor amongst his forces.

"I understand, Hokage-sama," Nezumi said, Hiruzen not even having to say what was on his mind.

"Take you mask off, Nezumi." The Sandaime ordered in a hard tone. The blonde complied immediately. He knew this was necessary. His identity was compromised, even if it was only Konoha who knew it. The village knew that the child Uzumaki Naruto was the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, and if they had a mole it wouldn't take very long for other nations to know as well. Sarutobi took the ANBU mask. "As of this moment you are no longer a member of the ANBU." The blonde nodded. "Uzumaki Naruto, you are now an official Jonin of Konoha, report to my office first thing in the morning."

Naruto nodded, and then frowned in thought, "Hokage-sama, what about my living arrangements?" It saddened Naruto that he had to leave the Black Ops so suddenly, but he could think about that later, right now he had more important things to get done, like finding a place to live.

He felt her before his Jiji said anything.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out." The God of Shinobi said with a smirk. "I'll see you tomorrow, Naruto-kun." He finished, and then Shunshined (Body Flickered) away, done with what he needed to do.

Yugao was in her civilian clothes, she was off duty then. "Nee-chan," Naruto greeted his sister figure, "It's good to see!" He said happily, giving the moon-flower a smile he reserved for her. He could act his age a little when in her presence, and now that he was no longer an Operative he could act any way he wanted. All Jonin were a little strange, each having something that helped them cope with the job, so he thought he might as well act a little more himself and he'd fit right in.

"I heard you were looking for a place to stay." Yugao said with a smile of her own. She hugged her Otouto before saying, "Hayate-kun said you can stay at our place." ANBU were supposed to live only in the Black Ops HQ, but Yugao stayed in her boyfriend's apartment when she was off duty, and finally moved all of her personal things there. It was now Hayate and Yugao's apartment, and apparently Naruto was going to live there now to. He didn't mind it though, he loved Yugao and he had become good friends with Hayate.

"Sounds good," Naruto said as he hugged his Nee-chan back. She was one of the only people he could just be a twelve year old boy with when he wanted. She knew all of his secrets and feelings, and he trusted her with his whole being. "I need to get my things from HQ." He said. All of his stuff, what little he had, was still in the Black Ops building.

Yugao shook her head. "Already done Otouto," she said while leading him off somewhere. "All of your personal belongings are at our place." She smiled. "I had Saru help me." Naruto sighed in exasperation. Yugao had made Saru her personal slave when he lost a bet the two had made a year ago.

The monkey-faced Nara should have learned that there was nothing Naruto couldn't do. For someone like him, training the Daimyo's wife's demon cat Tora was a walk in the park. That damn hellcat didn't stand a chance against the Kamikage.

"Of course you did." Naruto laughed. "By the way," he started, looking around him in confusion. "Where are we going?"

"First, we're going home so you can change your clothes." There was her motherly feelings again. Yugao and Naruto had a brother-sister relationship, but there were times when Naruto thought Yugao felt more like a Kaa-san than anything. When she was like that Naruto had no chance to win an argument with the woman. Right now was one of those times. "Then we're going to have some lunch with some of my friends. I can finally introduce you to everyone." She finished with a smile.

Naruto smiled at his best friend. "Sounds fun," he said. He didn't really care what they were doing, as long as he could spend some time with his sister then he was fine. It would be weird to do it in public though. He didn't have too much experience with this kind of thing. He really hoped her friends didn't dislike him. Not many adults liked hanging around with people his age, so he was nervous. It was ridiculous, he had completed more S-rank missions than all of the past Hokage combined have, and he was afraid of what a couple of women thought about him. It wasn't what they thought personally, he just hoped that his sisters friends didn't mind being around him.

He decided to suck it up and just be himself. There was nothing the Kamikage couldn't do.

* * *

Inside the restaurant Shushuya, Inuzuka Hana, Yuhi Kurenai, and Mitarashi Anko sat at a single table waiting for Uzuki Yugao. The ANBU woman was off duty for a few days so they had planned to have lunch today. Their purple-haired friend had said she had someone to introduce to them today, something about them finally meeting her little brother, which was weird because they thought she had no family left.

Hana had already started eating her meal, not wanting to wait for Yugao. People who had met Hana thought that she was the opposite of her clan's wild reputation, but when you got to know her the woman was exactly like her scary mother. The Chunin had been a little upset with herself. Yugao was an ANBU Agent, Anko had been promoted to Jonin two years ago after her curse mark was removed, and Kurenai had just recently got her Jonin-rank as well. Hana had gone straight into the veterinarian business right after she acquired her Chunin status, and hadn't taken on any high-risk missions that would warrant a promotion. She loved her job, she really did, but when all of her friends were higher ranked than her it was kind of annoying.

"Where is she?" Anko asked, getting a little impatient. They had been there for a good half an hour. It was very unlike Yugao to be late.

"I don't know. Just order already, she won't be upset." Hana replied.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Hana-chan." Kurenai scolded. "You act just like your dog's sometimes I swear." She added getting a chuckle from Anko.

Hana growled at her friend and frowned. She opened her mouth to defend herself but was cut off by their late friend. "Sorry we're late guys." They heard Yugao say from behind them. When they turned around to greet the purple-haired woman they frowned.

"Where's this so-called brother of yours, little Miss Late?" Anko asked. When they got a look at the woman she was alone. "We thought you were going to introduce us to some cute little kid. So, where is he?" Yugao chuckled. Anko was always a little impatient.

"He's outside," Yugao began. "He ran into someone he knew before we came in. He'll be here in a second." She said while taking a seat next to Hana. "So how's everyone been?"

Kurenai was the first to speak. "I've been chosen to lead a Genin team when the next batch graduates." The young woman had a happy smirk on her face. She had taken the Jonin test in the first place to become a Jonin-sensei. She had wanted to pass on what her father and Sensei had taught her when she was a Genin. It had been her dream since she was a kid.

"When will that be?" Yugao asked with genuine curiosity. She knew her red-eyed friend wanted to be a Jonin-sensei more than anything, and was happy that she was finally about to accomplish her life's dream.

"They graduate in two days, and then our teams are assigned to us the day after." Kurenai answered. "We get to know who's assigned to us tomorrow so we can prepare the final Genin tests." She added. After the Genin Graduation Test at the Academy, the Jonin-sensei of every squad would test the effectiveness of the team. If the Sensei thought that the team wouldn't work well together then the Genin would be sent back to the Academy and placed into different teams. That was the usual way to do things at least, unless you were a certain silver-haired Shinobi. His methods were a bit harsher, but he was one of the greatest Ninja under the Sandaime so he could get away with more than most.

"That's wonderful Kurenai, I'm glad you finally reached your dream." Yugao congratulated the new Jonin. A lot of people had doubted that the Kunoichi could become a Jonin because she was a Genjutsu specialist. While they were important to the village, when it came to Shinobi battles they weren't the first people to be picked, unless they were Uchiha. But the woman had proved them wrong and became an exceptionally powerful Genjutsu Mistress of Konoha.

"Thank you," Kurenai replied with a smile. She was in such a good mood that nothing could bring her down. Not only was she about to start her dream career, but she could do it side by side with her boyfriend.

"What about you Anko? Has the Hokage decided to assign a few kiddies to you?" Yugao asked. Anko had been a Jonin for two years and she had yet to be asked to be a Jonin-sensei. Not every Jonin became a Sensei, but Anko was an extremely talented young woman who had many specialized Jutsu that would benefit the village if she shared them.

Anko scowled. "No." was all she said.

Hana decided to elaborate. "Hokage-sama still thinks giving Anko-chan a Genin team would be disastrous." This time it was Anko who growled at the big-mouthed Inuzuka. When Anko had made Jonin she had asked if she was going to teach Genin. When the Hokage all but laughed at her and thoroughly dismissed her genuine question she was more than a little bitter. Sure, she might be a little _unconventional_, but she didn't think that made her an unqualified Sensei.

Before Anko had the chance to defend herself they were greeted by a young male voice. "Sorry about that," the voice said. "It's been a long time since I've seen Usagi."

"It's okay," Yugao waved at the blonde that came up to their table. "Sit down Naruto-kun; I want to introduce you to everyone." She added. Naruto nodded and sat with a smile. "Naruto this is Yuhi Kurenai, Inuzuka Hana, and Mitarashi Anko." The moon-flower pointed to each of the Kunoichi as she spoke. "Girls, this is my little brother, Uzumaki Naruto."

For a good minute the three women stared at the blonde with wide eyes. Word that _the _Kamikage, the Bringer of Hope, was the village pariah, Uzumaki Naruto. For the three women, no, for the entire county, God's Shadow was the biggest celebrity to have come from Hi no Kuni. He was even more famous than the Daimyo, who told the _Hokage _what to do when he wanted; Konohagakure no Sato belonged to him after all. It shocked them into silence when he just sat with them like it was the most ordinary thing in the world.

Anko was the first to recover. "Oi, oi! You knew him the whole time?!" She yelled. Anko was pissed.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_What do you mean 'specialist'? We're the specialists!" Mitarashi Anko yelled indignantly at the man who took her under his wing when she joined the T&I division. _

_Morino Ibiki sighed. His apprentice could be so childish sometimes. "The prisoner is too high profile for us to use our methods. We can't hurt him, Hokage-sama's orders." He answered. _

"_Then why not have Inoichi mind walk his ass? That way we don't have to rely on an outsider. If we let him take our catch we'll look incompetent." The Snake Mistress tried to reason. She didn't like the idea of needing someone else's help to obtain information. They were the best at what they did after all. No-one could get information as efficient as they could. _

"_We have orders, Anko. Just let it go, they'll be here any minute now." Anko huffed but did as she was told. She was so upset because it was her direct involvement that helped capture the Iwa-nin, and now she was being told that she wasn't allowed to touch him. It was vexatious. The man was an ANBU Captain of Iwagakure, and was thought to be responsible for the deaths of three Konoha Chunin. _

_It was unfortunately common for this kind of thing to happen during 'peace time'. Even though there was a treaty between two nations, one or both would always try to attain information on the other. When an operative was caught however, it was custom to send them back to their village of origin, a little roughed up but back nonetheless. This particular Iwa ANBU Captain thought that there would be no consequences in killing Konoha-nin when they were caught 'spying' on their neighbors, which was not the case at all._

_He was about to see the flaw in his foolishness. No-one took the lives of the God of Shinobi's men for no reason and got away with it. _

_After Anko went silent it didn't take long for the Hokage to show up in the company of only three ANBU. The sight of the ANBU present stilled her tongue. She had planned on complaining to the Sandaime, until she saw who was accompanying him._

_She had noticed Yugao, already knowing that Neko was one her best friends. She even knew Saru, the second ANBU to walk into their interrogation room. The obvious Nara had been close with Neko since they became team-mates, and Anko had seen him on more than a few occasions. _

_What surprised her to her very core was the smallest of the ANBU, trailing directly behind and to the right of the Hokage. The hair matched his 'description', and the Mouse mask was a dead giveaway._

_She was in the presence of the Kamikage, the Bringer of Hope. _

_Ever since the announcement that the powerful boy was actually real everyone, including Anko, had wanted to meet him. He was the most famous- or infamous, depending how you looked at it- Shinobi Hi no Kuni had produced, ever. The fact that someone as young as the Sandaime Hokage's Shadow had become a member of the man's personal ANBU before even becoming an actual ninja was awe-inspiring. He was everyone's Hero, even if they didn't know that the boy was a Monster._

_Ibiki immediately bowed his head in respect to his leader, Anko following soon after she recovered from the shock of actually seeing the greatest prodigy Konoha, hell, the entire Elemental Nations had ever produced. _

"_The Iwa ANBU Captain, unharmed and awaiting your interrogation, as ordered, Hokage-sama." The scarred man said plainly. He made no mistake; he was in the presence of God's among men. He did what he was told, and only spoke when it was necessary. He had no fear towards the powerful warriors; he just gave them the respect they deserve. The both of them, the Sandaime and Kamikage, have done more for the village than any other Shinobi, which was ridiculous considering that the Bringer of Hope was thought to be only ten. _

_The Hokage nodded, always appreciative of how professional Ibiki was on the job. He gave his Shadow a glance over his shoulder, receiving a slight nod that was missed by everyone besides Anko, who was watching the young blonde ANBU Operative like a hawk. _

_Hiruzen began. "Did you kill three of my Chunin?"_

_The bald brawny man said nothing, but with the Kamikage present, he didn't need to. _

_Yes_

_Hiruzen continued. "Did Iwa approve of the methods you used against my Shinobi?" _

_Again, nothing but silence was given to the Hokage. _

_No_

_Hiruzen carried on, "Did you know that they were not spying on your village?"_

_Yes_

_Feeling the small bursts of chakra that only he and his Shadow could decipher, he asked one last question. "Why did you do it?" _

_Anko had heard the stories like everyone else. The Bringer of Hope, a child of Konoha who was the Hokage's personal Angel of Death. He would smite Konoha's enemies, raze their strongholds to the ground, and did it with a smile on his face, all for the sake of his village. _

_People had said that he wasn't human; a bringer of carnage, not hope, but the woman had never paid much attention to them. After word reached Hi no Kuni of his actions in Mizu no Kuni, he was seen as both death incarnate and a savior. _

_The Snake Mistress had no idea what she was witnessing at the moment. The Hokage would ask a question; receive no answer, and then move on to the next. _

_That's why when Nezumi had felt the man's reply, and acted rather violently, she was confused. _

_It was fun_

_The man thought it was fun to watch the life leave the blonde's comrades. They were fresh Chunin; they didn't stand a chance against someone like him. That caused him to let himself become the Monster he was._

_In the blink of an eye, Nezumi had taken his Tanto into his hand and drove it into the Iwa-nin's neck, lowering his head so he could make sure that he could see his gold eyes stare at him through his eye slits. For a moment he just held the man's gaze, not flinching in the slightest when he coughed blood onto his white-masked face. _

_Both Anko and Ibiki were thoroughly confused and terrified at the blonde's next words._

"_You're right," he said casually, "It is fun." When he finished his words, he pulled his blade from the man's throat, swiped it in the air once to rid it of the blood staining it, and then sheathed it. The Hokage or the other ANBU made no move to berate him for his actions, or show any sign that they disliked what he did at all. _

_For a moment, Anko just stood there, a little shocked at the boy's complete lack in regard of taking a life so brutally. Everyone knew that he hadn't died right away; he was stabbed just so that he suffered through it for a few seconds. He had just killed an unarmed and helpless prisoner with an ease that brought chills to the Kunoichi's back. They had no way of knowing that that was the whole point. The three Chunin the man had killed were helpless against him, unable to stand a chance. They lost their lives just as helpless as he. _

_An eye for an eye was not always the best policy, but it seemed to be appropriate in this particular situation. _

_Usually ANBU were supposed to kill themselves upon capture, but thanks to Anko's quick thinking they had subdued the man perfectly. He was unconscious and had two Chakra Suppression Seals on him before he even knew that he was being attacked. In her mind, she had a hand in ending the man's life so horribly._

_That was not the end of her first encounter with a true Monster. What came next would change her life forever._

_The nezumi-masked boy turned to the Tokubetsu Jonin, looking her over. She involuntarily gulped in fear that she had somehow offended him in some way. She didn't think he would hurt a fellow loyal Konoha-nin, but she remembered that a few people still didn't trust her for being a traitor's student and was praying that he was not one of them._

"_Is this the Kunoichi you spoke of, Neko?" He asked, getting an affirmative from his purple-haired team-mate. _

"_Hai, Taicho. She's the one with the curse mark." Nezumi was not pleased that one of his comrades was forced to live in pain and constant reminder of her previous Sensei's sins. When Neko had explained the Snake woman's problem he had been more than willing to see if he could help._

_When it came to seals, like a curse mark, Nezumi was an amazing person to know. He was by no means a Fuinjutsu specialist, but he had the capability of removing them. It was actually quite simple to the blonde. With his ability to transfer chakra, he had the opposite of the ability as well. That was something the Uzumaki had learned early in his Shinobi Career, with every one of his talents, there was a positive and negative way of using it. Not negative as in it harmed him in some way, but as in an opposite, or inverted way of using it._

_Seals were powered by the user's chakra, if you took that chakra away, the seal would no longer be able to stabilize itself. It took someone with both incredible precision and the actual ability to extract the chakra for the blonde's method to work, and fortunately for Anko, Nezumi had both._

"_Mitarashi Anko," the Hokage began, "kneel before your leader." He demanded. Anko was a little surprised but complied nonetheless. The Hokage had spoken, and she could do nothing but obey._

_She felt it before she heard it. Her tan trench coat was pulled to the side by small hands, followed by the mesh armor around her shoulder. She flinched at the blonde's straightforwardness. She had no idea what he was doing, but decided to trust her fellow Shinobi and Hokage. _

_Nezumi gave a genuine small smile under his mask. He could help this girl. _

_The boy laid his right hand on the woman's shoulder, right above the bane of her existence. He looked to his leader for permission, never doing anything without it. Receiving a nod from the aging man, he began the process of changing someone's life._

_It was time to free her from the Hebi-teme for good._

_He shut his eyes in concentration, feeling for the exact amount of foreign influence he needed to extract from the girl. If he pulled recklessly he could harm the Kunoichi, which was something he did not want to do. He focused his breathing, sending miniscule bursts of his own chakra into her to act like radar. While this method could be used for the extraction of chakra, it also had another purpose. He could feel the emotions of everyone around him already, but like this he could feel the single person entirely. Their likes, dislikes, wants, needs, everything. He had only done this with the Hokage, the man wanting him able to understand the way he lead the village. Now, with Anko, he had felt something that he had long since lost the need to feel._

_There, Nezumi had found the foreign piece's that needed to be eliminated. Taking his hand from the woman's neck, he ripped the disgusting chakra from her. With his hand, a matter that looked similar to his Sage Dust, only it was a sinister purple instead of majestic gold, came with it. _

_Even under her mask, Nezumi could feel Neko's eyes widen, as well as Saru's. For the Hokage, the opposite was happening. The Sandaime narrowed his eyes, already noticing the shape the repugnant chakra was taking. _

_Orochimaru _

_A transparent, sickly Orochimaru was now being held by the neck with the Kamikage's hand. Nezumi had guessed that the thing was a piece of the man's soul, secured in the curse mark in the case of his death. All it would take was one of his followers to resurrect the man from the seal. By the look of the thing, Orochimaru was still, unfortunately, alive. _

_The ghostly form of Orochimaru could do nothing but groan out unintelligently within the firm grasp of the Bringer of Hope. Nezumi brought the soul shard eye level before pumping the thing full of his own Natural Energy. The sinister purple was being swallowed up by noble gold at an astonishing rate. The groans became screams of agony, announcing its end. With one last wave of pure Natural Energy the piece of Orochimaru's soul that was held within Anko for safekeeping was destroyed, shattering like glass. With the display of light signaled the end to the Kunoichi's suffering._

_The curse mark was gone._

_The extraction was painful and exhausting for Anko, and as a result she was close to losing consciousness. Before she could leave though, Nezumi had one last thing to do. _

_He bent down so that he could speak and only the woman would hear him. That's when he whispered something he used to wish someone, anyone, would tell him. _

"_There," he began, "I've saved you."_

_And with that, Anko lost consciousness, taking with her the words she'd been waiting to hear._

_She had met her knight in shining armor._

_End Flashback_

* * *

After Anko had her curse mark removed she had begged and pleaded to meet Nezumi again. Both the Hokage and Yugao had refused to say anything though. The Hokage strait told her that it wasn't going to happen. Nezumi was a secret operative, and hadn't the time to waste with any more girls. It was apparently a problem with the blonde ANBU agent, the female species seemed to be attracted to him like bee's to honey.

Yugao had said that she didn't really know her superior all that much, stating that Ro-Han was a big team and she was usually in charge of an entire sub-cell herself. She also said that her Taicho didn't need another older woman to throw herself at him.

Anko didn't know what they had thought she was going to do to the kid. It wasn't like she had decided to fuck his brains out or anything; she just wanted to properly thank him for what he had done for her. He had set her free, and brought her hope and happiness.

So when Yugao came in with her very Hero, saying that he was her little brother, she was a little ticked off. "I thought you said you two weren't close!" She yelled, getting weird looks from the other customers.

"I had to say that, Anko-chan." Yugao said calmly. "Hokage-sama ordered me to." She added.

"You could have hinted at me or something!" Anko shouted. "I thought we were friends." Yugao's eyes widened a little after that was said. She knew that her friend really wanted to meet her Otouto, but she honestly didn't think that it was this important to her. She was actually really upset with her.

Before Yugao could say anything else, Anko grabbed Naruto by the wrist and dragged him out of Shushuya's, a surprised look on his face.

"Come on, we need to talk!" She yelled as she pulled him away from the others.

Naruto sighed. This was going to be a little awkward, and he just got back from a long and taxing mission. All he wanted to do was sit down and share a meal with his Nee-chan. But with all of the emotions he could feel coming from the Kunoichi he knew that wasn't going to be happening any time soon.

* * *

**Author's Note's:**

**A bit of a filler chapter to explain what happened during the time skip- a little- and leading up to the Wave arc. The four or so years between Mizu no Kuni and now, I'll be going into a little detail throughout the story. **

**I hope people aren't too disappointed that I didn't change the Uchiha Massacre at all. I needed it to happen for future chapters. And Naruto needed a reason to hate Danzo.**

**For those who are worried that my Naruto is too op and Godlike- which he is, completely- that the story will start to get boring, have no fear. I promise, it's only going to get better from here on out. And I have no idea if Kamikage actually means God's Shadow. I honestly just took out the 'Ho' in Hokage and placed Kami (God) in it. I don't speak any Japanese so I don't know if I can do that. Whatever the case may be, I'm sticking with the name. It fit's and, in my opinion, is totally badass. **

**As far as the harem goes, Anko is the main girl, and I'm only adding, at the very most, two more. Let me know who you all want to see in it. **

**Please review and tell me what you liked and dislike, and thank you for reading! **


	8. Jonin Test

**Author's Note's:**

**I'd like to thank a guest reviewer for correcting some of the mistakes I've made so far in this story. I only look over what I've written once before I post it so I don't always catch the things I do wrong in my haste. I write at such a fast pace that I accidently use the wrong word, "Madder" instead of "Matter" or "Predigest" instead of "Prejudice" being the case in point. I know which word is grammatically correct, honest; I just overlook the small mistakes sometimes. I will try my best to better beta my chapters from this point forward to lessen the mistakes. **

**Now, I didn't think I needed to do this, but some people have questioned my reasoning for a couple of things, so I will be explaining myself here. If you don't care about the reasoning behind Naruto and Mei's little fling and Naruto's interest in the fairer sex at such a young age than just skip to the last paragraph of the AN's.**

**Now, Naruto's **_**interest **_**in sex – My Naruto, as I have said time and time again, can feel those around him, and then is able to completely understand those feelings, since the people having them understand them. Now, having these abilities since he was born, he was forced to mature extremely fast. During his years he had learned, and fully understood, the things the people of Konoha felt. Unless you think Konoha citizens are all celibate, then it should be pretty self-explanatory. He had come across the emotions people produce when love making, and if you've ever made love yourself, you'd know they are really strong and pleasing. This was all before he even joined the ANBU, so when he had even more time to mature- because of his innate empathy ability- he had come to be at the very least interested by the time he met Mei. I'm 19, and I know that if I had my mentality when I was seven, I'd be interested in extremely hot and willing women as well, which is kind of what my Naruto is. He's older in mind than me.**

**On to the whole, "using the 'old enough to kill old enough to blah blah blah,' to justify young children having sex is so cliché," remark. Yes, it may be cliché, but that doesn't make it any less true. Once a Shinobi gets their Forehead Protector, they **_**have **_**to be considered as adults. Unless you think the Elemental Nations let children go out and kill for a living. Most of everything about Naruto is cliché, the abused past, the 'demon' inside becoming an ally, so on and so forth. I'm not using it to add pointless sex appeal to my story; I'm using it to bring what little logic I can to this story, since everything about it is so impossible in the Narutovese already. Think about it, it makes more since than you think. I only added the Mei thing to get it across to the readers that he is in fact more mature, and then you could look past the fact that the way I write Naruto is so OOC. I even had Naruto decline the sex offer because I too believe seven year olds should not have intercourse, and would have enjoyed it as little as you would have, and also to show you what kind of person he is. He didn't want to be a person who had sex without meaning for his first time. Stating that he had a member bigger than what it should have been was another way to show that Naruto is Monster-like in every sense of the word, and I thought it was kind of funny. I guess it wasn't… Anyways, I've done more of this in the last chapter. My Naruto is taller than canon Sasuke, but canon Naruto was shorter than the Uchiha. It's just a way for me to drop hints about his appearance and differences between the two. Mei being interested in Naruto at seven was my way of trying to convince you that the people of the Elemental Nations also saw Shinobi as adults, no matter what the age, not to make her out to be some creepy pedophile. She saw the maturity in Naruto, and the majority of females in the Narutoverse are attracted to powerful and/or cool men. Naruto is a badass and as cool as it gets, in my opinion, and I wanted the readers to understand that. I thought it was obvious, but I guess not. **

**There, I hope I covered everything that was questioned. I'm not saying that my way is absolutely correct, but this is FanFiction, and it's mine, so I'm going to do what **_**I **_**think is right. Many of the beliefs in my story are strange in our society, but you all have to remember that this is not our society, its Japan's Edo period- if anything… I think. A place where incest is legal if consensual is bound to have some different views on sensitive subjects like legal adult ages.**

**I'd also like to thank Psychotic Crow and Ymere for their support. Ymere, our 'cookies and milk' time is very educational, so thank you.**

* * *

Hero or Monster

Chapter Eight – Jonin Test

* * *

_The people of my village have only ever heard of the Bringer of Hope being some kind of valiant Hero who does the right thing in every situation._

_They couldn't be more wrong. _

_I'm a Monster, a soldier of a God. The peace and justice I fight for are all for the sake of my commander. I am the sword of Kami, and the shield of Heaven, I only do what is expected from me._

_That was how it used to be at least._

_Now, I am a part of the whole. I have no mask to aid me, to distinguish me from the others. What you see is what you get. My fellow Shinobi will never accept me as one of them unless they are shown what I am capable of first hand. _

_It's going to be something they never forget. This, I promise to you. _

* * *

Somehow, for reasons unknown to her, Anko had taken Naruto to her shared apartment with Kurenai.

She didn't know why they ended up here. She had wanted to speak to the boy in private, and she guessed her subconscious mind thought that that place was her room. She was still upset with Yugao for keeping her away from him, but decided to think about that later, after she spoke with the person responsible for her freedom.

Now, in her room with _the _Bringer of Hope, she was uncharacteristically nervous. Anko was usually a brash and brave woman, unaffected by what people thought of her- in their presence at least- and couldn't understand why the blonde made her feel so shy.

It could be because of his legendary Hero status among most of the world, but that thought hadn't crossed her mind yet. She felt like a peasant staring in awe at a giant. He being shorter than her made it no less true in her eyes.

So here they were, the Snake Mistress and Kamikage, alone, in her room. Alone…

"I'm Mitarashi Anko." She blurted out suddenly. Then she face-palmed, he already knew who she was. "But you already know that…" She said somewhat sheepishly. "So your name is Uzumaki Naruto, right?" She repeated the name that Yugao had introduced him as. God, why was she being so shy? This was not like her at all. She somewhat hatted the boy for making her feel this way.

Naruto tried to give her a reassuring smile, "Hai, Anko-san." He said. It was a little weird being in the woman's bedroom alone with her. He could feel her nervousness and her embarrassment; she closed the door when she walked in on habit, and was regretting it now. She didn't want him to think she brought him here to sleep with him.

"Just Anko is fine." She informed him. She was never big with honorifics and the sort. "I, ah, brought you here to," she started speaking softer and softer, "thank you, for what you did." She finished in a very hushed tone. It was hard for Anko to thank anyone, even her superiors. She wasn't a very emotional or clingy girl so thank yous and apologies were very rare from the Kunoichi. Naruto, however, seemed to be the exception. And he was. The blonde had taken away the thing that she looked at first thing in the morning and last thing at night. The curse mark was exactly that, her curse. It disgusted her every time she looked at it, and only checked all the time to see if it miraculously disappeared.

It never did.

Not until she met the Kamikage that is. With one encounter with the famed Shinobi he had changed her life for the better. He was like no-one she had ever met before, and she had only met him once.

"It's not a problem, Anko-" he stopped himself from adding the –san suffix to her name like she asked. "If it's for my fellow Konoha-nin I'd do anything to help." His smile was absolutely beautiful.

Anko was a little taken aback by the way the blonde was talking. What she had witnessed two years ago was a stark contrast to the cheery boy standing in her room. The boy was amazing and incredibly terrifying when he wanted to be, so to see him act so friendly was a little strange for her.

"Well whatever the case may be thank you." She replied. "You have no idea how much it means to me." She added.

Naruto smirked. He knew exactly how she felt, just as much as she did. He had synced with her all those years ago, so he knew the women better than any of her longtime friends did. He wasn't going to tell her that though. Most people found his ability to perfectly understand them somewhat creepy. They felt like he was evading their personal privacy, which, in a sense, he was. He never used their feelings against them though, and never brought them up, ever. Still, even some of the people on his team found it a little weird, and at times, annoying.

They could never get anything past him.

"You're welcome," he finally said. He didn't really see it as something he needed to be thanked for, it was a simple little procedure. Yeah, he might be the only person alive who could do it with such ease, but it was still simple nonetheless, to him at least. But for the Kunoichi's sake he accepted the compliment. He knew how hard it was for the woman to thank people, and it showed how much it meant to her when she did. "Is that the only thing you needed, Anko?" He asked. They were still just standing in her room.

Anko bit her lip in thought. She did want to ask him something else but didn't know if it was alright or not. After all, he was an ANBU Agent at the time, so it might be confidential, but she wanted to know anyways. She needed to know why he did it. "When we first met, why did you kill that Iwa ANBU the way you did?" To her, the Kamikage was a Hero, a man- or boy- who helped the weak and protected his village. Someone like that wouldn't have killed a man so brutally.

Naruto sighed. He knew this was going to come up. "All I can tell you is that the man was guilty, and I only showed him the same curtesy he showed our men." He knew that when he decided to let himself be a Monster, people would be weary of him, in one way or another. He had hoped that Anko wouldn't ask him about the Iwa scum, but he knew her, she was a curios woman.

"How do you know he was guilty though?" She asked suddenly. All she had seen was the Hokage ask questions and receive no answers. There was no way he was able to get the answers just from being near the man, right? If not, then he had killed a man in the worse way there was. Even Ibiki had boundaries, and killing an unarmed and completely subdued man was something no-one should be willing to do. They would do it if their Hokage ordered them to, but their leader never gave orders like that, not to them at least.

"I'm a sensor, I know things." He could tell Anko didn't appreciate the half-truth of his reply. He was a sensor, and he did know things about people because of it, but he didn't go into detail about it, which is what the woman wanted.

"I just don't know why someone like you, a Hero, would do that to someone…" She said. It really didn't make sense to her. He was the person to set an entire country free from its oppressor, and had, supposedly, asked for nothing but a healthy alliance between the two nations in return.

Naruto gave the woman a sad smile, which shocked her a little. He then turned to the door and opened it. Before he walked out he told her the most truthful thing he'd ever say to her. "I've never claimed to be a Hero." As he was walking out she caught the last part of his sentence. "What I am…is a Monster." And with that, Naruto left the woman alone with her thoughts. And they were many.

* * *

After his little chat with Anko, which he was a little confused with because they really didn't need to be in her bedroom for it, Naruto decided to make his way back to his new home. He had recently discovered something about his Sage Dust technique that, if he was able to harness, would put him into a place in which the eye could not see. He was already years ahead of other Shinobi when it came to destructive power, with what he thought his newfound abilities might do when he ascertained them would send him even further. He needed power; not want, so that he could protect his people.

The downside about it though was how difficult it was. He was able to learn everything he picked up with such ease and speed that he was a little unprepared to deal with the annoyance of patient learning. Even he couldn't understand what he was trying to accomplish, and that was infuriating.

When he arrived, he went straight to his room, already aware that he was the only person in the apartment. He had briefly wondered if Yugao was still at the restaurant with the others and if she would be upset if he didn't return. She most likely wouldn't be; it was the being alone with Anko part that might make her angry. They hadn't done anything, but Naruto could feel Yugao's mind. She had thought that that was exactly what was going to happen when they left. Honestly, did his Nee-chan think he was some kind of man-whore? He had only been close with one woman his entire life and she just happened to be older than him. Sure there were other girls after Mei that fancied him more than a friend, but he had never been close with any of them. His sister was a little overprotective when it came to females, and she really didn't have a need to be. He had turned down sex from a beautiful and powerful Kage for crying out loud, he thought she'd understand that he wasn't only interested in casual and meaningless sex.

He decided to forget about his Nee-chan's mission to preserve his virginity and bring his mind back to where it was supposed to be. His Sage Dust techniques were devastating when used offensively, which was why he liked them so much. But lately he thought it was possible to do more than just kill with them. It was only speculation, but he had learned that he was capable of anything when he put his mind to it. And there was his conclusion that with every one of his unique gifts there was a different way of using them.

He knew he was missing something every time he used his Sennin abilities, and he had recently decided that it was time to look into it. Usually he would be more than excited to develop new forms of Senjutsu, but with the difficulty in which it was to even contemplate what he _thought_ may be possible was less than appealing. It was like the word you can't remember that's on the tip of your tongue, except in his case the word never existed, so his frustration was understandable.

He had even resorted to asking his inner 'demon' for a few pointers. That had turned out to be a waste of time. Even the great and powerful Kyuubi no Kitsune was totally lost when it came to his complex and ridiculously exclusive innate talents. The powerful fox had lived for thousands of years and he had never heard of anyone, not even the Rikudo Sennin himself, who could manipulate Natural Energy with the same skill as the young Uzumaki. In theory it should be impossible to add form to the world's chakra, it being the world's chakra and all. It was almost as absurd as adding form to another person's chakra while it was still inside them, which was as crazy as it sounded. Natural Energy was exactly the same thing. People could take their opponents chakra to use for themselves, but never add shape to it before even extracting it. It was not physically or theoretically possible, yet the ex-ANBU Operative was doing just that. The little brat was doing the impossible again, which irritated and pleased the powerful chakra entity.

The others didn't even bother to try and help him…

Without some kind of guide it was close to impossible to do what he was attempting, but that's what would make it all the more sweeter when he accomplished it.

At the moment though, it was the most annoying thing he had ever gone through. The best way he could describe what he thought about it was that he saw his Sage Dust techniques as a number line. When he called forth Bishamon for example, he would go from zero to positive six. The positive side represented the destructive prowess. The negative side however, was what he was trying to figure out. He had no idea how to go from zero to a negative number, because he still didn't fully understand what the positive side represented. He had just been using the easer side the whole time because it was exactly that, easy. If he wasn't so annoyed he would have seen the irony in it. He could understand others and their techniques with almost scary clarity, but when it came to his he was confused beyond words.

So here he was, sitting in a lotus position on the floor in the middle of his room, hoping that he'd strike a thought of brilliance that would solve his little problem. This was honestly the only method he had left, having tried everything else he could think of. It seemed that unlocking a new and potentially godly form of Senjutsu wasn't as easy as learning elemental Ninjutsu. Who would have known?

He had thought that if he sat and poured every ounce of his concentration in it, he'd eventually figure the secret behind Natural Energy that he had yet to discover. It would be incredibly difficult, but he was determined to acquire it. It was important to him, even more so now that he was no longer in the ANBU. Becoming a Jonin meant that he would have to step up his game if he wanted to keep everyone safe. Other Shinobi weren't all like ANBU Agents; they didn't automatically know what to do in any and all situations. Jonin were a little easier to deal with because if they had gained the rank then they did know what to do in most situations, and could, for the most part, take care of themselves.

It was the Genin and Chunin that Naruto was worried about. Now that he was a regular Jonin- well, not exactly regular- he'd have to lead teams of the lower-ranked Ninja of the village. That meant that he was responsible for teaching them the right way of doing something and keeping them alive. He had lead multiple ANBU into suicide missions and came out unscathed, but that was with extremely well trained men and women, not green Shinobi. He considered Chunin green as well, the rank given to those who had little more experience than the low ranking Genin. It was harsh, but the truth nonetheless. In all honesty, Naruto was nervous. He had never lost a team-mate- besides Itachi who was _taken _from him, not lost- and didn't ever wish to. With non-ANBU Shinobi it would increase the likeliness of that fear.

Finally, something the God Child was afraid of.

Sighing in annoyance, he stood from his position on the floor, unable- again- to accomplish anything. He really disliked not being able to do something he wanted. Was this how everyone else felt? That thought actually brought a smile to his face; he had found something that made him normal; irritation due to his inability to complete a task. He was finally like regular people…

Flawed

He stretched his back, receiving a grateful pop in return, and headed for the kitchen. He had been meditating for a good hour and he still hadn't eaten anything. When he got to the living room he felt a presence at the door. He hadn't thanked Hayate for allowing him to live with him and Yugao for the time being yet. When the brown-haired Tokubetsu Jonin entered his apartment he was greeted by his new houseguest.

"Hayate-san," Naruto greeted politely. He had always showed the man respect for being so good to his sister. When he had first met the man he had checked him thoroughly for any questionable intentions. When he found nothing but genuine love for the Kunoichi he was more than willing to give him a chance. Yugao really loved him as well, so he owed it to her to try and forge a friendship with her lover, which he had. Naruto and Hayate were as close as a little brother could be with his older sister's boyfriend.

"Ah, Naruto-san, your already back from your mission?" Hayate asked. He had thought it would be a few more days until he got to see the blonde again. "I guess that means you know what Hokage-sama has ordered then." He said somewhat cautiously. He didn't want to accidently tell the boy something that he didn't know yet, but him being in his apartment meant that he most likely knew already.

"Hai, I got back a few hours ago," the blonde replied. "Hokage-jiji told me right when I returned." Let it be known that Sarutobi Hiruzen was not a procrastinator.

Hayate gave Naruto a small smile, followed by a cough as he joined him in the kitchen. "I saw your entry in the Bingo Book." The things his girlfriend's surrogate little brother accomplished always amazed the ever-coughing Shinobi. "That was an awful lot of information, don't you think?" He asked.

Naruto clenched his fists. "Yeah, too much," he replied. He knew that Hayate was an intelligent man, so for him to think something was up wasn't much of a surprise to him.

"Does the Hokage think it was a traitor?" He asked curiously, followed by another short cough. Naruto knew that he could speak with Hayate a little more openly than others. He was a good and loyal Konoha-nin, and had the trust of his most precious person.

"It must be," the Uzumaki informed. "Most of that information was classified as 'Hokage eyes only'. The other half required a high level of clearance to attain. If it wasn't a traitor, than someone out there is a better spy than Jiraiya-sensei." Hayate chuckled at that statement. There was no-one better at what Jiraiya did except maybe Naruto himself. That had left only one conclusion, "So yes, we have a traitor amongst us." Naruto was angry for being betrayed by a fellow Konoha-nin, but most of all he was hurt. He had spent the bulk of his young life fighting for his people, for one of them to do something like this brought pain to his heart. His people were his everything, without them he would be lost.

Hayate sighed. He noticed his soon-to-be brother-in-law's hurt and angry expression. It was not often that someone was able to see the real Naruto. He was usually a wise and powerful Shinobi, but if you were someone he considered close then you were privileged with getting to see underneath his Monster persona. Hayate took a second to feel honored that the Kamikage was comfortable enough with him to show him his other side.

"Enough with this traitor talk," the brown-haired man declared. "Are you hungry?" Naruto appreciated the change in topic, and opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by the sound of his stomach growling.

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck and looked sheepish. "Yeah, I guess I am." The two Shinobi were quiet for a moment before they burst into laughter. Even in difficult times one could always find an escape in a friend.

When Yugao got home that night she was welcomed with the sight of her two favorite men eating dinner together, talking with one another like they were great friends, just the way she liked it. She decided she could wait and interrogate Naruto about what happened after he left Shushuya's with Anko later. Now was the time to relax and forget about all of their worries.

* * *

Naruto was tired.

After their family-like meal together, Yugao had taken Naruto into his room and proceeded to question him on his day's events after leaving with Anko. He had been a little annoyed but complied nonetheless. His Nee-chan was someone important to him, so if he had to deal with her overbearing protection of his 'innocence'- which was the most absurd thing he had ever heard come from her mouth, seeing as it was too late in most meanings of the word-, then he would. He was still very much a virgin, but innocent was the last thing he'd call himself.

It had taken him an entire half hour of explaining his slightly awkward conversation with the Snake Mistress, and then another two hours convincing the woman that he had in no way, shape, or form had any kind of intimate relations with her friend. He honestly began to think that it would be better if he actually did take up some of the women's offers to mess around with them if Yugao wouldn't believe him when he actually did nothing. It wouldn't be as annoying and he would at least get something out of it instead of suffering through the extended interrogations for doing nothing wrong. It wouldn't be wrong in the first place, but that was a moot point.

He had woken up after getting only a few hours of sleep and immediately dressed himself in his new Jonin gear. Gone was his ANBU uniform and in its place was a standard Konoha Jonin flak-jacket over a long-sleeved black shirt, the right sleeve being completely burnt orange. He wore black Shinobi pants and sandals, with a black-clothed Konoha hitai-ate. He was never able to wear his forehead protector much when he was a member of the zoo- which he had stopped calling the corps years ago- and he was excited to start. Representing his village felt good. He was by no means awake, but at least it wasn't all bad.

He had made it to the Hokage Tower and started to make his way up the stairs to his Jiji's office. He was aware of all the surprised looks he had gotten while he walked from his home to the leaders place of command. Even the people in the Tower looked at him strangely, which was weird for him since they acted like this was the first time he had entered the building, which as Naruto, it was. He could feel their minds clearly; apparently word of Uzumaki Naruto being Nezumi the Kamikage had spread faster than he thought it would. It just reminded him of how annoyed he was at being betrayed.

Naruto reached for the door but paused before he entered. He could feel the minds of the people inside.

Hiruzen was annoyed, and a little upset.

The majority of the others in the Hokage's office were not happy. Most of them had feelings of disgust. And some were even angry at Hiruzen himself. Naruto didn't like that at all. His Jiji was to be respected at all times, failure to show that respect automatically made the sinner an enemy of the Bringer of Hope.

He steeled himself and opened the door, causing all eyes to gravitate to him. If he was a lesser man he would have been incredibly nervous. He just so happened to be the most powerful Shinobi in Konoha though, and right now he had the feeling that he needed to show it. The blonde walked right passed the irritated crowd and stood to the right of Hiruzen, where he deserved to be.

"Hokage-sama," he greeted formerly, deciding to show the others how one should properly treat the God of Shinobi. He wanted the world to know that his Jiji was still a powerful Kage, and having the famous Bringer of Hope bow to him was a great way to show it. He never really enjoyed using his popularity all that much, but for his Hokage, he would do anything. There was never a task too difficult for him. When the Sandaime spoke, his words were absolute.

"Naruto-kun," Hiruzen began, making sure to express his thankfulness at the obvious show of loyalty and respect through his feelings. "Just the person we were talking about," he added. It was painfully clear that he was the discussion in the now very cramped room. He just didn't know what it was they were speaking about.

"I see," Naruto replied. "And what is it that is being discussed about me?" He asked. He had a feeling that this might happen, just not so soon. The minds of the Ninja present told him all he needed to know.

The Hokage lit his tobacco pipe before he answered. "The accumulated Jonin do not believe you to be former ANBU Operative Nezumi, and have expressed their feelings of you being incompetent." Naruto could feel his surrogate grandfather's amusement. Apparently the aged warrior felt it was just as funny as he did.

"Ah, I see," the blonde replied. "Why is that?" he directed his question to the Shinobi instead of his leader.

A random Jonin he knew to be named Kazuo was the first to express his concerns in a completely appropriate and adult-like manner. "Because there's no way a brat like you could be the Bringer of Hope, that's why, Demon Boy!" Like he said, completely professional. The man was extremely lucky that he was a loyal Konoha-nin, because if he wasn't he would no longer take breath from this world. It was strange because most of the Shinobi force knew that he was not the Kyuubi and didn't want to purposely treat him like garbage. To be among so many who felt he was nothing but a puppet for a supposed demon was a little disheartening.

"One: I am the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, which is in my Bingo Book entry." Naruto began. "Two: I match the description of Nezumi perfectly." This really was a waste of his time. "Three: Demon is not a suitable word to describe me, the correct term you're looking for is Monster." He disliked ignorant people with all of his being. "Four: Hatake Kakashi, a respected Jonin who's about to enter the room can vouch that I am in fact Konoha's Kamikage."

Everyone decided to turn to the door and sure enough, the aforementioned silver-haired man walked through, late as usual, little orange book in hand. As he entered the room he stopped before he made it to his favored spot to look at everyone staring at him. "…Yo," he greeted coolly. It irritated most present that he barely lifted his eyes from his smut long enough to say the single-worded hello. The man was shameless!

"Hatake!" Kazuo shouted, getting the attention of the famed Sharingan no Kakashi. "Is this Uzumaki Naruto really the Bringer of Hope?" He asked. It was clear that the man was not a fan of the blonde's. Kurama most likely killed someone close to him twelve years ago. Still, the man was an idiot for blaming it on him.

Kakashi gave the man an eye smile only he was capable of giving. "Hai, Naruto-kun is Nezumi-kohai. Why'd you even have to ask?" It was kind of pointless after all. The Hokage had said as much; that should have been enough. "Do you doubt Hokage-sama, Kazuo-san?" He asked in a polite but somehow threatening way. Kakashi was right behind Naruto in being the most loyal Shinobi in the village.

"I- no, of course not," he tried to say quickly. "It's just really hard to believe."

"Perhaps a demonstration is required." Hiruzen suggested. Naruto smirked. This sounded like fun.

"What did you have in mind, Hokage-sama?" The Uzumaki asked. He had hoped that his Jiji would give him the chance to prove himself in front of everyone. Without something mind-blowing to showcase his abilities, he would never be accepted as a Jonin of Konoha, Kamikage or not. His leaders mind pleased the boy. That would definitely suffice.

"A duel," Hiruzen began, "with five of my most powerful Jonin." The incredulous looks on their faces was very amusing. Their thoughts were equally as funny, they thought that was unfair.

"Ano, Hokage-sama," a Kunoichi named Mitsu asked for permission to speak. Hiruzen gave it to her. "That sounds a little unfair…" Ah, the benefits of being underestimated. At least the woman wasn't some obnoxious ignorant fool with a Kyuubi vendetta.

"I'm glad you brought that up, Mitsu-chan." The Sandaime took another drag from his pipe. "It would indeed be unfair," here he gave a smirk that made Naruto proud to be under his command. "So I have decided that Naruto-kun will take them on all at once," their disbelief was palpable, "blindfolded," what the hell was the Hokage thinking? "With both hands tied behind his back," he continued. "That should make it a little fairer don't you think, Naruto-kun?" He finished.

"As you wish, Hokage-sama," he replied. Without all of the handicaps it would indeed be unfair…for the five Jonin.

"You can't be serious, Hokage-sama?!" Kazuo yelled, earning a death glare from Naruto.

"I am, and that is the end of it." He announced in his powerful Hokage voice. Naruto was always telling him that he needed to use it more so he could show the people who doubted his ability to lead that he was still the man who had protected Konoha for many, many years. "The duel will begin in an hour at the Stadium." With that said, the Hokage dismissed everyone, including Naruto, to get ready for Uzumaki Naruto's debut into the Jonin ranks.

* * *

Hatake Kakashi, Mitarashi Anko, Maito Gai, Sarutobi Asuma, and Yuhi Kurenai stood side by side in Konoha's Stadium, waiting for their opponent to arrive.

They had all been summoned to the Hokage's office an hour ago. Hiruzen had explained to them what they were chosen to do, and most of them were a little less than eager to follow orders.

Kakashi knew better than anyone how powerful Naruto was, and he wasn't going to underestimate him like he knew at the very least one of his comrades was going to do.

Anko had never seen the boy in action, but she knew of his accomplishments. The only person strong enough to be the Hokage out of the five of them was Kakashi, and by the way he held himself it looked like he was preparing to fight the Fourth Shinobi World War not a lone twelve year old. She wasn't going to hold back if he wasn't.

Gai was pumped and ready for anything. He doubted that one boy, even the Bringer of Hope, could defeat all five of them, but decided to test the boy's flames of youth!

Asuma was a little irritated. He really didn't want to have to fight the Kamikage. Not because he was scared, but because he had better things to do. He and Kurenai had planned to spend the day together, and now that was ruined because his father.

Kurenai was a little nervous. Naruto was one of the things Yugao talked about at Shushuya's after Anko had spirited him away. The ANBU woman confirmed that everything they'd ever heard about the Kamikage was true. He did have a power that surpassed even the five Kage. Now she had to fight him, and if she was totally honest, she had little desire to.

"So what are the handicaps Hokage-sama mentioned?" Anko asked. The Sandaime had told Kakashi to explain the rules when they arrived at the Stadium.

"They all apply to Naruto-kun." He revealed, somewhat shocking Gai and Asuma. "The first is that we will be taking him on together, all at once." The look Gai gave him was priceless.

"Does he truly want us to kill the boy?!" The blue beast of Konoha asked. Even one at a time was far-fetched.

"He wants us to have a chance." He replied. The seriousness in his voice unnerved the Taijutsu specialist. "The second handicap is that he is to be blindfolded."

"Okay that's just ridiculous." Asuma said. "What the hell is my dad thinking?" He knew his father was a wise person, even if he would never say it out loud, so he couldn't understand why he would do something so foolish.

"I've had a hand in training Naruto-kun," Kakashi began, "so trust me when I say we need all the help Hokage-sama is giving us."

It was true. Kakashi was Naruto's first Sensei when he joined the ANBU all those years ago. When he was Inu, he had witnessed a child do things no man should be able to accomplish, and he did it with ease. So Kakashi knew that, better than anyone else, they would most likely lose this fight. It was simple logic really. Five high ranking Jonin versus one God-like Monster, the Monster would win every time. _Naruto_ would win every time. It was something the perverted scarecrow was proud of his kohai for, he never gave up and he never lost, ever. He was Konoha's ace, and would one day change his Lady for the better once he came to command her.

"And the third handicap?" Kurenai asked somewhat hesitantly. She could only imagine the ridiculousness of the next one. What, was he going to fight them with his hands tied behind his back?

"Both of his hands will be tied behind his back." Kakashi informed them. Kurenai wasn't the only one to pause for a moment to process the information they were just given. Was Hatake being serious? Taking on five powerful Jonin while blindfolded was already suicide, doing it without his arms just spelled disaster. The Hokage must really be on a good one if he was okay with these conditions. Kakashi was the only one to know that it was the Hokage who made them.

Anko was internally torn. She had always wanted to see the Bringer of Hope in action, and she was about to get the chance to see it right now. However, being one of the people to fight him was a little terrifying. It obviously wasn't going to end in any deaths, but even knowing that she was still a little scared.

Before anyone could say anything about what Kakashi had revealed, the blonde they were supposed to fight Shunshined (Body Flickered) into the Stadium, his blindfold on and arms tied behind him. How he even managed to make his way to them like that surprised them.

The Hokage soon followed, appearing in the Kage's box with Neko and Saru. It was time to address the people. "Jonin and ANBU of Konoha, I welcome you to the Jonin Test of one Uzumaki Naruto, the Bringer of Hope, and my Shadow." It was still silent, but Naruto was able to feel all of the excitement in the air. "The test is simple, he must fight five Jonin at once while blindfolded and without the use of his arms." At this, the Jonin gathered broke into chatter amongst one another.

Hiruzen continued. "If Uzumaki Naruto wins, he will be an official Jonin of Konohagakure no Sato. If he loses, he will be made a Genin." The Hokage took his seat. "You may begin," he finished, starting the match.

Kazuo took this time to put the blonde down. "Everyone that has shown up has come to watch real Jonin fight." He started. "But it doesn't look like anyone showed up to support you." The man had no idea who he was talking to. It was time to show him who he was.

"My supporters are just a little more secretive, is all." Naruto said with a smirk on his face. He felt the man's confusion so decided to show him instead of telling him.

"Comrades!" he shouted, "make your selves known!" With that one order, the hundreds of ANBU who had spread throughout the Stadium exited the shadows, covering most of the giant arenas inside walls. Kazuo's eyes widened and the shock he felt was easy to spot.

"Wha-what the hell?!" the Jonin stuttered out. There was more ANBU present at this moment than anyone had ever seen congregate in one spot ever.

Naruto stared right into Kazuo's eyes form beneath the blindfold as he next spoke. "ANBU, who are you here to see?" There was a moment of silence before the entirety of the gathered zoo, including Neko and Saru, answered as one.

"Nezumi-taicho!" the Stadium echoed the voices of the Black Ops.

"Who am I?" the blonde asked, never taking his covered eyes off the rude and soon-to-be embarrassed Jonin.

"Nezumi-taicho!" once again, all of the ANBU spoke as a single unit.

Naruto gave a monstrous smile. "Who's going to win?"

"Nezumi-taicho!" this was shouted louder than the first two.

When Kakashi raised his hitai-ate to reveal his Sharingan, Gai, Asuma, Anko, and Kurenai developed ready stances.

Naruto almost jumped for joy, it was time to step out of the shadows.

_Let's get wild!_

* * *

Danzo had heard about the duel between Uzumaki Naruto, the Kamikage, against five Jonin who were powerful in their own right. Be it Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, or a mixture of them, each of the Jonin the boy was about fight were considered specialists.

He had arrived minutes before it started, taking a seat in the Kage box with his old friend and leader.

Willingly putting himself so close to Naruto was a mistake. The Uzumaki could now feel the man's mind.

He had found his traitor.

It momentarily angered him that he couldn't do anything about it yet since he had already decided to have Sasuke help destroy the man who took someone, or in Sasuke's case everyone, away from them. Danzo really made a terrible call going against the Hokage with the Uchiha affair, he and Naruto were a lot alike, they could have benefited from each other. That was impossible now though. He had already incurred the wrath of God and his warrior angel.

Naruto shook the thoughts of the 'crippled' man from his mind; it was time to show Konoha there was a new top dog amongst the Jonin.

* * *

Kakashi wasted no time to go for the kill shot. The moment the Hokage had told them to start he had went through the required hand-seals to create his one original technique. The sound of thousands of chirping birds rang out in the Stadium. Gai had been disappointed in his longtime rival when he saw the assassination technique come to life. This was a duel against a fellow Konoha Shinobi, and a child at that. For Kakashi to be willing to use that much force caused the green-clad Jonin to pause; his first mistake.

Naruto smirked; time to show his temporary enemies it was bad for their health to hold back. With speed that put Gai to shame, Naruto's foot dug into the spandex wearing man's stomach, blasting him into the arena wall.

One

Before he had even dropped to the ground, Kakashi had raced after his kohai, aiming his powerful technique at his head. He was met by nothing but air.

A scream from Kakashi's right caused him to turn his head, getting a glimpse at Kurenai receiving a knee to the side. The woman had tried to cast at least three sound-induced Genjutsu, but for reasons unknown to her, the boy seemed to be immune. The crashing sound signaled the leave of Kurenai from the battle.

Two

"Alright soldier boy, let's see you dodge this!" Anko yelled, already forgoing her nervousness for the thrill of a good fight. She brought her right arm up, calling forth one of her special skillsets. "Sen'eijashu (Hidden Shadow Snake Hands)!" from her coat shot the snakes she got her moniker from. The hissing creatures sped at the blonde with commendable speeds. It might have actually worked to, if he wasn't the fastest Shinobi in Konoha, or the Elemental Nations. He hadn't tested his speed with the speedy Raikage, but he was almost certain that the bulky man could not match his pace.

Vanishing from sight, Anko heard Asuma yell, "Above you!" The boy's leg was positioned to slam a powerful axe kick into the snake user, but had to abandon that tactic when his Jiji's son shot a fireball at him. "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)!" Asuma yelled before he sent the powerful Jutsu at his opponent. He was really close in taking out Anko there, and they apparently needed all the manpower they had left. The child was blindfolded and practically armless, what the hell was happening here?

The moment the flames stopped leaving his mouth, Naruto was out of site again.

All he heard was Anko shouting, "Behind you!" before being slammed into a wall curtesy of Naruto's foot.

Three

Suddenly the ground lit up in flames when Kakashi called his next Jutsu forth, "Katon: Hibashiri (Fire Release: Running Fire)!" fire encircled the boy, 'trapping' him within its confines. Anko took the opportunity to throw three Kunai down on the boy, each having ninja wire attached to them.

_Snake, Dragon, Rabbit, Tiger_

"Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique)!" the ninja wire was alit with chakra-laced fire, shooting at the blonde inside the circle of flame.

That's when Kakashi remembered his kohai's incredible control over a particular Jutsu. "Wait, it's a Kage Bunshin!" He yelled, but the smirk on Naruto's face declared it was too late. The ex-ANBU mouthed 'boom' before the explosive clone detonated, pushing Anko and Kakashi backwards. It didn't do anything but bruise the two Jonin, but it still hurt.

"What the hell do you mean? His hands are tied behind his back, he can't create Bunshin's!" Anko yelled accusingly.

"Naruto has ridiculously advanced control over Bunshin's," Kakashi admitted. "He no longer requires hand-seals; he just wills them into existence." The very thought made Anko's head spin. To be able to use any technique without the help of hand-seals was unheard of, unless they didn't require any in the first place. They helped mold the physical and spiritual energies from within, bringing the Jutsu to life in the world.

In the small moment it took her to think about Naruto's prowess, the boy himself had Shunshined (Body Flickered) behind her, kicking her in the back just hard enough to incapacitate her and not do any serious damage.

Four

Before he could focus his attention on his former Sensei, Naruto had to bend backwards, missing the Dynamic Entry aimed at his head by centimeters. Maito Gai was almost as powerful as Kakashi; it would take more than a single kick to take him out of the game. Naruto had hoped for that to be true.

"How can he see our moves, Kakashi?" Gai asked, fully serious now that it was only him and his rival left. The unnerving thing about it all was the fact the boy hadn't even broken a sweat.

"He's the greatest Sensor ever born!" Kakashi answered quickly from his position. "Even without his eyes he sees more than we do." Jiraiya had said that one's threat perception increased once in Sage Mode, but what his Godson was doing, once again, took it into a whole other league. He was capable of seeing the world without the need of sight, and had even said he could see better that way.

"What should we do?" He was now willing to up his game so advice from Kakashi would be helpful.

"Bring everything you've got down on him." The Copy-nin replied. "We won't even come close to killing him, but we might be able to lose with dignity." Shinobi 101: if you are going down, take as many bastards with you!

Gai nodded. If Kakashi was positive that they wouldn't hurt him then there was no need to hold back. Naruto felt several increases in his Sempai's rival, announcing that he was opening the Eight Gates within him. Maito Gai was extremely unconventional and could come off as somewhat slow- in the head-, but he wasn't given the title of Jonin for his upbeat attitude in everything youthful. He and Hiruzen knew that Gai was the greatest Taijutsu Master in the nation. The Hokage had compared him to only one other person, the Raikage. Kumo's leader used Chakra Flow to create a Nintaijutsu, so he was considered more powerful.

"Kaimon: Kai (Gate of Opening)!" Naruto always found it interesting when someone opened the inner gates. He could feel the person's chakra flood their tenketsu, no longer being held back by the human body's limiters. "Kyumon: Kai (Gate of Healing)!" Ah, the man just might be smarter than he looks. "Seimon: Kai (Gate of Life)!" Naruto was getting excited now. "Shomon: Kai (Gate of Pain)!" With that last limiter opened, the green spandex-clad man was officially a few shades redder than any normal person should be, not that Naruto could _actually _see it, and his presence was the second largest on the field now.

"So you opened a few of the Hachimon (Eight Gates), have you?" Gai was silent, just waiting for the perfect opportunity to begin his assault. "Let's play then, what are you waiting for?"

Naruto knew exactly what he was waiting for, Kakashi may have suppressed his chakra to the absolute miniscule amount it could go but nothing was ever too small for him not to notice. Gai shot off from his spot in the field with speeds most people couldn't keep up with, intent on driving a powerful fist into the boy's head. His fist got so close he felt the blonde's breath. When he thought he had him, Naruto jumped into the air, allowing Kakashi to drive his Raikiri at him. Gai had planned on it missing and was positioned so that he could jump at the boy to meet his rival for a combination attack.

Naruto was impressed, their teamwork was amazing. When no words needed to be spoken meant the team was truly powerful. There were a few ways how he could handle this seemingly inescapable position, but decided to give one of his newer, more amusing skills a go. He had been given a Hyuuga who didn't have a stick up her ass for Team Ro a year ago, and after they became friends, Uma had taught him the Hyuuga way of projecting chakra from various places. After a few hours messing around with the idea, he had come up with one of the coolest thing's he'd ever created.

An enhanced fist from Gai and a Lightning Cutter from Kakashi were seconds away from impaling the boy when he opened his mouth. Kakashi's Sharingan picked up the small details the rest of the world overlooks, and was able to see his kohai's tongue touching the roof of his mouth. Great, he was going to take the win and their dignity from them with this one…

Naruto clicked his tongue, the pent up Natural Energy he forced there exploding, causing a powerful blast that sent the two Jonin flying into the walls of the Stadium, officially ending the duel.

Five

Naruto had, for the past three years, been creating strange and new ways to use his powers. Many Shinobi were forced to retire when they lost a limb, and the blonde wanted to have a backup plan just in case he was crippled. Now, three years later, Naruto could kill a man in so many unique and unheard of ways that it was almost freaky. The blast of Natural Energy from his tongue just now was on a scaled down level. Used at full strength it had the ability to both repel attacks and cripple multiple targets, indefinitely. It was his answer to the Hyuuga main branch's Hakkesho Kaiten (Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven). Uma was impressed when he showed her the technique, and a little envious that he was able to create a better version of the Hyuuga's self-proclaimed ultimate defense in only a few hours, when it took her three months to learn the original.

The Jonin who had showed up to watch stayed silent, unable to understand what they had just seen. The Uzumaki had taken out five of Konoha's most famous Jonin, and he did it severely handicapped. The legend of the Kamikage was no longer just legends. It was a little scary that he was just as the stories said, invincible, or so it seemed. The ANBU stayed silent as well, but not because they were shocked, but because they knew the outcome before the test even started. ANBU had undying loyalty and respect for their former Taicho, and even though he was no longer with the corps, he'd always be able to command them, just like with Inu-taicho. They were the greatest ANBU Operatives ever, and they would be shown the proper respect, by all ANBU, future and past. Once an ANBU, always an ANBU and Naruto could feel this in them. The entire Black Ops division was forever and always his family.

His bindings were cast aside, and the blindfold taken off. He took in a deep breath before he began. "My name Is Uzumaki Naruto," the men and women paid close attention, "I've been called the Bringer of Hope, the Kamikage, a Hero," here he smirked, "a Monster." Some of the Shinobi gave a dry chuckle at that one. "But there is no reason to treat me like a Demon! I have full control of my Bijuu; it is no longer a threat to Konoha. I know many of you lost loved ones to the Kyuubi, but instead of trying to take your emotional anguish out on me, you all should be helping me use the creature to help Konoha." He knew that the Bijuu were misunderstood, and because of that were imprisoned, but he needed to play off the emotions of the crowd. Revealing he had made the Kyuubi no Kitsune his friend would be counterproductive.

"I serve the Hokage, I've defended our village from the shadows for eight years," the blonde continued. "I would happily die for our home, as I know all of you would." He could feel the people begin to accept his words. "I will be the first to admit that I am a Monster," he brought his arms in the air to emphasis his surrounding, "but I am Konoha's Monster." The people actually liked that idea. "I am a warrior of our God, and I protect our village, our Heaven, with all the strength I have." He smirked again. "And I'm incredibly strong, so for as long as I still breathe, Konoha will never fall!" His fellow Shinobi cheered loudly, the boy's words striking a chord with them. They had initially been reluctant about accepting the village pariah into their ranks, but after seeing a small glimpse of his ability, coupled with his genuine want to protect Konoha and her people, most of them were more than satisfied with the idea. A personal Monster to let loose on any enemy that was foolish enough to attack sounded spectacular. The boy was a patriot, just like everyone else.

"I stand before you all today, giving you my word," Naruto began, "I will be your Monster!" That had done it. He was now officially a part of the Jonin. Risking a glance at Kazuo, he was thrilled that the man sighed in defeat, smirked, and then nodded his approval. Naruto had convinced him that he, at the very least, deserved a chance.

The Hokage smiled, his Hokage hat tipped so that it was hidden from view. He knew his Shadow could do it.

He had earned his Jonin status.

* * *

**Author's Note's:**

**I highly doubt that the Narutoverse has number lines, but I decided to take advantage of the fact that they are taught core curriculum- which includes math, in case you don't know what core curriculum means- in the Academy. It was the best way for me to describe my thoughts on what is to come.**

**Please review and tell me your thoughts on the chapter and/or the story overall. Thanks, and I hope you enjoyed.**


	9. Assignments

**Author's Note's:**

**Wow, chapter eight got some serious feedback. I went from 80 reviews to 108 in one day. That's the most I've ever gotten from one chapter. That's so amazing! I hope I can continue entertaining all of you! **

**Some people seem to believe that my story is going to revolve around pedophilia and lemon scenes… o.O**

**I don't know where that idea came from, but let me just be perfectly clear. Lemons will be present, just not the main focus of my story. I'm not writing smut, just adding real people issues. If you can't handle a monster-like Naruto, doing monster-like things, then this might not be the story for you. Saying that I write with my penis is something we adults call sexist, so please, if you can't handle a **_**little **_**sensual behavior, just stop reading, silently. Thank you.**

… **Sorry about the rant, but it's a little irritating when I get reviews, **_**guest **_**reviews, putting me down. I've added whatever sex appeal I've put in for the sake of character development. Excuse me if I don't want my Naruto to die a virgin idiot. Naruto is almost thirteen now, and is STILL a virgin. I don't know why anyone would need to skip over parts in my fic- yet- when there has only ever been talk about kissing, **_**after **_**it happened, and only for like…one, maybe two sentences. **

**As for my view on women; no, I do not tell them that they aren't enough so I'm going to go get more. In case some of you don't know, Polygamy was an actual thing in the era Naruto the Manga/Anime is based on. Not just the Japanese practiced it either, so…yeah. I'm American, and that multiple lover's thing doesn't actually happen a lot around here- I said **_**lovers**_**, not fuck buddies- so I can see where whoever left that rude but somewhat complimenting review is coming from. I'm not focusing on women, but it would be strange if, the way my Naruto is, didn't get a little, or maybe a lot- even I don't know yet- lucky. **

* * *

Hero or Monster

Chapter Nine – Assignments

* * *

_I have no idea how to teach Genin._

_And I have no idea how to lead Chunin._

_Even working with Jonin is foreign to me._

_I think that's why Hokage-sama gave me this assignment. It's time to keep my perfect completions record, and make a few friends along the way. _

_I really hope I can wake up soon, too. It's getting harder and harder to suppress the Monster. And when he comes out, it better be an enemy that's in front of me, or Kami help the poor soul unfortunate enough to be in my sights. I still have time, I just don't know how much._

* * *

The Jonin test had worked spectacularly. Naruto had gained the respect from the Jonin of Konoha, and kept the already present bond with the ANBU. He still needed to prove himself, but he had at least got a chance to do so. He had their respect, now he had to keep it.

After the duel was over, Hiruzen and his Shadow had retreated back to the Hokage office.

"Well done, Naruto-kun," Hiruzen complimented the blonde. The Sandaime knew the outcome before the test even began, and he expected nothing less from his top Shinobi, but it never hurt to compliment someone who was like family. It was a small, almost unimpressive victory considering who he was, but Hiruzen wanted Naruto to know that he cared about him more than a tool. He was not like his cold-hearted rival; he loved all of Konoha's citizens, Shinobi included.

Speaking of the old war hawk, "Jiji, I've uncovered the mole." Naruto said suddenly, causing the Hokage to become serious and narrow his eyes. He stayed silent, already knowing that Naruto knew to continue. "It is Shimura Danzo," he revealed, causing his grandfatherly figure to sigh.

"Of course it was…" Hiruzen trailed off. If the old Sarutobi was honest, he kind of figured as much. His old rival was granted access, among others, to Naruto's ANBU profile when it became publically known that the Kamikage existed. The village elders didn't pull stunts like leaking information, so Hiruzen had crossed his former team-mates off the list. Nara Shikaku, Konoha's Jonin Commander and head of the Nara clan was too smart to ever cross the God of Shinobi, so he too was off the list. Kakashi always had access to anything he wanted about Naruto, unless it was classified as 'Hokage's eyes only', but he was practically the boy's older brother, so he was never even on the list. Yugao was in the same boat with Kakashi, she'd never purposefully sabotage his ANBU career. Her lover, Hayate would have been discovered before the incident even happened if he was the mole, being around the Uzumaki so much. Hyuuga Hiashi knew Naruto was the Bringer of Hope, but he respected the boy more than any other Ninja in the village for what he had done for his daughter, so Hiruzen highly doubted that it was the Hyuuga Clan Head. All of Ro-Han was exempt as well; if there was someone in his own team that was capable of doing this to him they would have been 'sniffed out' before they had the chance. But if they were a part of Team Ro, and they did try and sabotage his career, Hiruzen just might have promoted the Operative; it would take balls of steel to defy their captain.

That only really left Danzo. The Foundations leader was the only man alive who knew enough about Hiruzen's Shadow to know that he was the most deadly Shinobi alive and still act against him. The thing that ticked the aged Hokage off the most was that the man probably thought that he was doing him a favor. Danzo had, on many occasions, expressed his thoughts on how fear gained respect. If the other villages feared Konoha, they'd be forced to obey. He had successfully created Konoha's own little boogeyman to scare the nations into obedience by leaking the information on Naruto. It was a tactic all of the villages used, but he had acted on his own again, and intentionally or unintentionally- it didn't really matter- ruined Naruto's life in one way or another, again.

The man just kept digging a bigger grave all the time.

"Do you wish to take action?" Hiruzen continued, somewhat hesitantly. He knew of Naruto's desire to have Sasuke help him take the old man's life, and didn't really have anything against it, but couldn't tell if the blonde could take any more of Danzo's radical moves.

"No," Naruto replied quickly, "Sasuke deserves to help with that scums end." Naruto smirked, dying at the hands of an Uchiha; such poetic justice was appealing to the Jinchuuriki. "I can wait for as long as it takes," he continued. "This actually works out to my advantage," he chuckled.

Hiruzen raised an eyebrow, "Oh? Please, do tell," this ought to be good.

"Danzo just gave me a legitimate excuse to help Sasuke become strong enough to kill him faster." He chuckled again. "He's helping me kill him," Naruto finished. The irony was almost too much to handle.

"I guess you have a point," the Sandaime replied. He didn't necessary disapprove of Naruto's decision to kill his old rival, but that didn't mean he had to enjoy it as much as the boy. He never judged his Shadow, but he didn't always share his likes.

It was hard to understand the way a Monster thought, after all.

If it was anyone else who actually smiled at the thought of killing another Konoha-nin, Hiruzen would have them evaluated, and then thrown into prison. Naruto, however, was the one exception. He wore the title of Monster proudly on his chest, never hiding what he was. There were no secretes between the two either, Hiruzen knew everything the blonde thought and felt. The Sandaime was so confident in the boy that he was already selected to become the acting Hokage if anything ever happened to him. And the fact that his Shadow never did anything without the Hokage's permission was also a factor. If Hiruzen told him no, he would not act against his leader. He had absolute control over the Jinchuuriki, and it made the Uzumaki respect him even more that he wasn't treated like a slave. He actually had a say in what he did or didn't do.

"So what now, Jiji?" Naruto asked eager to know what he was going to be assigned to as a Jonin. "Do I get to lead Genin, Chunin, or Jonin now?" He had absolutely no idea what he was going to do outside of ANBU, but he decided that he might as well give it a shot and be as optimistic about it as possible.

Hiruzen smirked, bringing his pipe up to his mouth. "Oh, I have the perfect assignments for you, Naruto-kun." Naruto narrowed his eyes. His Jiji had a distinctive mischievous feeling about him, and the blonde didn't like it one bit.

"Which is?" he asked after the old man didn't reply.

"You will be given your assignments tomorrow, Jonin Uzumaki, now leave my office, I have paperwork to get to." Naruto growled at his commander, half playfully, half annoyingly, but did as he was told. The Sarutobi was up to something, and the Sennin was not looking forward to the answer he would be receiving tomorrow. He could only hope it wasn't totally horrible.

Hiruzen chuckled to himself quietly when he knew Naruto was a decent distance away. His assignment wasn't actually all that bad, but he had wanted the boy to think it would be. Let it be known that Sarutobi Hiruzen could still pull one over on the Bringer of Hope.

* * *

Naruto was a bit annoyed with his Hokage's sudden tight-lipped attitude. The aged warrior was the only person alive who could keep anything away from him. It only applied to matters that were of miniscule importance so he never got too worked up about it, but it still got on his nerves a little.

When he left the Hokage's office, Naruto had taken up to walking around Konoha's Tea Avenue. While in the ANBU he had little time to appreciate a lot of the village because of his busy schedule. Now, finally with some down time, which he considered the Jonin rank as, he was able to check out some of the shops in his home. He had already been to Ichiraku Ramen, the greatest restaurant known to man in his opinion, before he joined the Black Ops, and it was still his favorite, but he wanted to try something different.

He had at least been to Shushuya's, and knew of the kind of food they sold there. He had never seen such large plates in his life. The blonde really wanted to go there again and actually eat this time. He'd make Yugao treat him there next time he did something worth a meal.

He was currently heading to a place called Amaguriama, a sweets shop in the heart of the Tea Avenue. He was told by Uma and Usagi that they sold Konoha's best Kuri Zenzai. He had never tried chestnuts and a sweet bean paste soup made from crushed red beans before, but he was eager to try it out. Most children loved sweets and the like, but with his mature mind and knowledge of healthy eating, he had skipped the entire candy-phase and went right into the eating for a better self-phase. Both Kakashi and Yugao were always telling him that he needed to act more his age and try out new 'younger people' things. What's more child-like than buying sweets?

Amaguriama was close, and the smells throughout the Tea Avenue were amazing. Nothing smelt bad or bitter, nothing smelt like blood or death, it was wonderful to get away from it all, he realized. From this day forth, whenever he thought about peaceful times, he would remember this enticing aroma. This is what peace smelt like, if anything.

Before he reached the sweets shop however, he felt them. They were calling out to him, asking for him to come. He smiled; he had hoped he could give them a proper goodbye. They all deserved one. With an unseen gesture, Naruto had told them where to meet him. ANBU code was one of the most useful things he had ever learned, right up there with his and his Hokage's secret chakra burst code. No-one had even noticed when he Shunshined (Body Flickered) in the middle of the street, fading from the Tea Avenue like he was never there. It used to surprise his team with the ability he had to fade away so inconspicuously, but after working with him for so long they had just chalked it up to something else the boy could do.

It only took Naruto five minutes to arrive in Training Ground 44, his _former _ANBU team hot on his heels. The Forest of Death was a regular meeting place for Team Ro, it being so secluded from the village made it the perfect place for privacy and secrecy, both very important factors in the life of an ANBU. He settled on the forest floor so that his entire team could look at him. He could feel their minds; most of them were not pleased.

Neko, Saru, Uma, Risu, Ushi, Ookami, and Raion suddenly appeared on the branches above him. Neko and Saru had already come to terms with their Taicho's retirement, not exactly loving the idea, but accepting it nonetheless. He knew the two operatives, especially Neko, wanted nothing more than for him to stay, but respected the decision of their captain and Hokage.

When it came to the ANBU Black Ops, emotions were never something expressed all that much. This meant that the Blonde had to do all of the talking, i.e. the mushy mush.

"Neko, I appreciate your acceptance, and I know that you will be a great Taicho," Neko's heart skipped a beat, making Naruto smile. "Which is why I've recommended you as my successor," he finished happily. His sister was giving off waves of gratitude and respect. Most of the time, when ANBU Captains retire, they only announce their successor to the Hokage, letting it be a surprise to their squad. However, in Ro-Han, Naruto wasn't the only different one. It had been made clear early on in Naruto's command that the entire team hated surprises, so the young Jinchuuriki never held his tongue when it came to big, non-classified information. "You'll do me proud, I know it," he added before moving on.

"Saru," Naruto began, "you big pervert," he heard the Nara sigh; "I think I might even miss you!" He chuckled, the only person to laugh at his joke. He had laughed with his team before, but Naruto was a strict captain, when they wore the masks, they were ANBU, nothing more, nothing less. ANBU did not laugh. The blonde, however, was no longer in the corps, and his mask was no longer a part of him, so he was free to laugh as much as he wanted. "Keep supporting your captain with brilliant strategies, and never change," he gave a warm smile, "You wouldn't be the same if you didn't hit on every woman you come in contact with." Naruto could have sworn he heard Neko snort. "And listen to Neko, she may be a bit bossy," he could feel his Nee-chan's eyes narrow behind her mask, "but she'll keep you alive." He looked at the rest of the ANBU, "she'll keep you all alive."

"Uma, I'll never forget your kindness," he started, "and your willingness to teach me some of the Hyuuga's techniques." He really loved his new arsenal of tricks, and it wouldn't have been possible without the Horse-masked Operative. "The promise I made to you still counts," he added, reassuring the woman that he would do what he had sworn. The Hyuuga main and branch families would be united as one when he became the Hokage, he'd make sure of that. Once he was done, the entire clan would be freed from their cages, no more imprisoned second class clansmen. He felt the Hyuuga woman's mind; she believed anything and everything that came out of his mouth.

He next turned to Risu, the only other blonde on the team. The young woman was his Genjutsu specialist, and a Yamanaka to boot. "Risu," he almost huffed, "try and cool it with all the fooling around with men," he really didn't like how dirty the woman's mind could be. When he had joined Ro-Han he was almost victim to the 'Man-Eater' until Yugao scared her something fierce. That was one of the times he was glad to have such an annoyingly overprotective sister. "There's someone out there who's just waiting to tame you, I'm sure of it," the woman purred underneath her mask at Naruto suggestively before Neko cleared her throat, causing the blonde Squirrel-masked Operative to stand down. "Until that man braves that suicide mission though, Neko will be able to keep you in check." He almost felt bad for the woman; her emotions were that of depression. Now she'd never get laid!

Naruto had a strange relationship with Ushi. The Ox-masked Operative was a giant of a man, and bald, very bald. The Hokage had placed him on Naruto's team to see if the blonde could handle the handful that was Ushi. He had been placed on six different teams before he was given to Ro-Han, and it wasn't because he was so amazing and everyone wanted to share. He only listened to people who were physically stronger than him, and even just by looking at the size of his muscles, one could tell that his brute strength was beyond the human norm. It was a good thing that Naruto was ten times stronger than any Shinobi in Konoha when he wasn't trying, or he might have had trouble as well. "Ushi, Neko is in charge from this point on until you are told otherwise by the Hokage, is that clear?" He commanded. The berserker grunted in affirmation, causing Neko to let out a quiet sigh in relief. She hadn't a clue what she would have done with the tank if she was left to give him orders by herself. Apparently her little brother felt her nervousness and, like always, came to the rescue.

Ookami was always a relaxed, calm person, so when he only showed mild irritation at his Taicho's forced retirement, Naruto knew that it was his way of stating that he was thoroughly pissed. "Ookami, you do the title proud, my friend." Ookami was a man of great honor and loyalty, so for his captain to compare him to that of the honorable wolf, he was grateful beyond words. He was lucky that his now former leader didn't need such annoying things as words. "Keep my sister safe," he added, knowing full well that after him, the Wolf-masked man was the strongest of the team. He was the oldest as well, and a skilled swordsman that made Hayate and Neko a little jealous. Ookami nodded, taking his words like he would any other order the young Shinobi would give him, like he was still his Taicho.

The last person Naruto confronted was Raion. The Lion-masked man was the most awkward person the Uzumaki had ever met. He couldn't talk to women, at all, unless it was Neko, Risu, or Uma- and only because Naruto had beaten it into him to communicate with them. It was sad at first to the men of the team- he couldn't flirt with the wonderful female species-, until it became blatantly obvious that the brown-haired man was only interested in other men. Naruto didn't judge, but made it clear where his and the other men's interests were. "I hope working under a woman will help you get over your fear of females," he said with a genuine smile. "It was a pleasure working with you," he closed his eyes.

He could feel his team's hearts, "It was a pleasure working with all of you." He finally said opening his eyes to a sight he always loved looking at. The assembled seven ANBU had their right fist on their hearts, and when he opened his eyes, they brought their fist to the sky, Team Ro's personal salute. It conveyed everything their words could not.

_We will always respect you, Taicho!_

Naruto let a small, genuine smile cross his face before he too brought his fist to his heart before touching the sky with it.

"As I will respect all of you," he whispered. He knew they heard him, and he knew they didn't care if he practically read their minds. He was the Bringer of Hope, the Kamikage, he was Nezumi-taicho, and he was the only person alive who they trusted fully with their minds. He had their undying loyalty.

And they had his.

Naruto cleared his throat, "Now," he began in his ANBU voice, "leave," he smirked, "go and _protect your village!_"

The seven ANBU stood up straight with stomp of their feet before simultaneously shouting "Hai, Taicho!" And like that, the members of ANBU Unit Ro-Han disappeared, gone to complete the orders of their captain.

He'd always be their leader.

* * *

Naruto had gone back to Amaguriama to try out the Kuri Zenzai, and was pleasantly surprised that he actually enjoyed it. He never really ate sweets, but he would definitely come back to try other foods. It was a little awkward for him to walk the streets of Konoha without his mask. It felt like he was three years old again, just waiting for someone to approach him. No-one ever did, but that was beside the point, he was torn again. On one hand, he was happy to be amongst his people, his village, but on the other, he was nervous around them. He did not wish to be rejected, and he most certainly would not allow anyone to beat him again. He was too far past that to continue. If they had a problem, they'd have to take it up with the Hokage.

After Amaguriama, Naruto had gone home to try and figure out what he was missing with his Sage Dust, but after two hours of fruitless meditation he had given up and went to bed early. He had nothing else to do, and he was eager to learn the details of his newest assignment.

The next day saw him with a few familiar faces in the Hokage's office. Hiruzen had summoned them here for some unknown reason, and Naruto could almost taste the awkwardness in the room. He had hoped that the Jonin he fought weren't bitter about their loss, but it seemed like that would be the case.

"Now that you're all here," the Sandaime began, "I can debrief you on what I am assigning to Jonin Uzumaki Naruto." Said blonde raised an eyebrow. He could faintly feel his Jiji's playfulness towards him, and he had the odd sensation that he had been played somehow.

"Hokage-sama, why do we have to be present for Naruto-san's assignment?" asked an irritated Asuma. Once again, he was pulled away from time with Kurenai because of his father.

"Because his assignment involves the four of you," the older Sarutobi replied. "As you all know, there will be new Genin teams formed, and the four of you already know who will be assigned to you." Seeing the understanding nods from his Shinobi, Hiruzen continued. "All of you have led or have been in teams with Genin, Chunin, and Jonin before. You know how to work with lower-ranked Ninja, and how you're supposed to guide them." The Hokage turned to Naruto. "Naruto-kun, however, has been in the ANBU Black Ops since he was four, and has absolutely no experience with lower-ranked Shinobi." Naruto nodded. "So I've decided to attach him to you four. He will rotate between your teams and learn how to properly work with Genin, Chunin, and Jonin."

Everyone besides Naruto and Kakashi were surprised. The boy had destroyed them in the duel yesterday, and now the Hokage was saying that he needed to learn from them? All four Jonin turned to the blonde when he cleared his throat. "I look forward to learning many great things from all of my Sempai's." He said politely, and gave them all a respectful bow.

Kakashi was the first to reply. "I can't wait to work with you again, kohai." He said with an eye smile. "Just like old times," he finished, rubbing the top of Naruto's head, gaining a small laugh and smile from his Otouto.

"Hai, Sempai," Naruto said, "I can't wait!" He was genuinely happy to once again be under the Copy-nin. He may not be as strong as him, but Kakashi still had full authority over him. Hatake Kakashi was the Kamikage's captain, and he always would be. The lazy pervert had a God-like twelve year old at his beck and call.

"I-," Kurenai began, "I look forward to it as well, Naruto-san," She finished. It took her a moment to process that _she _was going to help train the Bringer of Hope, but she finally snapped out of her daze and spoke up. She received a smile and a nod from the boy, which strengthened Yugao's claims that her brother was a very humble and kind boy when he wanted to be. Respectful to his subordinates, and terrifying to his enemies, it really hurt the Genjutsu Mistress's head when she thought about how complex the child was.

Asuma sighed, but finally relented. "I don't know what I could possible give you," the younger Sarutobi began, "But I'll try my best to help as well." Naruto could tell that even though he was a little bothered by it, he was truly going to do his best for a fellow Konoha-nin. That alone earned him the respect of the Kamikage.

"Thank you, Asuma-san," was all that Naruto said to the chain smoking Jonin.

"Yosh!" yelled the green-clad Ninja with a bowl cut. "I will help brighten your flames of youth, Naruto-san!" Naruto smiled at Gai's antics. He would have a fun time with the Taijutsu specialist, that he was absolutely certain.

"I can't wait, Gai-san!" Naruto said with equal gusto. Kakashi shook his head and leaned in real close to his rival.

"If you put any kind of spandex on my kohai, I'll accident you," the silver-haired man said deathly serious. "Understood?" he asked, daring the man to say anything but what he wanted to hear.

Gai gulped, "I promise, no spandex." Kakashi didn't move a muscle for a good ten seconds for good measure. After the ten seconds were over, he gave the man an eye smile like he hadn't just threated him and nodded.

"Glad to hear it," he said before pulling away from his friend of many years.

Hiruzen chuckled. Why were all of his Jonin so strange? Was he like that to when he was young? _'No, I was normal, am normal.' _He thought to himself smugly. He raised his head to speak with his Shinobi. "Now that you all know, you are dismissed." He stated as he picked up his pen to get started on his mountain of paperwork.

One by one, the Jonin walked out of the Hokage's office. When they were down the stairs, the four older Shinobi turned to face their newest Jonin in arms. "How's lunch with your new subordinates sound, kohai?" Kakashi asked, reaching into his back waist pouch to pull out his porn. "Gai's paying," he added quickly. Gai held his fist to the air.

"Damn the gods for making you so cool and hip, Kakashi!" The blue beast roared. Apparently, Kakashi had won their last little competition, and that meant that Gai had to pay for the lunch.

Naruto shrugged, "Sounds good. I was just going to go home and train for the rest of the day, but lunch sounds fine." He smiled when he felt his Sempai's mind.

"Ichiraku's it is," the Copy-nin stated, getting a smile from not only the blonde, but Kurenai as well. Not many people knew that the Genjutsu specialist liked Ichiraku's ramen as much as she did, but like everyone else, she couldn't hide it from Naruto. He smirked, yeah; he'd get along just fine with these people.

* * *

_Week one – Maito Gai_

It was the day of the Genin team announcement, and all of the young, freshly-minted Shinobi were excited to meet their Jonin-sensei. Most of the year's Academy graduates were from the clans of Konoha, and most of them were the heirs and heiresses of said clans. It looked like a good crop this year, and Naruto was almost as excited as the Genin.

Since he could remember, he loved to learn new things. His innate ability to feel every living thing around him made him an extremely curios person, so when he had the chance to learn something new he always jumped for it. Being attached to four different Jonin to observe their teaching methods would most definitely teach him new and different things. What those things are, he had no idea, and he really didn't care. As long as it helped him in his crucible to gain the strength to keep his village safe, he'd learn them.

The rotation schedule was decided when they had lunch at Ichiraku's. Since Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai would be receiving new teams, they needed to have a few private sessions before they could introduce Naruto into the mix, and having the Bringer of Hope there to watch their Genin Test would make the green Genin so nervous they wouldn't have a fair chance to prove themselves. So, Gai had volunteered to take the first shift, since he had been with his team for an entire year already it would be easier. After Gai, he'd move on to Asuma, and then to Kakashi, and Kurenai would be the last. He'd only spend two weeks with each Jonin, but that was more than enough for Naruto. He could have observed them for only a day and be able to replace them and no-one would even know, but he wasn't going to argue with spending more time with them. They were starting to become his friends, and Naruto wanted everyone in Konoha to see him like that, friendly. He was a Monster, but meant no harm to his birthplace whatsoever.

Naruto really wanted to watch the Genin meet their new Sensei's, but he had somewhere else to be. Training Ground Nine was Team Gai's regular meeting place. It had many trees, which helped every member of the team out in one way or another. When Naruto had arrived he was aware that he was the last one to show up. He knew for a fact he was on time, so he chalked it up to the rest of them being early. He would soon find out that guess was true.

Gai caught Naruto's arrival in the corner of his eye, and ordered everyone to stop whatever they were doing. The three Genin assembled around their Sensei just in time to see Naruto heading right for them.

"Who's that, Sensei?" A girl with her hair up in two buns asked.

"A spy?" a boy with long black hair asked in an accusing voice.

Naruto gave Gai a face that said 'help me out here', and was relieved when he was saved. "No, Neji-kun," Gai began, "He is a friend of mine." He brought his thumb up to point at the blonde who had arrived. "This, my youthful students, is Uzumaki Naruto!" He said in a grandiose voice.

The three Genin looked at him like he was wearing a skintight green spandex suit….

…clearly confused at the over the top introduction.

Gai shook his head, "Ah, you wouldn't know him by his real name yet, would you?" he asked, but it was more just him talking to himself. "I apologize," he started again, "This Shinobi, is the Bringer of Hope! Konoha's Kamikage," Gai shouted as he fist pumped into the heavens.

For what felt like an eternity, Lee, Tenten, and Neji just stood there, frozen in shock and awe, before Tenten shook from her surprised state of mind and entered one of nonbelief. "Sure, Gai-sensei," the aspiring weapons specialist said in a sarcastic tone, "and I'm Tsunade-hime of the Sannin."

Naruto smiled and reached out his hand to shake the Kunoichi's. "Your Sensei is not lying, Kunoichi-san," he began, "I was given the moniker Bringer of Hope by Mizu no Kuni." He stated. "And Kamikage just kind of snuck up on me. Hokage-sama refers to me as his shadow, and one of his monikers is the God of Shinobi, so the other ANBU put two and two together and, well you know the rest," he said with a genuine smile. He knew the girl still didn't believe him, but he was going to try and make a good impression nonetheless.

"Gai-sensei is he really the Kamikage?" the Gai lookalike asked in excitement. Naruto now knew why his Taicho threatened the Jonin if green spandex came anywhere near him. Apparently the man liked to have mini-me's.

"Hai, Lee-kun," Gai replied with just as much excitement, "He is!"

The obvious Hyuuga stepped closer to the blonde. "Uzumaki-san, was it?" He asked, getting a nod from Naruto. "It is an honor to meet you," he reached out and grabbed the hand offered to Tenten, "I am Hyuuga Neji." He finished as he shook the legends hand firmly.

"Nice to meet you to, Neji-san," he replied, "and you can call me Naruto, if you want." He added, wanting to establish a less formal bond between a possible future team-mate. Naruto knew that Team Gai was a year older than him, but they were still considered to be in his age group, his generation, so he would command Konoha with them, if they survived.

He would make sure that they did.

The green beast of Konoha was the next to speak, "Yosh! I'm Rock Lee, and I'm going to be the best Taijutsu specialist the world has ever seen!" He yelled with confidence.

Naruto could feel the boy's determination and smiled. He was going to complete his goal or die trying. "The Will of Fire burns strong within you, Lee-san." He replied. "I'm honored that I can witness your rise to the top."

Naruto was a little thrown off when the green-clad boy took out a little pad and pencil from seemingly nowhere and began to write enthusiastically, but once he felt that it was normal behavior from the others, he shrugged it off.

"Wait," the Kunoichi said hesitantly, "you're actually the Bringer of Hope?" She asked.

Naruto nodded and offered her his hand again, "Hai, but the name's Naruto. It's nice to meet you," he kept his happy smile the entire time he spoke, causing the girl to blush a little. Weather it was because she thought he was cute, or because of his legendary, Hero status, no-one but Naruto and her would know.

Her mind was easy to read.

Both

She shyly shook his hand and nodded. "O-okay, Naruto-san," her voice was lower and more subdued, "I'm Tenten." She finished, letting go of his hand.

"Naruto-san here will be attached to Team Gai for a couple of weeks." Gai announced, getting his three students to widen their eyes in shock. "He will be observing our regular training routines and how I lead so that he can start leading his own Genin soon." After he finished he stroke a nice guy pose, which confused Naruto greatly. This man was different, that's for sure, but Naruto liked different, it kept things interesting.

"Why does he have to watch you to know how to lead a team, Sensei?" Tenten asked. "Wasn't the Kamikage an ANBU Captain?"

Naruto decided to answer this one. "I've only lead trained and experienced ANBU Operatives, Tenten-san," he explained. "I haven't the slightest clue how to properly lead and guide lower-ranked Shinobi. If I was given a Genin team, I wouldn't know how to teach them. If I had a Chunin cell to lead, I would expect too much from them. Even if I had to lead a Jonin cell, it would be difficult for me. ANBU are specialized for high ranking missions, and because of that, know the proper protocol for anything that may or may not happen if I'm busy with something. Most Jonin are specialized in one or two categories, and don't know everything I- and the rest of the ANBU- do. That's why Hokage-sama has asked some of the Jonin to teach me how I'm supposed to deal with it all." After the detailed explanation, he received nods from all of the Genin. He knew that they now fully understood.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Gai boomed. "We are in the springtime of our youth! No time like the present!" Naruto smiled at his enthusiasm, and even laughed when it was mirrored by Lee. He was going to have fun with these people.

_Week two – Maito Gai_

During the first week of observing Gai and his team, Naruto became aware of many things.

The first thing he realized was that teaching Genin took a whole lot of time. Unlike him, the low ranking Shinobi's learning curve was irritatingly slow. Even the simplest of things took the Genin of Team Gai an entire day or two to learn. It was eye opening; he really was an incredibly fast learner.

The second thing he learned was that Rock Lee was probably one of the most inspirational Shinobi he knew. The Genin was always training in Taijutsu, but Naruto had just thought that it was a phase. When he actually felt the boy's chakra system, he had been shocked at how messed up it was. He was told by Gai that Lee aspired to be a Taijutsu Master because it was the only Shinobi Art he could use. Naruto had sparred with the green beast a few times already, and to be told that it was all brute strength and plain Taijutsu was awe inspiring. Lee was one of the hardest working Shinobi Naruto had met, and he had only just started his Shinobi career a year ago. The boy had the potential to become legendary, and Naruto was going to make sure he was there to see it.

Tenten was actually a lot better with Shurikenjutsu than Naruto thought she'd be. The young Kunoichi used a clever tactic that involved basic Fuinjutsu to launch the weapons at her targets. It didn't look like it would be very effective at first glance, but the stubborn Genin made it work. Her accuracy was impressive as well, which should have been extremely difficult. Apparently whenever she couldn't hit her target she'd just bombard it with everything she had. It was overkill, but effective overkill.

He hadn't spent much time with Neji; the Hyuuga prodigy was always either training himself, or his cousin. Naruto didn't know which cousin he meant, what with the Hyuuga clan having so many relatives. For all Naruto knew he could have ten, maybe even twenty cousins. He didn't give it too much thought though. His assignment was to observe the proper way to lead lower-ranked Shinobi, and he had done that.

During the second week, Naruto had even joined Rock Lee in his morning workouts, which, anyone other than Naruto would call extreme. The things he did with the aspiring Taijutsu specialist were, for lack of a better word, crazy. Even with the blonde's ANBU-trained body, his muscles ached a little after every session. He had even taken to wearing the same weights Lee had around his legs. They were incredibly useful, and Naruto had gotten used to them after the first day. When he took them off, he'd be even faster than he already was which pleased the Uzumaki to no end. He had _the _Yellow Flash as a father; he needed every bit of help he could get when it came to speed.

The entire second week was beneficial to him in many ways. He had gained the wisdom of a teacher who thought that hard work and discipline made greatness, and if his team was anything to go by, Naruto had to agree. Gai's students were top rate Genin, borderline Chunin, and it had a lot to do with their Sensei.

Naruto honestly learned more than how to lead Genin during his time attached to Team Gai though. He had increased his strength, stamina, and speed in just two weeks with Gai and his apprentice. Even after he rotated to Asuma, he most likely would keep showing up to their morning training sessions whenever he could.

He had made bonds outside of the ANBU, and he held them just as close to his heart as the others.

Konoha was slowly accepting him, and he loved her even more for it.

* * *

**Author's Note's:**

**I'm not entirely happy with this chapter. **

**I really can't stand filler-like chapters at all, but, unfortunately, they're almost required- transitioning and all. I hate fillers because it's hard to add any action into them, and they end up, to me at least, being incredibly boring. This installment of Hero or Monster felt a little boring to me, and if it did to you as well, I'm sorry. I can't help it, it's necessary.**

**The epicness will return with a vengeance soon though, I swear. I have a lot of idea's that even make me gush in awe.**

**Please stay with the story even if you disliked the chapter, because it's only going to get better from here. **

**And in case you were wondering/worried, there will be absolutely NO Yaoi in this story. The bit with Raion was just a way to make his character different and original, and to lead up to funny and awkward moments in the future. I will not be going into the relations he may or may not be having. **

**Like always, please review and let me know what you think. I love reading all of the reviews!**


	10. Promises

**Author's Note's:**

… **301 followers… I've hit 301 followers. I feel like Naruto when he's promised ramen. I thought I would get **_**some**_**- less than a hundred- at the very end of my story. What the hell happened?! Whatever it was, I hope it continues. This shit rocks!**

**Ymere, I love you, you know as much. Psychotic Crow, no words needed. :D **

**Also, I went back and edited some of the mistakes I made in the previous chapters, nothing major, just a few things that a few reviewers brought to my attention. **

* * *

Hero or Monster

Chapter Ten – Promises

* * *

_My Nindo, my Ninja Way, is to never go back on my word. When I make a promise, I keep it, no matter how difficult the task._

_I feel like everyone, even Monsters, need to live by a code. A code made by one's self, a way of life to follow above all else- like a Nindo. We- Shinobi- have to sacrifice what we believe in for the sake of our people, but that doesn't mean we shouldn't believe in something in the first place. _

_After all, it's better to have loved and lost, than to never have loved at all._

_And even Monsters can love._

_I would know, because I have loved. _

* * *

The training with Maito Gai had passed by quickly, and Naruto had learned so much from the man. He was almost positive that he worked his Genin harder than anyone else, but it had made the three Shinobi better. The blonde was taught that patience is a key factor when teaching Genin. They did not learn as fast as he did, so they warranted more attention, more guidance.

Discipline, patience, and a whole lot of hours were required in training the lower-ranked Ninja, and Naruto was sure that he'd learn something new and different from his next Sempai.

Sarutobi Asuma was the Sandaime Hokage's son, and, as expected, was a skilled Shinobi. He had made Jonin fairly early in his career, and was even inducted into the Twelve Guardians, where he protected the Fire Daimyo with the other top-notch Shinobi in Hi no Kuni. Naruto knew that his Jiji and Asuma didn't really get along all that well, and that having someone the man considers a grandson attached to him and his team would annoy him a little. The Uzumaki was just glad that he was actually going to try his best to help him in his quest to becoming a better teacher.

Naruto was touched that everyone from Team Gai were upset from him having to leave so soon, even Neji. He had offered a lot of pointers to the entire team, even helping Gai with whatever he could.

Lee had benefited the most from the whole thing. He finally had someone who was his height that he could test his Taijutsu on. With Neji, he would hold back, not wanting to reveal all of his secrets to his rival. With Naruto, he had the perfect training partner. There was no holding back, and Lee was able to test his more lethal moves.

Tenten had used him as a target dummy for the two weeks they knew each other. She had claimed that he was fast enough that he wouldn't- or shouldn't- get hurt, and that it would help her reaction time. The blonde had seriously questioned her logic, but played his role nonetheless. If it helped his fellow Konoha-nin better protect the village, he'd let her stick him a few times, if that's what she needed.

The last two days, Neji had really taken to Naruto, and even though it took him so long to warm up to him, he was glad the boy opened up. Sparring with a Hyuuga genius was always fun, and that's exactly what Neji was, a genius. The young Hyuuga had mastered many of the Main Houses techniques, even though he was a Branch member, Naruto having been told that bit of personal information by Gai. When he saw the Genin launch the crippling Hakke Rokujuyon Sho (Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms) at him during one of their private spars, he was actually surprised. The maneuver was an extremely advanced one, and the Hyuuga prodigy did it flawlessly. When Naruto had flared his chakra to the point of visibly being encased in it, and reopening his tenketsu, Neji was shocked into silence. He had just stood there, taken the deadly blows, and looked like nothing had happened afterwards. It kind of scared the Genin, but he quickly reassured himself that the Kamikage was as loyal as Shinobi get, and after getting to know him, realized he was kind- when he wanted to be.

Naruto had made it perfectly clear that he was no poster child for kindness or the like, and that he was Konoha's Monster, her demon slayer, her sword and shield. He didn't want people to get the wrong idea about him just because he was being friendly with them.

The day before his rotation, Gai had approached Naruto, asking if they could speak in private. Naruto was a little hesitant at first, but agreed shortly after, already trusting the man after spending two weeks with him.

"What is it you'd like to talk about, Gai-san?" The blonde asked politely. He could feel the man's mind, but it was rude to end a conversation that was serious in nature just because you already knew what was going to be said.

"Naruto-san," Gai began, "in the two weeks you've been assigned to me, I've probably learned more from you than you have from me." The tone and the way the Taijutsu specialist spoke to him was something the blonde had never witnessed before. Gone was the goofy, eccentric 'handsome devil' and in his place stood a serious Shinobi of Konoha. "I know that the assignment was to better your teaching skills, but if I didn't know better, I'd think Hokage-sama sent you here for different reasons." Let it be known the Maito Gai was not the complete idiot everyone thought him to be.

Naruto gave a small chuckle. "Then it's a good thing you know better," he replied, leaning against the tree he was closest to. Gai had brought him into the forests of Training Ground Nine, so said trees were in great numbers. "But let's say you didn't know better, what would you think the Hokage's true intentions were, attaching me to the Genin teams I mean." He really wanted to see how perceptive his fellow Jonin was.

"I'd say he's trying to get you access to a certain someone without letting other certain someone's know about it." Gai smirked. "And the rest of the Genin squads are just a cover, so that the third party doesn't see what's truly going on." That's when Naruto knew that Maito Gai was brilliant. Not only was he far more perceptive than most trained ANBU, but he hid it behind a wall of, well, green spandex. "The real mystery though, is why it's such a big secret." If Naruto didn't know the man so thoroughly, he would have taken him into the Hokage, where he would face whatever their leader commanded. He did know the man, however, and knew where his loyalties were.

Gai was very close with Kakashi, the two were best friends after all, and that meant that the spandex-clad man knew more than most. He knew that Itachi was a member of Team Ro, alongside Naruto, and most likely knew that they were at the very least close. It was common sense that the two youngest members would become friends quickly, being so outnumbered by older, more experienced adults. So, Gai knew that losing him would have been hard for the boy, no matter who he was. He was still human, despite popular belief, and the loss of someone close to you hurts. When he began to think about the odd assignment, he realized that it was strange. Given his close history with Kakashi, all the Sandaime had to do was assign him to that team, and that team only. He'd learn everything he would need with just him.

That meant that there was a reason he couldn't just be given to Kakashi, or at least that was what Gai had concluded.

Naruto just smiled. The man was a Jonin after all. Hiruzen knew that it would have caused trouble if he gave Naruto to Kakashi's team, knowing that Danzo would become suspicious. Naruto knew the truth, and Danzo knew he did. He also knew that Naruto and Itachi were close, meaning that he was less than pleased with the outcome of the Uchiha Massacre. If he was suddenly spending all of his time with Itachi's little brother, it would have at least caused Danzo to be cautious. The old war hawk didn't survive this long because he was extremely powerful- he was strong, just not the stuff of legends. He was the most secretive, paranoid, underhanded man the Hokage knew. If he got even a scent of Naruto's plans for him that involved Sasuke, he'd strike at Naruto before the blonde had a chance to. Something like that would force Naruto's hand, and he would _have _to kill the Root leader. The Uzumaki would not allow him to act on his own with radical action anymore; he could only take so much.

"Well that is possible," Naruto said, surprising Gai, "it's a shame you'll never know." Gai caught the 'you'll' instead of 'we', insinuating that he already knew the real reasoning. Naruto felt the man's mood darken a little at that, so he decided to make it perfectly clear to the Jonin. "Gai-san, whatever the case may be, I have truly enjoyed studying under you." His smile was genuine. "Not only have you taught me new things, but I've made bonds with people my own age. That's more than I've accomplished in years done in just two weeks." He took in a deep breath. "As long as take breath in this world, your students will be safe, this I promise you. I will protect them with my life, like I will protect you, because no matter what else happens, I love my village and her people." His smile turned a little dark. "I'm a Monster, Gai-san. You'll soon see what I'm capable of. And when you do, you'll know that I can keep my promise to you." He looked right into Gai's eyes, blue meeting brown and said, "And I never go back on my word, that's my Nindo, my Ninja Way."

Gai had originally asked to speak with Naruto to see if his thoughts about the real reason he was attached to so many Genin teams were true, and then to warn him to never use his students for his own purposes again, no matter how small or innocent it was. But after speaking with him, after hearing what he had to say, for some reason, Gai had lost all hostility towards him.

'_So this is the real Bringer of Hope, huh…' _Gai thought as looked at the boy in front of him. Not ten seconds later he went straight back to his exuberant self and fist pumped into the air, "Yosh! Our flames of youth still burn brightly together then, Naruto-kun!" Naruto didn't miss the change from –san to the personal –kun. It was Gai's way of saying that he believed him, and they were no longer just comrades, but friends as well. "Now, before you leave us, we should find Lee-kun and run fifty laps around the entire village, on our hands!" The blonde smiled.

He had found another person he could count on.

He had made another friend.

* * *

The Godaime Mizukage sighed. She was currently facing a foe that every Kage had to face, no matter which village they were from.

Paperwork

The thrice damned blight against all things holy was really starting to get on the beautiful auburn-haired woman's nerves. She never knew that being Mizukage meant that she had to sit in a stuffy office for hours upon hours every day going through annoyingly large amounts of paper that only seemed to increase with each passing moment.

Mei had a lot on her mind lately. The source of her minds restlessness? One Uzumaki Naruto, the boy who she had, unknowingly, come to care for far more than she should have. When he was in Mizu no Kuni, he was only seven, and had managed to do multiple things that were considered close to impossible. He had practically won the civil war by himself shortly after joining her and the other insurgents. He had razed an impregnable prison to the ground with ease, freeing all those held captive. He had let himself be taken to the heart of enemy territory and singlehandedly brought down a Kage-level Jinchuuriki, without even damaging the Hidden Village they had started their death match in. He had freed the entire country, and only asked that they became allied with his home. And the most impossible thing he had done while joining the Resistance; he had stolen the heart of Terumi Mei.

It started out as just curiosity. He had shown incredible strength when he tore into Black Harbor, and if there was something she respected most in people, it was their strength. It was what attracted her, and the blonde ANBU Operative had power in bulk. She wasn't an arrogant person, but even she knew that she was extremely beautiful, so when the boy had declined her offer of a little touchy feely time, she was a little surprised, and if she was honest, he only interested her more. After he had explained to her his reasons she had understood and moved on to finding other ways to get close to him. When he accepted her offer to lock lips, she was strangely excited. He was incredibly young- still a legal adult, but still young- so she didn't understand her eagerness to be more than friends.

After everything he had done for her and her people, she had developed even stronger feelings for him, and when he left, she was more disappointed than she thought she'd be. She had become the leader of her nation, and he was the right hand of the leader of his, and not to mention the huge age difference. They could never work, and yet, Mei couldn't stop thinking about him.

He was the most famous person in Mizu no Kuni, the Bringer of Hope, their savior. Even if she wanted to forget about him, her country wouldn't let her. His name was whispered all throughout the village, the island, the country. There were plays about his heroic deeds, there were books about his courageous work in Water Country, and there were songs sung to the heavens about his God-like gifts. He was what every man aspired to be, and what every woman aspired to be with.

Soon after he left the stories of the Kamikage had made it to Mizu. Suffice to say that he became even more popular, and it was harder for Mei to forget about him. He was special, he was different, and he was out of her reach.

Mei sighed again and dropped her pen, taking a break. She reached into her top desk drawer and pulled out a small black book. It was the Bingo Book Naruto was in, and it held a piece of paper that she didn't absolutely want to burn. Before he left, Naruto wrote her a letter, and put it on her bedside table for her to read it when he left.

She read it every day, like she was right now.

_Mei, _

_These past weeks were fun for me. I've enjoyed spending what little time we've spent together. To be honest with you I don't have many people I can be close with. It's almost sad, really. I can count the people I can trust with my heart on one hand. When I came to Mizu, I hadn't planned that I would meet someone like you. I was pleasantly surprised that I did. I know I'm young, and I know that it's ridiculous, but I feel more for you than any other person I've ever met. Trust me when I say that I understand love, I've felt the people around me fall in and out of it plenty of times. It's just the first time I think that I've felt it for myself, through my own eyes instead of another's. I kind of wish I was older, and that you were born in Konoha, with me. I know that we probably will never be together, but I just want you to know that, if it's okay with you, the very next time I see you, we'll continue what you started the night we first shared a bed together. Even now, writing it down, I can feel you blushing. Good. I hope every time you read this that it makes you blush, so you can remember me._

_Please. Please don't forget me, Mei. I want a place in your heart forever, even if you find someone else, even if you move on. That's all I ask for, a place to call my own. You will always be in my heart and mind, Mei-chan, and if your country needs me again, say the word, and I'll have my God send his Angels to rescue you. I know women like you, powerful women, don't like to be treated like a princess, but that's just too bad! _

_You are my princess._

_With love,_

_Uzumaki Naruto, your Warrior Angel._

The kid was good, a little too good, at a few things.

Firstly, he could make her blush, four years later, without even being there. Every time she read the letter it made her blush when he secretly promised to continue their sensual encounter. If anyone else had read the letter they wouldn't understand his meaning- or maybe they would, but it was worded vaguely enough that she could deny it-, and she was grateful for that. Ao was always going through her things, and if he had seen a letter from someone as young as Naruto talk to her so casually about sex, he'd lecture her about the inappropriate age difference, which would lead her to believe he was calling her old, and then she would have to threaten his life again. She'd rather not have to do that, because it happened all the time already, and she didn't want it to happen when she thought about her Angel. She had a lot of suitors, and when she said a lot, she meant a _lot_. But none of them could make her blush like Naruto could. None of them could make her feel like Naruto made her feel.

Secondly, he was able to make her feel like she was the most important girl in the world. The way he spoke, the way he wrote, he was able to speak to her heart and mind like no other was capable of. He had a troubled past, that much she was certain, and the fact that he wasn't a complete psychopath was a miracle. He had asked, specifically for her, to save a place for him to call his own. She was important enough for him to open up to her, and brave enough to ask for her heart, or at least a small part of it. They had only spent no longer than two weeks together, yet they already felt so close to one another. She hadn't realized how much she actually cared for him until he was gone for a while, but when she did, she hated it. To have these feelings for someone so young that a lot of people would look down on her for wasn't something she would call fun. To have these feelings for someone from another Hidden Village would cause people to question her ability to do whatever it took to protect her people, and that wasn't something she wanted to go through. But most of all, to have these feelings for someone who was always so far away from her hurt her every time she thought about him.

Thirdly, if anyone else called her their princess, she'd melt their faces off with her Yoton. How he was able to actually have her like being called his _anything _was no small feat. She was a very strong and independent woman, so things that made her sound weak or reliant were things she despised. When _he _said it though, it gave her this warm, tingly feeling in her stomach. It was absurd, but like everything else about Naruto, it was true.

A knock on her door caused her to retreat from her mind. She quickly put the letter back into Naruto's Bingo Book entry page, and put them both back into her drawer. She took a deep breath to calm her emotions, reverting back to her Mizukage mindset, and said, "Come in."

Ao, who had taken the role of her assistant, walked through the doors, a stack of papers in his hands. She internally groaned; it looked like she'd never get out of her office.

"Mizukage-sama," the ex-Hunter-nin began, "Konoha has sent us a formal invitation to the upcoming Chunin Exams."

Mei's heart stopped, but her mind went into overdrive. She would be in Konoha. She would be in Konoha for a decent amount of time. She would be in Konoha with him. She briefly wondered if he was old enough _now._

Mei had an absolutely hungry smirk on her face.

He did say the very next time…

* * *

_Week one – Sarutobi Asuma_

Naruto's eyes were narrowed, his mind focused. He was in the most difficult battle of his life at this very moment. His opponent was better than him. He was trying, giving it his all, but he just couldn't get the upper hand. He was going to lose, he knew that now. He was giving off the feeling of victory. The fact that he had pushed his opponent this hard made it less bitter. This person had the mind of a God, and Naruto had kept up for this long. It was just too difficult, he didn't stand a chance.

"You lose, Naruto." Said blonde sighed in defeat. "Damn, that was the most intense Shogi match I've ever played." Nara Shikamaru said, falling backwards so that his back was on the patio. "You're the greatest shogi player I've ever played against, besides my old man."

Naruto laughed, "Thanks. I never thought that you'd be so good. You're seriously intelligent." Naruto was currently at the Nara clan compound, having come home with Shikamaru after he observed Team Ten complete a mission. He had already been with them for a week now, and he had become incredibly close with the lazy Genin. His intellect was second to none in his generation, even Naruto himself. Being able to talk to someone his age that was able to keep up with him in a stimulating conversation was something that hadn't happened since Itachi left. If the kid wasn't so lazy he'd say the friendship was perfect, but, like everything and everyone, nothing is perfect. He kind of guessed that it was for the better though, having someone who enjoyed just lying with you and watching the clouds float by was sometimes just what a person needed. And if Choji always brought snacks, Naruto could seriously get used to it.

It was such a new and exciting experience to hang out with other kids, doing nothing but talking, and sometimes not even that. He loved hanging out with his Nee-chan, she was his best friend after all, but it was different when they were his age, and boys. Sometimes you just couldn't talk about things with girls, and Naruto had plenty he wanted to say about the fairer sex. Unfortunately, none of the boys he'd met were into girls all that much yet, for one reason or another. Neji and Rock Lee were so obsessed with training they couldn't bother with the opposite gender. Choji just hadn't hit that point in his life, and Shikamaru thought that they were just too troublesome, and couldn't be bothered with the hassle. Gai and Asuma were out of the question, so that put him right back into his predicament. He had no-one to talk to about his feeling towards women. Yugao would overreact and he'd end up in trouble for no apparent reason, so he was just out of luck.

"I'm not all that smart," Shikamaru replied. "It's just a strategy game," he began, "and it gets easier the more you play it."

"I kind of thought so," Naruto said. "That was a fun first time though," he added, accepting a glass of tea Shikamaru handed him.

The young Nara shook his head. "You really are a Monster, Naruto," he continued. "If that was your first game, I don't want to see you when you actually know all of the rules." He chuckled. When he asked Naruto if he wanted to play, the blonde had asked for a five minute crash course on the game, and then gave him one of his hardest matches he'd ever played. The blonde was born with a mind equal to his, and that was scary if all of the rumors of his Godlike power were true. The mind of a God, the power of a God, and the will of a God was the greatest triple threat the young Genin had ever heard of.

Naruto actually smiled at being called a Monster. "And don't you forget it!" He said playfully, deciding that he could get away with a little childish behavior in front of his newest friend.

When Asuma introduced him to Team Ten, Shikamaru believed he was the Bringer of Hope right away. When asked why he was so accepting later on, he answered with, "the way you walk and talk, the way you hold yourself, and the way your eyes are so aware of your surroundings was a dead giveaway." Naruto was impressed with his answer and had concluded that they were somewhat alike. Naruto could guess the intentions of an individual just by feeling them, and Shikamaru could guess an individual's intentions just by calculating it. He had found another Monster, just a slightly different kind.

Choji had believed him the moment Shikamaru did. It was apparent that his team thought highly of his powers of deduction, and trusted him to know what he was talking about. Choji was so gentle and kind that it made Naruto question if he was fit for the Shinobi life or not. After spending a few days with him though, he realized that the boy was determined to protect his friends, and that deep down, a slumbering Cho was waiting to spread its wings.

Ino was… friendly. He wondered if all Yamanaka were so… friendly. If she grew up to be anything like Risu, he'd have to have a serious talk with the Clan Head when he became Hokage. She was easy to be around though, and he could feel the real her. Underneath the obvious fan-girl was someone who cared about her friends and family, and would protect them with her life if she needed to. And that was good enough for Naruto.

"Seriously though man, you don't need to wait for my dad to get back, you're welcome to come in whenever you want to." The Nara Genin said again, trying to convince his new friend.

When they had arrived, Naruto had asked if Shikaku was home. When Shikamaru's Kaa-san, Yoshino, said that he was out with Inoichi and Choza, and wouldn't be home for at least another hour, he had asked if they could stay outside until he returned. Nara Shikaku was the Jonin Commander, and an extremely respected Shinobi. Naruto had only spoken to the man a handful of times, but he too was one of the people who respected him. If the man wasn't home, then he wouldn't enter until he got back. The greatest mind since the Nidaime Hokage deserved at least that. Shikamaru had thought it was stupid, but Naruto wouldn't budge. That's when they decided to play Shogi.

"It's important to me, Shikamaru," Naruto replied. "Your father is a great man, and he deserves to be able to decide if he wants to allow me into his home or not." Naruto knew that Shikaku didn't see him as some comrade killing demon, but it was a sign of respect that he would give the Nara Clan Head. If he didn't want a Monster in his house, then Naruto would honor his wishes.

"Whatever," Shikamaru sighed. He took a drink of his tea before he continued. "What else do you want to do?" He asked, looking at the sky above.

Naruto smiled and turned to the street. "It looks like we have company." He said, watching the blonde pony-tail swing back and forth as it made its way to them. Even though Ino was prone to obsessive behavior, she was still a Konoha-nin, and Naruto wanted to get along with as many as his people as possible.

Yamanaka Ino appeared at the front gate of Shikamaru's home, "Oi, Shika!" She called out behind the gate. "Let me in! I'm bored, and Sasuke-kun won't talk to me!" The mention of Uchiha Sasuke got Naruto's attention. Shikamaru sighed, but got up and let his blonde team-mate in. When they walked to the patio, Ino was surprised to see Naruto sitting there, "N-Naruto-kun? What are you doing here?" She asked somewhat shyly. The young Yamanaka had already added the –kun suffix to his name, the girl already that comfortable with him after only one week.

Naruto smiled at her. "Shikamaru invited me over." He shrugged. "I had nothing better to do, so I accepted." He really didn't either. After his time with Team Gai, and then the week with Team Ten, he still was no closer to finding what his Sage Dust was missing, and it annoyed him something fierce. "My Nee-chan is on a mission, and my Aniki is busy with his team, so I might as well hang out with you guys for a little." He had taken up calling Kakashi Aniki in front of friends, the silver-haired man being the closest thing to an older brother he would ever have. Hayate had gotten closer to him during his three weeks of living in his apartment, but it would kind of be strange to call his sister's lover his brother… so he just stayed Hayate.

"Oh," she said, "okay then. What are you guys doing? I'm bored," she stated again.

Naruto smirked. "So, who's this, 'Sasuke-kun'?" He decided to pretend that he didn't know who the Uchiha was, so that he could start a fresh bond with Sasuke when they first met.

Ino sighed dreamily, "He's only the cutest boy in the whole world." Naruto finally understood why he had thought that she was a fan-girl when they first met. "He's so cool and mysterious," she continued, her eyes still shut, "and one day, he's going to realize that I'm the one for him." Naruto could see Shikamaru shake his head from his cloud watching position. "Then Forehead will know her place!" She suddenly shouted, her eyes opening, only to narrow and squeezed her hand into a fist. Apparently Forehead was another girl that ached for Sasuke's affection. Naruto was already proud of his future student, only just a Genin and already a lady killer.

"Well, good luck with that then, I guess." Naruto said. He was about to say something else until he noticed who was arriving. Naruto stood to his feet and walked over to the man he was waiting for.

Nara Shikaku walked through the gate to his house, a lazy look on his face. When he saw the Bringer of Hope, Naruto wasn't surprised that all he received was a raised eyebrow. But he couldn't fool the blonde, even without his empathy he could read the man just from his eyes. They were the eyes of a tactician, and they were calculating every possibility for the reason the Hokage's famed Shadow was in his Compound, hanging around his son and his friend's daughter.

Naruto brought his head down slightly, the closest thing to a bow anyone but his God would receive from him. "Shikaku-san, Shikamaru has invited me to your home," he began, Shikaku not showing the slightest of emotion- on the outside. "Is it okay for me to be here?" He asked, never taking his eyes away from the Nara. Shikaku just stood there for a moment, not saying a word, and then put his hands in his pockets and walked forwards.

"Sure, why not." He said, acknowledging the other two present with a nod of his head before he entered his home through the main door. Naruto smiled, having felt Shikaku's message clearly. It wasn't a surprise that he knew the Chakra Burst Code he and his Jiji used. The man was a genius after all, and something as simple as decoding a secret language was child's play for him.

_You're always welcome among the Nara._

It would seem that Shikaku respected Naruto as much as Naruto respected him.

When the Uzumaki rejoined the Yamanaka and young Nara, Ino giggled. "You actually waited for Shikaku-san to get home?" She asked, confused why he would do something like that.

Naruto gave her a small smile. "You'll get it sooner or later," he said cryptically, before following Shikamaru into his house, Ino following close behind.

* * *

_Week two – Sarutobi Asuma_

Naruto was walking home, a satisfied look on his face. He had just had a fantastic meal with Team Ten, celebrating a wonderful two weeks together.

When Naruto joined Team Ten to observe Asuma's teaching methods, he was a little hesitant at first. Asuma wasn't the biggest fan of his, so it was really anyone's guess how productive his two weeks with the man would be. Fortunately, Asuma knew how to look past his personal feelings and do the job he was assigned to do, like all Shinobi should. It had been an awkward first couple of days, but after Naruto started to join the Genin for the exercises, and even help out with their training; Asuma had made the blonde feel more comfortable.

Like with Gai, Naruto had learned more than just teaching Genin. He had spent two weeks with a genius, and had sharpened his mind because of it. He understood how the Nara Genin looked at the world, and took what he could from it. He was already an intelligent person, and spending his years with Saru had made him a pretty good strategist, but Shikamaru was definitely in a league not many people could claim to be in. The speed of his thought processing was off the charts, faster than anyone the Uzumaki had ever met before. When he made a plan, there was never just one, but hundreds of them. He would have counter-moves for counter-moves, and was always prepared for anything.

As for teaching Genin, like he predicted, he learned a different way of doing it. With Gai, he learned that hard work and determination made greatness, and it did, but that wasn't the only way to achieve it. Asuma had taught him that sometimes, you needed to work to an individual's strengths. Not everyone learned the same way, and it was okay to give the people who needed it more attention- on occasion. He also learned that being a little gentle didn't mean that a person couldn't live as a Shinobi. Choji was not a violent person, and didn't like to fight at all if he could help it, but after the little talk he had with the Akimichi, he knew he had what it took.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Naruto had asked to speak with Choji alone after the training session they had that day. When Naruto brought him to the top of the Hokage Monument, Choji was a little confused. _

"_Umm, Naruto-san," Choji started slowly, "I don't think we're allowed up here." Naruto could feel the Akimichi's nervousness. _

_Naruto was standing on the head of the Yondaime, his father, facing the village he protected with his life. "Its fine, Choji," Naruto began, "We won't get into any trouble, I promise." Naruto had the second highest clearance in the village, if anyone even tried to tell him to get down he'd laugh in their face. _

"_So what do you want to talk about?" The Genin asked, eating another chip from the bag in his hands. _

"_I wanted to tell you a story," Naruto said softly. Choji didn't understand, so Naruto elaborated. "I want you to listen to this story, and then I want you to seriously think about what I've said afterwards." Choji still didn't understand, but nodded his head anyways._

"_Hai, Naruto-san," Choji replied politely._

_Naruto began. "This is the story of a Monster." He took a deep breath. "When he was still just a child, his people beat him. They scorned and shunned him for something he never did. He lived his life stuck in a nightmare, and no matter what he did, he couldn't wake up." He could feel Choji's heart. The Genin really was too gentle. "He lived like this for the first three years of his life, all alone, and stuck in his constant bad dream. Most would think that he would hate these people for what they did to him, but then most people would be wrong. It was quite the opposite actually, because the Monster had one thing no-one else had."_

_Choji was very interested in this story. "Empathy, the ability to feel the emotions of those around you; this Monster had the gift of empathy. It's said that once you completely understand someone, you can't help but love them, and this Monster had fallen in love with the very people who hurt him, because he could feel their pain. They wept every time they saw him, and even though it wasn't his fault, they treated him like it was. So he decided to never resist them when they wanted to project their anger on him, because he knew that he was the only person who could take it." Naruto didn't know if the boy was going to tear up or not, but it looked like he would any moment now. _

"_It all changed though when he chose to become what everyone called him." Naruto gave the village a small smile. "He chose to be a Monster, to take another's life. This person was a foul, tainted demon, who was taking what did not belong to him. A little girl, with a heart as pure and gentle as yours, he was going to sentence this child to a life of servitude. He chose to save the innocent, and slay the demon." His smile darkened. "With the demon's death, the Monster had felt awake. He was free from his nightmare, and had finally understood what he was born to do." He finally turned his gaze from the view of the village to look right into Choji's eyes. "The Monster was born to protect Heaven. He was charged by God to keep the shadows of Hell from the light of Heaven, and that meant that he had to kill even more." _

_Naruto took in another deep breath. "It's hard for those who can feel compassion even for their enemies to take a life," now, Choji understood. "But for the sake of peace, we Shinobi have to sacrifice what we believe to be right or wrong, so that the civilians, the lifeblood of our home, can afford to keep the pureness of their hearts." Choji was seriously considering his words, and that was enough for Naruto. "Choji," Naruto said softly, "there is nothing wrong with being gentle or kind," he put his hand on the Akimichi's shoulder, "but you need to know that this life is one full of bloodshed and loss." Choji feared that even the Kamikage was going to tell him that he couldn't make it as a Ninja, like everyone else. Naruto smiled, not the small, or the dark one he'd already given him, but a bright, genuine one. "And having someone like you by my side during these dark-filled times will be the best thing for our village." _

_Choji's eyes widened. The Bringer of Hope had just, subtly, approved of his gentle nature. "Y-you mean it?" He asked in shock. _

"_I never go back on my word, Choji. And you have my word; you will be a fine Shinobi one day." The Genin did tear up here. No-one but his Tou-san and Kaa-san had believed in him, not even his Sensei thought he'd make it to Chunin. Asuma never said it out loud, but Choji could see it in his eyes, they looked like everyone else's. _

_Choji just nodded, keeping his head down so that Naruto couldn't see his tears._

"_It's okay to cry when you're happy," the Uzumaki suddenly said. "It's when you cry out of fear or pity when you become incompetent." He pushed the Genin's head up. "Keep your head up high, Choji. You're a Konoha Shinobi now, be proud of it!" Choji kept his head towards the sky, vowing to never lower it again. _

_Naruto smiled and nodded his head. He had started the process, now it was up to the cho to spread its wings. _

_Naruto started to walk towards the edge of the Monument, but before he could do anything, Choji stopped to ask him one last question, "Wait, Naruto!" _

_The blonde looked at him from over his shoulder, "Yeah?"_

"_The Monster, in your story… who was it?" The wild look Naruto gave him caused the Akimichi to gulp._

"_Yours truly," was all he said before jumping off the giant cliff. Choji's eyes widened both at the statement, and at the jump. When he finally gathered enough of his himself, he sprung to the edge, looking for the legendary Shinobi. When he peered over, there wasn't a sign of the Kamikage at all, like he hadn't been there in the first place. _

_Naruto had Shunshined (Body Flickered) to the trees behind the Genin to see what his reaction would be. When all he saw was burning determination he smirked. _

_Konoha had just gained a soon to be powerful Akimichi._

_And Naruto had gained another bond._

_End Flashback_

* * *

Every time he remembered the look in Choji's eyes, he couldn't help but smile. It always made him feel good to help a comrade wake from their slumber.

During his recap of his talk with the Genin, Naruto had made it to his apartment, right in time to see Yugao and Hayate walk in, giving off the emotions of strong sexual desires. The blonde chuckled, and when the door closed behind the horny couple, Naruto made his way for the roof, giving the lovers their alone time. Most brothers would find it gross that their sisters were about to have intercourse, but it only made Naruto happy. Not in a creepy, perverted way, it just reminded him that they loved each other, and that she could still be with her loved one. Many people have lost or, like in Naruto's case, can't be with the person they want to be with, and the fact that Yugao and Hayate could still hold each other, could still express their love for each other, made him want to protect their bond even more. When they made love, Naruto could feel the strength of their bond, and it never ceased to amaze him how strong it was. They were truly soul-mates, meant to be with each other for all eternity, in this life, and the next.

The roof wasn't comfortable, but he was used to lying on cold, hard surfaces, so it didn't bother him too much. He was on his back, his head resting in his arms that were above him, and he just watched the clouds, enjoying Shikamaru's hobby. It was late afternoon, and Naruto knew that he'd be up on the roof for a while, so when sleep tugged at his mind, he didn't resist it. A nap sounded perfect.

* * *

Naruto's eyes opened before she even made the jump up to the roof where he was napping. The sky was dark and the air was cooler than when it was before he closed his eyes. When Yugao landed next to him, he sat up, rubbing the soreness from his neck.

"Thank you," she said calmly. Naruto understood what she meant.

_For waiting for us to finish_

Most people would at least be a little embarrassed in her situation, but after spending years together, she got used to her Otouto knowing everything that went down around her, even when she had sex with her boyfriend, and understood that it wasn't like he was peeping on them or anything. Her brother was a very mature person, and sex became a popular subject between the two, either Yugao explaining that just because it was legal for him to have it didn't mean that he should, or her thanking him for allowing her to have it with Hayate even when they were on the job and covering for her. It didn't happen all the time, but when it did, she was extremely grateful.

"Mm," Naruto hummed his response. It wasn't a big deal for either of them.

"Are you hungry? Hayate's making dinner." The Tokubetsu Jonin was an amazing cook, and because of that, made most of the meals they ate.

"Hai," Naruto responded again. Yugao looked at him with worry in her eyes.

"Is something wrong, Otouto?" She asked, never liking it when he wasn't his usual self.

"No, nothing's wrong," Naruto whispered as he made his way to the apartment. "Just a bad dream, is all." He finished as jumped off the roof.

Yugao sighed. Bad dream, i.e. a dream about Terumi Mei. Whenever Naruto dreamt about the Mizukage, it was never a good thing, because it reminded him that they were always so far apart. They were from different countries, different worlds, and so far apart in age. It saddened him that fate had made it as hard for them as it could. Even so, the woman wouldn't leave him thoughts in peace.

Yugao dropped from the roof as well, and entered her shared home. She had at first disapproved of the relationship between the two, but now, after such a long time, he still felt for the woman. That had to mean something. That had to mean that he actually cared for her.

She just wondered if the woman still cared for him.

As Naruto found a seat at the dinner table, he couldn't help but remember his promise to his first love.

* * *

**Author's Note's:**

**We may or may not be in the Wave Arc next chapter, ladies and gentlemen. :D**

**This chapter had a little fluffy fluff for the fluff lovers. I'm not sure if I'm any good at it, but hopefully I pulled it off decent enough. Please, if you're a fellow fluffy fluff lover, let me know how my skills in that department are. I'm pretty sure I've got the badass action department down, but fluff is new for me… well, everything is new for me, but fluff is something I'm not entirely sure about yet.**

**Not any action in this chapter either, but it wasn't a filler. It had Naruto making bonds, and information on the Naruto x Mei front. Yes, Mei will be included in the Harem, its official. **

**Like always, please review. It's one of the only things I look forward to now days. **

**Oh, and does anyone have any good story suggestions for me? Something that's not already in my favorite stories? Because I can't seem to find anything that tickles my fancy lately. Please, let me know.**


	11. A Monster Enters Wave

**Author's Note's:**

**I was happily surprised when so many people liked the Choji scene last chapter. I honestly didn't think that it was going to be so well received. I'm glad it was though.**

**I'd also like to say that the epic of my story returns a little in this chapter, and just to warn you all right now, I'm going to do something very much different in the Wave Arc. I don't think anyone's ever done it the way I'm planning on doing it, so hopefully you'll all like it. I'm super excited to write the next chapter, which is probably going to be where Naruto faces Zabuza, and I hope all of you are just as pumped for it.**

**I'm also glad that the fluff was good enough. I really didn't know if I could do it, but apparently I'm pretty good at it.**

**I've also changed the summary a little, so if you haven't, take a look at it and let me know what you think.**

* * *

Hero or Monster

Chapter Eleven – A Monster Enters Wave

* * *

_I've spent my whole life so sure of what I wanted. I've never met a problem that the Monster couldn't handle._

_It would seem that I've finally met a foe that I can't defeat with brute strength._

_Love_

_I'm so lost, and I can't stand it. What do I want? Why can't I just choose? I… I hate this feeling._

_I'm supposed to be a Monster, so why don't I feel like one? I'm starting to drown in my own indecisiveness. _

_I need to wake up soon, or I'm going to snap. _

* * *

Anko was upset.

The Kunoichi was uncharacteristically frustrated. Having someone out there who could make her feel like a shy Academy girl was getting on her nerves. That person literally being half her age made it all the more irritating. After the duel four weeks ago the blonde was a constant in her mind. The Snake Mistress had, like most of the village, been one of his fans while he was still a secret Operative in the ANBU. She was never an extreme fan-girl of his, but she could appreciate the nation's greatest Shinobi to a certain degree.

After her first encounter with the boy however, the Kamikage had become more of a personal savior than a world renowned Hero. The removal of her curse mark had meant more to her than she honestly thought it would. She of course knew that she would be extremely grateful to the person if it ever happened, but when it went from dream to reality, when it actually happened, she wanted to do anything and everything she could to properly thank him.

Then, somehow, he had heard her inner most desire. Her heart was screaming out to be saved, for a knight in shining armor to rush in and rescue her from her burden. The sickening reminder of her traitorous Sensei caused her stomach to curl every single day from the second she woke until she fell asleep. For that to be gone meant the world to her, and all she could do was make a fool out of herself when she tried to thank him.

She had no idea how she was going to thank him properly. It was incredibly hard to find something for someone like him, and she was _not _going to offer him her body. He was definitely cute, and she was attracted to him, but she didn't want him to think she was a slutty whore like a lot of the village did. He was someone important to her, and she didn't want him to look at her with disgusted eyes. That left her right back to square one; how the hell was she supposed to properly thank him?

During her little inner crisis, a certain purple-haired woman walked into the very same dango shop that she was at with a certain blonde companion. Anko wasn't paying all that much attention, so when Yugao and Naruto walked up to her table and sat down, she didn't even notice.

Naruto smiled at the woman's focus. Yugao was a bit annoyed; her cough was a little over dramatic. "Ahem, it's rude to ignore your peers, Anko-chan." The Kunoichi scolded her friend. When Anko made eye contact with Naruto she immediately chocked on the dango in her mouth. After a minute of intense coughing, the Snake Mistress was very red from embarrassment.

"W-what are you guy's doing here?" She asked a little angrily.

"Naruto wanted to speak with you, and wherever there's dango, you're always nearby." Anko chuckled at the dango remark but stayed silent. The Bringer of Hope wanted to speak with her? She definitely didn't want to make a fool out of herself in front of him.

"What did you want to talk about, soldier boy?" She asked playfully, trying to hide her nervousness.

She couldn't hide anything from him though, no-one could.

He smiled like he was none the wiser though. "Umm, it's kind of private, so how about you and I take a walk, and Nee-chan you wait here. When we're done, we'll come back and have some dango." Yugao narrowed her eyes for a moment before relenting with a sigh.

"Alright, just hurry back." She looked accusingly at Anko, "and my Otouto better come back a virgin." Anko gulped and Naruto sighed. He had no intention of having a quickie with Anko. At this rate he'd be a virgin at thirty.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Naruto said lazily, "we'll be back soon." And with that, Naruto led Anko out of the dango shop. "Sorry, Yugao is a little overprotective with me. She thinks every female in the world is out to steal my virginity." The blonde explained while they walked side by side.

Anko rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. "Ah, it's fine," she said a little awkwardly. "She's just trying to look out for you." She then gave a confused look. "Umm, where are we going by the way?"

Naruto smiled. "Well I could take you to my room, since I've seen yours, but if it's okay with you I'd like to show you my favorite place in the village." The Uzumaki felt the woman's embarrassment, but held back his laughter.

"Sure," Anko said softly, her eyes looking everywhere but at him.

Naruto just nodded to himself and continued walking. Six minutes later and they were on top of the Hokage Tower. The view was beautiful, the giant Hokage Monument right behind them, acting like guardians watching over their precious home.

"I have something I need to tell you." Naruto suddenly spoke out, causing Anko look at him. "It's been bothering me for a long time now." He sighed, and ran his right hand through his blonde hair. "I was born with this ability called empathy," he began. "With it, I'm able to feel the emotions of those around me to an extreme degree." Anko flushed a deep crimson. Great, now he could feel her emotions? She wanted to speak up and ask him multiple questions, but the apprehensive look on his face made her hold her tongue, for now. "When I removed your curse mark," here he even looked away, like he was ashamed of what he had done. "I had to… sync with you." Anko didn't understand, so he explained. "I needed to feel the foreign chakra and substances within your body. To do that, I needed to push my own chakra into your Chakra Circulatory System." He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "When I do that, my empathy abilities are at their highest." He sighed. "My mind became in sync with yours, and because of that, I saw your soul."

Anko gasped in shock. "You… you saw my soul? What does that even mean?"

Naruto looked her straight in the eyes. "It means I've felt everything you've ever felt. I've seen everything you've ever seen. I've heard and smelt everything you've ever heard and smelt. I momentarily was you; your everything was transferred to me." He gave her a sad look. "I invaded your most private thoughts, your deepest secrets and fears were given to me without your approval. I… I stole from you." He shook his head. "I've killed men for taking what didn't belong to them before. I tried to tell myself that it was for your sake, that I helped you overcome what," here he saw Anko tense, "_he _did to you, but that excuse just doesn't work for me anymore."

After Naruto, Yugao and Hayate ate dinner last night, he couldn't sleep. He had no desire to dream about Mei again, and that left him with his thoughts. For Shinobi, your own head could be a scary place. During his inner rambling, he had come upon something that had been bothering him for a long time; Anko. The woman was so misunderstood, and like certain beings he knew, Naruto wanted to help her. Knowing someone the way he knew Anko obviously made her someone he felt close to. He had seen everything, her happiness, her pain and suffering, everything. How couldn't he feel close to her after that? He always said that once you understood someone completely, you can't help but love them, and because of that one encounter, Naruto had come to love Anko. He understood her probably better than she understood herself, and now that he had her memories, he couldn't help but feel guilty for taking the one thing that no-one, not even _he_, could touch, her thoughts.

When Anko stayed silent, he continued. "That's why I brought you here," he said softly. "I thought you deserved to know something about me that only four other people in the whole village, the whole world, know." Anko finally lifted her head, and Naruto smiled. "This is where my father proposed to my mother." Anko's face contorted into confusion. She had thought that the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki was an orphan who didn't know his parents. "My parentage is an S-rank secret, but since I have all of your secrets, you deserve to have some of mine." He turned his gaze to the Hokage Monument. "My father was Namikaze Minato, our Yondaime Hokage." Anko's eyes widened. She was sure she had heard the greatest secret Konoha had at the moment. "My mother was Uzumaki Kushina, and she was the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki before me." The Kunoichi wasn't sure if she was allowed to hear all of this information, but she was sure as hell not going to ask him to stop.

"I know that this won't make up for what I've done, but I just wanted you to at least have something of mine to."

Anko swallowed hard, trying to make sure her voice wouldn't shake when she spoke. "I," she took a deep breath to calm herself. "I'm not angry with you…" she whispered, shocking Naruto. "Even if you did take my thoughts with you," she looked him straight in the eye, "you removed the curse mark from me. I'd gladly give you anything for that."

Naruto could feel Anko's heart, and he hated himself even more now, but for a different reason.

He felt like he was betraying Mei, because he was positively, without a doubt, falling for the Snake Mistress.

He decided to think about his love interests later and deal with what was right in front of him. With his empathy he could already tell that she wanted, needed, a way to express her sincere gratitude to him and couldn't find a right way how.

He decided to put her mind at ease.

"Can I tell you something else kind of personal, Anko?" He asked innocently.

Anko nodded, "okay."

"You already know that I'm the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki, and you now know that the man who sealed him within me was my own father." Anko gave him a sad look. "That night, the Kyuubi killed both my parents. I was orphaned not thirty minutes after I was born." He could feel Anko's sad mind. "You've probably read my Bingo Book entry," Anko nodded. "So you know I have full control over the Bijuu. What you don't know, and only four others do, is that I don't force the Kyuubi to help me." Anko was confused. "Everyone thinks that Uchiha Itachi was my first friend," that little piece of information was news to the Kunoichi- shocking news- but she didn't voice it. "But he wasn't," he continued. "The Kyuubi no Kitsune was my very first friend."

Anko stopped breathing for a few seconds. Did she hear him right?

Naruto chuckled at her surprise. "People believe the Bijuu to be mindless demons that only crave death and destruction, but they aren't. They're just misunderstood entities, and they're mistreated because they're different. With my empathy abilities, I was able to understand the Kyuubi." He smiled. "I don't stand against, or even above the Bijuu, Anko. I stand beside them," Anko was more than a little shocked at what the boy was saying. "Anyways, back to my point," he quickly said. "My first friend, the Kyuubi, killed my parents. I was orphaned because of him. I was beaten and shunned by the village because of him. And you want to know something," his smile grew even bigger, "he's never apologized, not even once." Anko looked at him incredulously. Why would he smile at something like that?

Naruto walked up to Anko, just close enough to outstretch his hand and place it over Anko's heart. "Do you know why he's never apologized to me? Why he's never asked for forgiveness from me for practically ruining my life?" Anko didn't nod, but Naruto continued anyways. He gave her a small, genuine smile. "Because with me," his eyes met hers, "words are not needed." Her brown eyes widened, finally understanding where he was going. He must have felt her unsure mind. He knew she wanted to explain to him how she felt, and he took it upon himself to ease her mind.

That was all she could take. It was over, she couldn't deny it anymore.

She was in love with him.

Anko smiled the most genuine, happy smile she'd given anyone since her Sensei before she bent down and placed a soft kiss on the blonde's lips. Naruto kind of saw it coming- his empathy and all-, so he was able to kiss her back before it ended. When it did, Anko sighed. "You're amazing, you know that?" She said, shaking her head. How a twelve year old had managed to interest her so much in him was a feat she thought impossible.

"So I've been told," he replied with a smirk.

"Oh? And cheeky to," she added before she took in a deep breath of the cool afternoon air. "We should get back before Yugao thinks I've raped you or something." Naruto sighed with a small chuckle.

"Yeah," he said while making for the stairs, "yeah we should."

Neither of them knew where their feelings were going to take them, but they decided to just see what fate had in store for them. They didn't know if they would even have a relationship beyond friends, but if that's what ended up happening, they'd be okay with it, because they would at least be there for each other.

Naruto had made another bond, this one stronger than the others, and if he was honest, much more complicated.

What was he doing? What about Mei? That's when it hit him with all the gentleness of a sledgehammer; what if Mei had moved on and forgotten about him?

His emotional struggles angered him. They reminded him of his mortality. They reminded him that he wasn't invincible.

* * *

"Seriously?" Naruto asked a little excitedly. "Right now?" he asked again, a smile on his face the entire time.

"Yeah," Yugao replied as she walked beside her brother towards the Inuzuka Compound. "Hayate-kun said it was alright with him, so unless you don't want one…" She drawled out, waiting for his response.

"No!" he shouted quickly, "of course I want one." His reaction got a smile from Yugao. Whenever she got her Otouto to act his age she felt like she completed an S-rank mission.

"Good," Yugao nodded, a triumphant smirk across her face. "I mean, who doesn't like puppies?" The two were headed to the Inuzuka Compound to pick out a dog for the apartment. Considering that they were all battle-hardened Shinobi, two of which were ANBU, they quickly decided that a ninken would be the best choice. The only place in the whole village to find a ninken was with the Inuzuka, and since Yugao was such good friends with Hana, they could pick from the cream of the crop.

Yugao had thought that a puppy would take Naruto's mind off Mei, since the Mizukage was obviously on it. After talking it over with Hayate, they decided that they could handle a puppy, if they all shared the responsibilities. Obviously Hayate was going to be taking care of it the most, what with Yugao being an ANBU Taicho and Naruto being, well, the Bringer of Hope, they were the two that were out of the village the most.

The blonde could feel his sister's mind and knew that she was trying to get him to stop thinking about Mei. The only problem was that he wasn't just thinking about the auburn-haired beauty. After his talk with Anko, he had been so unsure of himself. He no longer knew what he really wanted. He loved both of them, equally.

With Mei, he had been accepted by a complete stranger. She was the very first girl Naruto had any interest in, and after the nights of sleeping in the same bed together, and her giving him his first kiss- and then the second, and third, and fourth, and so on- he had developed genuine feelings for her. She understood him, and didn't fear his power, but thought it was attractive.

Then with Anko, he had completely understood the woman. He had seen her entire life laid out in front of him. It was like he had known her his entire life, like he was with her during all of her experiences. He had never been so close to someone in his whole life. He knew what her soul looked like, and he was captivated by it.

So here he was, torn between two women. Again, he was forced to realize his humanity. He was forced to realize that the Monster couldn't fix every problem. It infuriated him beyond belief.

On the bright side he was getting a puppy…

"Here we are," Yugao suddenly said, snapping Naruto out of his thoughts. "Now," she said happily, "let's go get us a pup." Naruto gave her his best attempt at a happy smile, trying to convince her that nothing was bothering him. The two walked in the Compound, many of the people greeting Yugao. The purple-haired Kunoichi had been to the Compound many times, and the Inuzuka were friendly towards people they knew. They were a very pack-like orientated people, and Yugao was a known friend of their Clan Head's daughter, making her part of the Chunin's pack.

A short walk later had Naruto and Yugao standing in front of the Inuzuka Animal Clinic. It was a fairly small building, just enough to fit everything that was required of veterinarians. Dark gray in color, it had a very professional feel to it. With one last glance, the brother-sister duo made their way into Hana's workplace. The moment they entered, the Inuzuka pounced on them, like she was waiting for them at the door the whole time.

"Finally!" the Inuzuka Heiress shouted, her calm and collected look gone, replaced with a brash and playful one. It seemed like whenever she was in the presence of a close friend she became a completely different person. It was like she was awake when one of them was around. That thought made Naruto sigh. He hadn't been awake in such a long time. "I was wondering if you'd ever show up!" Yugao smiled, patting the woman's head, receiving a grateful hum in return.

"Sorry Hana-chan," the ANBU woman said, "we stopped to speak with Anko. Naruto-kun needed to speak with her." Hana suddenly seemed very embarrassed. Naruto chuckled. She only noticed he was there when she said something. Most people paid so much attention to him it felt like he was royalty and not just a Shinobi.

"Hello, Hana-san, it's nice to finally meet you." Naruto said. "Last time," he paused, bringing his hand to his neck, "I didn't get the chance to properly meet you."

Hana was silent for all but four seconds before she became her bubbly self again, "Hai, nice to meet you to. Anko tried to hog you all to herself last time." She offered her hand to Naruto. "Inuzuka Hana, and you, my cute blonde friend, are the Bringer of Hope!" She said playfully. Naruto smiled and shook the offered hand. Usually he was a little put off when people called him cute. It usually meant that a girl liked him or someone was making a crack at his age. It seemed like neither was the case with Hana. She was just being friendly, and Naruto found himself appreciating the woman's attitude.

"Yeah, sorry about that," he began. "There was a much needed conversation to have and Anko… well you know," he smirked, "she's not the most patient of people." Hana laughed and Yugao snorted.

"You don't even know the half of it, cutie." Naruto chuckled, both at the apparent nickname he had acquired from the woman, and at the fact that he knew exactly how impatient Anko could be. He knew the woman better than anyone else.

"Now, if I'm not mistaken, you have a couple of puppies we can look at?" Yugao said. Naruto laughed a little at that. He didn't know who was more excited about getting a dog, him, or his Nee-chan.

"Ah, yes," Hana said cheerily. "Follow me, they're in the back." Yugao nodded, walking next to Hana and speaking about something that involved a fight with Hana and her mother, but Naruto paid little attention to the conversation. As he walked slowly behind the two Kunoichi, he couldn't help but have this bad feeling, like someone he was close to was in trouble. He sighed, it was times like these that he wished his empathy didn't have a range. If he could feel the entire world he wouldn't have to worry if someone he considered precious to him was in danger.

Deciding that there was nothing he could do at the moment, he put his attention on picking out one of the six puppies he was now in front of.

"Aww, they're all so cute!" Yugao cried in a momentarily uncharacteristic girlish way. The ANBU Taicho was by no means manly, or even unfeminine, she just barely showed her girly side. Apparently, puppies were her weakness. "But you get to choose, Otouto." She finished with a small, happy smile on her face.

Naruto gave each puppy a glance, trying to find the one with that certain look in its eye, the look of intelligence. Puppies one and two were out of the picture. They looked so dull that Naruto wanted to ask if they were slow in the head. He quickly reconsidered, deciding that both Hana and Yugao would give him that special evil-eyed look that only females could give. Puppies three and four were a little better, but they just weren't what he was looking for. The fifth puppy looked like he was a Nara the way he was sprawled out on his back, just staring at the ceiling. It actually made Naruto chuckle, he'd have to tell Shikamaru that he had a twin, and that twin was a pup.

That's when he saw her. The sixth puppy was for sure the one that Naruto wanted. The look in her eye told him everything he needed to know. The pup had spirit and an intelligent look in her eye, a look that screamed awareness. If he was going to trust a dog to protect his home it was going to be one that knew what it was doing.

"The last one on the right," he said. "I want that one." His smile faded when he felt Hana's mind.

"Ah, I don't think that's a good idea." Hana replied. "She's somewhat of a wild one. She doesn't listen to anyone, not even the Alpha's." The Inuzuka sighed. "She hasn't even accepted a name." She shook her head. "You should pick a more obedient pup."

Naruto thought it over for a second before he asked, "Do you know why she's so disobedient?"

Hana sighed again. "Her mother mated with a wild wolf." She began to explain. "Wolf's are harder to train, especially if they're wild. I don't know if the pup will ever find a master."

Naruto smirked. "May I try something?" He asked. There was nothing the Kamikage couldn't do.

"Umm, sure, just don't be too disappointed if nothing changes." Yugao gave a short laugh and Hana turned to her. "What?" she asked, a little confused.

"You've never met an Alpha like Naruto before, Hana." She explained. "He's an Alpha among Alpha's. That puppy _will _obey Naruto, just like everyone else." Hana highly doubted that. The boy might be the most powerful Shinobi in Konoha, but he was overestimating himself. He knew nothing of the minds of dogs, and he would soon understand that.

Naruto walked right up to the puppy that he had chosen, and bent down to look it in the eyes. She was on a table, so he didn't have to bend down far. The half-bred had beautiful white fur, and her eyes were a mix of green and yellow. The pup started to growl as Naruto's face got closer, and Hana was seriously worried that she'd claw at it.

"Hello," he greeted her, earning a lower growl. She began to bare her fangs at him, and he chuckled. "You're a wild one, aren't you?" The dog snarled, crouching low like she was about to attack. That's when the blonde's eyes turned gold, his body flooding with Natural Energy. The second his eyes changed, the puppy began to whimper, already feeling the purity of the world's power within the human. Naruto smiled, "I'm your Master now, okay." He stated, picking the pup up. When she just let him pick her up, he scratched her head lightly. "Good girl," he said happily.

Hana didn't quite believe what she was seeing. "Are you serious?!" She yelled a little indignantly. "That mutt hasn't let anyone, not even my _mother_, even get near her, and you say a few words and she's all of a sudden obedient?" Yugao chuckled.

"I told you, Hana. There isn't a thing in this world my cute little brother can't do." Naruto rolled his eyes at the cute remark; his sister was always giving him a hard time. "What are you going to name her, Naruto-kun?" She asked.

When he picked her up, he heard the little bell around her neck ring, which gave him an idea. "Suzu," he suddenly said, "her name is Suzu." He looked down at his new puppy to see if she liked the name. When she gave a happy bark he smiled.

"Bell huh," Yugao said in concentration. "Not very original, but appropriate." She nodded her head. "I like it. Suzu it is," they both smiled at each other.

"She accepted the first name you gave her to? What the hell are you?" Apparently Hana was still incredibly confused.

Naruto just smiled. "It's an animalistic thing," he pet Suzu on the head again. "So, how much do we owe you?"

Hana just shook her head in exasperation. Yugao wasn't kidding when she meant he was capable of anything.

* * *

"What are they doing in Nami no Kuni?" Naruto asked the Sandaime. After he took Suzu home and introduced her to Hayate, he had spent the rest of the day with Yugao, just talking about whatever came up. Naruto explained how he was getting along with all of the Genin and Jonin he was assigned to, and how he enjoyed making bonds with people his age. Yugao now knew who every Genin he had bonded with was, and a description of each of their personality's.

Yugao had smiled the whole time, loving the fact that her brother was making new friends. Then Hayate had made dinner, and the three of them ate together, like a family. Naruto loved their family time.

A restless night's sleep with dreams not only of Mei, but Anko as well, had Naruto a little tired, and incredibly embarrassed. Some of his dreams were not the kind you could speak out loud about, and some of them had both Anko and Mei in them at the same time.

Now he was in the Hokage's office, trying to figure out where his next assignment was. Apparently, they were in Nami no Kuni.

"I gave them their very first C-rank mission," Hiruzen said. "They were all very eager to take on higher-ranked tasks."

Naruto nodded in understanding. He had watched Team Ten do plenty of D-rank missions to know that they were not fun. "Alright," he sighed, "I guess I'll make my way there now then." He made for the door but was stopped by his commander.

"Wait, Naruto-kun," Hiruzen held up his hand, "there's something I'd like you to handle for me while you're there."

* * *

Haruno Sakura was having a rough day.

It started out fantastic. Team Seven was finally given a C-rank mission after she and her crush Uchiha Sasuke pleaded for one. She and her team-mates were ecstatic to finally be rid of the annoyingly boring D-ranks, and had started their first C-rank with high hopes. Not an hour in their little trip to the Land of Waves and they were attacked by two crazy Kiri Missing-nin. When their Sensei, Hatake Kakashi had seemingly been torn to shreds- literally- Sakura had thought she was going to die. Oh, she protected the client, an old drunk of a bridge builder named Tazuna, with her body, but she was still horrified that she was going to be killed. When Sasuke and their other team-mate, a strange and incredibly rude pale boy named Sai, had taken the two head on, she was surprised. They both looked so cool! She might not like Sai at all, what with him calling her ugly all the time, but inner Sakura thought he was cute.

She was so relieved when Kakashi-sensei had rushed out of nowhere and apprehended the two Chunin-ranked Shinobi. She wanted to yell at her Sensei for almost giving her a heart attack, but when he complimented all of them for what they did, even her, she decided to keep her mouth shut.

After arriving in Nami no Kuni, they were again attacked, this time by a powerful Jonin Kiri Missing-nin. Momochi Zabuza was apparently the Kirigakure no Kijin (Demon of the Hidden Mist), and a Seven Swordsman of Kirigakure. The man had almost cut them down by _throwing _his sword at them. Luckily Kakashi-sensei had noticed it in time, or she wouldn't still be breathing.

Their Sensei had revealed that he had the Sharingan, the Dojutsu of Sasuke-kun's clan, and used it to fight the Missing-nin. After a brief but no less intense death match, Kakashi-sensei had been trapped in Zabuza's Suiro no Jutsu (Water Prison Technique). Sakura was again terrified, but like with the Oni Kyodai (Demon Brothers), she had stood her ground and protected the client.

After ignoring Kakashi-sensei's order to retreat, Sasuke and Sai managed to free him with clever usage of Sai's Choju Giga (Super Beast Imitation Drawing) and Sasuke's Demon Wind Shuriken. Once free, Kakashi-sensei did something with his Sharingan where he predicted everything Zabuza did, and then used it against him. A couple of Suiton Jutsu later and Kakashi was about to deliver the blow that would end the man's life, but he was beat to it by a Kiri Hunter-nin.

When Kakashi had explained what a Hunter-nin was, he had collapsed. Sakura feared for his life, but was relieved when he told them that it was only exhaustion. They carried their incapacitated Sensei to Tazuna's house, where his daughter and grandson also lived. His daughter, Tsunami, was a beautiful dark-haired woman who was incredibly polite. When they arrived she had tried to help all that she could with comforting their Sensei. After thirty minutes, Kakashi-sensei was situated in one of the rooms on the second floor. Sasuke, Sai and herself had taken it upon themselves to explain the situation they were in, and offered to help out as much as they could for housing them.

That's how she ended up here, helping Tsunami prepare dinner, while Sasuke-kun and Sai sat at the dinner table, waiting to be useful. Tazuna was drinking as usual on the other side of the Konoha Genin, and Tsunami's son, Inari, was in his room still. They hadn't met the boy yet, apparently he was reclusive.

"Thank you for the help, Sakura-san. I really appreciate it," Tsunami thanked the pink-haired girl. "It's nice having another girl around," she smiled, "living with two boys is so tiring at times."

Before Sakura could reply, Tazuna shouted, "I'm no boy! I'm a man," his words were slurred and that made Sakura and Tsunami laugh all the more. Even Sasuke-kun smirked, and Sai… well Sai gave his creepy fake smile.

"As I was saying," Tsunami continued, ignoring her father's claims of manhood. "It's wonderful having you here, even under such," she paused and looked at her father with worried eyes, "troubling times." She finished.

Sakura shook her head. "No need to thank me, Tsunami-san," she gave the woman a bright smile, "I don't mind at all. I actually enjoy cooking, so it's not a bother." She could see the gratefulness in the woman's eyes. She was thankful for them. Most Shinobi would have turned back when they realized that the mission was beyond what they were paid to do. For them to decide to overlook her father's deception and help anyways meant the world to her.

"Even if you don't mind, I'm still very thankful." Tsunami really wanted to make sure they knew her gratitude.

Sakura smiled and opened her mouth as if to say something but was cut off by a knock at the door. The three Shinobi tensed, thinking that it might be another attack. _'So soon?' _Sakura thought. They faced Zabuza barely an hour ago, another attack so soon was a little unexpected.

Sai stood and took out his scroll and paint brush, ready to protect Tazuna. Sakura brought up a Kunai, deciding to stay by Tsunami and protect her. Sasuke also took out a Kunai and made his way to the door. When someone knocked again, Sasuke slowly opened it and paused. Sakura had thought that it was out of fear, but when she saw his confused face she let herself calm, but only slightly. "Who are you?" Sasuke asked bluntly. He had a frown on his face, an obvious indication that he was upset for being bothered.

"Jonin Uzumaki Naruto, here to observe Jonin Hatake Kakashi." A boy's voice called out, causing Sakura to calm even more. "May I come in? I haven't seen Kakashi-sempai in a couple of weeks." The voice was polite and cheery, obviously a friendly. When Sakura saw Sai put his scroll and brush away, she sighed and put her Kunai back in her weapons pouch. A blonde boy in a black shirt, his entire right sleeve a burnt orange, a Konoha Flak Jacket and black pants walked in, his hands in his pockets and a small smile on his face.

"So they sent another runt to help out," Tazuna slurred, "wonderful. I feel safer already," he deadpanned. After he spoke, he took a giant gulp of his alcohol.

Naruto just smiled at the man. "It's nice to meet you all; I'm Uzumaki Naruto, a Jonin from Konohagakure." He then looked up at the roof. "So Sempai's injured? What happened?" He directed his question at Sasuke.

"Kakashi became exhausted when he fought Momochi Zabuza. He's fine; he's just low on chakra." Sasuke answered stoically. "He's resting up stairs for now. He should be back to normal in a few days."

Naruto smirked and waved his hand in front of him. "Mah, mah," he made his way for the stairs, "I'll get him up and going right now." Sasuke raised an eyebrow and followed the blonde, wanting to see what he'd do. Chakra exhaustion was a serious thing, and even skilled Medical-nin couldn't help it. Sakura also followed, she too curious about the blondes claim. Sai seemed not to care all that much and decided to stay downstairs.

When the three young Shinobi made it to the room Kakashi was in, Naruto immediately smiled. "Oi, Kakashi-nii, get up already!" He said happily as he kneeled down and placed a hand on the silver-haired man's chest. Sasuke and Sakura couldn't see it, but Naruto had flooded Kakashi's system with his own chakra, energizing him completely. Kakashi's only visible eye shot open, and he quickly sat up, already feeling the effects of having such potent chakra in his body. He felt better than ever, like he just had the greatest sleep in his life.

When he saw Naruto kneeling beside him with a bright smile on his face, he gave the boy one of his trademark eye smiles. "Ah, Naruto-kun," he began, "It's good to see you. It's been a couple of weeks, Otouto." He put his hand on the blonde's shoulder, expressing his gratefulness at receiving his chakra.

"I know; we've both been so busy lately." He perked up a little. "Oh, Yugao-nee let me get a puppy." He cheered. "Her names Suzu, she's as cool as Pakkun, I swear!" Kakashi kept his eye smile the whole time, nodding at the boy's words.

"I don't know about that, Naruto-kun. Pakkun is pretty cool," Kakashi replied.

Naruto shook his head. "Honest, you have to meet her. She's half wolf, and her eyes are really pretty." Kakashi chuckled, and then stood to his feet.

"I most definitely want to meet this Suzu. I need to see if she is as amazing as you say she is." He then noticed his Genin's strange looks. "Ah, that's right," he turned to Naruto again. "Naruto, these are two of my cute little students, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke," He knew Naruto knew who Sasuke was, but decided to play along with Naruto's wishes to act like he didn't for the time being. "Guy's, this is my little brother, Uzumaki Naruto. He's been a Jonin for," he paused for a second, bringing his hand to his chin in a thinking pose. "Four weeks now, I think," he looked at Naruto for confirmation. When the blonde nodded he continued. "Yeah, four weeks now," he saw that their faces still looked confused. "What is it?" He asked.

"How are you better, Sensei? I thought you'd be out for at least a day or two." Sakura said what was on both Genin's minds.

"Ah, that," the scarecrow said lazily, "Naruto-kun here can transfer chakra. He just gave me some of his just now." That was a bit of an understatement. Naruto had flooded his system with two times more than he had before he left Konoha. If he gave him anymore it would have burst his tenketsu.

"I've never heard of someone being able to do that before," Sasuke muttered. Naruto gave the Uchiha a smile.

"I'm a little special, Sasuke-san. I can do a lot of things you've never heard of before." Naruto said as he stood to stand by Kakashi.

"You don't look all that special to me," Sasuke retorted, not even bothering to look the blonde in the face. "You only just became a Jonin; don't let it go to your head." Naruto chuckled a little at that one.

"Mah, you shouldn't speak about things you don't know, Sasuke." Kakashi suddenly said. "Naruto-kun might have just become a Jonin, but that doesn't mean he isn't special. My Otouto joined the ranks of Jonin after just recently leaving the ANBU." Both Sasuke and Sakura's eyes widened. "He was with the Black Ops for eight years, and has accomplished more than even me." He gave another eye smile. "You're in the presence of the Kamikage," his eye smile then turned into a smirk, "show a little respect."

At their shocked expressions and minds, Naruto smiled and shook his head. "Its fine, Sempai," he held his hand in front of the two; "I'd like it if we could just be friends, if that's okay with you." Sakura broke out of her shock induced stupor and grabbed the blonde's hand.

"Hai, nice to meet you to," she said excitedly. "I'll gladly be your friend." Naruto smiled at the girl's attitude. And her larger than average forehead strengthened his deduction that this was Ino's rival. The way her emotions were towards the Uchiha made it clear.

"Hn." Was all Sasuke 'said', but Naruto knew his answer. The raven-haired boy was glad to have met him.

"Umm, Sensei," she then turned to Naruto, "no offense, Naruto-san," she then turned back to Kakashi, "but why is he here?" She asked, very curious as to why someone so incredibly famous came to their rescue when they hadn't even asked for help.

Naruto had thought that Team Seven would know about his assignment by now, but apparently none of the teams conversed. Kakashi started to walk out of the room while he answered. "Naruto-kohai has been assigned a special teaching mission. He has to observe some of the Jonin with Genin teams so that he can take on his own squad one day. He's already been attached to two others." He turned to Naruto. "That reminds me, how was your time with Gai and Asuma?"

Naruto smiled at his Taicho. "It was educational, but most of all fun." He chuckled. "Gai is a real piece of work." Kakashi nodded in understanding.

"That he is," he said before reaching the bottom of the stairs. "And Asuma?" he asked, wanting to know how the Sarutobi treated his brother.

Naruto smiled again. "It took him a couple of days, but he warmed up to me quick enough."

"Good," Kakashi replied softly. He really didn't want to lose a friend because said friend treated his kohai badly.

When they reached the kitchen, Tsunami gasped. "K-Kakashi-san, how are you up?" The woman asked in shock.

The silver-haired man patted Naruto on the back. "My kohai here made it all better."

Tsunami looked at the blonde and smiled. "Well, I'm glad he was able to do so," she said politely.

Kakashi nodded. "Yeah, he does that a lot, makes things better I mean." Sasuke sat back down and Sakura continued to help the woman with dinner. "At least now we can rest easy." The Copy-nin sighed. "Even if Zabuza isn't dead yet, it won't matter now since the Bringer of Hope is among us."

At those words, everyone froze, for several different reasons.

"Zabuza's alive?!" Sakura shouted.

"Bringer of Hope?!" Tsunami asked in amazement.

"That crazy demon's still breathing? Wonderful…" Tazuna slurred, taking another gulp from his bottle. This day just kept getting better and better.

Naruto chuckled and Kakashi sighed. It looked like he had a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

Kakashi spent a good half an hour explaining everything that needed to be discussed. Tsunami and Tazuna were star struck when the Copy-nin introduced the young blonde as the Bringer of Hope. Apparently his name even reached the small nations, and even the civilians knew quite a few of his accomplishments. Then Sakura felt sick when she was told that Kakashi thought Zabuza was still alive, even though he had felt no vitals, and his suspicions that the 'Hunter-nin' was actually his accomplice. Sasuke was a little excited to fight the Kiri fake, and couldn't wait to begin the special training their Sensei promised them. After they ate dinner, Kakashi had assigned Naruto to accompany Tsunami to the market place the next day, just to make sure she wasn't used to bait Tazuna out by getting herself kidnapped. After a short conversation the two Jonin joined the Genin in sleeping. When Naruto woke- an hour before anyone else- he had been surprised to see Tsunami was already awake, and after the two had some tea that the woman made, they decided to get the shopping done sooner rather than later.

So now Naruto and Tsunami walked side by side into town. The woman needed to buy extra ingredients for tonight's dinner since there were so many guests.

"Thank you for accompanying me, Naruto-san." Tsunami said for the fifth time. The woman was the most polite person he'd ever met.

"It's not a problem, Tsunami-san. Kakashi-sempai asked me to look out for you, and I've only been here once before, so I kind of wanted to look around and see the sites." Naruto replied. He really had only been to Nami no Kuni once, and it was only to pass through it, so he didn't get a real chance to see the actual villages. He was excited, until he saw how poor and depressing it was.

Tsunami had seen his eyes wander around sadly, and decided to let him know why the small fishing village was in such a sorry state. However, before she could begin, there was a cry for help in a nearby shop. When the woman saw Naruto begin to walk towards to noise, she tried to stop him. "No, Naruto-san, it's too dangerous to get involved." She pleaded. "It's most likely Gato's men, they force the shop owners to pay a 'protection' tax, and if they don't, well…" She didn't have to finish her sentence; the screams for help were enough.

"I'll be fine, Tsunami-san," Naruto explained. He walked into the shop to find three rough looking thugs, each with a weapon of some kind, huddled around an older looking man. He cleared his throat. "Excuse me, but I'd really appreciate it if you'd leave the man alone."

The apparent leader of the ragtag group didn't even turn his face when he spoke. "Beat it brat, this doesn't concern you." After that was said he started poking his sorry excuse for a sword dangerously close to the man's neck.

Before anyone knew exactly what happened, a _real _sword was shoved into the 'leaders' throat, his crimson blood splattering on the other two.

"It concerns me now," the blonde whispered, his voice colder than winter. The two living thugs screamed in surprise.

"W-what the hell?" the one with a dull Kunai shouted, bringing the Kunai up to slam it in the kid's face. The blonde dropped his tanto and caught the man's arm in his hand, crushing it with his steel like grip until it snapped like a twig under the pressure. The scum's cries of pain only brought a smile to Naruto's face.

"Fuck off creep!" The only other thug shouted as he tried to free his wounded friend from the crazy looking blonde. His sorry attempt at thrusting a rusty pocket knife at his back was evaded with ease. Naruto spun out of the blow, grabbing the wielder by the throat and slammed him into the wall of the shop, cracking it by the force of the collision.

"Now that we have that settled," Naruto said with a sadistic smile on his face, "I'd like you to send your little boss a message." He leaned in close to the man he still had by the throat. "He takes his last breaths," his smile grew even wilder. "God has passed his judgment on him." He took the man and threw him out of the shop, "and has decided to send his Harbinger to cleanse Nami no Kuni of his filth. Give this message to Gato, he's been warned, he shall be cast into Hell very soon." With that said, he turned to the man whose arm was still broken. "As for you," he picked his tanto back up- which he kept in a seal tattooed on his left arm- and pointed it at the man. "It only takes one to deliver a message." The last thing the black-haired thug saw was the terrifying face of a Monster.

Gato Company had recently crossed Konoha, in what way Naruto wasn't told, because it didn't matter. The Hokage had ordered him to kill Gato while he was observing Kakashi, which was one of the reasons why he gave them this particular mission. It was a way to get the Kamikage in Nami no Kuni, and then he could end the little man's life.

Like Yagura, Gato didn't fear Konoha or the Sandaime Hokage, and just like Yagura, he would see the foolishness in his sins.

Naruto felt fear behind him, and he sighed. "I'm sorry that you had to see that, Tsunami-san." He turned to face the woman who was trying her best to not look totally terrified. "I know it's hard not to be afraid, but you have nothing to fear from me." He took a step towards the woman and was relieved that she didn't take a step back. He put his hand on the woman's shoulder. "I'm here to protect you and your family, but to do that, I have to become a Monster that our enemies will fear." Tsunami just nodded, still scared, but trusting the famous Bringer of Hope with his word. "Now, let's get back to the main reason we came here." He said, motioning for her to continue her shopping.

The rest of the shopping was done in silence.

Sometimes, being a Monster meant doing the things that needed to be done, but at the cost of others distancing themselves from you out of fear.

And that never felt good.

Ever

* * *

**Author's Note's: **

**I wanted this chapter to express Naruto's struggles with his feelings. He's torn between two women that he loves, and he doesn't know what to do about it. I'm trying to humanize him, and this is the best way that I can.**

**As for the Harem, I've decided that it will only involve Mei and Anko. I've started to go into his very deep feelings for them, and I don't think I could add another girl into the mix without making him seem like a man-whore. Hopefully all of you are okay with my decision, but either way I'm not going to change it. **

**Please review, I really love reading what my readers have to say. And get ready, because next chapter is going to be badass! And just to give you a little preview, I'll tell you chapter twelve's name.**

**Silly Demon, Monsters Always Win **


	12. Hope

**Author's Note's:**

**I'd like to apologize for how long it took me to post this chapter. I had absolutely no internet access this entire time. I like listening to music on YouTube when I write, and read FanFiction when I'm tired of writing, so I had zero motivation to write until I got it back. Again, sorry, I couldn't really do anything about it this time. Even now, I have no access at home, so I'm using the public library to post my chapters. A lot of stuff is going on in my life right now so I apologize ahead of time if I don't post regularly.**

**So apparently blonde is used for females, and blond is for males, so I'm going to start using the correct way from here on out. Thank you onlytoask, your review was very helpful.**

**Now, when I decided that this chapter was going to be titled Silly Demon, Monsters Always Win, I was extremely tired so I didn't realize how lame it was. I've decided to change it to something a little more appropriate for this chapter. I hope you all like it as well.**

**Oh! In case you didn't notice, this is the BIGGEST chapter yet! I have finally hit the 10,000 words mark! **

* * *

Hero or Monster

Chapter Twelve – Hope

* * *

_Hope. Only four letters, yet it is such a big word. To some, it's only just that, a word. But to others, to the few who have nothing else, hope is so much more._

_I have been called a Bringer of Hope since my time in Mizu no Kuni, and if I were honest, I quite like the name. It was given to me by someone I care a great deal for. A person who brings hope, it does sound rather fancy. Through my many travels around the Elemental Nations, I have searched for another. I have looked for years for someone else who brought hope to the hopeless._

_I have finally found that person._

_He may not be a Monster like me, but that's okay._

_I do Monster perfectly good by myself._

_And now… plus one._

* * *

Naruto was staring at the third member of Team Seven with something akin to a predatory gaze. The kid was very strange, and his lack of emotions was getting to the blond. It amused him for a moment, and then it pissed him off.

Danzo really underestimated him and his Sempai, and the Uzumaki was finding it irritating. Naruto knew that 'Sai', if that was his real name, was a member of ROOT, and the only reason he hadn't ripped the spy's throat out was because there was a little… he couldn't explain it, but there was something deep down inside the Genin, something slumbering. Something that felt like… emotion, something that felt like…

Anger

Naruto smiled, he could work with anger. The boy was asleep, and the Kamikage wanted to see the real Sai, when he was awake. Once he had seen the real him he would ask his leader to pass judgment on him. If he wished for the boy's death, then he would be given his head. If he was told to spare him, then he wouldn't touch the Genin, as was what the commander of God's army was expected to do.

During his thoughts, Kakashi came up to stand next to him as they watched the Genin practice the Tree Walking Exercise. Oddly enough it was Sakura who completed the task first. The pink-haired girl had exceptional chakra control, and was able to complete the task right away. Sai had pretended to struggle for a little while, which was just insulting to the blond. He knew that if he was a ROOT member then he would most definitely know how to cling to surfaces using his chakra. His act didn't fool him, or Kakashi.

"So you noticed to?" Kakashi asked, already knowing the answer. If he could tell on the first day, then he didn't doubt that his kohai knew the very second he stepped through the door of Tazuna's home.

"Hai," Naruto said softly, watching Sasuke have trouble with the exercise. He could tell that the boy was annoyed that he looked incompetent in front of such a powerful figure like the Bringer of Hope, which made it all the more difficult for him since his concentration was split.

"And your decision?" he asked.

"I want to wait and see something for myself," he began, never taking his eyes off Sasuke, "after that, I'll ask Hokage-jiji what should be done."

Kakashi nodded. He didn't know what there was to see with the boy, him having no emotions or will of his own at all, but if that's what his brother wanted then he would give it to him.

A few minutes later and Kakashi decided to go back to the house with Sakura and Sai since they had the Tree Walking Exercise down already. Sakura wanted to stay, but Kakashi made it clear that she didn't have a choice. His explanation was that they needed to take Tazuna to the bridge and watch over him, but there was another reason why he wanted them both to leave. This was the perfect time for Naruto to talk to Sasuke, and Sai couldn't really report anything to Danzo except that they were alone together for a while, which was bound to happen eventually since he was attached to Team Seven now. Naruto smiled and nodded to his Aniki for giving him his first time alone with the Uchiha.

The blond approached the raven-haired boy who was panting a little and just staring up at the large tree in front of him, trying to figure out the secret of sticking to it. "Can I give you a few pointers?" Naruto asked. Sasuke turned his head to the blond and huffed.

"I don't need your help," he stood, "I'm an Uchiha, I can do this on my own." He took the Kunai in his hand that he used as a marker and ran at the tree. It was painfully obvious that he was using the wrong amount of chakra. He was probably doing so because he had no desire to launch himself off the tree and land on his head like he did the first time he used too much. The last Uchiha didn't even get half way up the tree before he slashed at it and made his way down rather skillfully.

"I wasn't implying that you couldn't," Naruto started, "I just thought you were mature enough to take the advice of a fellow Konoha-nin. I guess I was wrong." He began to leave, but was stopped by the Genin.

"Wait," Sasuke sighed. "I…" he shook his head, "I'm sorry. I'm just frustrated because both of my team-mates got this within twenty minutes and I can't even stick to the tree for a few seconds." Naruto smiled, it was taking a lot for the Uchiha to admit this, and it showed him that the boy wasn't a complete stuck up like so many people said he was. "Can I still," he looked to his left, not wanting to make eye contact with the blond, "get those pointers?" He finished rather quietly, like what he was asking for was something to be ashamed of.

"Hai," Naruto said cheerily, a huge grin on his face. "It's not as difficult as it seems," he continued as he got closer to the Genin. "I can show you a little trick Sempai showed me," he said. Now standing in front of the Uchiha, Naruto couldn't help but smile. He looked like Itachi, and it reminded him of his first human friend.

He wondered what Itachi was doing right now. He really hoped that he was okay, because he couldn't wait to see him again. He hoped that when they next met, Sasuke could be there with him, on their side instead of in the smothering darkness of hatred and revenge.

If he wanted that to happen then there was much work to be done.

* * *

Gato was very, very nervous.

The short, stout man had thought he was untouchable with his growing monopoly of the shipping industries. His large arrogance was what led him to believe that since he was such a rich man, said to be the richest in the world, then not even the prestigious Konohagakure no Sato would dare touch him.

The message the _Bringer of fucking Hope_ sent him yesterday was proof enough that no-one was out of their reach. It didn't matter how 'big' the target, if God wanted someone's soul, he'd have it, and Gato was sweating profusely because he now knew it. He had no doubt in his mind that God's Shadow would and very much could kill him. For Kami's sake, the boy was a Kage slayer, responsible for the death of the Yondaime Mizukage. One was enough to earn the title Kage slayer, since even one of them would have been extremely difficult to kill.

So now here Gato was, constantly jumping whenever there was a sudden noise around him. Even though it was never the Kamikage, Gato still jumped and searched for what made the noise. He was paranoid, extremely so, and terrified out of his mind.

Why did he have to go and piss off a God for? He was an idiot for rerouting the raw materials shipment for Konoha to himself in Nami. He just wanted his men to be able to make high quality weapons, is all. Most of his thugs were walking around with dull knives and cracked swords, they really needed better materials. That's when his arrogance got the best of him. He had stolen from Heaven, and now an Angel of Death was going to reap his soul. He was a fool to openly flaunt his trespasses on Konoha, and he understood now why they were the greatest village in the Elemental Nations.

There was only a sliver up hope left for the shipping tycoon. After he had spoken to Zabuza, and that brat Haku who almost broke his arm, he had explained their predicament and was pleased to hear the man's plan. Hopefully two previous Seven Swordsmen and this mystery partner will be enough for Gato to keep his life.

Hopefully

* * *

After only an hour of practice, Sasuke was able to perfect the Tree Walking Exercise. It was strange for the Uchiha to take advice from, well, anyone, but especially from someone his own age. He realized that his pride was only hindering him, but he just couldn't help himself. So when he was still in the forest with the blond, he didn't really understand why he was so eager to cooperate and listen to him. Yeah, he was known worldwide as one of the most powerful Shinobi alive at the moment, but Sasuke didn't think that his willingness to learn from the Bringer of Hope was because of his reputation.

After an hour of the Tree Walking Exercise, Naruto had offered to teach the raven-haired boy how to walk on water. Apparently it not only applied in battle, but also improved ones chakra control. Sasuke already had decent control, but he shared Naruto's enthusiasm in improving himself. With the blond there it didn't take long for him to complete it. Only a few hours and Sasuke had learned more from the new Jonin than he had from his Sensei in an entire month. If he wasn't so prideful he'd ask if they could train all the time together.

"It's getting late." Naruto said, standing from his prone position. The Konoha-nin decided to take a break, and it had already gotten dark. "We should get back before we miss dinner." There was a sad look in his eyes. "I don't want to give Tsunami-san any more reason to dislike me."

Sasuke didn't know what he did to upset the woman, but he definitely knew that she looked at him differently after they came back from shopping yesterday. The Uchiha wasn't very good with sympathy, so he just replied with, "Hn."

"You know," Naruto started as the two began to walk back to Tazuna's home. "If you'd like, we can train together even after I'm attached to another team." He couldn't see it, but he could feel the Uchiha's eyes widen.

Sasuke quickly composed himself. "Sure," he said like it wasn't a big deal. Internally he was shocked. It was like the blond knew what he wanted.

"Cool," Naruto said nonchalantly. If the Genin wanted to act like it was no big deal then so would he. He knew how the Uchiha thought, and the fact that he was able to get this much out of him was a miracle. The boy was prideful, extremely so, and he wanted nothing more than to acquire power so that he could have his revenge. It angered Naruto, more than anything, that the Genin's anger was misdirected. He was upset with the wrong person. His anger, his hate, it was all towards Itachi.

Naruto couldn't wait until he was ready to learn the truth.

When that time came, Danzo's days would be limited.

The rest of the small walk back to the house was done in a peaceful silence. It didn't take long for the two to walk through the door of Tazuna's home, and when they did, they were greeted by an excited Sakura.

"You're back!" She squealed happily. "Dinner's almost ready." Naruto was amused with the girl's conviction. She actually loved Sasuke. Unlike Ino, Sakura- deep, deep down- cared for the boy on a more emotional level. Whereas Ino liked him for his 'coolness', Sakura just wanted the Uchiha to accept her, his popularity only being a small reason why she was attracted to him. Yes, she was definitely a fan-girl, but Naruto could look underneath the underneath and below all of that schoolgirl nonsense, there was someone who actually cared for Sasuke.

"Great." Naruto decided to answer since Sasuke just walked past the pink-haired girl and took a seat. He was going to change that attitude of his one way or another. Ignoring a team-mate, no matter how obsessive he or she may be was not the Konoha way. Sakura's intentions were good, and Sasuke needed to look past the Academy girl and try better to accept the budding Kunoichi. Of course, he'd definitely need to have a serious chat with the girl as well, because her fan-girl behavior was just pushing her crush away. She didn't understand that Sasuke was all about power, so if she ever wanted the boy of her dreams to give her the recognition she craves, she needed to grow stronger as both a Kunoichi and a woman.

"How was the training, Naruto-san? Did Sasuke-kun complete the exercise?" Sakura asked excitedly.

"Hai, Sasuke-san was able to complete the Tree Walking Exercise," he then gave a proud smile, "and then I taught him how to do the same thing, but on water." The blond found the pink-haired girl's reaction funny.

First, she was happy. Then when he smiled her cheeks turned a few shades redder- Naruto kind of had the effect on people. After he mentioned that he taught the Uchiha how to walk on water, she was shocked. "Y-you taught him… how to walk on water?" She asked disbelievingly.

Naruto smirked, nodding his head, "Hai. It's a lot like clinging to tree's, just a little more useful." She was still in shock. Apparently the girl had never seen or heard of someone walking on water before. "It's a common practice, Sakura-san. All Shinobi learn it during their Genin days. You," here he gave Sai a look that said 'I know what you are', "and Sai should be learning it pretty soon. I just taught it to Sasuke because we had nothing better to do."

Sakura just nodded her head, still a little in wonder that Shinobi walking on water was a normal thing.

When Naruto could tell that the young Kunoichi wasn't going to reply, he took a seat next to Kakashi, who had just entered the room, his usual smut in hand. "Ah, you're back. How did the training session go?" The lazy pervert asked, his eyes never leaving his book.

Naruto smiled. "Genin Uchiha Sasuke can now climb trees without the use of his hands and walk on water." He reported in a mock professional manner.

Kakashi's one visible eye finally graced Naruto with its gaze. "You taught him the Water Walking Exercise as well?" The blond nodded. "I appreciate the assistance, kohai. You should help me train my cute little Genin more often." Naruto smirked. His Sempai was giving him opportunities left and right to train Sasuke.

"You're very welcome, Sempai. I would be honored to assist you with your Genin in any way possible." He replied.

A few minutes of idle chit chat later and dinner was ready. It smelt really good, and Naruto was starving. Tsunami's cooking was amazing, almost as good as Hayate's. The Uzumaki had gotten a lot closer to the Tokubetsu Jonin in the month he had lived with him, and he began to think that his cooking was too good for him to ever move out, and when they all ate together, he felt like he actually belonged somewhere. It was hard, protecting something so precious to you when the very thing you care for the most despises your very existence. Naruto loved Konoha, with every fiber in his body, but it still hurt, even to this day, when he felt the minds and hearts of the villagers and all that was there was hate and loathing for him.

Tsunami had just sat down, after serving everyone their plates, when Naruto felt depression and anger behind him. When he turned to see Inari, he sighed.

"You should just give up." The boy whispered. It wasn't soft enough to be unheard, but it wasn't loud enough to make a big impression.

Still, Sasuke replied. "What was that?" He asked offhandedly.

"I said you should all just give up. There's no way you can stop Gato! He'll just kill you all." The boy snarled louder than before. He then turned to Naruto. "You!" he cried, pointing at the blond. "You're the famous Bringer of Hope, and even you haven't done anything to stop him! Your name's a lie! You can't bring hope here because hope doesn't exist anymore…" He lowered his head, "Gato took that away to…"

"Inari!" Tsunami shouted. "Don't speak like that." She didn't want her son to have such a dark view on the world, but Naruto could tell that she was worried that he might hurt her son.

He didn't show it, but that actually hurt him more than he would like to admit.

"You speak as if you've seen the ugly truths of the world." Naruto began as he stood. "You speak as if you're not a young, naïve, ignorant child." He was now standing in front of the boy. "You know nothing of how I earned my titles. I've laughed in the face of a Kage, and then I sent him to Hell." He put his hand on Inari's head, and decided to ignore Tsunami's fearful emotions. "I've freed a country five time's bigger than Nami no Kuni." Naruto's eyes changed from blue to gold. "I am the right hand of God, Inari." He then took in a deep breath. "Hope is never out of my reach. Now glimpse, boy," he whispered, "I'll let you have a glance of Heaven."

The whole room lit up in a bright gold light, everyone inside shielding their eyes form the majestic shine. By this point Tsunami was in tears with how worried she was for her baby.

When the shine faded, Tsunami, Tazuna, Sasuke and Sakura gasped at what they saw. On his knees with tears running down his face, Inari stared at Naruto with bright molten gold eyes. Not just his pupils- they were nowhere in sight- but his entire sockets were alit with the mighty color.

"Inari?!" Tsunami shouted, rushing over to her child. She took him by the shoulders and panicked when he didn't see her and just kept staring at the blond Shinobi. "W-what did you do to my son?" She asked in a shaky voice. Naruto could feel the other thing the black-haired woman wanted to scream.

_Get away from us!_

Naruto's look made Kakashi's heart ache. "I gave it back to him…" was all Naruto said before he walked out of the house, never even touching his plate.

"Gave what back to him?!" She cried back, but it was too late, Naruto was already gone. When she looked back down at her son, he was looking back at her with something she hadn't seen on his face since her husband was taken from them; a smile.

Kakashi sighed as he stood. He walked towards the stairs. "Hope," the Copy-nin answered for his kohai. "Naruto gave him back his hope by letting him see the world through his eyes." With that said, Kakashi climbed the stairs, ready to sleep through the rest of the night. He knew his brother all too well; he would want to be alone for tonight.

The entire time, Sai ate his meal with a fake smile on his face.

* * *

He didn't open his eyes, but Naruto knew that someone was approaching him.

This person was trying to decide something. This person was trying to decide whether or not to assassinate him. It was rather amusing if he was honest. This person thought they could actually take his life if they wanted to.

It was a funny joke…

The fact that the person was considering letting him live was the only reason he hadn't slit their throat. It was interesting, and Naruto wanted to see where this would go if he let the person decide for themselves.

A few moments later and he could hear a female-like voice, which was strange since he could tell that the person was very much a male, and that he was the only person around. "You shouldn't sleep out here, Shinobi-san." He could feel a hand tap his shoulder. "You'll catch a cold." Naruto slowly opened his eyes. Apparently he decided to 'spare' him.

"I think I'll be okay…"

"Haku," the feminine looking boy answered the unspoken question.

"…Haku," Naruto looked around before he sighed. "I'm Naruto. So what are you doing out here, Haku-san?" He asked, getting to his feet. He didn't want to go back to Tazuna's house. He was going to respect Tsunami's wishes, even if she never expressed them. Her mind was clear, she didn't want him around her son anymore, and Naruto really didn't want to feel the way he felt last night again. He usually loved being a Monster, embraced it even, but when the people he promised to protect looked at him like one, well, even a Monster's heart could ache.

"Someone very dear to me is injured," Haku pointed to the herbs across the small clearing they were in. "I'm looking for medicinal herbs so I can speed his recovery." Haku gave the blond a polite, kind smile.

Naruto smirked. "Ah yes, I heard, Kakashi really got Zabuza good the other day huh." Haku's shocked face was humorous.

The fake Kiri-nin stood and took out a senbon, getting in a defensive stance. "I will return to Zabuza-sama, even if I have to kill you." He stated.

Naruto just chuckled. "If I wanted you dead, Haku-san, you would already be dead." The blond stretched. "Now, which herbs were you looking for?" He asked, taking his time to walk over to where Haku had pointed.

"Y-you…" Haku was very, very confused. "You want to help heal an enemy Shinobi?" This had to be some kind of joke, or a way to get his guard down… right?

"Yeah," Naruto began. "You see, I kind of need your assistance in something, so I thought while you do what I need I could have some fun as well." His genuine smile confused the last Yuki even more.

"Fun?" he asked, now very interested in what the boy had to say.

"Hai, fun," he replied, bending down to pick the herbs he knew to be medicinal. "You see, I've been asleep for quite a while now, and I'm terribly curios about it."

"Curious about what?" Haku asked. This Konoha-nin made no sense at all. Firstly, he was fast asleep, ignorant to the possibilities of an enemy-nin attack in a nation without Shinobi. Secondly, he somehow knew that he was working with a well-known A-ranked Missing-nin and didn't try to attack. Thirdly, he didn't try to stop him from collecting herbs, but even offered to help. And lastly, he wanted to have…fun? What the hell was wrong with this kid?

"I want to know which is superior," Naruto stood, handing the boy the herbs he picked out, almost losing his composure when the fake Hunter-nin almost flinched. As he walked off further into the forest, he whispered his last words, but Haku heard them clearly, like nature itself went silent so his words could travel to his ears.

"_A Demon… or a Monster." _

* * *

After an unfruitful training session, Naruto decided to confront the little birdy following him. He gave the boy props for his skills in stealth, for a Genin at least.

"You can come out now, Sasuke." He said, not even looking towards the tree the Uchiha was in. The blond was sitting on the shoreline, watching the waves which reminded him of a certain auburn-haired woman. The forest behind him, more specifically the rather large tree, the Konoha Genin stood, trying his best to be inconspicuous.

"How long did you know?" Sasuke asked, trying to act like he wasn't bothered at being discovered so quickly.

Naruto smirked, not that the Genin could see it, "Since you stepped out of Tazuna's home." He could feel the boy's shock. "I'm a sensor, Sasuke, and a good one at that." He gave a small smile. "What's on your mind?" A pointless questions, since Naruto already knew what he wanted to talk about.

"Last night…" the raven-haired boy paused, not sure if he should ask. "What… what did you do?" When he saw Inari's eyes he didn't know what to think. Then when Kakashi said that he somehow gave hope back to him by letting him see through his eyes, Sasuke was interested in what he meant. Inari's eyes were back to normal now, but around the pupil there was a faint gold trace.

"My sensor ability comes from another technique I was born with." He turned to the Uchiha. "It's called empathy, and with it I can understand others on a deeper, more personal level. The special thing about my gifts is that there is more than one way to use them. If I can make physical contact, I can push my empathy onto another, and let them see what I see when I look at the world."

"So," Sasuke began, "since Inari saw through your eyes, he somehow attained hope? I don't understand. How can someone see hope? Isn't it just a four letter word, an emotion?"

Naruto shook his head. "I could sit here and explain it to you all day but I don't think you would understand." He felt the Uchiha's indignant mind. "Relax, Sasuke, I know you're an intelligent Shinobi, but even Kage-level Ninja can't properly contemplate what I'm capable of." He smirked. "But if you'd like," he held out his hand, "you can try to, with time."

Sasuke took a moment to think the offer over. Ever since… what _he _did, all the last loyal Uchiha wanted was to gain the power to avenge his clan, to be powerful enough to end his brother's life. He didn't have time for friends. He didn't have time to train with others, because to him, everyone was below him. But now, standing in front of him, someone known to be the greatest Shinobi in Hi no Kuni wanted to help him.

He only had one question, "Why?" He knew what a lot of people thought about him. He was the 'last Uchiha', not Uchiha Sasuke. He loved his clan, he wanted the world to know of their greatness, but he wanted to be seen as an individual sometimes.

"It's simple, really." Naruto began. "When I was in the ANBU, I knew your brother." He felt Sasuke freeze. "He was my first friend in the village," his small smile morphed into something more sinister. "You weren't the only one who lost a brother, a family that night." He steeled his features. "With your help, Sasuke, I want to kill- no, I want to annihilate the person responsible, the person who took something very dear to both of us." He decided to ease the boy's mind. "You're not just another Uchiha, there's greatness in your future. The drawback, though, is that there are two very different paths that lye before you. Without my assistance, it is very possible that you will fall into the dark abys of hatred, forever falling in a never ending pit of suffering. But with my help, with me there to guide you, to teach you, I guarantee you will be remembered long after your death. The name Uchiha Sasuke will be etched into history forever, not as a brave and courageous Hero, but as one of the greatest Monsters to have ever served Heaven." His hand was still offered to the Genin. "So, what's it going to be? Will you let your heart ache, and struggle to gain the power you seek? Or will you join me in my crusade as one of God's Monsters, his demon slayer, his right hand?"

It was strange. Sasuke was never one to follow. He was never one to listen to orders, to serve. But at that moment, after hearing the most sincere thing anyone had ever told him, he felt like he could follow. He felt like he could, like he would, do as this blond Shinobi said. He shook the Uzumaki's hand.

He would become a Monster.

And Naruto could feel his conviction.

He was one step closer to being ready, and Danzo was one step closer to Hell.

* * *

He was almost insulted when he felt the fear and panic of Tsunami.

Apparently Gato wanted hostages, and nothing screamed hostage like a helpless woman or a child. It disgusted Naruto that someone would take advantage of the innocent like this. This was why he loved taking the life of scum; they tainted the world, and needed to be cleansed.

He was insulted because all the cowardly man sent was two very weak thugs, something a Genin could handle easily. The fool still underestimated Konoha. That alone was enough for the Bringer of Hope to want his head. For a civilian woman however, they were probably intimidating and scary. Tsunami couldn't fight back for fear of her son getting involved. That woman was something else, really. She thought of her son first, before all else, even in the face of imminent death. She was a good person, and a great mother.

For a fraction of a second, Naruto was jealous of Inari.

Then, after he remembered who his mother was and what she did for him, he decided that he was perfectly fine with his own mother, even if she was dead. Uzumaki Kushina was the greatest mother a boy could have. She was beautiful, smart, deadly, and willing to die for her family. Naruto wouldn't trade her for the world.

Just now exiting the house, Gato's men were dragging a crying Tsunami off. The reason he wasn't down there this moment was simple, he wanted to see if her son would do anything. He was radiating bravery and courage the likes of which only someone who was willing to die could. At that moment, the ignorant child became a man, a warrior in the eyes of the Kamikage. Tsunami, Tazuna, all of Wave had just earned his respect; they had just earned their freedom, and all because of the courage of one boy.

As he suspected, Inari ran out of the house, his hands balled into fists, a scared but brave expression etched into his face. He was going to save his Kaa-san or die trying, and that's all Naruto needed to see. He had no doubt that the boy would surely die, but it was the fact that he would do just that for the safety of his loved ones. Inari was- now- the kind of person the blond respected above all others. He was someone who would stand against impossible odds for the sake of others. Someone who wasn't arrogant enough to think they could win, but brave enough not to care about silly things like surviving. Someone who would dance with death and smile, knowing that all that could be done, was.

Someone like him

As Inari reached the two thugs, who had taken their weapons out to cut down the child, the men fell, their lifeless corpses now adorning two very Shinobi-like Kunai that weren't there a second ago. Inari was shocked all but two seconds before the same smile he had the other night crept back onto his face. He didn't do or say anything for a few moments, but after he took in a deep breath, he shouted to the heavens. "Thank you Naruto-nii!" After Tsunami recovered from the shock of a failed abduction attempt, she couldn't help but cry again. This time, however, it was not tears of fear, or sorrow, these were tears of joy. Her baby, her beloved son hadn't smiled like that since Kaiza was murdered.

She smiled sadly and whispered. "Thank you, Naruto-san." Her smile became a bright one. "I'm not afraid anymore…" She sighed and shook her head. "I don't know if you can hear me, but if you can… thank you. Thank you so very, very much."

The Uzumaki could hear her. He could feel her. He was accepted, and he once again felt invincible.

It was time to have some fun now.

* * *

On the way to the bridge, Naruto felt him. He hadn't felt him in years, but he could never forget his chakra signature.

"Itachi…" he whispered under his breath. What was he doing here? And who was he traveling with? His companion's chakra felt… fishy, for lack of a better term. And it was large, larger than the reserves of most Kage. Whoever he was, this man was dangerous, and he was traveling with Itachi, another extremely dangerous Shinobi. That meant he was a member of the organization Itachi joined that Jiraiya was telling him about, the one he wasn't allowed to confront yet for some reason. Itachi may still be a loyal Konoha-nin and like a brother to Naruto, but he needed to keep his cover. He wouldn't like it, but right now, Itachi was the enemy, along with his companion. And they were headed towards Kakashi-sempai and Sasuke. There was no doubt in his mind that Itachi would kill Kakashi if it was necessary to keep his cover intact.

First friend or not, Kakashi would not be taken from him to, he wouldn't allow it. He needed to have a chat with, what was it… the Akatsuki? Yeah, it was time to send the Akatsuki a message.

It took him two minutes to cut the two Ninja off, and Naruto now knew who the fishy- literally- man was.

"So," the Uzumaki's voice called out to the two black-cloaked men. "Gato hired two S-ranked Missing-nin to, what… kill me?" He asked in an amused voice. "Tsk, tsk," he shook his pointer finger along with his head. "The two of you are way out of your league here." The aforementioned Missing-nin turned to the blond. "Now, I'm kind of busy, so if you apologize for wasting my time, I'll let you live. For now," he crossed his arms to wait for their response.

"Kisame," Itachi started with his calm and collected façade, "your 'contact' wanted us to confront Konoha's Kamikage?" The shark-faced man turned to his partner.

"He never gave me a name. All he said was that he needed our organization to eliminate someone for him. He promised a hefty price as well."

Itachi's eyes never left Naruto's. He had his Sharingan active, like usual, and was ready to activate the Mangekyo if needed. They weren't enemies, not really, but Naruto would not let them pass without something close to an all-out war between them. He was never one to just _let _possible threats walk by, and he was sure that he knew of his cover, so he wouldn't want that blown either. Itachi deduced all of this in a second, just by looking into his friends eyes.

"Nonetheless," the Uchiha began, "we can no longer help your contact for more than one reason." When Kisame frowned and turned his gaze to the blond, Itachi went through ANBU code faster than most could see.

_What of Sasuke? And I need Kisame alive, or our leader might retaliate._

Naruto read it loud and clear.

"And what are those reasons, Itachi-san?" Kisame asked. The one thing he liked about being teamed with the Uchiha was that he was quiet, polite, and powerful, more so than himself. He was the perfect partner, so he showed the youngest member of their team the respect he deserved.

"Leader-sama has stated that the Jinchuuriki are off limits. Have you already forgotten?" He pointed at Naruto. "And more importantly, a fight with this boy would result in our deaths. We are not ready to fight an opponent of his caliber yet." Naruto chuckled. He wasn't bullshitting either, Itachi was telling the gods honest truth.

"He doesn't look like much to me." Kisame said with a smirk. "And Samehada is begging to feast on his chakra."

"Ah, yes," Naruto suddenly shouted, his right hand meeting his left palm. "Hoshigaki Kisame, former Seven Swordsman of Kirigakure," here he chuckled darkly. "You're called the Tailless Tailed Beast. Such an absurd title, don't you think?" The Kiri Missing-nin's annoyed mind made Naruto want to chuckle again.

"No, I don't think it's absurd." He grabbed the hilt of the Shark Skin. "So, _boy_, would you like to see why I was given that title?" Kisame asked cockily. "Unless you're scared, I mean, there are two of us and you're… well, you're all alone."

'_Here we go…' _Itachi thought. He knew that was not something that should have been said.

Before Naruto could speak, Kisame flared his chakra, the enormity of it being felt by everything nearby. It was huge, and very powerful, there was no doubt about it.

For a mortal

"_I'm never alone,_" Naruto whispered. With his Sharingan, Itachi was able to catch a pair of eyes morph from blue to gold, and circular pupils became slitted ones. He was able to catch something he hadn't seen in five years.

Naruto's monstrous smirk… his Sempai was awake…

God help them all.

* * *

Zabuza was in a death match with Hatake Kakashi when he felt the huge chakra signature of arguably the most powerful man who ever joined the Seven Swordsmen. It caused everyone on the bridge to pause for a second, the powerful wave of chakra washing over them demanding to be recognized. He smirked, with Kisame and his partner here, he could fight Kakashi one-on-one without being interrupted. Everything was going as planned. Haku was fighting the two male Genin, and the little female one was 'defending' his target. Once he was done with the Copy-nin, he could kill the pink-haired weakling and then the bridge builder. Gato would pay them and then they could leave this poor, dirty country.

Everything was going his way, until something… something not human responded to Kisame's powerful chakra. It was… it was like Kisame's might was an infant, the cries of a newborn. What responded could only be described as Godlike. It stopped the hearts of everyone on the bridge. It brought them all to their knees, taking their breath away. It actually pushed down on them, commanding them to submit to its will. It was omnipresent, like the entire world could feel it. It was the most terrifying thing any of them had ever felt.

The dome of Ice Haku had trapped Sasuke and Sai in shattered by the pressure, the density of… whatever it was. Tazuna and Sakura were having an incredibly difficult time staying conscious, the enormity of whatever was baring down on them almost too much for them to handle. Sasuke was so lost in it that he didn't notice his vision enhance, or how his eyes changed from onyx to crimson. Sai had thought his emotions were erased, that he couldn't feel anything anymore. Oh, how very wrong he was. Right now, with it pushing down on him, he felt fear. He was afraid. Had… had God decided to walk among them? Because this absolutely could not originate from a human being… this was out of the realm of mortals. This power, this omnipotent, omnipresent chakra was something so far from human that no-one could comprehend it. It was… so strong, so scary, but at the same time… it was beautiful. It was so warm, so bright- like the sun. It was almost too hard to explain. Or, maybe it wasn't. Maybe, it could be explained in one word.

Impossible

This feeling lasted for no longer than five seconds, but it felt like a lifetime. When it stopped, everyone took in a much needed breath, even the Jonin. They were all out of breath, and the young Shinobi were shaking. Hell, Zabuza had to consciously keep himself from shaking. Kakashi wasn't shaking because he knew exactly where that chakra had originated from.

"What the hell was that?" Zabuza asked no-one in particular.

Kakashi let out a long breath. "That, Zabuza, was the end of our fight." Zabuza narrowed his eyes. "I'm no longer your opponent." The moment he finished his sentence, Naruto- acting like nothing was wrong in the world- flickered into existence next to his Aniki.

"Yo," the blond gave Zabuza a smile and the peace sign.

"Zabuza, I'd like you to meet Uzumaki Naruto, the Bringer of Hope." Kakashi announced. Zabuza's eyes widened.

"What about-"

Naruto cut him off, "Kisame? Ah, he thought he could challenge me in a game of chakra," he smirked. "You might have felt it," he stretched and cracked his back. "I think you can tell who won." He looked at Kakashi. "Alright, I got it from here, Sempai. You should see how the others are doing."

Kakashi nodded, "Hai. Let's see how my cute Genin are doing after your little stunt," he shook his head in exasperation. "Was _that _really necessary?"

Naruto gave a smile and shrugged. "I don't like holding back, Sempai." Kakashi sighed and walked off towards Sasuke and Sai, muttering something about all powerful twelve year olds. "Alright, now, we can settle this in two very different ways, Zabuza." He held up one finger. "The first way, we just simply fight. And you die, with your accomplice. I'd rather not do that though, so I came up with option two, my personal favorite." He held up two fingers. "You and I play a game. The looser has to do whatever the winner wants. This way, neither side needs to lose a life. What do you think?"

Zabuza just stared at the blond in front of him for a good minute, trying to decide if the boy was serious. After what he felt, after what everyone felt, he knew the kid could kill both him and Haku with ease. So why was he offering an option were they could survive? It was worth looking in to.

"What kind of game?" He asked. He wasn't a big fan of 'playing', but it couldn't hurt to ask- he hoped.

Naruto smiled. "Well, the way I see it, you're a Suiton user, right?" Zabuza nodded. "Then the game's simple; whoever can create the greatest Suiton Jutsu win's. Oh, and Suiton is not my primary affinity, but I won't lie to you, I'm pretty good at it." The blond gave him a questioning look. "So, does that sound like something you'd like to do?"

The Missing-nin smirked under his wrappings. "Sure, why not?" He responded. Naruto wanted to laugh. He thought he had the win in the bag. Again, another would learn to never underestimate him.

"Okay then," Naruto started. "You can go first. Bring out your most powerful Suiton Jutsu; just don't attack anyone with it." Zabuza nodded, and began to run through a _lot _of hand-seals.

When he was finished, he shouted the name of his _B-ranked _Jutsu. "Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu (Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique)!" Water from below shot up and formed into a giant, powerful dragon. Naruto almost huffed. He was almost insulted again. A B-ranked Ninjutsu… that's all he was going to use against someone like _him_?

He just shook his head and sighed. "Whatever," he took in a deep breath. "I've never tried to add water to this, but I think I can pull it off." Sasuke, Sai, Sakura, Tazuna, and Kakashi all watched closely for what the blond was going to do. And Sasuke still was paying so much attention to Naruto that he hadn't yet realized what he had unlocked, what Naruto had given him. Zabuza noticed the Kamikage's eyes change from blue to gold, and felt his chakra peek. "Senpo: Suiton:" the water underneath the bridge shot up in a giant pillar, reaching into the sky past what the eye could see, "Tengoku Kurido (Sage Art: Water Release: Heaven's Creed)!" A blast of golden light could be seen within the pillar of water, and with the light, a warrior- made completely of water- that was five times larger than an average sized man was created. The gold light was now seen in its head, constantly spinning. Huge, angel-like wings- made of water as well- adorned his back, keeping him in the sky above the blond.

The control to shape and keep the form of the warrior was beyond anything Zabuza had ever heard of. It was so detailed, so fierce looking. It was incredible, but how useful was it?

Naruto felt the question on Zabuza's mind. "I'm not done yet, Zabuza." He whispered, but the man heard what he said. A second golden blast was seen from the pillar, and a second angel looking warrior made completely out of water was created. One was incredible, but two was impossible. There was no way the blond could split his concentration in half like that. Just one would require a Kage-level Shinobi to create. The boy's smirk unnerved the Demon. A third blast, a third water-made warrior. A fourth, a fifth, again and again golden blasts rang out on the bridge and not just one at a time, but multiple at once. When Zabuza was sure that he was finished, there had to be a hundred warriors- no, these were not simple creations of water. Zabuza knew what these were before the blond spoke his next words.

"They're sentient, you know." He said offhandedly while looking at his creations. "Every last one of them is able to think for themselves, and they each follow my will." The Monster looked the Demon in the eyes. "You should feel grateful," Naruto began. "You're the first person to witness the Army of Heaven and survive." Zabuza let his Jutsu go, the water raining harmlessly down on everyone on the bridge.

"Alright," Zabuza whispered. "You win. What is it you want?" There was no point in arguing, no point of trying to fight his way out of his current situation. Not with an army of water-made angels staring at him like the Demon he was.

"I want you and Haku to promise me a few things." The Missing-nin was confused. "The first thing, I want you to leave Nami no Kuni, and forget about Gato and his job for you." Zabuza hated giving up on a job, but he didn't really have a choice right now. "The second thing, I want you and Haku to go back to Mizu no Kuni." The Demon was going to protest before Naruto stopped him. "You probably know that the civil war is over already, and that Terumi Mei is the Godaime Mizukage. I helped her end the war, Zabuza. She, and most of the Resistance, knows why you tried to pull off a Coup. They'll accept you back, you have my word." He knew that Zabuza thought that even with Yagura dead, Kiri would probably never welcome him back, but that wasn't the case. Naruto knew that Mei would appreciate having a member of the Seven Swordsmen in her ranks again, and with the Bringer of Hope's recommendation, both he and Haku would have a place in Kirigakure.

"Why do you care if we go back to Mizu anyway?" He asked, very confused why a Konoha-nin would care what happened to a Kiri-nin.

"The Mizukage…" Naruto started. "She's… a friend. I want you to give me your word that you'll protect her for me. I can't be there for her like I want to, so I want you to watch over her in my place. I want you to be her right hand, someone she can trust with anything." Zabuza was still confused, but accepted nonetheless. "And the last and most important thing, I want you to treat Haku the way he deserves to be treated, the way you really feel about him." Again, Naruto stopped him from interrupting. "I have the ability of empathy, Zabuza. It's too late, I already _see you_. He's like a son to you, and if you don't start treating him like one, you're going to lose him. All he wants in the whole world is to be important to you. He just wants your dreams to come true. To be honest, you don't deserve that boy, but I'm not going to take you away from him," he looked at the boy he was talking about, "that would be too cruel. You're his everything, his reason for living." He turned to look back at Zabuza. "Promise me that you won't treat him like he's nothing but a tool. Promise me that you'll treat him the way you really feel about him. You owe him that much."

Zabuza was staring at the ground, really listening to the Kamikage. He… he knew he loved Haku like his own son, it was just difficult for him to admit it. He didn't think he could be a good father, but… the blond was right. Haku deserved for him to at least try. He raised his head, a look of determination on his face, "Hai." That one word and that one look was all Naruto needed for him to know that Zabuza would do what he asked. In the man's mind, he had given him a second chance to start over, to live a life with… with someone he could call family.

"Good. You're free to go then. Take your _son _and go home." Naruto said with a smile. Zabuza nodded and headed over towards Haku. As the two walked away, Naruto couldn't hear what was said, but the feeling of the absolutely happiest heart was clear as day. Hopefully, Haku could learn how to be a person, a son and not just a tool.

The blond sighed. Here he was acting like the Hero again.

Kakashi walked up to him, Sasuke, Sakura, and Sai close behind. It was the Uchiha who first spoke. "What the hell was that feeling before you showed up?" He paused. "…was that you?"

Naruto just smirked, but looked at Kakashi when he spoke, "Yeah, sorry about that. I kind of ran into a couple of red clouds on the way over. The thing about red clouds though, sometimes, you run into one's that you know," he knew that Kakashi understood. "And sometimes, you run into one's who think they're your better." The three Genin plus Tazuna were utterly confused. Naruto sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Never mind, let's just say…" he paused for a second, trying to figure out a way to best describe what they felt without telling them the whole truth. That's when it hit him. "It was Hope, Sasuke. That's what I showed Inari the other night. All of you just got the more direct way, because instead of seeing it, you felt it."

Sakura, Sai, and Tazuna were still confused, but Sasuke somewhat understood. Hope was not just a four letter word, it wasn't just an emotion. It was a promise.

A promise that only people like Naruto could give- a promise that the Monster will always be there to protect you.

Sasuke wanted to be a Monster more than ever now.

"Great." Naruto smirked. "I was hoping he'd come to me." Now even Kakashi was confused, until he turned around and saw a rather short man who was on the chubby side. He was dressed in an all-black suit, had black glasses on, and carried a black cane.

"So," Gato announced himself. "Looks like you're the only ones left." An army of thugs stood behind him, trying to act tough in the face of Shinobi. It's just too bad they didn't look up…

Before Naruto could command anything, he felt it. It was beautiful. It was the reason he didn't mind being the Monster in the end. He was no Hero, but the small boy leading the _entire _island to Gato and his men, _he_ was a Hero. There were young and old alike, all of them sick of Gato's treachery. United under one boy's courage, one boy's bravery, Nami no Kuni would fight back. The Kamikage was never needed. There was already a Hero in Wave, he was just slumbering.

His name is Inari, and he was awake now.

"Stop where you are!" Inari shouted towards Gato and his men. Naruto smirked. This Inari, this brave kid was going places. If he was a Shinobi, Naruto could already see the good he would have done. "This island is our home!" The citizens wore makeshift armor out of house appliances and their weapons were no different. They weren't skilled fighters, but they were _many _in number. Naruto was a little amused that no-one had looked up yet. "One step further…"

"Inari…" Tazuna whispered to himself. "All of you." He whispered again, scanning the crowd. Everyone was there… his grandson had rallied the entire island… He couldn't help but turn his gaze onto the blond standing in front of him. He may be a drunk, but he was no idiot. Uzumaki Naruto had brought hope to his home.

He really was the Bringer of Hope.

"_You'll die where you stand!_" He finished, his eyes lit with a fire Naruto knew all too well.

There was a silence on the bridge, an almost palpable one, the kind that stung the ears. It was interrupted by a disgusting noise. Gato laughed. "You-"

Whatever the man was about to say was cut short. "Don't laugh at them." Naruto said softly, but somehow, it was heard throughout the bridge, like even the Heavens went silent.

"What was that?" He asked cockily. Naruto chuckled. Gato had thought the Bringer of Hope was done away with. He had no idea that he was in the presence of a God.

"I said," the Uzumaki's eyes were still a molten gold, and they only had Gato in their sights. "Do. Not. Laugh." A cold, terrifying shiver ran across the backs of all present. Gato gulped. He didn't know why, but he gulped at the blond kid's words.

Naruto took in a deep breath. "People of Nami no Kuni!" He shouted, getting the attention of everyone. "When I first arrived in this country, all I sensed was fear, and depression, like all hope was lost." A low growl came from his throat when he felt Gato's smug mind. "This country has no Shinobi force, no-one to count on if it was in need." Gato smirked. "That is no longer the case." Gato's smirk disappeared. "For those of you who don't know," he looked Gato in the eye, "my name is Uzumaki Naruto. And I am Konoha's Kamikage." Many gasps were heard across the bridge, and Gato almost pissed his pants. "As Second in Command of Konoha, I declare Nami no Kuni an official ally of Konohagakure no Sato." Tazuna widened his eyes, just starring at the boy.

"N-Naruto-san… we don't have anything to offer your-" The bridge builder was stopped.

"The price for this treaty is simple enough. Open trade with our country, and a two percent discount for our people." Tazuna was going to protest that there was already going to be open trade, and that two percent wasn't really any better than whole price, but stopped when Naruto gave him a look that said 'I know'.

"Y-you can't do that!" Gato screamed. "Just because your nation is big doesn't give you the right to stick your noses in where it doesn't belong!" He pointed at the blond. "You can't just do what you want! This is _my _country!"

Naruto turned to the 'business' man, giving him a look that thoroughly scared him. "Shut. Up." He said, turning back to the Wave citizens. "I was told that the fisherman Kaiza was your Hero," Inari held his head up high, respecting the memory of his best friend and step-father. "I can feel the minds of some of you here," he let his eyes roam the crowd. "I am no Hero." He brought his gaze to Inari. "The real Hero is standing at the head of your people." All eyes found Inari. "A child, a civilian, a bridge builder's grandson," Naruto started. "This boy, no, this _man_, united a hopeless people. He's no Shinobi, he has but one power." He smiled. "Courage," Naruto did something he only ever did for his God.

Uzumaki Naruto closed his eyes and gave Inari a deep bow.

"You're _my_ Hero, Inari." He stood back up, staring at the boy. "You and I are the same." He walked over to the boy, noticing how he was trying to hold his tears back. When he reached him, he put his hand over the boy's heart. "You're a Bringer of Hope," Inari didn't close his eyes, or scrunch up his face, but the tears began to fall. "And if you don't mind sharing the title, I'd like for you to take it up with me." Inari nodded his head vigorously. "Good." He looked at the people of Wave. "Citizens of Nami no Kuni, I give you the Hero of Wave, Inari, the Bringer of Hope!"

The shouts of joy and happiness could be heard throughout the island.

Naruto bent down to whisper in Inari's ear. "Like father like son," he whispered what Jiraiya always told him. The tears increased.

"Now," Naruto turned to Gato. "You should all return home. A Monster is about to have his way with Gato." He felt the defiance in the crowd. He understood. They needed to see this then.

"W-wait," Gato was terrified. "Is this about the materials shipment?" He was breathing hard. "I-I'll give it b-back to you!" He started walking backwards, trying to hide behind his hired thugs. "Get me out of here!" He shouted at them. "Kill them! Kill them all!" The thugs were scared, but more than that, they were arrogant and uneducated.

It was time they learned.

Before they could take a step, Naruto began. "You defy Heaven. You defy God's will." He brought his hand into the air. "You shall burn in Hell." The thugs turned their eyes to the sky, and when they saw the hundreds of… where those angels?

All they felt was desperation. It was the end.

"All of you." He whispered, bringing his hand down, signaling his army of angels to descend upon the wicked.

When the water-made angels met the group of thugs, it ended quickly.

They were slaughtered, every last one of them were slain without hesitation, all but Gato. He _stole _from Heaven. He ruined a country for his own desires. He would be given what he deserved. He would die like Kaiza.

They say an eye for an eye will make the world go blind.

Naruto gave a monstrous smile as he walked through the wake of dead bodies towards a shivering Gato.

It was a good thing Naruto didn't need sight to see.

* * *

**Author's Note's:**

**Again, I'm so, so sorry that it took so long to update. I really tried to post this chapter a few times, but I just couldn't get access to the internet. Please do not think I'm tired of this story or that I'm thinking about abandoning it, because I'm not. I absolutely love writing it, and will try everything I can to finish it. **

**So what did everyone think of the chapter? Personally, it's my favorite. When I was writing the last part, with Inari, I was so pumped at what I was writing. I think that if I can take my breath away, then hopefully the readers will like it as well. I'm not saying it's the greatest thing ever written, because it's not, by far, but I thought it was pretty epic. I don't know, what do you think? And if any of you are wondering if I will be bashing characters in this fic the answer is no. I don't see the point in it. **

**Please review, I love seeing what everyone thinks, and I try my best to reply to everyone. Also, thank you for not abandoning me, I promise, I will not abandon you. **


	13. Heaven and Earth

**Author's Note's:**

**Sempai/Senpai: The correct Japanese way to spell the word for senior is **_**Senpai**_**, even if it sounds like Sempai. However, the English Sub for the word is spelled **_**Sempai**_**. Both ways (apparently) are okay to use. I personally don't speak or right Japanese at all except when I write this story, so all I really have to go on is what I've read on this site, or seen in Anime. And really, does it matter all that much? **

**Ymere: To have someone see if you're alright when you're MIA is the greatest feeling in the world. You are truly an amazing person and one of my closest friends on here. Thank you for everything, it means a lot to me.**

**Okay, this chapter was inspired by **_**Life in Konoha's ANBU **_**by **_**Shezza**_**. So, this is me giving credit where credit is due. Go check it out, it's amazing. It's all about Naruto's rise in the ranks of the ANBU. **

* * *

Hero or Monster

Chapter Thirteen – Heaven and Earth

* * *

_I have found what I was missing with my Sage Dust…_

_Even I can't fully contemplate what this means. If what I think is possible…_

_I'm… I'm still a Monster, right?_

_More importantly, I'm still human… right?_

* * *

It had been another week, and the bridge was finally complete. Tazuna, Tsunami and Inari stood on the symbol of hope that Tazuna had built, saying their goodbyes to Team Seven and Naruto. It didn't feel like it, but two weeks had passed with Kakashi and his team, and Naruto now knew another method of teaching, something he had already learned from his time under the Copy-nin.

Kakashi has always said that teamwork was the most important thing in a successful squad, and he stuck with his ideals even when teaching Genin. Like the silver-haired Jonin, Naruto also thought that teamwork was very important. When he became the Taicho of Ro-Han, the rules of teamwork still applied, as they most likely still did. Yugao saw both Naruto and Kakashi as two of the greatest Shinobi in Konoha, and even though she never said it out loud, she strived to be like them. They were her role models, and she wouldn't change the way the team worked just because she was appointed the new Taicho.

After what happened on the bridge, Naruto _publicly executed _Gato of Gato Company. Both of his arms were broken, his face was smashed in, and a Kunai greeted his brain from his throat. It was ugly, it was brutal, sickening even, but it was something Nami no Kuni needed. None of them could admit it, and no-one could do it, their moral codes weren't as flexible as a Shinobi's. Thankfully, Naruto was able and willing to do it, the Hokage's orders were absolute. When the strangled cries for help rang out, Naruto only had one thought in his mind, his talk with Choji. Like he told the young Akimichi, sometimes, Shinobi had to do the hard, ugly things so that the innocent could keep their purity.

The following week went by extremely fast. It was spent with Naruto observing Kakashi, secret late night talks with Sasuke, and just hanging out with Inari. The boy really changed since he arrived. Gone was his dark, hopeless attitude, and in its place was a happy, cheerful young boy. Kakashi didn't really do anything different with his Genin that Naruto hadn't already seen from him. Well, except for the fact that he was hugely easier on them than he was on him or his ANBU team, but that was necessary. The only Genin Naruto knew who could take _that _kind of training was Rock Lee, and only because his Sensei was an extremist when it came to physical training.

During the nights, Naruto would take Sasuke out into the forest, and the two of them wouldn't return until morning. Not even Kakashi fully understood what the two were doing out there, but he had an idea.

He had most likely started the Uchiha's training. In Naruto's mind, there was no better time than the present, and Kakashi wouldn't be surprised if the boy had a second tomoe in one eye already. What was for certain was that Sasuke had started the training that would cause him to surpass all other Uchiha that came before him. When Naruto said he would do something, he would, no matter what, and he had promised Sasuke that he would turn him into a Monster.

It was only a matter of time now.

At the moment, Naruto was staring at a smiling Inari. He had thought the boy might have wanted to cry, but what he felt from him right now… it reassured him that he had changed. Inari now understood what most never do. He now understood the true meaning behind hope, the true meaning behind strength.

As Kakashi and the others said goodbye to Tazuna and Tsunami, Naruto and Inari didn't speak one word. The boy knew that they weren't needed. Everything was being expressed through their emotions.

_Thank you_

_You're welcome_

Naruto couldn't help but smile. Inari was a man now. He no longer looked at the world the same. He saw how beautiful it was, and he would do so until he died. That was Naruto's true gift to Inari, to Nami no Kuni, sight. It may sound ridiculous, stupid even, but those are the words of the blind.

The eyes are useless if the mind cannot see.

When it was Tsunami's turn to speak with Naruto, the blond held out his hand. "You know, you have an amazing family, Tsunami-san." When he felt the woman's emotions, he was stunned, which is why he didn't react fast enough to dodge her hug.

"I know," she whispered into his ear. "And you are now a part of it." He just stood stock still, not knowing how to respond. "You always have a home with us, Naruto-san." She smiled. "Kakashi-san told me that you were an orphan," she ended the hug so she could look him in the eyes. "Not anymore." She said firmly. "You have a little brother, a second mother, and a grandfather in Nami," her eyes made him feel like a child again. "Always." She finished; her beautiful smile still on her beautiful face.

Naruto couldn't do anything but nod his head. Those words… they made him… they made him feel awake. He had never felt awake outside of combat before, but here he was, receiving the kindest words he had ever heard… it was invigorating. It was a brief, fleeting thing, but it was there nonetheless. He had felt awake outside of battle, if only for a second.

He took a deep breath, calming himself so that he could speak to Tazuna. "You know, Naruto-san." He wasn't looking at the blond, but at the bridge he had built. "This isn't my bridge…" he smiled. "It's yours." Naruto felt the man's heart. "You may not think that you're a Hero, but it really doesn't matter what you think." He finally looked the young Jonin in the eyes. "It's what you do that defines you." He smiled again. "And kid, you save people in more ways than one." He bowed to the blond. "Thank you, Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto smiled, and nodded his head in thanks.

"You're welcome, Tazuna-san."

As Team Seven and Naruto walked across the bridge, Inari finally spoke up. "What are you going to name the bridge, Jiji?"

Tazuna smirked. "This bridge is the physical representation of our hope, so the way I see it, it should be given the name of one of the Bringers of Hope." Inari smiled, turning his attention back to Naruto.

That's when he whispered the name of their symbol of hope.

"_The Great Naruto Bridge._"

* * *

Naruto and Kakashi stood in the Hokage's office, their leader sitting at his desk, listening to Kakashi give his report of the C turned A-ranked mission to Wave. It wasn't all that surprising to their leader, seeing as he already knew of Gato. And he wasn't really troubled either, seeing as how both Kakashi and Naruto were there, especially the latter.

After his Sempai was finished, Sarutobi looked to his Shadow, ready to hear his report. Before he began, Naruto gave the shadows of the room a look that every ANBU Taicho gave when they wanted others to leave. The two ANBU guards that watched the Hokage didn't even ask their commander before leaving the room. Nezumi-taicho was respected amongst the ANBU, even more so than Inu-taicho, and they all knew that if he gave them an order, it had the full weight of the Hokage behind it.

Naruto began when they left. "I encountered Yuki Haku, Momochi Zabuza's accomplice, and decided to spare him, for… personal reasons." Kakashi looked at his Otouto from the corner of his eye. "Then, after saving Tsunami and Inari from Gato's thugs, I sensed Uchiha Itachi's chakra signature." Hiruzen took his pipe into his mouth. Before he could raise his hand, Naruto snapped his fingers, lighting it for his Jiji from across the room. The Sandaime didn't even act like he noticed it. He just inhaled, like it was something that happened daily. That's how Naruto was with his Jiji, they trusted each other with their lives, and there was nothing that could change that. Naruto would die, would fight the Shinigami himself if it meant saving his leader.

"Continue," the Hokage said.

Naruto obeyed. "With him was Hoshigaki Kisame." There was no need to give his title, not here. The blond knew his commander knew exactly who Kisame was. Naruto never doubted his Jiji. "Kisame… challenged me to a game, sort of." He smirked. "The fool thought he had more, denser chakra than me." His smirk changed into something a little darker. "He directly challenged your Shadow," Hiruzen smirked, already knowing what happened.

"_So I let him see half of my true strength._"

* * *

"_I'm never alone," Naruto whispered. With his Sharingan, Itachi was able to catch a pair of eyes morph from blue to gold, and circular pupils became slitted ones. He was able to catch something he hadn't seen in five years._

_Naruto's monstrous smirk… his Sempai was awake… _

_God help them all._

_With his superb reaction time, Itachi was able to use one technique. "Tsukuyomi," he whispered. _

_The sky turned a bloody red. The sun was replaced by the Moon. Time itself was being manipulated in a way only those with powerful eyes could accomplish. _

"_So you've been using the eyes Shisui helped you acquire." Naruto sighed. "Have they already begun to weaken?" _

_Itachi gave a dry smile, something not a lot of people can claim to have seen since he always wore a stoic mask, "Hai. My sight will completely leave me in a few years, but that should be long enough." He said with a hopeful voice. _

"_Oh, yeah, about that," Naruto's smirk was one that Itachi always knew brought ridiculousness. "I've decided to take Sasuke under my wing." Itachi hoped he was wrong in where this was going. "He will be my pupil, my right hand," the blond gave off a terrifying aura, the feeling reaching Itachi even in his own world. "His name will carry the same weight as mine by the time I'm done with him." Itachi just stayed silent, knowing his Sempai hated being interrupted. "I know you wished for him to be ignorant, to use his hatred against you to become strong enough to stay safe," he shook his head. "I'm not going to let that happen. He's done staying in the dark. He's done being manipulated, even if it's for his own good. I will turn him into a Monster, and together, we will rid Konoha of Danzo." The Uchiha wanted to argue, to plead for his wishes to stay the same, but he knew it was useless, Naruto's words were absolute. "When I think he's ready, he will know the truth. When I think he's ready, we will be rid of Danzo. And at the end of it all, my friend, you will take back your rightful place in Heaven." Itachi could do nothing but listen to the words of the Kamikage. "As of right now, you're under my command again. You'll be my eyes and ears in the Akatsuki."_

_Itachi shook his head. "And I don't suppose I have any say so in the matter, do I?" _

_Naruto smiled, also shaking his head, "Nope, not at all." _

_Itachi sighed, "Understood."_

"_Good." Again, Itachi could see Naruto's monstrous smirk. "Now, take this to your leader, and let it be a warning to all of the Akatsuki." The blond took in a deep breath. "This might hurt, Itachi."_

_Itachi gave him a confused look, not understanding what he meant. That was before the sky of the Tsukuyomi began to crack. "W-what are you doing?" Naruto's eyes closed for a moment, and when they opened seconds later, the eyes he saw in the real world greeted him. _

_Itachi had never experienced fear like this. There was never a time when he felt sheer terror in his life. But when the ground of his creation began to shake, and the blood red sky began to fall, he was sure that his Sempai was not human. He was showing the world Heaven, and he and Kisame were in the center of it. _

_It should have been impossible, even for the Kamikage, but here he was, breaking out of the Tsukuyomi. The greatest Genjutsu the world has ever seen was reduced to nothing by a twelve year old. _

_And that's when he brought the might of a God upon Nami no Kuni._

_It only lasted a few seconds, but that was more than enough. When it was over, Naruto couldn't help but smirk at his handiwork. Both Kisame and Itachi, S-ranked Missing-nin, were out cold, unable to take the pressure that was brought down on them. They were completely incapacitated, and he knew that the Akatsuki would think twice before challenging him. _

_His work was done here, and now it was time for him to play with a Demon._

* * *

After the repot he gave the Hokage, Naruto and Kakashi went their separate ways. If you knew Kakashi the way Naruto did, you knew that he was probably on his way to the Memorial Stone. The scarecrow always went there after missions to talk to his team-mates that have already passed. He'd talk for hours about anything and everything, or just stay silent and keep them company. Kakashi was a man of his word, and even in death, he _never abandoned his comrades_.

Naruto on the other hand decided to take a walk up the Hokage Monument. Here, standing on his Hero's, his father's head, he could think clearly. There was a lot on his mind.

He wanted Itachi out of the Akatsuki as quick as possible. He, more than anyone, deserved a place in Konoha.

He wanted Sasuke to be at the point where he could be told the truth of his clan and Itachi. Every day Danzo still took breath was infuriating. It was time for him to die.

He wanted to be with Mei, to feel her soft skin against his once again. He sometimes dreamt of her beautiful auburn hair. She was always on his mind, and he hated himself because of it.

He wanted to be with Anko, the way he knew she wanted. He could feel her, even outside of the village, all the time. He had synced with her, he knew her better than anyone else in the world. She was always on his mind, and he hated himself because of it.

He wanted a lot of things, but he found himself in a very mortal-like position; he didn't know how to acquire what he wanted. Itachi _needed _to stay in the Akatsuki. Even though Naruto was most likely stronger than any of them, it was never okay to become arrogant. It would be unintelligent of him to just pull Itachi out; they needed someone on the inside. Sasuke _needed _this time to get used to Naruto as a mentor, so telling him something like Itachi killed his entire family for his village probably wasn't the smartest idea right now. Once Sasuke was ready, he would be told the truth, about everything. Mei and Anko were the only things he _wasn't _sure about. How could he be with both of them? He wasn't delusional, women didn't just share. Two women accepting one man to love was something you'd read in a crappy smut story. This was real life, and he had no idea what he was going to do. He loved them both, and if he couldn't have them both, then he wouldn't have either of them. There was no way he could pick one over the other. And he didn't really know anyone he could talk to about it.

His stomach growled. He hadn't eaten in a while, and he was craving Hayate's food. That's when it hit him. Hayate had become very close to him, and had become someone he could trust. He needed another's opinion. He needed advice. He needed help, or he'd go crazy over it.

Obstacles that he couldn't just blast through were a new and not very pleasing experience for him.

His stomach growled again. He really needed to get home, for more reasons than one.

* * *

"So what do you think I should do?" Naruto had spent the better part of an hour describing his conflicting emotions about the two women he loved. The two of them were sitting in the kitchen again, a common accruing place they conversed in. An empty plate lay in front of Naruto on the dining table they were sitting at.

Hayate was a little blown away. He knew he was a lot closer to the blond, but for him to come to _him _for advice was something he didn't think would happen, ever. It was strange; the Tokubetsu Jonin had always seen Naruto as a perfect soldier, someone who didn't have problems like this. And really, he didn't. Well, not until females came into his life.

"Well, to be honest, I have no experience in this kind of thing." He took a second to think. "I've only ever loved one woman my entire life. Yeah, I've had girlfriends before, but love was something that came when I was older and met Yugao." Naruto couldn't help but smile at the way Hayate spoke about his Nee-chan. "But two women at once…" He looked hesitant.

"Please, just speak your mind. I want to hear what you have to say, no matter how brutally honest it is." The Uzumaki said. He really wanted to hear the man's opinion.

"Well, to me, if you fall in love with two women, then the second one should be the obvious choice."

"And why's that?" Naruto asked.

"Because… if you truly loved the first woman, then you probably wouldn't have fallen in love with the second." Hayate finished. Naruto sighed; he'd have to show him then.

"May I show you something?" He asked, holding his hand out.

Hayate raised an eyebrow. "Uh, sure." He gave the blond his hand.

When their hands touched, images that he had never seen washed into his mind. Smells that he had never smelt floated around in his nose. Feelings he had never felt for women that he was never close to found their way into his heart. He could feel lips touch his own that he had never tasted before. It was the strangest thing in the whole world. It could be described in one word, it was love. Naruto had, somehow, shown his feeling for both Mei and Anko to the Special Jonin, and he had never felt such strong, and very much equal, love before in his life. No, that was a lie.

Naruto smiled. The link between the two was open both ways. When Yugao came up in Hayate's mind, all of the man's emotions for her came with it. Naruto was now absolutely sure that Hayate was the only man in the world who deserved her. His love for the moon-flower was just as much as his love for Mei and Anko.

There was an understanding between the two that night. Hayate had Naruto's blessing, and he knew it. And Naruto had another brother, and accepted it. His family was about to get a little bigger.

Looking into his eyes, Hayate knew what he needed to say to his soon to be brother-in-law. He smiled though, because he was sure Naruto already knew.

_Don't let either of them go, ever. _

_I won't._

_They're worth fighting for._

_I know._

* * *

Naruto sat to the right of Hyuuga Hinata, and the left of Inuzuka Kiba. Akamaru, Kiba's ninken, sat on top of his partners head, and Aburame Shino sat to the right of Kiba. It had been a week since he had joined Team Eight, and he loved every minute of it. Kiba was exactly like his wild sister, Hana, and they quickly became friends.

Shino was quiet, very much so, but he too couldn't hide from the Bringer of Hope. Then there was Hinata. Apparently, the Hyuuga Clan Head wasn't as tight-lipped as everyone thought he was, because the first day Naruto met Kurenai's team, the young Heiress had bowed deeply to him, and expressed her gratefulness to him for saving her from Kumogakure. After a few days though, he was able to develop a friendly atmosphere with her.

"What about you, Hinata?" Kurenai asked, getting Naruto's attention back on the lesson she was giving. The Genjutsu Mistress was a little more different than the other Jonin the blond had studied under. She was much like an Academy Sensei, teaching through lessons first, and then physical training. "What do you think a Shinobi's greatest weapon is?"

Hinata took a moment to think. Naruto couldn't help but smile, the girl was really thinking about it. "I think… that dedication is a Shinobi's greatest weapon."

Kurenai smiled. "And why do you think that is?"

Hinata pushed her pointer fingers together, something she rarely did. "A Shinobi needs to be dedicated to the life we have to live, and to their village to grow strong enough to protect what they promised they would."

Kurenai nodded. "Okay, that's a good answer. And you, Kiba?"

Kiba puffed his chest. "The partnership with your Ninken is a Shinobi's greatest weapon!" This time, both Naruto and Kurenai smiled.

"All though that is important for your clan, not all Shinobi have Ninken partners." Hinata laughed and Naruto smiled. "And you, Shino?"

"A Shinobi must always keep a calm and collected mind in every situation." The bug user answered with a stoic demeanor.

"Also a good answer, but like Kiba, and even Hinata's, it's not always something every Shinobi can accomplish."

"So what do you think it is, Kurenai-sensei?" Kiba asked. Even Naruto was curious of what the women thought.

"Like many, my opinion is that the Will of Fire is a Shinobi's greatest weapon." She said with absolute certainty in her voice.

"Will of Fire… isn't that something the Hokage always talks about?" The Inuzuka asked, not knowing what his Sensei was really talking about.

"Hai, the Will of Fire is something all Konoha Shinobi carry within them. It's like a sun, constantly burning, lighting the way you should take. And just like the sun, even though you can't always see it, doesn't mean that it's not always there, because it is." Naruto agreed with the woman, but she was wrong. "What about you, Naruto-san, what do you believe a Shinobi's greatest weapon is? Some insight on what someone as powerful as you thinks would be very helpful to everyone here, even I."

"The Will of Fire is a very important concept that is, well, the very foundation of our village, but I think I have to disagree with you, Kurenai-san." The Uzumaki said.

Kurenai raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Please, continue."

Naruto looked to the sky for a moment, trying to find the best way he could to express what he wanted. "Well," he began, "I believe that a Shinobi's greatest weapon is balance." Kurenai gave him a look that urged him to continue. "My Sensei always told me one thing when he started training me. He always said to, "Be wise in both Heaven and Earth". I didn't know what that meant for a long time, but when I finally understood, it made a whole lot of sense."

"And what exactly does it mean?" Kurenai asked, genuinely interested in what he had to say.

"It means you need to train in both mind, and body. It means you need to be balanced. If Heaven is spiritual, then Earth is physical. Like using Ninjutsu, you need equal parts in both to be successful." He decided to take it up a notch. "Not a lot of people know a lot about Yin and Yang manipulation, but if you do, then you know that the spiritual half represents Yin, and the physical half represents Yang. I would think you know of this, Kurenai-san, since you rely heavily on Genjutsu."

Kurenai nodded, "Hai. I mostly use the spiritual half of the equation for my techniques."

"I thought as much," Naruto smiled. "Most people know that Yin and Yang represents the balance of the world, and like the world, we need a bit of everything to be the greatest Ninja we can be. Yin and Yang, polar opposites, but the two are never greater than when they are together, used in equal amounts."

"Does that mean that you use Yin and Yang manipulation a lot?" Kurenai asked.

"I-" and that's when it hit him. It was right there in Jiraiya's teachings, under his nose the entire time. How didn't he see it sooner? "I'm sorry, I have to go. I'll see you all tomorrow." He had to leave. He had to look into this more. His smile was seen by all of Team Eight.

He was about to create a new form of Senjutsu. Today was going to be a good day.

* * *

Another day had passed and Naruto was walking the streets of Konoha with Sasuke. The two of them had just finished a long training session, and were heading to Ichiraku's for some lunch. That's when they saw a certain little Sarutobi.

"Naruto-nii!" he shouted, running up towards the blond. "What're you doing?" he asked happily. Naruto smiled.

"Just getting a bite to eat with a friend." He pointed at Sasuke. "Sasuke, this is Sarutobi Konohamaru, Konohamaru, this is Uchiha Sasuke."

"Nice to meet you." The boy said politely. Naruto had been teaching the kid proper manners for a while now, and apparently they were finally sinking in.

"Hn." Sasuke replied. Naruto still needed to work on the Uchiha. Sasuke knew exactly who the kid was, everyone in Konoha did.

"Can I come with you guys?" Konohamaru asked hopefully.

Naruto looked at Sasuke, silently asking if he didn't mind. The Genin just shrugged, not really caring if the boy came along or not. "Sure, why not." The Uzumaki said.

Konohamaru's smile was huge, and he was so excited that he took off around the corner, eager to get to wherever they were going. He was still a child, so he didn't really care if he didn't know where they were going.

Naruto felt it before he saw it.

"L-let me go!" the young Sarutobi shouted at the person who had him by the neck of his shirt.

"Come on, Kankuro, just let the kid go, we have somewhere to be." A girl with blonde hair tied up in a strange, four buns style.

"Hell no!" Kankuro, a boy with purple face paint and an all-black outfit said. "This little runt needs to learn a lesson." He looked Konohamaru in the eyes. "You shouldn't mess with people who'll kill you."

Naruto agreed completely.

"I'm only going to tell you this once, Suna-nin. Put. Him. Down. Now." Naruto said in a deathly silent voice that both of the Sand Shinobi managed to hear.

"And who the hell are you?" Kankuro asked.

Before he could answer, there was a kunai at the foreign Ninja's back. "Who he is doesn't concern you. You're on Konoha soil. Now, let the Hokage's grandson go before you're both executed by the Kamikage."

Naruto wanted to smile; Sasuke's training was paying off. He was glad now that he taught him the Shunshin (Body Flicker). He was a natural with it, this incident proving that. He had gotten behind the Suna Shinobi before either of them had time to blink.

"Y-you're the Kamikage?" Temari asked Sasuke, thinking that he was talking about himself. Sasuke actually smirked at the idea.

"No, I'm just a Konoha Genin." Now that confused the Sand-nin. How could a Genin be that fast? Naruto had felt this question on their minds and actually smiled. If they thought Sasuke was fast, they won't know what to think when they met Lee. That kid was fast as hell when Naruto had first met him, and training with the Bringer of Hope only made him faster. "He's the Kamikage." The Uchiha said, pointing at the blond in front of them.

Kankuro dropped Konohamaru, but Sasuke made no move to let him go. "It's okay Sasuke; you can let him go now." He smirked. "Neither of them will try anything, right now at least." There was one emotion both of them kept feeling.

_Does he know?_

Yes. He knew, and he was _not _pleased. He'd wait; make them sweat a bit before he did anything. He needed all of the details, and the Hokage needed to know of it. These fools thought they could set Konoha ablaze?

Naruto had a little saying that he loved to use.

_Death to all enemies of Heaven._

"We apologize. We did not know he was the grandson of the Hokage." Temari said, bowing her head.

"Who his family is doesn't matter. He is a citizen of Konoha, and if you touch any of my citizens," he began leaking out killing intent the likes of which they probably never felt before. It wasn't the huge, overwhelming kind; it was the kind that could strike fear into seasoned Jonin with only a taste. "Whether they are the lowest class or nobility," the Suna-nin began to shake, "I will take your soul as penance."

"Temari, Kankuro, you're a disgrace to your village." Ah, so the little Tanuki decided to show himself.

"G-Gaara…" Kankuro stuttered. "W-we…" Naruto stopped leaking his killing intent so that the boy could actually speak.

"I was starting to think you'd stay hidden the whole time, Ichibi." Naruto said, enjoying the panic the others started to feel.

"So you know of Mother then…" Gaara said without much surprise. "Why is Mother scared of you?" He asked curiously. "Mother always craves blood, but she doesn't want yours. Why is that?" Naruto smiled.

"I'll tell you another time." He looked at Sasuke who nodded at him. The Uchiha picked Konohamaru up who had passed out from the killing intent from earlier and Shunshined (Body Flickered) away, getting the boy home. "Right now, I think you should all get to your hotel rooms where you can't cause any more trouble." It wasn't a request.

Gaara just stared at the blond for a moment before nodding. "Temari, Kankuro, let's be on our way." The three started to walk away, but before they got too far, Gaara turned towards Naruto. "I'll see you soon, Bringer of Hope." With that, the three finally left.

Naruto's face turned absolutely sinister. He was angry, incredibly angry. There were Demon's inside Heaven. It was time to inform God of their trespasses. "Indeed." He whispered.

He looked upwards and to the right. To anyone but Naruto, there was absolutely nothing there. But there was nothing the eyes of the Kamikage couldn't see.

He nodded, accepting the summons.

* * *

Hiruzen had been watching the whole encounter with the Sand Siblings from Sunagakure. He had initially been very upset with how the one named Kankuro had treated Konohamaru, but like always, his Shadow was able to handle it.

The deaths of the Kazekage's children might have started a war, but his Shadow knew as much. The thing with Naruto was, he didn't want to start a war, but if he did, so be it.

They had an army killer, and his name was Uzumaki Naruto.

There was no doubt in the old Sarutobi's mind that his Shadow could end wars all on his own. And really, it wasn't as far-fetched as it sounded. It actually happened before. Namikaze Minato was the prime example of this.

Now, Hiruzen was not a sensor like his Shadow, but over the years, he developed a way of reading Naruto. Right now, he could tell that something was wrong.

That's when Naruto actually looked at him, like he could see him through his seeing glass ball. He nodded his head, and wasn't surprised when his Shadow nodded back. The message was clear. The two of them had much to speak about.

* * *

It had been another week, and Naruto was enjoying a celebratory dinner with Team Eight plus Anko. The dinner was for the three Genin getting into the Chunin Exams, but Naruto could tell why Anko was here.

The two of them were sitting together; enjoying the food and sake they were served. Naruto could see Kurenai drinking her preferred vodka, speaking with Hinata. Kiba and Shino spoke a little, but the young Inuzuka was constantly stuffing his face with meats so the conversations were short lived.

"So what are you going to do now, teach?" Anko asked, taking another sip of her sake.

"To be honest, I have no idea. I was assigned to the teams to learn how to work with Shinobi who aren't ANBU-qualified. The Hokage might not even give me a Genin team." He replied, also sipping from his sake cup.

"If you could choose, what would you want to do?" She asked.

Naruto smiled. "I'd want to re-join the ANBU, but that can't happen. I'm too known worldwide to be a secret operative anymore. But besides that, I think I'd like starting up a little group outside of the Operations Unit, Medical corps, and the ANBU Black Ops."

"Oh. So you have a dream then. Good. I was starting to think you weren't human at all." Anko chuckled.

Naruto chuckled like nothing was wrong, but on the inside he was starting to believe he wasn't human either. And after he discovered what he could do now… it honestly scared him.

"What about you? What's your dream now that the curse mark is gone?" Naruto asked, deciding to push his worries to the back of his mind.

Anko's expression darkened. "I want Orochimaru's head." Naruto felt her hate for the traitor, and understood.

"I agree. Orochimaru has lived long enough." Anko looked at him, giving him a dark smile. She knew he knew what was feeling, but she didn't care. She wanted him to know.

Naruto sighed. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Anko groaned at the light assaulting her eye lids. She hated the inconsiderate ball of heat at times like this. She was so comfortable, and she just wanted to stay where she was.

This source of warmth was amazing. Her arms had been wrapped around it for a while now, and she wanted to stay that way. Her head was laying on something hard but soft, and very comfortable. She couldn't really remember what happened last night, but that didn't matter right now. Right now, all that mattered was this warmth.

Wait… last night… Naruto!

Her eyes shot open, her heart almost stopping when she saw blond. She pushed herself up to sit upright, finally seeing what she knew was there. Lying next to her with his arms wrapped around her body, one Uzumaki Naruto was there, without his shirt. Looking at herself, she found where his absent shirt was.

Why was she wearing his shirt? More importantly, how did his shirt fit her?

Focusing on the more important of the two, Anko shook Naruto with her hand, marveling at how muscular he was at such a young age.

The blond opened his eyes, smirking at the woman's confused look. "Good morning, Anko. Did you sleep well?" He asked, also sitting upright.

"Did we…" She left the question in the air.

Naruto shook his head in the negative. "No, we didn't." He smiled. "I walked you home last night after you got really drunk. When we got here, you wanted me to stay the night and wouldn't take no for an answer." He looked at his shirt she had on. "That's when you started taking off your clothes…" Anko had the decency to look sheepish. "Then you realized that I was with you and got all embarrassed. I gave you my shirt so you would feel better."

"How does it fit me?" She thought out loud.

"Oh, that's because of Jiraiya-sensei. It was a gift. It has a seal on it that fits the wearer on touch. That way I don't have to worry about growing out of it." Naruto answered.

With that out of the way, Anko could finally focus. "I'm sorry about last night… You were probably miserable."

Naruto smiled and shook his head. "Not at all," he got to his feet and stretched. "I liked it, actually." He smirked, knowing how hard Anko was trying to hold back her blush.

"You know, most people would have taken advantage of a drunken woman." Naruto sighed. He could feel her heart.

_And I wouldn't have minded. _

He needed to tell her now, before this went any further. The longer he waited the more he felt like he was betraying her.

"Anko… I… I need to tell you something." He started. Anko looked nervous; like she thought he felt her feelings and didn't like them. "I… you need to know that I really like you." Her face brightened a bit. "No, that's not right… Anko, I love you." Anko was just silent, not trusting herself to speak. "But… I also love another." When those words left his mouth, she didn't understand what was going on.

"W-what?" she asked in a confused tone.

He sighed again. This was really hard for him to admit. "When I was in Mizu no Kuni… I fell in love with the current Mizukage." Her emotions hurt him. "You have to understand; with the way I'm able to understand people it's hard to keep my own emotions in check. When I met Mei… she was the first person I ever felt this way for…" He knew how she was taking this, even without his empathy. "But then I had to leave, and that's when I met you. I had no intention of developing these feelings for you, but when we synced… when I felt your soul… how couldn't I have fallen for you?" He took in a deep breath.

"Y-you…" Anko tried, but stopped, still not able to fully speak.

"I know what I'm saying just sounds like another guy trying to get with as many women as he can, but I swear, on my Nindo, this is not like that. I never looked at women before I met Mei, and I never thought I'd fall again, until I met you. I have no idea what I'm doing or how to make it work and it's killing me! I've never met a problem that I couldn't overpower. I'm so lost and I don't know what to do."

Anko did by no means understand right now, but even she, in her shocked mindset, could see the confusion and uncertainty in his face. He wasn't lying to her, and that was something.

"I've never been close like this to anyone. I've never had a family, or many friends… I… I don't want to lose you, but at the same time, I don't want to lose her." He gave a sad laugh. "I don't even know if she feels the same for me anymore either. She could have moved on and forgotten about me." He closed his eyes. "When I think about Mei, I hate myself every second of it. And when I think about you, I hate myself. Lately, I feel like my worst enemy is me." He shook his head slowly. "I don't know what to do. I don't know how to do this."

She could see what he meant. He was so young, too young to have to deal with things like this. He had no experience, and probably didn't have too many people to talk to about it. She was still upset, but ever since she had met him at Shushuya's, it was like they were still synced, like she could understand him. He didn't know what to do. She's never met this Mei woman, but she could tell that he did care for her. And she knew he wasn't looking to fulfill a fantasy harem or anything because if that's what he wanted he wouldn't need the two of them. Plenty of girls wanted to be with the Bringer of Hope, and she believed him when he said he was a virgin. If sex was all he wanted he would have had his way with her last night.

She didn't like it, at all, but she could see where he was coming from. That didn't mean she was all for sharing him, but she would at least wait until she could meet this woman before she made her decision.

She looked at him, knowing he had already felt her decision. When he nodded, she was grateful. Having to say it out loud would have been embarrassing. Anko sighed. "Well, we can't do anything about it until I meet her, so I'm just going to act like she doesn't exist until then." Her sadistic side was coming back. "I'm hungry, let's get something to eat." She gave him a giant smile, one that he knew all too well.

It was a mask.

No-one could hide from the Kamikage, and right now, he hated that fact.

She was still hurt.

And he hated himself for it… again.

* * *

Four astral figures stood in a dark cave. One of the figures had purple, ripple-patterned eyes. Another had a pair of Sharingan's. The third was female, and the fourth had shark-like eyes.

The purple-eyed man spoke. "You expect me to believe that a child incapacitated two of my strongest Shinobi with nothing but the force of his chakra?"

"We have nothing to accomplish by lying to you." The Sharingan-eyed man said stoically. "I've warned you how strong the Kamikage is. Maybe now you'll believe me."

"The kid's not human. I've felt the chakra of a Jinchuuriki before, and that was _not _normal." The shark-eyed man commented.

"You said he had a message for us. Let's hear it." The only female said.

The Sharingan-eyed man looked their leader in the eyes when he delivered the message of the Bringer of Hope.

"_Death to all enemies of Heaven._"

* * *

**Author's Note's:**

**I hope I made the conversation with Naruto and Anko at least a little believable. Anko, to me, is a lot like Naruto. Like when Sakura asked him to bring Sasuke back before the Retrieval Mission, Anko put on the same masked smile that he did. In this case though, Naruto knows how Anko really feels, and hate's himself for it. Again, it's just more drama to the story so I can keep you guys interested. She still hasn't made a decision, not yet, so we still have a little ways to go before we get there. **

**I didn't even plan introducing the Sand Siblings in this chapter, but I'm glad I did. When I read it over, I thought it was awesome. There wasn't a whole lot of action in this chapter, but this is the beginning of the Chunin Exams, so action is guaranteed for the entire Arc. I started this story with nothing but this Arc planned out, so I'm hoping I can make it as badass as I see it in my head. **

**My life is getting more hectic as of late, so my updates will be slower than 3-4 days. I'll try to get them out weekly, but no promises.**

**I thought I should probably just say it, since it could be overlooked. The understanding between Naruto and Hayate was Naruto giving him his blessing to marry Yugao.**


	14. Truths

**Author's Note's: **

**I honestly can't believe how many people like this story. I was so excited for 100 of anything, and I now have 720 follows… It's mind blowing. **

**A lot of people have been waiting to know what happened with Roshi and Han. Well, the wait is over friends. I hope you all like it. Also, there are two flashbacks that everyone's already read, so if you don't want to reread them, feel free to skip the first, and third. It might sound confusing now, but when you run into them you'll understand. I had to put them in the chapter to increase the mood. The second flashback is the fight with Roshi and Han, and the fourth is the truth behind Itachi. **

**I'd also like to thank Ymere for giving me an idea for this chapter.**

* * *

Hero or Monster

Chapter Fourteen – Truths

* * *

_I'm done waiting; he's ready to know now. The truth will be known, all of it. He's ready earlier than I thought he'd be. I thought it would take months, years even, but it would seem like that was not the case._

_Itachi is closer to coming home, closer to taking back his place in Heaven. Danzo is also closer, closer to joining the rest of the Demons that have been sent to Hell._

_We shall see how he takes the news, but I have a feeling it will all work out. And when it does, Konoha will have the service of another Monster._

* * *

"You knew, didn't you?" Yugao asked from his bedroom door. Her hands were on her hips, and she was trying to give him an annoyed look, but she couldn't fool him. Even without his empathy telling him she was shouting for joy on the inside, her annoyed yet incredibly excited and happy face was enough for anyone to know the truth.

Hayate had proposed.

"I found out yesterday. Sorry, Yugao," he smiled, "But this was one surprise I had to let you go through." The purple-haired woman narrowed her eyes for a moment before she couldn't hold it back anymore and rushed into his room. Her arms wrapped around him faster than he thought his sister could move. Was she always this fast? He was happy that Suzu didn't try to attack her like she did to everyone else who entered his room without his permission. It seemed like his pup was learning that family never had to ask.

"He said you approved." Her arms tightened around him. "That means the world to me, Otouto." Her voice was shaky and she was trying her best not to shed tears. She was a badass, powerful Kunoichi, and she didn't want to look like a little girl in front of the greatest Shinobi in Konoha.

"I know, Nee-chan." He rubbed her back gently. "I know." She didn't make any noise, but she didn't have to. His shoulder was wet, and he could feel the storm of emotions inside her. His approval of this marriage meant more to Yugao than anyone but Naruto could know. He wasn't just her little brother. He wasn't just her Taicho. He wasn't just her best friend. He wasn't just her role model. He was her family, the only person she's ever been able to call that since… since her father passed, and that was when she was still in the Academy. Naruto was the other piece of the puzzle for her, and she loved him with all of her heart. For him to accept Hayate as someone good for her there was no greater proof that she had fallen in love with the right guy. And then for him to actually like him… it was perfect. Noting could ruin this.

Suzu started licking Yugao's cheek, her own way of cheering the Kunoichi up. She still didn't know the difference between happy tears, and sad tears. But that was okay, because she had plenty of time to learn. Yugao smiled at the dog's gesture. "You know," she finally started. He felt her mischievous mind. "You're my best friend, Naruto-kun." He was just silent, a sullen look on his face. He now understood where this was going. "You know what that means, right?"

The blond sighed.

Could a man really be a bridesmaid?

* * *

This was one of Hiruzen's and Naruto's favorite things to do. On top of the Hokage tower, the Sandaime Hokage stood, his Shadow to his right, amongst the children of the Academy. Even though most of them were a little bored, Naruto could feel their respect and admiration for the leader of Konoha.

When he wanted to be, Hiruzen was everyone's grandfatherly figure. He had an aura around him that made him feel like the warmest man in the country. He treated his people with care and affection, and the entire village loved him. Most of the villagers and Academy students have never seen his Shinobi side. Not many of them could imagine him being the powerful God that he was.

The Academy was being closed for the Chunin Exams, so the old Sarutobi decided to talk with them before they were excused from classes.

"In the place where leaves dance…" the Hokage began. His eyes were on the faces of the Hokage before him. "The fire burns…" He couldn't help but linger on the face of his Sensei, the Nidaime. "The shadow of the fire shines on the village…" He closed his eyes and turned around. When he next opened them, the faces of the Shinobi and Kunoichi of the future greeted him. It was strange though, because he did not see the faces of children. He saw the faces of the young men and women they would become. His grandson was garbed in the Hokage robes. His two friends were next to him, the new elders. He saw boys and girls as the new Jonin and Chunin force. It was a beautiful sight indeed, and Naruto could feel it, and almost see it with his own eyes. "Once again, new leaves sprout." He finished.

Most of the students didn't understand the meaning behind his words, but Naruto was proud that Konohamaru was able to get most of it. He understood the importance of the next generation. He truly listened to Naruto whenever they spoke, and the Uzumaki knew that he would become an excellent Hokage one day.

"Would you like to say something, Naruto-kun?" Hiruzen asked.

Naruto smiled, nodding his head. "Being a Shinobi of Konoha means a lot more than most think." He took a deep breath. "We do the righteous work of God," here he looked at their Hokage, "So that Heaven may stay pure." He brought his sight back to the students. "As long as we have the Will of Fire, Konoha will always shine its light upon the Elemental Nations." Now that confused the children even more, but they'd understand one day, and that would be the day they became something more than Shinobi and Kunoichi.

That would be the day they became Angels of Heaven.

"Alright class," Umino Iruka, the Academy Instructor said, "You're all excused. Have a nice break, and I'll see you all soon." With those words said, all of the students rushed off, eager to do whatever it was children did. All that was left on top of the Hokage tower was the Hokage, Naruto, and Iruka.

"You know, Naruto-san, you have a particular way with words." Iruka laughed. "It's like everything you say sounds important, and even if you can't understand it right away, it always makes since later." He shook his head. "And it usually happens when you need your words the most." He sighed. "It's amazing, and I wish I had the gift."

Naruto just smiled. "It's not a gift, Iruka-san," he turned to the village, "It's the truth. Once you understand the village, truly understand her then you know what to say when talking about her." He chuckled. "She's just like a woman, she want's someone to protect her, to take care of her and treat her like she's the most important woman in the world. And let's face it, she is."

Iruka shook his head again, "Like I said, a way with words." He bowed to the Hokage and his Shadow. "Have a good day, Hokage-sama, Naruto-san." When the two nodded their heads, Iruka took his leave, leaving the two most powerful men in Konoha alone.

"Are you positive it's him?" Hiruzen asked in his serious, Hokage-like tone. He sighed. "Of course you are…" He knew that his Shadow was absolute.

"Whatever you ask of me, Hokage-sama, shall be done." Naruto replied. He was on his knee, and had his right fist over his heart. It was hard to kick ANBU habits.

"We wait and see who all is involved. We prepare for the coming battle." The Sandaime ordered.

"And after that, Hokage-sama?" the smile on his face said he knew the answer.

Even the Sarutobi found himself smirking.

"_Death to all enemies of Heaven._"

Naruto couldn't have said it better.

* * *

Sasuke entered the Academy with Sai and Sakura, the three of them ready for the Chunin Exams. He had been training with Naruto since Nami, and he was ready to see how much different he was than the others.

The Genin of Team Seven walked in silence, an understanding between them. They were ready for this, more so than they thought they'd be. Sai, of course, was not at all worried, his lack of emotions helping him. He had been putting himself through the training to rid someone of emotions when they came back from Wave. He never wanted to feel such fear again.

Sakura was surprised with herself. She thought she'd be reluctant to do this, but she was actually eager. She was upset with Naruto at first when he told her she was a weak little girl that needed to toughen up. And when he said that she would never get Sasuke's attention unless she took being a Kunoichi serious, she had promptly gave him a dirty look and walked away. After some thinking though, she had understood what he was saying. She never really took her, at least the physical side of, Kunoichi training serious. And it made since that Sasuke wanted to be with someone that… well, wasn't like her. She went to Kakashi and asked for extra help. Ever since then… she's never trained harder in her life.

Then there's Sasuke. The young Uchiha has never been more confident in his life, yet, for some reason the usual arrogance that came with it was nowhere to be seen. He knew what he wanted now, what he really wanted, and he'd do anything and everything to get it. He could already feel it happening.

He was becoming a Monster.

Team Seven came up to a door crowded by Genin. There were two people 'guarding' the door, not letting anyone pass. When they got into hearing distance, Sasuke had to smirk.

"No. This is the Chunin Exam's, brats like you guys don't have what it takes to be Chunin." One of them said with a smirk of his own on his face.

"Yeah, look at it like this, we're helping you. You're all so weak that you'd all die if you competed." The other said.

A girl with her hair in two buns gave him a pleading look. "Come on, please let us in."

Sasuke just shook his head and continued walking, already seeing the Genjutsu, even without his Sharingan. That his team was following him told him that they too knew. His smirk returned; Team Seven was ready. While he walked away, to the real place they were told, he decided to listen to Naruto.

As he walked passed the Genin he knew, he tapped them, letting them know- secretly- that they weren't at the right place.

_We protect and defend Konoha, and all of her citizens._

* * *

"So we're both proctoring the second exam?" Anko asked curiously.

"Yeah," Naruto said a little awkwardly. "Are… are you okay with that?" He asked. Anko sighed and gave him an exasperated look.

"Look, Naruto," she looked him in the eyes. "When you told me that you loved someone else too, I was just really shocked." She smiled. "You may love her, but I know that you love me too, and right now, that's enough." She crossed her arms under her breasts and gave him a playful smirk. "And I won't lose to anyone. Am I totally fine with it? No. But can I deal with it until we can make a decision? Yes. It's not like you're with anyone yet, so you're not cheating. And like I said, I'm just going to act like she doesn't exist until I actually meet her. So please, don't make it awkward around me. That would suck because I really want to be with you."

Naruto gave a small smile. Apparently she had thought a great deal about this since then. She was less hurt, and more eager to not lose to Mei. She still wasn't totally happy, but she knew what she wanted, and she was going to try her hardest to get it. "Alright, sounds good to me."

She put her sadistic smirk back on before leaning down and planting a kiss on his lips. "Good. Now, let's go meet the little Genin." He felt her excited mind. "I've got a surprise for Ibiki."

Naruto smiled. "Ah, I almost forgot, Ibiki-san was tasked as the proctor for the written exam." His smile grew. "Let's see this surprise of yours."

* * *

The Genin of multiple Hidden Villages were very surprised when something crashed through the window to their left. When a very sexy lady clad in clothing- if it could be called as much- that left very little to the imagination, they were even more surprised, and the male portion of the Genin were very excited.

She had a banner above her that read "Mitarashi Anko, Very Sexy and NOT Available!" across it in bold letters. Oh, and the Bringer of Hope was standing behind her with a very amused look on his face.

"You're a little early, Anko." He looked towards Naruto and nodded his head, receiving the same from the blond. "A little extravagant and over the top too," he said seriously, looking at the broken window and banner.

Anko gave a sheepish look, which then turned into something more confident. "You can never be too over the top." She smirked. "Wow, Ibiki, there's a lot of them left this year…" She looked at the head of the T&I department. "You getting soft on me?"

Ibiki gave her a look that was the same as always, but it somehow seemed to be colder than usual. "Did you ever think that we just might have a good crop this year?"

"Oh. And is this the case?" She asked, looking the Genin over.

"Yes." He replied simply.

"Yeah, well not even half of them will be here after the second exam." She said, getting the Genin of the room nervous.

"Indeed." Naruto finally joined the conversation. "The Genin in this room will be at Training Ground 44 tomorrow at eight in the morning." He gazed over the remaining Genin. "Anko and I are the proctors of the second exam, so you'll see us there."

"Why is a kid proctoring the exam?" A random Kusa-nin asked.

Anko smirked. Wrapping her arms around his neck from the back, she let the Genin know exactly who he was. "This is Uzumaki Naruto, the Bringer of Hope." Most of the room froze.

"Training Ground 44 at eight," he repeated. No-one said a word, but Naruto knew they understood. "You're all dismissed." He gave Sasuke a look that said 'stay here'.

As the Genin filed out of the Academy room, Sasuke stood and walked to stand near Naruto and Anko, who still had her arms around him. He wasn't going to complain though. He actually liked it.

"Report," the blond ordered.

Sasuke nodded. "I've only seen one person that seems odd," he began. "His name's Yakushi Kabuto and he's a Konoha-nin." Naruto nodded, already knowing about the spy. "Other than that nothing strange really happened." He smirked. "Well, some kid wearing green spandex tried to fight me before the exam." Naruto smirked. He knew Lee would try something like that. "Even when I denied he tried to initiate the fight. It was stopped before it could start by his Sensei." He gave a strange look. "He was wearing green spandex too."

Naruto just shook his head, and Anko laughed at the look Sasuke gave when talking about Gai.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke were standing on top of the Hokage Monument, just taking in the peaceful image of the setting sun. The clouds were thin and the sky was a mixture of burnt orange and yellow. The air was cool and the breeze was calming.

"Why do you think I call Konoha Heaven, Sasuke?" The blond suddenly asked. Sasuke was a little surprised since they had been up here for an hour and neither of them had said anything. They did that a lot lately, just sitting up on the Hokage Monument and watching the village. It was always calming and nice after a long day of training.

The Uchiha took a moment to seriously think about it. "A lot of people would say that it was because you call the Hokage, God." He finally said.

"Do you think that is why as well?" Naruto asked, curious of what he thought. The two of them were still looking at the village.

"No." The Uzumaki didn't have to look to know there was a smile on Sasuke's face. "I used to." He said honestly. "But I know better now." He took in a deep breath. "I may not have empathy, but being around you all the time, hearing how you think about the world… I think I understand it all now." He closed his eyes. "Even with my eyes closed, I can hear it. I can feel it." His eyes opened. "This is our Heaven, our golden city, our sanctuary. Konoha is a safe haven for the pure. The Hokage has always talked about the Will of Fire, and before, it was just the words of an old warrior past his prime, in my eyes at least."

"And now?" Naruto asked.

"Now, it makes more sense than anything. It's the will, the desire to protect Heaven. It's the desire to protect the pure."

"And who exactly are the pure?"

"The men and women of our village, of our Heaven," Sasuke took another deep breath. "You call Konoha Heaven not because of the God leading it, but because of the Angels residing in it."

Naruto finally turned to Sasuke. His face never changed from the stoic expression he wore. "I know this is hard for you to talk about, but I _need _to hear you say it." Sasuke hesitated for a moment before nodding his head. "Did you love Itachi?"

Sasuke froze for a minute before closing his eyes and turning his head down and to the right. "Yes." He whispered, like it was a terrible taboo to admit his feelings. "He was Aniki… of course I did…"

Naruto took a deep breath. "I have one more question." Sasuke's eyes met his. "Do you trust me?"

Obsidian eyes kept ocean blue ones for a good minute before Sasuke spoke, "With my life."

Naruto smirked. "Good." His eyes turned gold and his hand met Sasuke's head. "You're ready to see it." His chakra flared. "All of it."

* * *

_Flashback_

_Naruto immediately recognized the small form that was held in the man's left arm as the person he felt. He could still feel their fear even now. He wanted to change that- Immediately. _

_The man looked down on the small boy in front of him and snarled, "Out of my way runt!" The Head Ninja of Kumo barked._

_Naruto was silent for a moment, too angry to even move his body. He had felt the unknown man when he arrived and he now knew his intentions. He was taking what was not his to take. He was condemning an innocent and- what he now knew- gentlest girl he'd ever seen to a life of servitude and abuse. He knew the man thought of her as nothing more than a baby maker, a means of reproducing powerful and, if her eyes were anything to go by, special Shinobi. Naruto truly despised this man; he was the scum of this earth._

_Something inside Naruto clicked. He knew what he had to do. He could now feel and understand himself. _

_He knew what he was now._

_Naruto's hand raised into the air, ignoring the man's shouts to move and once again, began to do the impossible. The world- which was the only way he could describe it- began to twist and turn, producing the same energy that was currently occupying his body. However, now it was different, more refined, sharper, and tangible. From the very air itself, bright golden- the same color as his eyes- particles began to appear, floating in the sky above him._

_With the flick of his wrist, the particles stirred, slowly rotating, grinding itself in a circular motion, enthusiastically obeying its master's whims. The grizzled man's eyes widened, he didn't exactly know what was happening but he was able to understand that it wasn't all that good for his health. _

_It was supposed to be dark out, being so late and everything, but with the golden matter that was flying around, the sky was ablaze in a molten gold furry. It briefly passed through the Head Ninja's mind that, for a moment, it had looked like the heavens themselves opened up to bring forth their wrath on him._

_It was the most terrifyingly beautiful thing the seasoned Jonin had ever seen. _

_Naruto's hand shot open, spreading his fingers in the air. That's when the particles took form, mimicking his right arm, the spread fingers and all, just in a much larger proportion. It looked like it was the right hand of Kami more than a small child's anger. _

_Naruto gave one more soul piercing glare at the man, their eyes meeting for mere seconds. In those chaste moments, the Head Ninja had thought the boy could actually see his soul for what it was; tainted. _

_He had never felt sheer terror like this before. _

_So why was it so serene?_

_The Uzumaki could feel the familiar presence of who he guessed was the girl's father. Familiar as in he had felt the man before; he had by now memorized all of Konoha's citizens. He nodded at the man and the older Hyuuga wasted no time to leap forward and scoop his daughter in his arms. Once he leapt back out of the way, Naruto had no reason to wait anymore._

_In the back of his head he knew he was being watched, he would recognize Hokage-jiji's presence anywhere and he was always with members of the zoo, so they too he was very familiar with. Especially the lazy feeling one, he was the blonde's favorite. _

_That didn't matter now though. All that mattered at this very moment was to rid the world of this disgusting man. _

_Like an enraged God bringing down his divine judgment, Naruto clenched his hand in a fist while slamming it down into the ground at his feet, cracking a large portion of it. His shout was heard throughout the entire village. _

"_TENMEI (Heaven's Decree)!"_

_In a blink of an eye, the gold hand-like structure fell to the earth right above the would-be kidnapper from Kumo with earth shattering might. _

_End Flashback_

* * *

Sasuke gasped and fell back. He was breathing heavily and sweat adorned his brow. He took a few seconds to catch his breath before he spoke.

"D-did that really happen?" He asked breathlessly. When Naruto nodded, Sasuke gulped. "But you were only three… that's… that's impossible." The Uchiha was visibly shaking.

"This is why I am showing it to you, Sasuke." Naruto began. "I'm showing you that nothing is impossible for Monsters." The blond once again put his hand on the raven-haired boy's head. "Now, there is much more for me to show you." And just like the last time, Sasuke's eyes alit with gold, and he once again felt everything that Naruto had felt like he was the one experiencing them.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Nezumi, no, he was Naruto now- he was awake- was face to face with two S-class Jinchuuriki. They have taken countless lives; Konoha-nin included, and had years to tame the beasts within. Naruto was five, and the only time he interacted with his charge they didn't even speak. _

_Unfortunately for them, that was enough._

"_I hate to have to do this, but the only way that stubborn old fool will get off our backs is if we bring him another Bijuu." A man with a large red hat and samurai-like armor groaned. _

"_Let us be done with it then, Han. I do not wish to fight a child any more than you, but if we want to have our freedom, it's necessary." A man with red clothing and paint that covered both of his cheek bones and the bridge of his nose said. _

"_Do you really believe we'll have to fight him, Roshi?" Han asked._

"_No, but you should never underestimate your opponent. Especially when your opponent is a Konoha-nin, they're known for producing child prodigies." Roshi replied. "So, what is it going to be, boy? Are you going to surrender, or are you going to resist us? Either way, you're coming back to Iwa with us." _

_Naruto smirked. He was shaking, but not out of fear._

_He was excited. He was awake. This would be the first time the words left his lips._

"_Death to all enemies of Heaven."_

_Roshi noticed it before Han, but it didn't matter, it happened too fast. The blond child's eyes turned a molten gold, and his pupils slitted. His very skin began to peel off, replaced with a dark and sinister red-black. A giant beam of 'demonic' energy rushed to the sky, breaking through to the heavens. Both Roshi and Han were pushed away by the force of the chakra, and this was only the beginning._

_This was the feeling he had been waiting for, craving for since he joined Ro-Han. It was untamed beauty. It was majestic freedom. It was the beginning of the end for these Iwa Jinchuuriki. _

_A terrible roar rocked the surroundings; the nearby trees were uprooted by the force. Roshi and Han had just recovered from the shock wave of Bijuu chakra when they were buffeted by the shock wave from the roar. This was no ordinary Bijuu chakra. They both knew that Konoha was in possession of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, but the fox couldn't have been so different from the Yonbi and Gobi… right?_

_When the vortex of chakra cleared, the nightmarish eyes of a miniature Kyuubi was staring at the Iwa-nin. That was expected. What wasn't expected was the sinister… monstrous smile that it wore. Neither of the Iwa Shinobi had ever seen a transformation so fast, and neither of them had ever seen it… smile at them. They were seasoned Jinchuuriki warriors with years and years of experience under their belts, but when they looked at that horrible smiling face, all they could see was death. _

_Roshi was the first to react. His entire body was covered in the lava of the Yonbi. With it, he dashed towards the monster. He was incredibly fast, but not fast enough to challenge Naruto when he worked with his first friend… his only friend. _

_A hand burst from the Bijuu cloak, rushing after the blitzing Roshi. The lava user smirked. Nothing could stop his rush with brute force, and the naïve child would soon learn his place. His confidence was crushed when he was hit by an invisible force like a sledgehammer to the skull. It completely stopped him, crushing a few ribs while it was at it. His breath left him and he was completely at the mercy of the red-black hand mere inches away from him. _

_Before Naruto could make contact with Roshi, he had to dodge a steam-powered fist from Han. Flipping to his left, the overpowered fist hit nothing but earth, and that's when Naruto had had enough._

_Naruto- or was he Kurama?- bent his head back, ready to bring the wrath every Bijuu possessed down on the fools who had the gall to attack him. Again, Roshi noticed it before Han. The first color that appeared was red, a red just as dark as the color of the Monster creating it. The next color to appear was blue, the color of the Monsters true eyes. Black was next, the same color they saw within the Monsters eyes, the color of his blood lust- the color of their demise. Next, gold brighter than the sun joined the first three. In a matter of seconds, a ball of compressed chakra, the likes of which should have been impossible, was hovering over the face of a Monster. _

_That's when his mouth opened to impossible proportions, the fact that his mouth actually cracked and split open to fit the chakra-made ball inside was proof of how impossible it was, and he ate it. Any Jinchuuriki that was able to go as far as the child was knew what was coming, but this was on a different level than anything they'd ever seen before. Roshi saw that the 'Demon' was aiming at Han, the only friend he had ever had. He also saw how Han couldn't move, his hand still stuck within the earth. _

_And then… the Monster actually spoke…_

"_We are the Angel of Heaven, the Harbinger of God!" _

_Roshi sighed; it was that time then… _

_Roshi had never let the Yonbi out completely before, it killing him if he did being the key factor. There was always a first time for everything though. _

_Han's eyes widened when giant hands picked him up, breaking his hand that was in the ground in the process, and threw him in the general direction of Iwa. _

_His surprise was overtaken by fear and despair when a beam of pure gold shot from the mouth of the miniature Kyuubi. It was a fine, thin beam, so when it expanded before hitting the form of the Yonbi, he didn't realize just how powerful it was. When the beam met the face of the Yonbi, and there wasn't a terrible scream of pain, he knew already just how powerful it was. He started to fall, but he was able to catch the most terrifying thing he had ever seen. _

_The Yonbi's head was gone._

_The cloak of Bijuu chakra faded, revealing an unscathed Naruto. He took in a deep breath, regaining his individuality. Being a five year old boy and a thousand year old Bijuu at the same time was something very new and strange for him. It was like he was… synced with him, with Kurama. That was his name, and he may technically be androgynous, but he thought of himself as male. He was able to learn everything about Kurama in that limited time they were awake together. They knew everything about each other now, and Naruto knew he had a lifetime partner in the mightiest of the Tailed Beasts. _

'_**The Gobi's Jinchuuriki got away!**__' Kurama snarled through the link they shared. Naruto smirked. It seemed like he too liked being awake. _

'_I know… we'll get to him one day…' Naruto replied. 'And Kurama,' he paused. 'Thank you. Being awake with you… it was incredible.'_

_He couldn't see his partner, but he didn't need to. The Kyuubi was smiling. '__**Anytime, kit.**__' Naruto understood the Bijuu now. He was the first human to ever understand him, and he was the first human he understood. They were both Monsters, and they both embraced what they were._

_He took in a deep breath again, calming his mind. That's when he felt it. It was like a whisper, floating through the air, trying to become whole again. He had never felt anything like it before, and he didn't know what he could do._

'_Can you feel it too, Kurama?' The Uzumaki asked._

'_**Yes. It's the Yonbi. We Bijuu never die; we just reform when we're "slain".**__' Kurama explained. '__**It's incredibly painful though.**__'_

_Naruto nodded. He could tell that the presence he felt was in pain, excruciating pain. It roared and screamed, and Naruto couldn't tell what was sadder, the fact that a Bijuu was crying, or that no-one but he could hear it. He didn't notice that he was shedding tears for the Four-Tails until his vision began to blur. _

_This was the first time he had ever cried for something._

_And this was the first time he decided to save, to protect someone that was not of Konoha. _

_End Flashback_

* * *

Sasuke took another gasp of air, trying to control his breathing. He was able to stay standing this time, but it was still very taxing on him.

He was emotionally drained as well. When Naruto let him look at his past experiences, he was able to see them through his eyes. He was able to feel everything that Naruto felt, and it was almost too much for someone like him, someone without empathy. He never knew that the Uzumaki could actually feel the minds and hearts of _everything _around him. It was amazing, but it could also be seen as a curse. The pain and sorrow of the people and things around him was emphasized, so when he realized that he too was shedding tears for the Yonbi, he didn't try to hide it. If there was ever anything _to _cry about, that was it.

"Why are you showing me all of this?" Sasuke asked in a weak voice.

Naruto just kept looking at him with his stoic look. "You're ready, so you will know soon." He replied, placing his hand on the Uchiha's head once again.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_I still haven't told you your fourth and most foolish mistake." Yagura made his way back to the boy, wanting to hear his final words, slipping his mask off to look him in the face before he left. _

_His eyes immediately widened when he saw the vicious smirk on his face. That's when the seals decorating his body lit up, signaling their activation. The room shook and cracked under the pressure of the power the child was emitting, trying, and succeeding, to break from the Suppression Seals. One by one the many tags fell to the ground in an impossible show of strength. The blonde's eyes were a molten gold, staring straight into the man's soul. _

_Yagura was the Mizukage, and the Jinchuuriki of the Sanbi, he wasn't scared easily. But when the boy next spoke, he was terrified. _

"_You fucked with Konoha!" _

_In the blink of an eye, the now awake Naruto was in front of Yagura, sending him through multiple walls with a single Natural Energy enhanced punch. He made sure the blow couldn't kill him; it wouldn't be fun if he died right away._

_He wanted to play. _

_The second his fist met the man's face, three of the Hunter-nin were on him in an instant, their Kunai in hand. Their hands were out-stretched to slice through him when they heard him whisper a God into existence. _

"_Bishamon," the golden form of the Kami of justice and war formed around their target, successfully blocking the blades just with his body. The thing was tangible, wonderful. What the hell was this kid?_

_Naruto didn't even turn to face the men behind him; he wasn't here to waste his time with these people. He'd get to them shortly. Instead, Bishamon turned, his entire body now facing the ten occupants of the room his master was previously 'imprisoned' in. When the thing began to go through a serious of hand-seals the men suddenly emitted the feeling of dread. Good._

_Naruto uttered the technique being used by the golden construct of Natural Energy. "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)." When the golden God brought his right hand to his mouth the room, along with the men inside, were incinerated into nothingness by impossibly huge white-hot flames. He didn't know, and really didn't care, but he had just produced the world's biggest Fireball in history. He was a Monster, he knew he was capable of feats no other could do._

_Confidence, not arrogance_

_He could see the Mizukage stand from the ruble in the distance of the room he was slammed in. That meant the man wanted to play some more. Naruto was happy about his decision. _

_Yagura took the staff-like pole he had on his back into his hand, letting Naruto get a better look at the uneven hooks at the end, and the green flower on the larger end. It was an odd weapon to use but the blonde learned not to judge something on its appearance only. The Mizukage spun it in his hands for a moment before he took off in the direction of the person who had the audacity to attack him in his own village. _

_The Mizukage's staff met Naruto's tanto in an impressive display of Kenjutsu; even if he wasn't using a sword the hooks at the ends of the pole were close enough. Yagura was getting angry that with every strike the blonde was able to parry it with one-handed ease. He was even putting all of his strength in every swing, it meant the boy was much stronger, and that was impossible. He was a Kage, he had more experience in combat than a child, yet he was being toyed with like he was the less experienced. It really annoyed Yagura. _

_The two broke off from their brief weapons duel, jumping back to a safer distance. "I don't know how you did it, but you are still my prisoner, even if you are not chained." Naruto responded with a crazed smile, and a blue sphere began to come into existence in his right hand, causing Yagura to widen his eyes. He could tell that thing was made of pure chakra and it would either severely wound or kill him if it found its mark. So when the boy rushed at him, intending to slam the ball of energy into him, he brought his staff up, ready to counter the boy's Jutsu. _

"_Rasengan!" Naruto howled, driving the Yondaime's technique at the Mizukage. _

_Yagura smirked as he spoke. "Suiton: Mizukagami no Jutsu (Water Release: Water Mirror Technique)!" Out of the large, flat circular pool of water came a perfect copy of Naruto, down to the Rasengan and everything. It shocked Naruto for all of two seconds before he dismissed it and decided to test what this copy of him was made of. When their Rasengan's met, Naruto was impressed that they were on the same scale, and effectively canceled both Jutsu. When clash was over through, Yagura's copy of him dispersed into water. _

"_Your abilities are nothing to me, boy." The Mizukage sneered. "There is nothing he can throw at me that I can't toss right back." He added; his tone claiming he was the superior. Naruto smiled and then waved, disappearing in a poof of smoke. Yagura's eyes widened, the one he had been facing was only a Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clone)? Where was the real one then?_

_He was informed of the boy's position when the back of his head was impacted by the blonde's foot. This kid was seriously fast, much faster than he was, or anyone he had ever met for that matter. He couldn't keep up with the fight as it was now. It didn't matter if he could cancel the ANBU's attacks if he couldn't react to them fast enough. He needed to change his tactics, he needed a game changer. He needed his Bijuu._

_The wild grin on Naruto's face was absolutely sinister. He really liked playing with other Bijuu._

_The red-black cloak that represented a Tailed-beasts chakra began to flood Yagura's body, showing the world his exceptional control over the Sanbi. Naruto knew the real reason though. The same man controlling the Mizukage's actions had also enthralled the Bijuu, making his cooperation with its host incredible. He had complete access to the giant turtle. _

_The air was thick with the version two's transformation complete. An actual weight was bearing down on all of Kiri. White eyes bore into gold ones, searching for and kind of fear in the Konoha-nin. He knew the boy was a Jinchuuriki, but his control over the Bijuu should have struck fear into anyone. It made the Water Shadow nervous that the boy was so collected, even when staring what looked like a demon in the eyes. He decided to ignore his feelings and attack the boy with all of his might._

_The three-tailed version two form shot from his position at Naruto, pulling his arm back to strike with enough force to shatter entire buildings. This had killed every Shinobi who tried to block, thinking they were physically stronger than he was with the Sanbi's chakra surrounding him in the 'demonic shroud.'_

_So imagine his surprise when the boy caught his enhanced punch with enough force that blew out the wall behind the blonde. Even more surprising was when he tried to retract his fist he couldn't get out of the blonde's grip. The Sanbi's chakra didn't even burn him, which he guessed made sense since he too was a Jinchuuriki. But the boy's physical strength, even with the Kyuubi helping him- which he could tell was not happening at the moment- shouldn't have made it possible to hold him back with little effort. _

"_What are you?" The deep and intimidating voice coming from the transformed Yagura asked in awe. This child couldn't be human, not with this kind of power. _

_The smirk he received terrified even him. "I'm a real Monster." He said before letting go of the man's fist and slamming a kick in his head, sending his fellow Jinchuuriki sailing. Before he could impact with anything, Naruto was behind him and slammed another kick into his chin, sending Yagura into the ceiling this time, crashing his way to the surface. The sight of Kirigakure's Mizukage in his Bijuu Cloak being thrown from his own office forcefully was seen by many. The blonde boy who was thought to be the leader's prisoner came from the building next, the obvious assailant. It caused the people watching to hold their breath in anticipation. What was going on?_

_Once the Bijuu enhanced Mizukage hit the ground, he took off for Naruto again, this time intent on hitting him with a Sangosho (Coral Palm) to slow his movement. Just like last time though he wasn't fast enough and ended up receiving another powerful kick, sending him flying away from the village. This was Naruto's plan. He needed to be alone for his secondary task, and too many lives would be taken if they started their death match in the heart of the village. He wanted Mei to have something to lead after all, and destroying Mizu no Kuni's Hidden Village and its people would be counterproductive._

_Yagura roared in anger, the boy was playing with him and he was still dominating the fight completely. He wanted to change that._

_When Naruto saw the Mizukage begin his Bijuu Mode transformation, he was ecstatic. He hadn't fought a Bijuu in years, and the last time he did, it was so much fun. The thought of taking a tailed-beast on head to head was something most people would fear, and try their best to avoid. Naruto was the farthest thing from normal though, and he loved the idea of doing the impossible. Everyone had a hobby, and that was his._

_The giant turtle Bijuu appeared on the outskirts of Kiri in all its glory. The shell of the beast was a dark grey, and spikes stood up all around its body, promising pain if you got too close. Underneath the shell was a dark red or maroon color, as was the only eye he had open- the iris being a dark orange and the pupil the same maroon. Its three tails swayed back and forth in the air while he observed his newest opponent. 'Yagura' was still in charge, his mind the dominant in the transformation, so he still had his rage toward the boy for making him look like he couldn't handle himself against a mere child. _

_Without warning the form of the Sanbi shifted into that of a ball-like shape, shooting itself at the blonde with incredible speed. In his head, Yagura had been absolutely livid. He was going to show the child what a real Monster looked like._

_That was a big no-no…_

_With a shout of effort, Naruto met the spinning form of the balled Sanbi with nothing but his own fist. For a second, the Mizukage had thought the boy was foolish to try and challenge the powerful attack from the gigantic being. _

_He then realized that he was the fool. He never even had a chance, like it was never a fight. You needed two for that, and Yagura was obviously the only one trying. With an impossible display of God-like strength, the Mizukage in his Bijuu Mode was stopped in his tracks, and then shot even further from Kiri than they already were. The blow was the most devastating thing he had ever felt, and he was cursing the God's that he was still conscious, because what came next was even worse. _

_Yagura had angered Naruto, actually angered him, and caused the blonde to forgo his decision to hold back. He was full of Natural Energy and Bijuu Chakra raced around his body in an excited manner. He had felt the man's mind, and what he heard caused him to snap. _

_No_

_Now Naruto was going to show him what a Monster could do._

_The Sanbi was laid on its back, still trying to recover from the powerful punch. With brute strength that would cause Tsunade to gulp, Naruto took hold of the Bijuu and threw him into the sky above. _

_He was not finished._

_When Jiraiya had taught him the Rasengan he had mentioned that it was incomplete. The Yondaime apparently wanted to add a Nature Chakra to the technique, but died before he could. The Toad Sage had tried for many years to complete his students prized Jutsu but was never able to. It was incredibly difficult. Naruto really loved his wind affinity. _

_The screeching wind signaled the new variant of the Rasengan. Blades of wind rotated around a grinding ball of energy, screaming to be let loose. And let loose it was. "Futon: Rasenshuriken (Wind Release: Rasenshuriken)!" The destructive spinning sphere was hurled into the beasts back, blasting it even higher in the sky. _

_He was not finished._

_In the next blink, Naruto was above the Tailed-beast now; two Rasenshuriken's this time, one in each hand. "Futon: Tsuin Rasenshuriken (Wind Release: Twin Rasenshuriken)!" He shouted as he shot both of the powerful versions of the Rasengan he had created at the Bijuu who was still being buffeted in his back by the first one. When the twin spheres met the Sanbi's body, he was crushed on both sides for a moment, before the two overpowered the one, forcing the Bijuu back down to the ground with an earth shattering crash. _

_He was not finished._

"_Bishamon!" He shouted, the God coming into the world with his words. This time though, the God's body had something it never did before. Naruto willed himself to stay in the sky, golden wings now protruding from his powerful Sage Dust Technique. Not wasting any time, Naruto continued his assault. "Senpo: Kami no Migi (Sage Art: The Right Hand of God)!" With all of the might he could muster, he dove from his spot in the sky like the warrior of God he was and slammed the powerful fist of a Kami into the Sanbi, officially ending his wave of carnage upon the Mizukage. _

_Now he was almost finished._

_Naruto landed on the ground next to the crater the Bijuu was smashed into, letting Bishamon take his leave, back to the heavens to sit amongst the Gods again. Yagura began to revert back to his human shape, no longer capable of holding Bijuu Mode. The Uzumaki jumped into the crater to stand over the fallen Kage. He needed to tell the man one last thing before he allowed him to die. _

_He crouched down so that he could speak these words into his opponent's ear. "Take this with you into the pure world." He whispered. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, and when I'm finished here," he waved one arm into the sky to elaborate, "I can't wait to play over on that side." He finished._

_Yagura's last thoughts before the blonde boy he now knew to be Naruto snapped his neck were of acceptance._

_He had met a real Monster._

_The sound of the Yondaime Mizukage's neck snapping filled the crater, announcing, finally, the fall of Yagura._

_It was now time for Naruto to start his second task._

_Just like before, the pain and suffering he could feel brought tears to his eyes. And just like before, he decided to do something about it. He was incredibly happy that his Hokage had ordered him to do this because it made it all the better. _

_End flashback_

* * *

Sasuke was able to catch his breath easier than last time, and he was less exhausted.

"You really earned your title, didn't you?" Sasuke smirked. "All of these things are amazing, and I don't want to sound ungrateful, but I don't see why you need to show me them."

Naruto finally changed his expression. He now looked angry. "What you've seen is my promise to you. What you have seen is to get you ready for what you are about to see." Sasuke was confused. "Let me show you the truth about Itachi. Let me show you what must be done."

Naruto's hand touched Sasuke's head for the last time.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Naruto fell to his knees, his heart breaking when he felt Itachi's mind. "Why?" Naruto asked, his voice a soft whisper. _

_Itachi's small smile wasn't fooling anyone. "You know why, Sempai." He responded. "Danzo-"_

"_Danzo…" Naruto repeated the name with venom. "Will pay for what he's made you do. We had a plan, it was going to work! That scum will fall by my blade." He had never been this angry before. _

_Wind blew through the tress of the forests surrounding the Naka Shrine. "Whether there was a plan or not, what's done is done. The Uchiha's plan to take over Konoha is destroyed, and we can keep the name pure."_

"_What about your name?!" Naruto shouted. "You'll be called a traitor, a murderer!" He closed his eyes. "You do not deserve this." He opened his eyes and looked at Itachi. "Why would you listen to someone like Danzo? Why didn't you come to me?"_

_Itachi smiled again, this time it was a genuine smile. "For Sasuke," he said. "He agreed to let my Otouto live."_

"_And you think I would have killed him?" The blond asked. _

"_You would carry out any orders Hokage-sama gave you. I couldn't risk that, not with my brother." The Uchiha replied honestly. _

_The Uzumaki didn't have anything to say about that because it was true. He'd destroy the world if asked by his God. _

"_So what now?" the blond asked. "What are you going to do after this?"_

_Itachi's expression morphed into a serious one. "I had help." He began. "I went to a man who claimed to be Uchiha Madara." Naruto's eyes narrowed. "If I joined his organization, he said he'd help me. I have a bad feeling about him, even if I don't think he's truly Madara."_

"_So you're joining to what, act as a spy?" The blond asked. _

"_Hai," Itachi nodded. "I'm going to keep an eye on them from the inside." He looked at the starts that flooded the sky. "May I ask a favor of you, Taicho?"_

_Naruto sighed, but nodded. "Yes."_

"_I trust Danzo as much as I trust the Tsuchikage. I'm going to ask Hokage-sama to watch over Sasuke, to keep him safe…" He gave Naruto a pleading look. "Hokage-sama won't be here forever, so I ask only one thing of you." Naruto already knew what he was going to ask._

"_Sasuke will be safe as long as I take breath, Itachi, I promise." Naruto promised with certainty. Itachi smiled. He knew Sasuke would be fine now. He could leave and protect Konoha from the shadows of her enemies without worrying about the safety of his beloved little brother. _

"_Thank you, friend." Itachi whispered. "I must speak to the Hokage." He put his ANBU mask back on. "Goodbye, Naruto-sempai, and thank you, for everything." _

_Itachi Shunshined (Body Flickered) away, leaving Naruto alone with his thoughts in the forests that belong, used to belong, to the Uchiha. The first human friend he had ever made had just been torn away from him, and it was all because of Danzo. A little brother had just lost his entire family, and it was all because of Danzo. Naruto was crying, and it was all because of Danzo._

_The Bringer of Hope craved a man's blood, and that man was Danzo._

_The Monster had the old war hawk in his sights, and there was nowhere he would be safe. It was only a matter of time now. _

"_Itachi…"_

_End Flashback_

* * *

Naruto's hand left Sasuke's head slowly. The young Uchiha was frozen, unable to speak. He couldn't even tell if he was breathing, but that didn't matter. Naruto had never lied to him, so there was no reason for him to start now.

Naruto had always said they would kill _the person _responsible for their shared pain. Not once did he say they would kill Itachi. Not once did he utter a bad word against Itachi. By the time he realized that he was in fact breathing, he was already hyperventilating.

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered, but the name might as well have been shouted because it got through to him. "Look at me."

"It's not true…" Sasuke whispered breathlessly. "He killed them to test his own strength… he showed me… It's not true…" His words were soft and slurred. He just couldn't believe it.

"I said look at me." Naruto said with a little more strength.

"He's a traitor… He wanted to kill me, not save me… He's a slaughterer…" Sasuke still couldn't catch his breath.

"Look. At. Me!" Naruto shouted, his voice breaking the raven-haired boy out of his shock. "Am I talking to an infant, or a proud Uchiha Shinobi? Which is it, because I have neither the time nor inclination to teach babies how to breathe?" Sasuke tried to calm himself down. "You are one of the last two Uchiha, a powerful clan of Konoha, of Heaven. You will _not _act like a newborn. You will calm your mind and listen to what I have to say."

Sasuke nodded, calming his breath enough for Naruto's liking.

"The Uchiha had grown tired of being treated like outsiders, and to be honest, their claims were not empty. However, their methods were unacceptable. They planned to overtake the village; they planned to kill our Hokage." Naruto looked to his right, able to see a portion of the Sandaime's stone face. "The Hokage made a plan. He wanted to send me in to eliminate those who wished harm on Konoha. This would have worked too, if it wasn't for Danzo."

Sasuke just stayed silent, trying to keep his calm so he could hear Naruto's words, so he could hear the truth.

"Danzo made a deal with Itachi." Naruto's face turned into an angry visage. "If he killed the entire Uchiha clan, his brother, you, would be spared." Naruto took a deep breath. "You want to know the truth about Itachi, Sasuke? Here it is," he looked Sasuke straight in the eyes. "He was ready to die as a criminal and a traitor. He accepted disgrace in the place of honor, and hate in the place of love. Despite all that, he did everything he had to with a smile on his face, for the peace of Konoha, and most of all, you, Uchiha Sasuke."

Disgrace in the place of honor?

"_I wish to kill a certain man, a certain traitor…"_

Hate in the place of love?

"_Hate me, Sasuke. Hate me, and when you have eyes like mine, try to kill me."_

Naruto could feel the young Uchiha's mind. He could feel all the anger, the depression, the hopelessness just wash away.

Like Naruto when he resolved to kill the scum from Kumo all those years ago, something in Sasuke just clicked. He knew what he had to do. He could now feel and understand himself.

He knew what he was now.

Naruto smirked when he heard the first words the new Sasuke spoke and he knew they were for Danzo.

"_Death to all enemies of Heaven."_

Spoken like a true Monster.

* * *

**Author's Note's:**

**I have no idea how Japanese weddings work, so when I write anything about them they will be American-styled ones. **

**I used the little quote about Itachi in this chapter, but as most of you have noticed, I changed it a little bit for this story. This is the real start of Sasuke becoming what Naruto saw in him. He's not incredibly strong, but he's training to get there. If I had to rank him, he'd be mid Chunin level. Remember, there's a large gap between Chunin and Jonin. Iruka and Kakashi are the perfect example of this. **

**We are finally getting into the Romance side of this story. I hope I can do it justice. Please review and let me know what you think. And thanks again for so many of you following!**


	15. Uchiha or Monster

**Author's Note's:**

**Sorry about the late update. Moving is a bitch. I get so little time to write. **

**In case some of you are wondering why I've been paying so much to Sasuke, it's because Naruto isn't a part of the Chunin Exams, so I'm using Sasuke as the point of view for them. That, and he's one of my favorite characters- him and Gaara. So if some of you don't like stories that involve either of them… well, this might not be the best fic for you. **

**I need some opinions. I've been thinking about giving Naruto the Hiraishin, but I don't know if that's a good idea or not. He's already so powerful that it won't really make a huge difference. All it would do is give me more to work with. Let me know what you all think. **

* * *

Hero or Monster

Chapter Fifteen – Uchiha or Monster

* * *

_He's going to have to decide now. It's completely up to him from this point forward. I can give him the power, the strength to become a Monster. I can train him for years and years, but there is one thing that still stands in his way._

_His Uchiha pride. _

_It is time for him to choose. _

_Uchiha… or Monster?_

* * *

"Training Ground 44," Anko began with a sadistic smirk, "Is more commonly referred to as the Forest of Death." Naruto really wanted to smirk at her words. She really wanted to scare the Genin the best she could. He was, however, preoccupied at the moment.

He didn't know if the Hebi was arrogant or naïve, because Naruto was able to feel him the moment he entered the village. He also knew that he wasn't the real Hebi, but that didn't make the Kamikage any less furious. Did he really think he could fool him with that disguise? Did he really think he could get to his student without going through him? Did he think he was that adept in stealth that he could slip past the greatest sensor ever born? Yes, Orochimaru was a fool, because there was nothing the blond couldn't see.

The fact that the skin he was using was constantly looking at Anko really pissed him off. If he wasn't under orders from the Hokage to act like he knew nothing he would have killed him, even if he wasn't the real one. Naruto actually had to clench his fist so hard that he broke skin to keep himself from ripping the intruder to pieces.

The Uzumaki knew exactly what he was here for. He may have been staring at Anko, but he was thinking about nothing but Sasuke, or more specifically, Sasuke's eyes.

Naruto would have fun taking the traitors life.

"Here," Naruto began, "Each team will receive a scroll. To complete this exam, you'll need both a Heaven and an Earth scroll. You have five days to complete this task, so don't rush." He finished.

Anko smirked. "Now, we need you all to sign these _release forms. _You know, just in case you lose your lives. We can't have Konoha responsible for your incompetence, now can we?" With that said, most of the Genin looked pale, sickly so. Sasuke, on the other hand, had the look Naruto knew very well.

He was eager to wake up.

Good. He will need it when Orochimaru approaches him. He couldn't wait to see what happens. He couldn't wait to see how Sasuke dealt with an opponent he could not defeat. This would be the final test he needed to go through, and depending on the outcome, Sasuke would either be a lot stronger because of it, or Naruto was wrong about the Uchiha, and he would stop training him immediately.

One could not teach one to see if they insisted on staying blind.

Hopefully, Naruto was right, and Sasuke was ready to open his eyes and see.

"Alright, line up at your designated gates and be ready for the starting whistle." Anko announced after collecting all of the signed forms. "Oh, and one last little piece of advice," her smirk made Naruto proud, "Don't fuck with the inhabitants of the forest. They like _fresh meat_." As she walked towards Naruto, he couldn't help but shake his head and smirk. Even with Orochimaru on his mind, Anko was able to make him smile.

That was one of the reasons he loved her.

The starting whistle blew and the Genin rushed into the Forest of Death. The second exam had begun.

"Nice speech, Anko. You really know how to scare Genin." Anko gave him one of her giant smiles that she gave when she was proud about something.

"Yeah, you know, you either have the gift, or you don't." She stuck her nose up in mock superiority. "It's an art form, really." She chuckled at her own joke.

Before Naruto could reply, Neko Shunshined (Body Flickered) into the entrance of Training Ground 44, right behind him with the rest of Team Ro. The entire team was in the usual ANBU salute. "We've searched the place you mentioned." Neko started. "You were right; a female Kusa Kunoichi was murdered." Naruto sighed. "Your orders?" she asked.

"Clean it up and report to the Hokage. I'll take it from here. Thank you, Neko," he nodded towards the rest of Ro-Han, "All of you." And then he was gone, like he wasn't even there to begin with.

Anko's eyes widened. All she did was blink and then… nothing. Naruto was gone.

Team Ro, besides Neko, Shunshined (Body Flickered) away, ready to complete the task they were ordered to do. Neko noticed the Snake user's confusion and decided to elaborate. "Taicho is extremely advanced in the Shunshin (Body Flicker)." With that said, Neko took her leave, catching up with her cell.

Anko didn't know what was going on, but she guessed it was important if Naruto was involved. She thought she would be able to spend the day with him, but it looked like that wasn't going to happen anymore. She sighed and accepted what her day was going to be like.

Sake and Dango it was, then…

* * *

Sasuke couldn't stop thinking about it as he and Team Seven roamed the Forest of Death. He knew he should be paying attention for enemy-nin, but he just couldn't get it off his mind.

It was a simple question. Well, simple in the way it was worded. There were only six words in the question, and they weren't even all that complex. The question in nature though, that's when it got complicated. The meaning behind the words had him internally struggling. How could he choose between the two?

He was born as one of them. It was who he was. He had taken pride in it ever since he was able to properly understand who and what he was.

He wanted to become the other. It was what he saw himself as. When he properly understood what it was, he knew what he wanted, like the entire world became clear.

It confused him because he didn't know why he couldn't be both. Even if he chose one, how could he not be the other? He knew there was a meaning behind Naruto's words, he just couldn't find it. Everything Naruto said had a hidden meaning behind it. Did it mean he wouldn't be taught if he chose wrong? He could lie…

No. He couldn't lie to Naruto, even if he wanted. There wasn't a person dead or alive that could lie to that guy…

So what was it? What would he choose? Would he keep his pride and arrogance and stay an Uchiha? Or would he let himself be reborn as a Monster? Could he let his clan name go? Could he look past his family and be the Shinobi he wanted to be? Did he even really want to be a Monster?

When that question came to his mind, he somehow knew his answer.

Would he give his precious eyes to protect what Itachi loved? Yes. Would he give his life for Heaven? Yes. Would he let his prideful family name go? Yes.

He was going to be a Monster, no matter what the cost.

* * *

Fear. All she could feel was fear.

The woman was just looking at them, but that, apparently, was enough. Images of her and her team dying were the only thing on her mind. It was like they were already dead. Her skin was just as cold as her sweat. Her heart beat was extremely fast, and so very loud. It was like the entire world could hear it. She couldn't tell if she was breathing hard, or soft. This was it. They were all going to die.

The woman's vicious, creepy smile was etched into her mind.

"Don't you see, Sasuke-kun? I can give you this power. I can give you what you want." The woman began to approach them. "We are a lot alike; you and I. Leave Konoha, and I can make you strong enough to have your precious revenge."

Sasuke was just staring at the ground, like he was just as terrified as Sakura. His body was shaking and he didn't say a word.

"Join me, Sasuke-kun." She said again. "Or join your fellow Konoha Shinobi in death." She smirked. She was looking at Sakura while she said this. Sakura managed to whimper the closer she got to them.

Just before she could reach them, Sasuke raised his head, looking her straight in the eyes. He even managed to stop her in mid step. Why was the boy smiling?

"Thank you, Orochimaru." Said Hebi narrowed his eyes. How did the Uchiha know who he was? "I never really understood what he meant by being awake." Sasuke took in a deep breath. "You have shown me what it truly means." His onyx eyes morphed to a blood red crimson, three tomoe in one eye, two in the other, greeted the world. "You think I would abandon Konoha to gain the power you promise?" The Genin actually laughed. "I've been promised true strength, true power from a _God_." Sasuke knew he stood no chance against an opponent like the snake-teme, but that meant little to him. "Why do you look so surprised? Did you truly believe you could escape my master? Did you think he wouldn't warn me about you?" He took out a kunai. "You're an arrogant fool, Orochimaru." This was it. He was awake. His eyes were finally open. His soul was finally free. "My master's eyes can see everything. It's too late… he can already see you." He was finally a Monster.

The Hebi Sannin started to chuckle. "You stand against me with a confident smirk on your face and you call _me _the arrogant fool?" The pale man's tongue slithered out of his mouth, licking the air creepily. "Let's see just how much you value your village." Before he even finished his sentence, the Sannin took off.

Even with his Sharingan, Sasuke wasn't fast enough to react to Orochimaru's speed. Sakura was being held by the snake Sannin, and a kunai was placed at her throat. Sasuke gripped his kunai and snarled. "Let her go."

The snake chuckled. "Now why would I do that?" He put pressure on Sakura's throat with his blade, a thin line of blood following the threatening action. "What will you do, Sasuke-kun?" He asked with creepy joy.

"What would someone like you want with me?" Sasuke began to think out loud. "Why me specifically?" His eyes met the Sannin's. "It's the Sharingan, isn't it?" He asked. "You want the power of the Uchiha, and I'm the only one who you could take it from." He smirked. "You're a bit late, Orochimaru," the Uchiha began in a serious voice. "My eyes already belong to Heaven." He took his kunai and placed it in front of his left eye. "And I know for a fact that my master would rather have me carve these eyes of mine out before they were tainted by you!"

Sasuke's voice snapped Sakura out of her terrified stupor. "S-Sasuke-kun…" she whispered.

"You wouldn't," Orochimaru started, "You'd never sacrifice your revenge for a worthless Kunoichi Genin." He tried not to show it, but Sasuke had him a little worried. Kabuto had told him that the boy was a selfish, stuck-up, revenge-crazed typical Uchiha. This, however, was very different from the Genin he saw in front of him.

"You don't know a damn thing about me…" Sasuke said softly. "Or my brother…" Orochimaru raised an eyebrow. "We protect Konoha, and _all _of her citizens!" He raised the kunai to better thrust, ready to serve his master in the only way he knew he could.

That's when he felt it. It was like a hand was holding his back, stopping him. It was a strange feeling, and he couldn't really explain it, but it was there. He had felt this before. He knew exactly what this was, who this was.

It was hope incarnate. It was a God among men. It was an Angel of Heaven. It was a Monster. It was his master.

It was Naruto.

The forest surrounding them was alit in a golden light. Even with his Sharingan, Sasuke had to shield his eyes from the majestic shine. It was like the sun; extremely bright and warm. It washed over all of them, and just as fast as it came, it left.

When Sasuke slowly blinked his eyes open, he couldn't stop the smirk that crept onto his face. Orochimaru was gone… from above Sakura's head.

What was left of the snake Sannin's body fell to its knees, releasing the cherry blossom. When it hit the ground, it crumbled away like dust. Tears ran down Sakura's cheeks, and she did the only thing she could, and Sasuke let her.

When Sai 'finally' met up with the rest of his team after he was 'separated' from them, he was met with Sakura weeping within Sasuke's embrace.

Sasuke's Sharingan was still active so he was able to see how fake their last team-mate's smile was. Naruto was right.

They needed to have a talk with Sai.

* * *

Naruto had been watching Team Seven for a little while when the traitorous snake showed its ugly face. He had watched with curiosity.

What would Sasuke do in the presence of someone who could easily kill him if he wanted?

He was furious when Orochimaru just looked at Sai and the boy took off, leaving his comrades behind. That was the worst thing he could have done. Naruto had been trained since he was three to value his subordinates above even the mission. Sai was now worse than trash, and Naruto needed to let the boy know of his place.

That's when the sinister, disgusting killing intent leaked from the enemy of Heaven. He could feel how scared Sakura was. The girl had been training everyday as hard as she possibly could, but there was nothing she could do to ready herself for something like this at her current level. It wasn't her fault, and Naruto was pissed that she had to go through it. This wasn't her fight. This wasn't her problem. Orochimaru should have been killed a long time ago.

Sasuke, however, reassured Naruto that he had made the right choice in apprentice. To actually wake in the face of someone like the snake Sannin… it was priceless. He actually smirked at him. It was perfect!

When he felt the Uchiha's resolve, he even smiled. He was ready to rid himself of his eyes for Sakura, for Konoha. If that wasn't the actions of an Angel of Heaven then Naruto didn't know what was. Before he could actually carve his eyes out, Naruto decided it was time to end this. He reached out to Sasuke with his chakra, his will. The young Uchiha would need those eyes if he wanted to complete his goal. He then promptly rid the Forest of Death of 'Orochimaru'.

After his presence lifted from the forest, Sasuke even managed to surprise the Bringer of Hope. He did not expect the Uchiha to allow the much needed embrace for Sakura. He could feel his heart, his mind, his soul. Sasuke was different, better. He no longer saw Sakura or any other Shinobi as hindrances, but as important allies.

As family

Sasuke had passed his last test. He was now seen as a Monster in the eyes of a Monster.

Naruto's eyes narrowed when Sai finally decided to grace his team with his presence. He could tell that Sasuke had also seen his fake smile. He was right.

They needed to have a talk with Sai.

* * *

Sakura couldn't stop thinking about it. Team Seven had found a huge tree with a hallowed out trunk and decided to make camp for the night. While she was trying to sleep, and then after she woke, all she could think about was Sasuke's actions.

The Uchiha had been her crush since she was a little girl in the Academy, and he never had a nice thing to say about her the entire time. They never spoke as friends, or even comrades. They never really spoke unless they absolutely had to, or when she would get shot down when she asked him for dates. He never looked at her the way she wanted no matter how hard she tried. So that's why, when he was willing to _carve _his own eyes out for her… she just couldn't believe it. He had been speaking to the man-lady, but he had looked straight at her when he was about to thrust his kunai into his own skull.

That one look was the reason for her restlessness in the matter. Why did he look at her at the last moment? Yes, the fact that he would do that at all was extremely shocking, especially for someone like him, but that wasn't what bothered her the most. It was his look. He had looked at her the way she had craved for her entire life. It was only for a split-second, but it had happened. She hadn't seen things. She hadn't!

She wanted, needed to know why.

"Wait!" Sasuke whispered suddenly. "Someone's coming." He brought a kunai out from his weapons pouch.

It didn't take long before three figures appeared- three figures Team Seven knew, kind of.

"We finally found you!" An odd looking boy with spiky black hair and an Oto Hitai-ate yelled. "Dosu. Kin. I told you I'd find them."

The only other male of the group, an even stranger looking man wrapped up in bandages, huffed. "Sure. It only took you two days…" Dosu deadpanned.

"Whatever. Let's just hurry up and kill them!" Kin, the only female groaned in an annoyed tone. She then developed a smirk. "Too bad, though." Her eyes went up and down Sasuke. "He's such a looker."

Sasuke smirked, but it wasn't because he was flattered.

He was already able to wake up so soon after the last time. He loved it. He let loose his Kunai, but Zaku, the first to speak, used one of his own to block the rather sloppy throw.

"Damn. This kid sucks…" A smirk found its way onto the Monster's face as his kunai hit its target. "He can't even throw a kunai right at this range! It'll be easy to kill him, then." Leaves that fell from the trees his kunai hit above the Sound Genin came into his vision. "And here I thought he'd be fun to play with…" Sasuke suddenly went through a series of hand-seals, faster than the other Genin could react.

Naruto was a slave driver, but his method's worked. He was sometimes a hardcore physical training enthusiast. Sasuke had gained muscle in the few hours he was like that…

He was then someone who sat him down and worked to his weaknesses. It was like he was giving him more attention than anything else. Sasuke had finally learned the Shunshin (Body Flicker) because of that.

He'd drilled nothing but teamwork into his mind for an entire day. He had been told that "those who abandon the mission are trash," which was obvious. It was one of the Shinobi Rules after all. He then continued with "but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash". Today, Sasuke finally understood what that meant.

He would also, on rare occasions, help him like he was still in the Academy. At first Sasuke had thought he was mocking him or something, but he quickly learned that it was actually a beneficial method of learning. And that Naruto never mocked him, or anyone.

All of that was hammered into every fiber of his being in the timespan of a few weeks. Unfortunately for these Oto scum, that was enough. He was the apprentice of the _Kamikage_. It was time the world understood that.

The young Uchiha took in a deep breath, ready to let loose his families most-used Jutsu.

Sasuke vanished.

It wasn't until Zaku's screams echoed in the forest that anyone knew where he had gone. Behind said Genin, Sasuke stood, the flames from his Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique) clinging to the spiky-haired Shinobi reflecting in his crimson eyes. There was no crazed, creepy look in those eyes of his. All there was were the eyes of a Monster. The eyes of someone awake.

Kin was the first to react. She dove forward, at the pink-haired female of the team. Before Sakura could counter, or do anything really, Kin was behind her, her pink hair within the Sound-nin's hand. Haruno cried out in pain when the bitch pulled, hard.

"Don't move, Uchiha! Or I'll kill her!" She shouted. Before Sasuke could make a move on Dosu, he stopped at the girl's voice.

That's when their eyes met again. He looked at her the way she always wanted a second time, and she didn't know why. With tears threatening to fall from her eyes, she withdrew a kunai from her weapons holster and cut.

As pink fell, her eyes never left the Sharingan ones of her team-mate. She would not bring him down anymore. She wouldn't be the weak, helpless person she knew she was anymore. She was a _Kunoichi of Konoha_ damn it! It was time for her to start acting like one. Sasuke smirked at the look in her eyes, and nodded. She had his respect. She had his attention.

Instead of switching places with the leaves with the Kawarimi no Jutsu (Body Replacement Technique) like he did to get rid of Zaku, he decided to Shunshin (Body Flicker) to Kin. His foot met her stomach with a sickening thump. She wasn't unconscious, but that had to have hurt her. When he turned to face Dosu, the man was already about to attack. Before he could use the same technique that blew Kabuto away on him, he was hit in the back of the head.

When the Oto-nin's mind cleared, he noticed he hadn't even been aiming at Sasuke, but at his female accomplice. Sasuke once again looked at Sakura. So Kakashi decided to teach her some Genjutsu… yeah, she definitely had his attention now.

Sasuke was already on top of him before he could stand, and a kunai was placed firmly at his throat. The two just stared at each other for a moment before Sasuke began. "Give me your Scroll of Earth." He smirked at the man's confusion. He knew he thought he'd be killed for sure, but that wasn't something Sasuke wanted. Could he take the Sound Shinobi's life? Definitely. But it was the power to decide whether or not the man died that he was looking for. The man's life was for him to choose. And he was not a Demon. He was a Monster… he was an Angel of Heaven. It was his way of showing the true strength of Konoha to a newer nation. They had the power to crush anyone they wanted, and _chose _not to. They wished for nothing but to live in peaceful harmony with the other villages. That was their choice, nothing else.

Dosu slowly brought the scroll from his jacket, and handed it to the Uchiha. "You're not going to kill us?" He asked, not understanding the Genin's logic. "Why?"

Sasuke stood, his eyes meeting the burned form of Zaku. The younger Genin was still alive, but his arms were almost useless now. "I'm a Konoha Shinobi. We have nothing to prove to people like you." He grabbed the scroll and turned his back. "Take your allies and go. If you survive, I'll see you then." As he was walking back, Kin was on her feet, and snarled as she threw a kunai at the Uchiha that she thought he wouldn't be capable of dodging. That's when he pivoted on his right leg, sticking his left leg into the air. With his Sharingan he could see Team Ten rush out from behind some trees, intent on helping them. Sasuke smirked. They didn't really need it.

He used his chakra to attach the kunai to his foot, and shot it back at her with a perfect kick. The kunai only grazed the woman's cheek, but that was what he was aiming for. He meant it when he said they didn't need to die yet.

"Wait, Kin!" Dosu shouted. "We're retreating!" He stood and shouldered his fallen comrade. "Now." He said sternly when she didn't move.

"I can't… move…" she whispered in panic. She brought her eyes downward and saw that her shadow met that of one of the Konoha-nin's. She was in the same position as he was, and she could tell that he was controlling her.

Shikamaru gave Sasuke a glance, one the Uchiha returned with a nod. Shikamaru was never close to Sasuke, or anyone in Team Seven for that matter, but he was one of the few people Naruto talked to about less than public information with. He knew Sasuke was like him now, or becoming like him. He knew the Uchiha was the Kamikage's student, and that told Shikamaru that Sasuke probably knew what he was doing. The Nara returned the nod before letting his Kagemane no Jutsu (Shadow Imitation Technique) go.

As soon as Kin had control of her own body again she leapt back, helping Dosu carry off Zaku. Before they left, Dosu spoke. "For letting us go, I'll give you some… friendly advice. There are some snakes in this forest that we have in our village…" With that said, the Sound Genin took off. Sasuke narrowed his eyes. That was as clear as day. Otogakure no Sato was associated with Orochimaru somehow.

Letting his Sharingan fade away, he turned to Team Ten and Sakura. He almost wanted to laugh, Sai just stood there while they were attacked by enemy Shinobi. If Naruto was watching, Sai was going to have a whole lot of trouble on his hands.

He shared a brief nod with Shikamaru, a sign of respect and thanks. Naruto had gone over all of the Genin in the Chunin Exams after… after he heard the truth. He knew that Nara Shikamaru was smarter than any of them, and that he was almost assured Chunin status if he made it to the finals, which, apparently was very likely.

"You guys okay?" Choji asked them. Sasuke almost didn't recognize the Akimichi. He was very similar in appearance. His clothes hadn't changed or anything, but his eyes… they were not the same eyes Sasuke was used to. Naruto had told him that he had a talk with the _'pleasantly plump' _Genin, but this was almost unbelievable. He now had the eyes of a Shinobi, yet, the gentleness his master spoke of was still present. Naruto was right. Choji was unique.

"Yeah, we should be fine." Choji almost fell over in shock. Did… did Uchiha Sasuke actually… smile? "Thanks for trying to help, though." The raven-haired Genin offered his hand to the Akimichi.

Everyone present looked at Sasuke strangely. This was not how the Sasuke they all knew since the start of the Academy acted. Choji shook out of his shock and took his hand. "Umm, yeah, no problem, man." He gave an awkward smile. "Ino kind of forced us, but…"

Sasuke smirked. "Well whatever the case, thanks." He walked up to Sakura and they shared another look. "You okay?" he asked, not even noticing Ino behind her fixing her hair.

Sakura just stared at him for a moment before nodding, which got her scolded by Ino. "Yeah…" she whispered softly. Sasuke just looked at her for a second before finally nodding and walking away.

"We've got both scrolls, what about you?" He asked Shikamaru.

The Nara nodded, "Hai. We were headed for the tower when we ran into you." He stretched. "You want to team up? It's probably safer to travel together than alone." He acted like it wasn't a big deal, but Shikamaru asked this question for two reasons. The first was to see if Sasuke would accept help. He knew that he was a prideful prick who thought that help was only for the weak. If he accepted, then Naruto was a far better teacher than he said he was, and the Nara had a theory for that too. The last reason was the obvious. Sasuke was obviously stronger than most of the Genin in the forest. If they moved together, they'd be much, much safer.

Sasuke was silent for a moment before he nodded. "Alright. You're right, we're safer together." As he said this, Ino was finished with Sakura's hair.

"Yay!" Ino shouted. "I want to walk next to Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke sighed, but was really impressed with Sakura's reaction, or lack of. She just stood there, silent. She didn't care about her and Ino's lame competition to win his affection.

Without another word, Team Seven and Team Ten headed for the tower that sat in the middle of Training Ground 44.

None of the Genin noticed the smirking blond watching them from the shadows.

* * *

Naruto stood next to the Hokage on the arena balcony of the tower. To either side of them, Jonin stood, looking over all of the Genin that made it through the second test. There were a lot more than anyone thought there'd be. That's why everyone was assembled. They needed to… slim the participants down a little.

Naruto had a smile on his face the entire time, and it was for more than one reason. The first was the less obvious. Sasuke had made him proud with his actions in the forest. He was right about him. He was different, just like him. The second reason was the obvious. Mitarashi Anko had her arms wrapped around him from the back again. Apparently it was her new favorite spot. Naruto had to agree with her choice. He could feel the jealousy of most of the male's in the room. It amused him that his Jiji even felt a little bitter towards him because of his 'luck'.

It was the end of the second test, and the Hokage had called everyone together. Naruto could see Team Seven, Team Eight, Team Gai, and Team Ten in all their glory. It made the Kamikage happy that Konoha had so many teams make it this far. He could also see the Sand Siblings he had met a few days ago. Good. Sasuke would need the challenge. He wasn't all that surprised when he saw two teams from Kirigakure. With the friendly treaty between them, Mei had no reason not to send her Genin to Konoha. He was looking forward to seeing her again. Did she even care about him still? He wanted to punch himself in the face for thinking about another woman when Anko's warm body was wrapped around him.

There was another team from Konoha present, and Naruto wasn't at all happy about it. A team from Otogakure had also made it. Sasuke had warned him of their ties with the Hebi Sannin, but by then he had already known. Naruto had spread his mind throughout all of Konoha the second he felt Orochimaru's presence. Nothing happened in Heaven that he didn't know about when he actually tried to feel her.

The God of Shinobi began. "The fact that all of you have made it to this point proves that the next generation will indeed surpass us." Naruto could feel his leader's happiness. "It takes more than anything anyone can teach to make it in that forest of ours." He took a moment to look over the young Genin assembled before him. "The Chunin Exams have more than one purpose. It allows your superiors to see your progress with their own eyes, this is true. But the main and most important reason is to showcase the power your nation wields." He took a deep breath. "If you are standing in this room, you are a Shinobi of an ally nation to Konoha. However, no matter how friendly our nations are, we must, unfortunately, show each other the strength we possess. War is such a fickle thing, and these Exams are a solution." He paused for a moment, letting the information sink in. "They are a peaceful way of showing each other our military might without dragging our entire countries into the mess. Now, enough with my ramblings, we-"

Hayate coughed, trying his best to politely interrupt the God of Heaven. "Ah, Hokage-sama… may I?" He asked. He wanted to explain what was happening since he was proctoring it.

Hiruzen nodded, allowing the sickly Tokubetsu Jonin to take the spotlight.

Hayate coughed again before he started. "My name is Gekko Hayate, and I will be the proctor for the remaining time. There are far too many prevailing Genin, so we have decided to hold preliminaries." He actually smiled. "Right now."

The Genin of the room went up in an uproar. "But we just spent _five days _in a place called the Forest of Death!" One of the boys from Mizu shouted.

"Let us have a break!" Tenten shouted.

Most of the other Genin were whispering their dislike for the idea among themselves. This continued for five seconds before Naruto cleared his throat. Usually, this wouldn't have made much of an impression in the noisy arena. This, however, was from the Bringer of Hope, and Naruto never did 'unimpressive'. The chakra he sent to his throat magnified the sound twenty times, making it sound like an angry roar more than a simple cough.

The room went silent, and Hayate nodded his thanks to his little brother. "These preliminaries will be one-on-one matches. The winner is decided when an opponent can no longer continue or forfeits. I also have the ability to end a match at any time. Failure to obey my commands will result in disqualification." Hayate pointed to the large screen on the wall that sat in the center of both balconies and coughed. "Your names will be randomly selected and shown on that screen. When you see your name, make your way down here and ready yourself to fight on my mark." He paused for a moment. "Before we start, is there anyone who wishes to forfeit now?"

The room was silent for a moment before Yakushi Kabuto raised his hand. "Yes. I'd like to forfeit, Proctor. I'm too exhausted."

Hayate nodded. Two ANBU appeared at either side of the spy. "These ANBU will take you out of the forest." Naruto kept his eyes on the Genin below, but he was internally fighting himself. He _really _wanted to kill Kabuto and be done with it. Anko must have noticed his anger through his tensing body because he felt her deliberately rub her chest against his back.

And just like that, Naruto wasn't mad anymore.

"Anyone else?" Hayate asked. When no-one raised their hand, he continued. "Alright then. Please, make your way to the balcony above, and we'll start the first match of the preliminary exam." As the Genin began to file to their designated area, Naruto warned the Sandaime in their chakra burst code.

_Yakushi Kabuto is a spy for Orochimaru. _

_Oh?_

_Otogakure is affiliated with Orochimaru as well._

_I see._

_Sunagakure is planning something with them, too._

_Sounds about right._

_You don't seem too worried about any of this._

_That's because I'm not._

_Why?_

_We have something that they don't._

_And what's that? _Naruto smirked, already feeling his Jiji's amused and totally serious mind.

_You._

"Will Temari and Tenten please enter the arena?" Hayate called out. While Naruto and the Hokage had their secret conversation, the first match had already been decided. Naruto sighed. He knew that Tenten was a skilled Kunoichi, but he also knew that Temari was already at Chunin level. He had never seen the battle fan-wielding Kunoichi in action before, but he could tell that her Wind affinity was strong. He already knew who was going to win this fight before it even began.

Like he predicted, Tenten had used her signature techniques off the bat. She only had amateur Fuinjutsu, so going up against someone who could already use elemental Ninjutsu was not very successful. Anything she threw at the blonde Suna-nin was pushed away with a swing of her fan. Tenten had used a technique he had never seen before as well, but even then she wasn't able to match the winds of Temari's fan.

The match ended with Temari tossing Tenten around like a ragdoll. "Winner, Temari." Hayate stated. Medical-nin rushed out and collected the downed Kunoichi. She hadn't been injured very badly. A good night's sleep and she would be fine.

_You know…_ Hiruzen began while they waited for the next names to be called. _…I don't see what all the fuss is about you. _Naruto smirked. _I mean… you're only twelve…_

Naruto wanted burst into laughter. The Hokage, the God of Shinobi was… pouting. _It's the blond hair and blue eyes, Jiji. The ladies can't resist it. _He listened to Anko's strong heartbeat. _That, or there really is such a thing as the 'Namikaze charm'. _He chuckled to himself.

_In my day, there was the 'Sarutobi charm'… _

_It's rare that I get to see the Hokage pout. What would everyone say if they could see the mighty Sarutobi Hiruzen in such a sorry state?_

The Hokage almost huffed. _Before or after I had you assassinate them?_

Naruto shook his head. He was quiet for a moment before he started again. _It's not as glamorous as it seems, you know._

Hiruzen raised an eyebrow. _And how in Kami's name is it not glamorous?_

Again, Naruto was silent before he replied. _When you love two women, it kind of tends to get complicated. _

This time it was the Sarutobi who was silent before he began. _Love? _

_Love._

Hiruzen's eyes gazed at Anko for a moment before Naruto nodded. _And the other?_

… _The Godaime Mizukage._

"Will Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino please enter the arena?" Hayate called out, interrupting the two most powerful Shinobi in Konoha.

Naruto gave Sakura and Ino his full attention. He could feel Ino's mind. The girl was still obsessed with winning Sasuke, and saw Sakura as a rival for that affection. She saw this fight as a way to prove herself more worthy for the young Uchiha. Naruto shook his head and sighed.

He then felt Sakura. He saw her speaking with Sasuke a moment before her name was called. Whatever Sasuke had said had totally blown the pink-haired girl away. She felt so much more confident. She felt like if she died today, she would be content. What did Sasuke say?

Whatever it was, it had changed Sakura remarkably. Naruto really needed to know what was said between the two. His curiosity got the best of him, and before anyone knew it, he was beside the Uchiha, Anko and all.

"What the-" Anko muttered. She looked at the back of Naruto's head and back at the spot they were at just before and shrugged. She was kind of getting used to all the weird shit her soldier boy could do.

Sasuke nodded to Naruto in respect. "Shishou," he greeted.

"What were you and Sakura discussing?" He asked suddenly. He didn't care if he was being blunt. He really wanted to know what was said between the two.

Sasuke was silent, somewhat embarrassed with the topic. "She wanted to know…" He looked to the right. "Why I looked at her right before I was about to cut my eyes out…" He finished in a whisper. Anko's eyes widened, but she stayed silent.

Naruto smiled, already knowing why he did it. He had felt it when it happened. Still, it was good for him to say it. "And what did you tell her?"

Sasuke sighed. "I wanted the last thing I saw to be an Angel…" Now, Sasuke was by no means a romantic, and he didn't mean it in the way Sakura probably took it, but Naruto had to admit, he was going to use that one.

"I see…" Naruto felt Anko's growing desire to open her mouth. "That's all then." He finished before he Shunshined (Body Flickered) back to the Hokage's side. Anko didn't even react this time. She was more interested in the little Genin lovers. Naruto shook his head.

"They aren't loves, Anko." She didn't react to him almost reading her mind either. She was used to that.

"Yet, soldier boy. Yet." The smirk on her face would have scared most people, but it only made Naruto return it with one of his own.

He hadn't been paying much attention to the match, so when he heard Hayate's voice, he was a little upset with himself. "Since both participants are unable to continue, both are disqualified."

"Ugh, all these girl fights are boring. Even the girl you fought was weak." Kankuro said loud enough for everyone to hear. "These Kunoichi are so weak…" He muttered with a sigh.

When the screen showed the next match up, Naruto smirked.

"Will Hyuuga Hinata and Kankuro please enter the arena?" Hayate called out. Hinata narrowed her eyes. The young Heiress was not very violent, but even she couldn't stand when someone belittled Kunoichi.

As Hinata made her way to the stairs that led to the arena floor, she was stopped by Neji. "Hinata," he didn't use his usual 'Hinata-hime'. He only ever did that when he was his most serious. "This Suna-nin claims that our Kunoichi are below him." He looked at Kankuro, and then back at Hinata. "Show him his folly. Show him why the Hyuuga are the greatest clan in Konoha." With that said, Neji moved to the side, letting Hinata pass. The young Hyuuga Kunoichi nodded. A determined look was in her lavender-white eyes.

When the two were next to Hayate, they took their stances. Naruto couldn't see anything wrong with her form. He guessed working with a genius like Neji helped her more than Naruto thought it would. She was ready to defend her fellow Kunoichi. It was time for everyone to see that Kunoichi were Ninja too.

As soon as Hayate signaled for them to begin, Hinata activated her clan's Dojutsu. "Byakugan!" Hinata smirked. The clown's tactic wouldn't really work on someone who could see through walls…

With excellent maneuvering, Hinata pivoted, sending a single thrust of her open-palmed Juken (Gentle Fist) strike at whatever was wrapped up in bandages on 'Kankuro's' back. The Hyuuga Genin kept her face the picture of calm as she turned her back on the sexist Suna-nin. As she began to walk towards the stairs, 'Kankuro' fell to his knees. When the Suna Jonin-sensei appeared at Kankuro's side and began undoing the bandages on his back, everyone could see what had happened. Apparently, Kankuro was a puppeteer. He had been controlling his puppet from where his puppet should have been. With her Dojutsu, Hinata was able to see this immediately, so delivering the single blow to his head was very easy. She had made sure she didn't use enough chakra to kill him, though. At most he would just have the worst headache he would ever have in his life when he woke up.

"Winner, Hyuuga Hinata." Hayate announced. All of the Kunoichi, even the Jonin, smirked. Hinata had just fought a battle for every female Ninja alive. Kunoichi were not useless.

Naruto noticed Neji's proud smile, even though he tried to hide it.

_Have you noticed him, too? _Hiruzen asked.

_I've known where he's been since he entered Konoha._

Hiruzen smirked. _As is expected from you._

_Hai._

Hiruzen frowned at the flesh his former student was wearing. _For him to walk among us… I thought he was smarter than this._

Naruto was so busy with staring Orochimaru down that he didn't notice his hand rub the outside of Anko's thigh. It was his subconscious mind at work, expressing his protective feelings for the woman he loved. Anko, however, noticed it. She stayed silent though. She very much liked the affectionate touch.

_It matters not how smart he is. _Naruto's eyes met Orochimaru's. He didn't care though; he kept his eyes focused on the traitor. _He'll be dead soon. His intelligence means nothing now._

Once again, Hayate broke their conversation. "Will Uchiha Sasuke and Akado Yoroi please enter the arena?"

* * *

**Author's Note's:**

**Ugh! I hate packing. And moving… **

**Okay, I need to know if what I'm doing so far with the preliminaries is alright or not. I mean, do I really need to go through the unmentionable fights again? They were already boring in cannon. The really important fight's will be written about, but ones like Sakura vs Ino aren't all that fun to read, for me at least. They'll be mentioned, and you'll get a general feel for them, but I don't really want to detail them like the ones I'm going to in the next chapter. Please, let me know what you think. **

**Also, if it seems like I'm bashing on Orochimaru, I apologize. I don't hate him at all, I just can't really write nice things about him when I'm writing from a Konoha Shinobi's POV. I actually like the snake Sannin. If he was a good guy he would be one of my favorite characters. He's very unique and different… unfortunately he's a little creepy. So please, don't think I'm trying to bash on him. If it seems like I am it's totally unintentional.**

**And if any of you like crossovers and Young Justice (A DC Comics TV show), check out Shinobi Rising by Black Phoenix Risen. It's one of my favorite ongoing, and all time, fic's on this site. And it's like 100 times better than my story. **

**Please review good people of ! I love you all, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. **


	16. Breath of Life

**Author's Note's:**

**Can't really think of anything to say… **

**Enjoy the chapter. I'm going to go sleepy night night now. **

* * *

Hero or Monster

Chapter Sixteen – Breath of Life

* * *

_So much has happened… I'm mentally and physically exhausted._

_My heart aches, for more than one reason. My tenketsu sting and my mind just wants to sleep._

_Even Monsters have a limit, and I've found mine…_

* * *

Everyone was silent. This was the match they all wanted to see. Just how powerful was the last Uchiha? He represented an entire clan, and most of the people going to the finals where going to see him specifically. What they didn't know was he now represented something far greater than his surname. He represented the Bringer of Hope. He represented Konoha's Monsters. They would not be disappointed.

Yoroi slowly made his way down to the arena floor, a confident smirk adorning his face. Sasuke's eyes met Naruto's, and for a split-second, the entire world was gone. For a split-second, the two of them were the only people alive. For a split-second, the Monsters of Heaven understood nothing but each other. It's said that two warriors could express their emotions and feelings through combat. That may be true, but Naruto and Sasuke were Monsters, and all they needed was to meet each other's gaze.

_Show them the strength we wield._

_With pleasure._

Sasuke Shunshined (Body Flickered), now standing in front of his opponent.

_Just what have you been doing with Sasuke-kun? _Hiruzen asked. He had noticed the young Uchiha acting much different from the upset, confused little boy he knew. But when he entered the tower, the Sarutobi hadn't noticed him at first glance. The way he held himself, the way he walked, the look in his eye, it was all different, better. It was like he was a different person.

_I showed him the truth._

… _About?_

The match began. Immediately, Yoroi's hand was coated in chakra, and the older Genin rushed the Uchiha. Sasuke's eyes were on the ground, so when they morphed from black to crimson, Yoroi didn't notice. The moment it looked like Yoroi was going to make contact with Sasuke's abdomen, he smirked. Sasuke went up in a cloud of smoke the second Yoroi's chakra absorption hit him.

Everyone present was confused, even the Jonin. No-one had seen him make a Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clone). Naruto was only able to teach him three things since Wave. The first was the Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clone). The technique had too many applications for him not to teach him it. The second was the Shunshin (Body Flicker). Naruto had always seen the technique for what it really was. Shinobi only ever used it for transportation, but he showed him how useful it was in battle. And the third… Kakashi smiled under his face mask when he heard the chirping. He never thought Naruto would teach him that technique so soon. More importantly, he didn't think Naruto had the time to teach that technique to him. He shook his head. Of course Naruto had enough time. He could do anything. He was even better at teaching than he was if when he lifted his head to look at the roof, and he saw his own technique within his students hand.

The scarecrow raised his head…

Sasuke took off at low Jonin-level speeds, the infamous Chidori crackling within his left hand. Hatake looked at his Otouto who returned his gaze with a smirk. Naruto wanted a Monster, so he made one…

Yoroi had no time to even begin to react to the blitzing form of his opponent. He was smashed into the wall of the arena, cracking it a little with the force he was hit with. Yoroi's breath violently left his lungs. His throat was within the Uchiha's right hand, his left holding the A-rank technique inches from him.

Naruto had told him of where this man's loyalties were. "You chose the wrong side, spy." Sasuke whispered into his ear. Yoroi's eyes widened.

He opened his mouth. "I-" No, he wouldn't leave this room without being marked by his most powerful technique.

"Chidori!" Sasuke shouted, thrusting Hatake Kakashi's only original Jutsu into Yoroi's right shoulder. His body convulsed for a moment before the Monster withdrew his bloodied arm, allowing the man's body to slump down the wall, unconscious.

The raven-haired Genin just looked at the wall for a moment, breathing heavily. He had just done the righteous work of Heaven, and he had never felt more awake. He was still, taking a moment to realize just who, and what, he now was. He didn't know why, but he could see everything with greater detail.

When Sasuke turned, and his Sharingan eyes met Naruto's, the blond smirked.

The Uchiha now had three tomoe in each eye, a fully mature Sharingan.

"Winner, Uchiha Sasuke." Hayate exclaimed. Medical-nin immediately took Yoroi to the intensive care rooms. He was severely injured, and the longer they took to start helping him, the more likely he was to die. They were too hopeful, because Akado Yoroi was already gone. The arena was silent, everyone just looking at the Uchiha. The Genin had no idea what Sasuke had just done, or why most of the Jonin were so in awe.

"What did Sasuke just do to that guy, Sensei?" Kiba asked Kurenai. All the Genin turned to the Genjutsu Mistress, waiting for her to explain. She gulped and turned to Kakashi, asking for permission to continue. When he nodded, she began.

"That was the A-rank technique, Chidori. It was created by one of Konoha's greatest current Shinobi." She paused, looking at Kakashi. "Hatake Kakashi."

The Genin looked at Kakashi with wide eyes, finally understanding what their fellow Genin had just done. Was Sasuke really that different from them?

"Isn't that technique a little dangerous to teach a rookie Genin, Kakashi?" Asuma asked, not understanding why he would allow Sasuke to learn it so fast, if at all.

"I wasn't the one to teach it to him..." Kakashi admitted. "I didn't even know he knew it existed until I heard the chirping."

"So then how did he just probably kill someone with it?" Gai asked. This was a very serious matter. Firstly, how did the boy use such an advanced _assassination _technique without being taught by his Sensei? And secondly, how was he even able to use such a technique? Sasuke had just shown everyone how different he was from the other Genin. He not only could use Jonin-level techniques, but he was willing to use them as well.

Kakashi didn't respond, instead looking at the person responsible. His fellow Jonin followed his eyes. "Naruto taught him that?" Kurenai asked. "Why?" The scarecrow chuckled.

"Sasuke's Naruto's student now." he looked back at the Jonin he was standing beside. "Apparently, one Monster wasn't enough." With that said, the Jonin went silent. Naruto was on a different level than they were. He may technically be a Jonin, but he had higher clearance than any of them, even Kakashi. He was the Hokage's shadow, so whatever he did, the Hokage was the only one who could scold him for unsafe decisions like putting an A-ranked assassination technique in that hands of a twelve year old Genin.

Hiruzen noticed the fully mature Sharingan, and the look he saw within his Shadow's eyes within the Uchiha's. That's when Naruto answered.

_Everything…_

* * *

Naruto wanted to laugh. Not only did Shikamaru win his match, which was something he didn't really want to do, he did so in a way that was so brilliantly simple it hid the fact that it was planned out before his name was called out.

Tsuchi Kin had a big mouth, even after getting her ass handed to her by Sasuke a few days before. She was cocky, incredibly so, and she was the kind of person Shikamaru had no interest in fighting, a woman.

He honestly felt like forfeiting before it started, but thought that his mother's nagging would be too 'troublesome'. So when he was finally able to catch the Oto Kunoichi in his shadow once again, he promptly shut her up, which involved her head meeting the arena wall, hard.

Both Naruto and Anko found the way he won humorous, for different reasons. Anko just thought the way he made her bend back and hit her head was funny looking. Naruto found the fact that it was simple, yet calculated to be hilarious. He really was the laziest genius he had ever met.

* * *

"Will Gaara and Kazuki please enter the arena?" Naruto wanted to watch this fight. Kazuki was one of the Genin from Kiri. He had croppy brown hair and tanned skin. A small tanto was strapped to his back. He never promised anything, but this boy was one of Mei's Shinobi, so he wanted to make sure he stayed safe, and that went for all of the Genin from the Mist.

The red-haired boy disappeared in a Sand Shunshin (Body Flicker), and reappeared next to Hayate. When Kazuki finally joined them with a confident smirk, Hayate started the fight. Right away, the Kiri-nin unsheathed his blade and took off after his opponent. Before he could even get close enough to the Suna Shinobi, sand came rushing out of the gourd that was strapped to his back, blocking the boy's sword and pushing him back. Kazuki got his balance back and threw a kunai from his weapons holster at Gaara. Once again, the sand blocked for him.

"Nice trick, creep." He smirked. "But you'll need to do more than just def-" Whatever he was going to say was cut off when Gaara's sand slammed into the Kiri Genin. When the sand subsided, Kazuki was out cold. Gaara looked at Sasuke and gave him a bloodthirsty grin.

"Winner, Gaara." Hayate announced, but the Jinchuuriki didn't care. He brought his sands up again, intent on smashing his prey once again. When the sands were just about to slam into the unconscious boy, they were stopped by the Kamikage. All he did was flick his wrist and the sand was pushed back.

"The Proctor has announced your victory. You will respect him." The blond stated. He turned and leapt back to his place next to the Hokage. Anko smirked and went back to her cozy spot on his back. Gaara glared at the intruding Shinobi before he made his way back to his sibling. Temari sighed in relief. She had thought her younger brother was going to unleash… that _thing _right here and now. There was something about that blond with the woman wrapped around him that made Gaara listen to orders. She didn't know what it was, but even she could feel it. He just radiated with raw power. Temari blushed at the perverted thought that invaded her innocent enough mind.

Damn cute blond boys with blue eyes…

* * *

The next two fights were less than exciting.

The first had Aburame Shino vs Abumi Zaku. That Zaku still had the use of his arms after Sasuke had burned them badly was somewhat surprising, but ultimately it didn't matter. Shino was very clever, and used his kikaichu effectively.

Before the Oto-nin even knew it, Shino's bugs had entered the air tubes in his hands that he used his sound techniques with. The Aburame heir had tried to warn him not to continue, but like all arrogant fools, he didn't listen to reason. In return, he blew his own arms to bloody pieces.

The second match had Sai up against a Kiri Kunoichi named Kasumi, which was a little ironic. The fight was actually interesting, for the first ten seconds. Kasumi was sufficient in water techniques, and blew through Sai's ink creations with ease. After he got some water on him he forfeited, stating that he couldn't compete with someone like her.

It was such a load of crap. Sai was easily Chunin-level already, and he could have at the very least fought her off much longer. Naruto knew why he forfeited. It was another order from Danzo. He didn't know what was going on, but Danzo was just letting Orochimaru do as he pleased, and the blond wasn't very pleased with that fact.

* * *

"Will Akimichi Choji and Kinuta Dosu please enter the arena?" Hayate called out the next two names on the screen.

Asuma sighed and looked at his student. He was about to bribe him into fighting with barbeque as a reward, but instead held his tongue when he saw the determination in Choji's eyes. He didn't want to fight, but he knew that it was important to show the strength of not only Konoha, but the Akimichi clan as well. He had took Naruto's words to heart, and now worked hard to be a worthy friend to the Bringer of Hope. He wasn't all that much stronger than he was a couple of weeks ago, but he was at least willing to go out there and fight, no matter what the odds.

When the young Akimichi glanced at Naruto, the blond had nothing but a content smile on his face. He nodded to his gentle friend. "A true Akimichi warrior." He whispered. Choji was able to read lips, something he was very proud of, so he caught Naruto's words. He jumped from the balcony he was standing on, ready to prove his strength.

"Why do I have to fight the fatty?" Dosu groaned. He felt as though Choji was too weak to give him a good fight.

His first mistake was calling the 'pleasantly plump' boy fatty, because now he had a confident, angry Akimichi on his hands. When the fight started, Choji was eager to smash.

"Bubun Baika no Jutsu (Partial Multi-Sized Technique)!" he called out, his right fist swelling. He took off at the Oto-nin with surprising speed for someone his size. Dosu was able to dodge the enlarged fist, the ground that it struck cracking a little under the pressure of Choji's strength. The Akimichi didn't let up though and dashed at him once again, intent on landing at least one blow. Instead of the giant fist hitting him like Dosu thought it would, Choji undid his transformation, his normal fist making contact with the man's bandaged jaw.

Naruto smirked. He had reached his goal. Now, no matter the outcome, he had done his best, and that was enough.

Dosu was sent skidding. When he stopped, he rubbed his jaw. The kid was a lot better than he thought he'd be. "Alright, Choji." Dosu used his name, a sign of respect. "You're not as useless as I claimed you'd be. For that, I apologize." He dragged his sleeve up, revealing his Melody Arm. "So I'm going to go all out, too!"

Choji smirked. "Sounds good." It was time to use his favorite Jutsu. "Nikudan Sensha (Human Bullet Tank)!" He called out, his body changing into a giant, spinning ball-like bullet. He charged at his opponent, ready to slam his entire body into him. When he made it to the Oto-nin however, he was met by his Melody Arm.

"Kyomeisen (Resonating Echo Drill)!" Dosu shouted, having to put his all into this blast. His porous metal gauntlet used his chakra to use sound waves as a weapon, which was incredibly draining. He had to use almost all of his chakra to stop the Akimichi's blitz. He didn't know why, but the kid didn't stop until he absolutely had to. These were the people Orochimaru-sama wanted to take on? He was beginning to understand Uchiha Sasuke's logic. They really didn't have to prove themselves. They were so strong, in more ways than one.

The 'bullet' finally stopped to reveal an unconscious Choji. Dosu's eyes widened. Even with blood leaking from his ears he had a smile on his face.

"Winner, Kinuta Dosu." Hayate announced. Naruto smirked. Of course he could hear him.

As Choji was rotating, trying to push past Dosu, he knew he would lose this battle.

_Can you hear me, Naruto-san? _

His ears began to bleed, but he kept pushing.

_Thank you. I know what it means to be a Shinobi now._

As the Medic-nin rushed Choji away, Naruto decided to speak his mind. "Kinuta Dosu!" He shouted, getting the Oto-nin's attention. "You just witnessed the Will of Fire." He smiled. "Don't ever forget it."

Dosu was silent for a moment before he sighed. "You know what… I won't." He smirked. "He was a strong opponent. A true Shinobi." Naruto nodded his thanks for the kind words said about the gentle cho.

Choji finally had his wings.

It was only a matter of time before he spread them.

* * *

Now, Naruto was fairly close with Kiba, but he had to admit, the guy was a little too cocky for his own good. That's why when he started talking down on his opponent, a boy from Kiri named Osamu, Naruto couldn't do anything but shake his head in exasperation.

Even Anko sighed in pity for, 'that mutt boy'. Osamu looked very calm, and his eyes were very analytical. He looked at the Inuzuka with his defeat in mind. He reminded the blond of a lesser Shikamaru. Lesser in the fact that Shikamaru had a tactical mind that even trumped his own.

Kiba had gone straight for the win using his family's techniques. The Gatsuga (Fang Passing Fang) he and Akamaru used had only looked very promising. In reality, he hadn't even used the technique. Osamu would become a very powerful Genjutsu user one day.

The fight ended without even a single blow.

The next fight was almost as fast. Hyuuga Neji was to fight a boy named Kohako. Now, Hinata was able to end her match against Kankuro in a matter of seconds with a single blow. That meant that the multitude of Juken (Gentle Fist) blasts her cousin quickly delivered to the Kiri Shinobi were devastating. Neji moved with such grace, such fluidity that he looked like he was dancing rather than using the most deadly Taijutsu style ever created. He was truly a genius the likes of which the Hyuuga haven't seen in years. It was like his clan's techniques just clicked with him. It was almost as tragic as it was poetic that he was born as a branch member.

Neji was the victor, and no-one was surprised. He was considered the strongest Genin in the Chunin Exams, right up there with Uchiha Sasuke and Gaara.

Watching Neji reminded him of his promise to Uma. He would definitely fix the Hyuuga. He would rid Konoha of all cages, and let the little birds fly free.

* * *

This was the fight Naruto really wanted to see. He already knew how Sasuke's match would end. He had made the Uchiha high Chunin-level. There was no way he would have lost. But this was probably going to be the most interesting fight they would have in these preliminaries.

Rock Lee stood with Haruki, a blond Kiri-nin. Haruki was huge, like he was from Kumo. He even had the dark skin to go with it. Naruto could feel his affinity. One guess…

One or both of his parents had to be from Kumogakure for sure. That didn't matter though, because he was a Shinobi for Kirigakure, and if his demeanor was anything to go by, he was a Taijutsu expert, just like Lee. Oh yeah, this was going to be a most interesting match.

As soon as Hayate started the fight, Haruki surprised everyone with his speed. The guy was fast, but he had nothing on Konoha's Beautiful Green Wild Beast. Lee met the man's charge, a smile on his face. This was a most youthful match. "Konoha Reppu (Tree Leaf Gale)!" He called out. The Taijutsu maneuver was very low in rank, but when used by someone like Maito Gai and Rock Lee, it became a very useful tool. His leg went out to sweep the large Shinobi, but was met with nothing but air when said Shinobi leapt into the air. Lee looked up to see the dark-skinned man about to slam a fist into him. Lee was able to roll to the left, narrowly dodging the obviously powerful swing.

Getting back to their feet, the two Taijutsu enthusiasts looked at each other. That's when the hulking blond smiled.

_Boar, Ram, Snake, Horse, Dragon_

Haruki slammed his hands onto the ground, lightning rushing from his palms. "Raiton: Jibashi (Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder)." The lightning rushed at Lee from the floor, tearing the ground apart as it went. To dodge the technique, Lee had to jump, resting on the giant ram hand-seal statue.

"Lee!" Maito Gai shouted, getting into his nice guy pose. "Take off your waits!" He gave his mini a thumb up and a giant smile.

"Really, Gai-sensei?" Lee asked in a surprised tone.

"Hai!" Gai shouted grandiosely. "Show them the white-hot flames of your _youth_!" Gai thought he was being very cool like his hip rival Kakashi, but the pose, coupled with his usual attire… he was very uncool. In the eyes of Rock Lee however, he was the coolest man alive.

"I won't let you down Sensei!" He shouted, sitting down to take his weights off. Everyone watching was a little confused.

"Does he think taking off a couple of weights will help him defeat Haruki?" Kasumi asked no one in particular in a sarcastic voice. "He's one of Kiri's strongest Genin. There's no way this weirdo will even land a punch on him."

Naruto smiled. Haruki did look rather strong, but they knew nothing about Lee. This 'youth' he and his Sensei spoke of wasn't as figurative as everyone thought. It was their way of expressing their dedication and Will of Fire. And for Rock Lee, he had both in _bulk_.

Lee let loose his ankle weights, and the smirks on everyone's faces dropped just as fast as the very, very heavy training tools. The weights shook the arena when they met the floor, two large craters being formed. Haruki's eyes widened. What the hell was this kid?

Lee smirked as he entered his Goken (Strong Fist) stance. And with speeds no Genin should possess, Lee vanished. The Genin couldn't even see him, and Sasuke had to use his Sharingan to even keep up. Naruto smiled. "Here we go…" he whispered.

Before Haruki could even react, Lee appeared right in front of him, delivering a powerful fist to his gut, and then vanishing again. This happened a few times more before the large Genin chuckled. "Is that all you've got?" And just like Lee, Haruki vanished. How someone that big could move that fast was beyond Lee, but it didn't matter in the end. A few minutes of high speed Taijutsu later, both Genin stopped.

"So you noticed it, then." Haruki suddenly said. Lee narrowed his eyes.

"You can interpret my moves… How?" Haruki smiled.

"Maito Gai is a very famous Shinobi, and his personal creation, the Goken (Strong Fist) has been seen by many. My Sensei developed a counter for you Sensei's style. You're using an outdated form." Dissing his Sensei was probably not the smartest thing to do.

"Lee!" Naruto shouted. He didn't want the boy to show off all of his tricks yet. These were just the preliminaries after all. "I give you permission to use it." Lee knew exactly what he was talking about.

"But it's not mine to use!" Lee shouted back in a surprisingly serious voice.

"Why do you think I let you see it?" He looked to Gai. "I keep my promises, Lee." Lee looked to his Sensei as well, confused at what was going on. Nevertheless, the smile on his face was one he rarely had. He didn't think he'd ever get to use this. It was going to be so youthful.

Gai was just as confused. What had the Bringer of Hope taught his student?

Rock Lee was no Sennin- that was obvious. But with the use of his Sensei's teachings, he could use the Kamikage's creation. "Kaimon: Kai (Gate of Opening)!" The first of the Hachimon had been opened. It wasn't enough. "Kyumon: Kai (Gate of Healing)!" Once again, another of his body's limiters opened, increasing his speed and strength. This was just enough for him to use it.

"You taught him how to open the Hachimon?" Kakashi asked in surprise. "How many gates can he open?" Gai didn't even reply, too engrossed in his student. What was he going to do? What had Naruto taught him? He did remember the boy's promise, though.

"_As long as take breath in this world, your students will be safe, this I promise you. I will protect them with my life, like I will protect you, because no matter what else happens, I love my village and her people."_

Neji smiled. He had already seen this before. He was truly grateful to have a rival such as Lee. It was time for these people to see another kind of genius. It was time for Rock Lee to show the world what hard work could accomplish.

Lee entered a stance no-one but Kakashi had ever seen before. His eye widened and he lifted his forehead protector, focusing his Sharingan on the impossible. Both his hands were posed in a regular enough boxing style, and his knees were bent. He was bending backward a little, and his right leg was in front of the left. It was a perfect stance. How in the hell did he learn this? This should have been impossible for anyone but Naruto. He doubted Gai could have learned it.

He looked towards Naruto. "You didn't!" He shouted incredulously. Gai snapped out of his intense focus when he heard Kakashi's shocked voice. When his eyes met the blond, all he saw was a monstrous smile.

That's when Lee began. "Kaminoikari (God's Wrath)." It was but a whisper, but Hiruzen heard it all the same.

_You didn't really teach him this… did you?_

Naruto just smiled. He was excited to see if he could actually pull this off without Natural Energy.

_I will always help the Angels of Heaven._

The green-clad Genin took off, the ground smashing with the force of his speed. When he reappeared, he sent a sickening kick to the side of Haruki's head. As the huge Genin was sent in the direction of the arena wall, Lee disappeared once more. He suddenly appeared in front of the Kiri-nin, sending an elbow to his gut. When the elbow stopped him, a barrage of fists was sent to his ribs. His hands were so fast that many couldn't even keep up with it. He then sent a furious back hand to his face, sending him flying again. Lee rushed after him, this time from above. Before he could crash into the wall, Lee was already spinning down. When his leg smashed into the bulky Shinobi's back, it was over.

Naruto had developed his own Taijutsu maneuver to combat people like Maito Gai. It was on the level of the Omote Renge (Front Lotus), just minus the negative drawbacks to the user's body. And of course, it was much more devastating when the blond used it, since instead of using his bare fists, he used Natural Energy. But the fact that he was able to pull it off was incredible. It took such speed, such flexibility that someone as big as Kakashi or Maito Gai wouldn't be able to use it. It was created for the small to conquer the large. He was very adept at the style, and Naruto might teach him the actual last blow. The kick was the finishing touch that Naruto showed him, but when Naruto used it, a blow to the heart finished the maneuver, killing the target. Naruto always made sure to kill when he was supposed to kill.

You never wound something you can't kill. It usually comes back to bite you in the ass.

"Winner, Rock Lee." Hayate announced.

_Isn't that a little advanced for someone like Lee-kun? _Hiruzen asked.

Naruto chuckled. _That's not even his greatest technique, Jiji._

_Oh? And what is?_

_That Genin knows the Ura Renge (Reverse Lotus)._

Hiruzen didn't show it, but he was shocked. The Ura Renge (Reverse Lotus) was only something a handful of Shinobi ever born could use. It was the pinnacle of regular Taijutsu techniques. The only thing more powerful could only be done by Maito Gai. That's when a smile found its way on the Hokage's aged face.

_The great tree is still strong…_

Naruto smiled. _As it always will be._

* * *

The last match was a Kiri Kunoichi named Yoko and the 'Konoha' Shinobi Tsurugi Misumi. The male Genin used a very rare method called Nan no Kaizo (Soft Physique Modification). It allowed him to dislocate his joints and control his softened body with his chakra. He immediately tried to suffocate the smaller than average girl, but he soon learned that size meant nothing in the Shinobi world.

Yoko had surprised even Naruto when she used Yoton. Looking at the little girl, she did remind him of Mei a little. She had the same hair color, but it wasn't as long as the Mizukage's. Her skin was a little darker as well. By the time Misumi felt heat he was already being burnt by the lava seeping from the Kunoichi's mouth. The match ended quickly, and Yoko was the winner.

She was small, but Naruto could tell that she was skilled, incredibly so. God she looked so much like Mei…

With that match finished, the preliminaries were over.

* * *

The Hokage and his Shadow stood in front of the twelve prevailing Genin. These twelve were made up from four different villages, the majority of them being from Konoha. The preliminaries had played out exactly like Hiruzen thought they would. Naruto was a natural born leader. If he died this second, his Shadow would be able to lead the village no problem. Leading a Genin or Chunin team would have been easy for him to figure out. That wasn't the reason he had assigned Naruto to the Jonin-sensei.

The first reason was to get him closer to Uchiha Sasuke. That, of course, worked out perfectly. Anything Naruto wanted to do, he did it. The second reason was to enhance the might of Heavens new generation. The Genin of the village were strong in their own rights, but Hiruzen knew that two weeks with the Kamikage and his Genin would benefit from it. That was the true reason behind Naruto's assignment: to ensure the future of Konohagakure no Sato.

As he looked on at the six Genin from Konoha that made it, he knew his Shadow had accomplished his task. Even the ones who didn't make it past the preliminaries had bettered themselves. Akimichi Choji had been a worry for not only the Hokage, but the boy's father as well. He was far too gentle and neither of them thought he would make it very far in the Shinobi world. Seeing him fight today totally changed the Hokage's opinion of the boy. Naruto was able to see the important things within people's hearts, and then he could inspire them to bring it out. There was a fire in Choji's eyes now that Hiruzen had thought impossible for him to attain.

Then there was young Haruno Sakura. The pink-haired girl had entered the arena looking like a true Kunoichi. Her gentle look and somewhat aggressive personality reminded him of his student, Tsunade. She may have lost her fight, but she no longer looked like the little girl from the Academy. She was more confident, and Hiruzen knew she was determined to improve herself. She could very well become a powerful Kunoichi if she kept that dedicated mindset.

Hiruzen decided it was time to begin. "The twelve of you have proven that you are ready to advance to the next rank." He paused, trying to etch the faces of the young Shinobi before him. They would soon grow old, and some of them, and then eventually all of them, would die. "You are now one step closer to that rank. Stage three will be the last of the exams, and whether you advance in your Shinobi career will be up to your performances and respective leaders." He turned to Hayate, the Proctor of the third exam.

Hayate nodded and coughed before he started. "The third stage will be similar to this one." Anko held a bag out. "You will draw a number, and that will be your opponent." Anko went down the line of Genin, each pulling out a piece of paper with a number on it. "The third stage will be held within one month from now. In this time we suggest you train and prepare to fight the opponent that fate has decided for you." He looked at Naruto, letting the blond say his words.

"Get as powerful as you possibly can." His eyes met Gaara's blue-green ones. "You have to if you want to attain your goals."

Anko had finally finished, and the Genin now had their numbers.

Ones: Nara Shikamaru, Temari.

Twos: Hyuuga Hinata, Kasumi

Threes: Uchiha Sasuke, Gaara

Fours: Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee

Fives: Aburame Shino, Osamu

Sixes: Kinuta Dosu, Yoko

"You know who you'll be facing. Now go and prepare." The Hokage finished.

Naruto signaled for Sasuke to wait while the rest of the Shinobi filed out of the room. "Anko," Naruto started. "I need to do something. It won't take long, so is it alright if we spend some time together afterwards?"

Anko nodded. "Sure thing. I'll be home so just drop by whenever." Naruto smiled.

"Sounds like a date."

Anko whistled. "You're gutsy, soldier boy." It was a little embarrassing to admit it, but this was the first time anyone had ever asked to go on a date with her. She never had an actual relationship with the other people she had slept with.

"You should know better, snake lady. Jiraiya is my godfather. You can't be related to him, blood or otherwise, and _not _be gutsy." He replied cheekily. It was the truth though. Jiraiya had a knack for rubbing off on people, and it was hard not to gain the man's brave sense of self.

Anko just shook her head with a smirk. She couldn't think of anything to argue about that statement. When she left, Naruto and Sasuke were the only two left in the arena. The Uzumaki became very serious as he spoke his next words. "I think it's about time we speak to Sai." His expression darkened. "And I have the perfect idea to get our point across."

Sasuke didn't know what his Shishou had in mind, but he could tell it was going to be fun.

* * *

Danzo was standing before one of his teams. They had just gotten back from a mission, and were reporting their success. They were in the underground ROOT base, a secure base at that. That's when the voice he was afraid of hearing down here spoke out.

"My eyes are your eyes." The voice came from somewhere above and to the right of him. "My arms are your arms." This time, the same voice, was somewhere below and to his left. His ROOT agents stood, unsheathing their blades. "My soul is your soul." Once again, the same voice was in a different position. "I am your sword, your shield. I am your shadow, your silent warrior. I am you solution." Suddenly, the person the voice belonged to was right in front of the ROOT operatives and their leader. "I am ANBU." He had an angry look on his face as he looked over the ROOT agents. "True ANBU…"

The ROOT agents made to move against the intruder, but were stopped by Danzo. "Don't. You stand no chance against him." He sighed. "What do I owe this unexpected visit to, Naruto-san?" That's when Uchiha Sasuke Shunshined (Body Flickered) next to the blond. "Sasuke-kun? I see, so you're under Naruto-san's tutelage now?"

"Drop the polite act, Danzo." He looked the ROOT agents over. "You know, I used to respect you somewhat." His eyes met Danzo's only visible one. "You used to be a warrior, a protector from the shadows." He narrowed his eyes. "The moment you took what doesn't belong to you was the moment you became the enemy." He looked at Danzo's bandage-covered arm. "I'm here for two reasons." He began. "The first reason is to retrieve something that belongs to my Shadow." Danzo's eyes flickered to Sasuke. "You will have her eyes ready for me by the time we leave." Danzo just stayed silent. It was never healthy to poke the already pissed off dragon. "And the second thing," he looked at the shadows of the room to his right, "Your operative needs to stick to the status quo. If I ever see him abandon his team again, I will kill him. Do you understand me, Danzo?" Danzo didn't say anything, or even nod his head, but Naruto was able to feel his answer. "Good."

An operative with a plane white mask appeared next to Danzo. Naruto knew this man to be the second in command of ROOT, Yuki. He had a cylindrical jar that was full of liquid. Within that liquid, a pair of eyes floated. Sasuke looked at the eyes with confusion. Who did they belong to? Why did Naruto say they were his?

"Is there anything else I can do for you, Naruto?" The blond smirked. Danzo was pissed. He had to stand here and take orders from a twelve year old in front of his men. It was humiliating.

After Naruto took the jar, he and Sasuke began to walk away. "Oh, you know what; there was one other thing…" Naruto vanished.

When he reappeared, his kunai was imbedded in Yuki's throat. "Whatever your involvement is with Orochimaru, it ends now." He ripped his blade from the ROOT agent's throat. "This is your one and only warning. Do not push me, Danzo." He was now ready to leave the dark, dingy base of the Foundation. As they made their way out, Sasuke finally decided to ask the question on his mind.

"Whose eyes are these?" He really wanted to know. He felt like he knew who the belonged to for some reason.

"They belonged to a victim of Danzo's." Naruto stopped, looking Sasuke in the eye. "They were, are, your mothers."

Sasuke froze. "Why did that bastard have my mother's eyes?" Sasuke snarled. He'd never been so angry before.

"He took what did not belong to him, Sasuke. And for his trespasses against your family, he will lose his life." Naruto explained calmly.

"But when?!" He shouted. "Why not now? You could end him easily right this instant. He deserves to die!" Sasuke was on the verge of tears. He had no right to touch his mother!

"Calm yourself, Sasuke." The blond said softly. "You need to be in control of yourself at all times. I'm going to give you power that could seriously injure or kill innocents if you lose control. You can't lose your calm so easily anymore, you can't afford it." Sasuke took in a deep breath. He was still angry, but he knew Naruto was right. He wanted to control his power, not have his power control him. "You are right, I could kill him," he looked around him, "All of them. But what would that accomplish? No. He will not die just by my hand. You have been hurt the most by him." He smirked. "The last thing he will see is your blazing Sharingan." The Uzumaki started walking again. "We do things right, and our way, or we don't do them at all."

Sasuke was still for a moment before he let out a deep breath and smirked. That did sound very appealing. He walked behind his Shishou, his mind completely calm and collected. He was a Monster now. He needed to act like one.

"Why did you need Kaa-san's eyes?" Sasuke asked when they made it out of the underground compound.

"You'll need these eyes, Sasuke. They'll save you from the darkness." He answered.

Sasuke looked at him confusingly. "What darkness?" He asked.

Naruto smirked. "Have you read the scrolls in the Naka Shrine?" Sasuke's eyes widened.

"How did you know about them?" He thought no-one but the Uchiha knew that they existed. And then there was the fact that no-one but the Uchiha could read them.

"Itachi was like a brother to me, Sasuke. He was also my kohai, which was a little awkward since he was older than me…" He smiled at the memories of Karasu calling him Sempai just to embarrass him. "There were no secrets between us. When he developed the Mangekyo Sharingan, he told me what he read from the scrolls."

"Mangekyo… that's the ultimate form of the Sharingan…" Sasuke shivered. "He… he showed them to me that night…"

Naruto gave a sad look. "Yeah…" He sighed. "Well I'm planning on helping you unlock them as well." Sasuke's eyes widened. "The draw back to the Mangekyo is that the wielder starts to lose their eyesight until they completely go blind." He shook his head. "Itachi's already lost so much of his sight…" he held up the jar. "These eyes will be yours when you unlock them. And as for Itachi," he smirked. "Let's just say I know Danzo's little secret."

Sasuke was taking a moment to let the information digest. "What's that mean?" He finally asked.

Naruto clenched his fist. "Danzo has the other half of Itachi's replacement. And before I let you rip that bastard's soul out of his body, I'm going to save our brother."

Sasuke smiled. "Can't wait."

Naruto returned the smile. "Agreed."

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke went their separate ways after leaving the ROOT base. Sasuke decided to go home and get a good night's sleep, knowing Naruto was going to work him into the ground the entire month. Naruto decided to pick up Anko, so that's why he was standing at the door to hers and Kurenai's apartment. When he knocked, it only took a few seconds for it to open.

"Naruto-san?" Kurenai said when she opened the door.

"Hello, Kurenai-san. Is Anko here?" He asked. Kurenai nodded.

"Yes. Hold on a moment, I'll go get her." Naruto nodded and suppressed the smile that wanted to creep onto his face. Kurenai was shocked that Anko had become so close to the blond, and she was a little worried. If Yugao knew they were spending so much time together she wouldn't be very happy.

A few moments later, Anko came to the door. "You ready?" Naruto asked. Anko nodded with a smirk.

"Sure am. Now, woo me, soldier boy." Naruto returned the smirk. She just challenged him.

"Just remember you asked for it, snake lady." He grabbed Anko by the side and vanished from the doorstep. Kurenai sighed. She really hoped Yugao wouldn't be upset with her for 'allowing' Anko to take her 'Otouto's innocence'.

* * *

After spending the day 'wooing' Anko, which involved eating Dango on top of the Hokage Monument and drinking ridiculously expensive Sake straight from the bottle, the two decided to walk through the Tea Avenue. They had spent most of their time just laughing about anything and everything. They spoke a little of their pasts, but quickly decided against it since most of Naruto's past is classified and he already knew everything about her.

That's when the kissing started. Naruto decided that he very much liked kissing Anko since she liked it when he was a little grabby. After what seemed like hours, they decided to take the walk they were currently on. The smells of the Tea Avenue still reminded Naruto of peace, and walking it with someone you loved made it all the better. They didn't really talk while they walked. They just enjoyed the other's presence.

This was definitely one of the Uzumaki's favorite days of all time now. Nothing could ruin it.

Oh how wrong he was…

He felt one of the Genin from Kiri approaching them. It was the small Yoton using girl. He didn't know what she would want with them. When she landed in front of them, Naruto smiled at the girl. "Hello, Yoko-san. Is there something you need?"

Anko raised an eyebrow. What was the little Genin doing interrupting her date?

"Your presence is requested outside the village. My Sensei told me to give this to you." Yoko said, handing the blond a folded piece of paper. When Naruto took it into his hands, his eyes widened and his heart stopped…

"I'm ready then," Naruto started walking towards the gate, "Let's go now." Yoko nodded and began to follow. Before he got any further he turned to Anko. "Aren't you coming?" Did the snake user really think he would just bail on her like that?

"My Sensei said for you to come alone." The Kiri Genin spoke up.

Naruto turned to the auburn-haired girl. "I was on a date, Yoko. I'm not just going to leave her behind. Either she comes, or I don't. And we both know your Sensei would be very unpleased if you upset the Shinobi responsible for freeing your country."

Yoko clicked her tongue in annoyance before she relented. "Alright, she can come. Just hurry." Naruto turned to Anko and gestured for her to follow.

When she began to follow, the three of them took to the roofs. "What was that piece of paper?" Anko asked. She didn't know why, but she could definitely tell that it surprised him greatly when he saw it.

Naruto didn't reply for a few seconds. "It's the letter I wrote Mei before I left Mizu…" Anko suddenly felt very nervous. "If it's here… that means she is too." He took in a deep breath. "You said you wanted to speak with her. I don't know if she even still has feelings for me. She could just be here to let me know she's moved on. But if she's here to tell me she still cares for me, I don't want to hide you from her. You both deserve to hear what I have to say, and then we can go from there… Wherever there is…"

Anko just stayed silent. She was a lot more nervous than she thought she'd be. The Mizukage was a very beautiful, very powerful woman. Anko knew she was good looking, but anyone would be a little intimidated by someone like Terumi Mei. Her date with Naruto confirmed everything she already knew about her feelings for the blond. She was now more than ever willing to fight for him. She didn't want to lose him. She didn't want to lose this feeling. He was her knight in shining armor, and she would do anything to keep him.

It didn't take long before they were outside the village gates, making their way to some random location. This far from the village and Naruto couldn't feel what was happening within her. A few minutes later and they were at their destination.

That's when he saw her. She looked just as beautiful as the day he met her. Her beautiful auburn hair was longer than he remembered. Her skin was just as creamy as it was before. The blue top that hung from her shoulders accentuated her bust and curves. It was dark out, but she shined like an angel. When she turned, he felt the same feeling in his stomach when Anko looked at him. He swallowed hard; having his voice shake would have been humiliating. They stood there while she walked across the small clearing they were in. The grass was long, and the trees surrounded the edges. The sky was cluttered with stars and the moon was full.

When she felt them enter the clearing, her stomach had a funny feeling. When she turned, he was there, the same yet so different. He was much taller now; he'd be taller than her soon. His hair was longer as well, if only slightly. His adorable whisker marks hadn't faded. Good. She loved those. His eyes were just as blue as she remembered. His skin was a little darker, and his clothing was completely different. Gone was his ANBU attire, and in its place was a true Jonin uniform. His face still held the strong but young look. Even through all of the cloths she could tell that his muscle definition had increased as well. The last time she had met him he had made her feel like she was next to a fire. He always felt warm and bright. But now, four years later, it was like she was next to the sun. He was so bright, so warm, in was overwhelming. She decided to ignore the woman next to him and approach her Warrior Angel.

She smiled at him when she was in front of him. "Naruto-kun." She greeted.

Naruto swallowed again for good measure. "Mei-chan… What are you doing in Hi no Kuni so early?" He wasn't complaining, just a little confused.

"I didn't feel like waiting another month to see you." She raised an eyebrow. "But if I'm bothering you I could always leave and come back when the finals begin."

Naruto shook his head. "No!" He almost shouted. "You don't have to leave. I just wasn't expecting you to get here so early. And I didn't know if you'd even want to see me."

Mei laughed. It was a beautiful thing, her laugh. "You know, I actually tried to get over you." She sighed. "Unfortunately, you're very hard to forget about." She laughed again. "I read your letter every day, you know." She looked at Anko for a second. "Did… did you forget about me?" She asked softly.

It was now or never. She deserved to know. "Mei," He started. "I've thought about you every day since the first day I met you. A piece of me never left Mizu, never left you." Anko knew it was too much to hope that he didn't feel how hurt she was right now. "I spent every day thinking that you would forget about me. That you'd find someone else, someone older and move on." He shook his head. "You're my Princess, Mei, even now. But there's something you need to know." Mei gulped- her stomach now in knots. He took in a deep breath. "Terumi Mei, this is Mitarashi Anko." Neither woman said a word. "I fell in love with her, Mei."

Mei froze and it felt like her heart did as well.

Anko was more nervous than ever. She was wrong, this was a bad idea.

"I didn't mean for it to happen-" The blond was cut off by the Mizukage.

"I thought you were different…" She whispered. Naruto felt her anger, her betrayal. "But you're not…" Yes, yes he was… "You're just like the rest." She didn't even want to look at him. "Did you ever really love me, asshole!?" God she felt like an idiot. Why did she ever fall for a _child_?!

_Child… _Naruto had felt her mind, and it hurt him more than any wound he had ever suffered.

"Did he ever really love you?!" Anko shouted not only surprising Naruto and Mei, but herself as well. "Are you stupid?" The woman really pissed the snake user off.

"I am the Mizukage, _Mitarashi_. You will not speak to me like-" Mei was cut short by Anko's snort.

"Please, _Terumi_, I don't care if you're the Fire Daimyo. You're still stupid!" Mei narrowed her eyes. "You know how much Naruto struggles because of us?" If she was smart she'd just let the Mizukage thank whatever she wanted and have Naruto all to herself, but something was not letting her close her mouth. "If you're thinking he's been sleeping around with me or anyone else you're sadly mistaken. He loved you and only you until he met me, and even I haven't been with him. And you want to know why that is?!" She was really, really pissed off. She had seen Naruto's expression after she last spoke. Someone like him didn't deserve to look so broken. "It's because of you! The two of you weren't even together, and he didn't know if you even had feelings for him anymore, but he felt that if he slept with me he'd be betraying you!" Why was she defending his love for another woman? "He told me that whenever he thinks about you, he _hates _himself because he feels like he's betraying me, and he _hates _himself for thinking about me because he feels like he's betraying you."

"Anko…" Naruto tried to stop the woman. Even saying these words stung her heart.

The Jonin ignored him, continuing her rant. "I can't be with the only person I've ever loved like this because of you."

"Why are you defending him?!" Mei cried out. "Don't you feel like I do?"

"Of course I do! When he told me about you, it broke my heart. But I was at least willing to speak to you for his sake. You think that I like this any more than you? But for the person I love, I'd do anything." She closed her eyes, trying to hold back the tears trying to escape. "He set me free from a curse everyone said I'd be stuck with my entire life. I know about him freeing your country." She opened her eyes, looking at Naruto. "He's amazing. He helps people and never asks for anything in return." Mei remembered that he asked for nothing but a healthy alliance between their nations for freeing Mizu. "He doesn't have a family. He never has… He deserves better than even me and you, but if he's satisfied with me, then I'm going to try my best to make him happy."

Mei was breathing hard, her anger replaced with confusion and indecisiveness. "So what do you suppose we do? Do you really expect me to share him? That's absurd!"

Anko sighed. "I have no idea…" She narrowed her eyes. "But we owe it to him to listen to what he thinks. That's the least we can do for the person who changed our lives so much." Mei calmed her breathing. She had overreacted. She was still upset, but this woman had a point. She shouldn't have blown up like she did. Anko was right, they weren't together. He hadn't really betrayed her, and he still cared for her enough not to sleep with anyone, even with another woman he apparently loved.

She looked at Naruto, her eyes telling him that she was ready to at least listen.

Naruto steeled his emotions. "You both know of the ability I possess to read emotions." He took in a deep breath. "It may sound lame of me to say this, but I truly love you both equally." He felt both Anko and Mei's doubt. "So instead of explaining it to you, I'll just show you." He walked over to Anko, taking her hand into his. Mei narrowed her eyes at them touching. He then walked them over to Mei, holding his hand out for her to take. She just looked at the outstretched limb for a moment before she took it into her hand as well. "I've never tried an open link between three people before, so this'll be new for me too." Anko and Mei saw his eyes turn gold before his entire sockets shined with the majestic light. It didn't take long for it to happen to them as well.

Their world went white.

* * *

_They were crying. It hurt so badly. Their neck burned, and their heart ached. Their eyes were puffy from how much they cried. They hadn't eaten anything in days. They were too depressed to eat. He had abandoned them. He was their world. They would have done anything for him. How could he do this to them?_

_Was it their fault? _

* * *

_They had to hide it from them. The people would kill them if they knew their secret. They couldn't help it though, they were born this way. Why did everyone hate people like them? They didn't hurt people. They weren't bad. They were just different. Kaa-san told them to be proud of their bloodline._

_What did they ever do to be feared?_

* * *

_They could feel the fear and hate everyone felt towards them. They were all alone, always. They were never scared, but sometimes they were lonely. They understood why everyone hated them. But still, it hurt. Why were they so different from everyone else? Why could they feel everything? That was the worst part, understanding why they were hated. This was a nightmare._

_How could they wake up?_

* * *

_Things were getting a little better. They no longer cried themselves to sleep. They no longer felt betrayed. Now, they felt pissed. They were never going to let someone hurt them like that again. They were going to kill him._

_They needed to get stronger. _

* * *

_They were no longer afraid. They didn't care what people thought about them. They would fight back. They heard about a resistance. That's where they belonged. This was their home too! They would no longer cower in the face of the ignorant._

_They needed to get stronger._

* * *

_They were finally awake. The nightmare had stopped for a short time. They had done something terrible to a terrible person. They finally had a way to do what they wanted. They were already strong, and they'd only get stronger._

_They needed to feel awake again. _

* * *

_He had freed them. They thought they'd be forever trapped, but he freed them. He just walked into their life and fixed it. He had heard their heart. He was their knight in shining armor. They didn't ever want to have this feeling again, but they did._

_They loved him._

* * *

_They were just curious at first. They didn't think it would turn out like this. He had set their people free. He had asked for nothing in return. Whenever he smiled, they felt warm, safe. He was the most amazing person they had ever met. He was their warrior angel._

_They loved him._

* * *

_They dreamt about both of them every night. When they dreamt about the first, they dreamt about her beautiful, long auburn hair that brought out her beautiful green eyes and cute smile. When they dreamt about the second, they dreamt about large, brown, playful, somewhat mischievous eyes and her thousand-watt smile. They were always on their mind. They hated themselves for loving them both. They wished for nothing but to have them both, but they knew that was very unlikely._

_Why did they love both of them?_

* * *

The gold shine faded from their eyes. Naruto was a little tired, but he'd be fine in a few minutes. He was able to catch both Mei and Anko before they fell. That was a lot harder than he thought it'd be. It completely exhausted the girls. They couldn't stay conscious after that overload of information. When he synched with Anko, he only had the link open one way. He received information only, Anko received nothing. This time however, he completely opened the link. Anko, Mei, and Naruto now knew everything about each other. Naruto made sure not to look into the top secret information he and Mei knew. But everything else, their childhoods, their entire lives, it all was shared.

Yoko and her Sensei, another woman with auburn hair, approached him. "She's fine." He stated, feeling their worry for their leader. "She's just exhausted." He allowed the older woman to take Mei into her arms. Before they could leave, Naruto stopped them. "Wait." He held out the letter he had written Mei. "Can you make sure she gets this when she wakes?" Yoko nodded and took the letter. "Thanks." When the Kiri-nin took off, Naruto decided it was late, and that Anko needed to get home. With one final look at the moon, he Shunshined (Body Flickered) out of the clearing, intent on dropping Anko off and heading home. He really needed his Nee-chan. She was always there to talk to him and help him with whatever he needed.

* * *

He had slipped in the window of Anko's room, making sure he was unheard. He knew Kurenai was asleep in the next room, and that she wasn't alone. He didn't want to wake two sleeping Jonin because he couldn't be silent. It would have been embarrassing.

He laid Anko in her bed, pulling the covers over her. He took her sandals and trench coat off, trying to make her as comfortable as he could. He just stared at her sleeping face for a moment. He was able to feel her soul a second time, and it was just as beautiful as the first. He was about to kiss her forehead when he felt the extreme feelings of sadness and desperation form Yugao.

His heart stopped when he couldn't feel Hayate. What in Kami's name happened? He vanished, trying to get to his sister as fast as he could.

* * *

Yugao could do nothing but stand and stare at the body of her dead fiancé. She had her ANBU mask on, and Shinobi, never mind ANBU, never cried. Her team was silent, as was the other ANBU cell that arrived before them. Standing here, atop Kikyo Castle, the cold wind hitting her already shivering body, all she could do was curse the full moon staring at her. She usually loved gazing at it, but right now, with Hayate gone, she didn't much care for the beauty of it anymore.

She only had one question. Where was Naruto?

Why hadn't he felt the battle and come to save her lover? That's what he did, wasn't it? Save people? So why didn't he save the person her heart belonged to?

Naruto arrived just in time to feel her anger at him. "Y… Neko?" He stuttered. Why was she so mad at him?

"This is an ANBU matter. You don't belong here. Leave." The purple-haired Kunoichi droned in an emotionless voice. Naruto looked as if he'd been struck.

"W-wha-" He tried to speak, but the shock of her reaction to him wouldn't let the words come out.

And then, the one emotion he never thought he'd feel from his sister, his best friend, hit him like a Bijuudama (Tailed-Beast Bomb).

Yugao _hated _him.

She signed for the ANBU assembled to remove the boy from the crime scene, but no-one, not even the other team, listened.

Naruto lost all emotion in his eyes. He… he looked dead inside. "I'm still the Second in Command, Neko." He turned to Hayate. "Now let me do what I came here for." He paused. "And I will no longer need to stay with you and Hayate. I'll be fine on my own." He would not cry. He had something impossible to do.

Why he spoke like Hayate wasn't lying before them dead she didn't understand.

It was time for him to give his new Senjutsu technique a try. If the positive side of the metaphorical number line represented the Yang half of his ability, then the negative half represented the Yin half. And if the Yang half, which represents the physical side of the ninja arts, allowed him to give Natural Energy form in the impure world, then that only meant…

Naruto's gilded eyes closed, his left hand touching Hayate's head, his right touching his heart. He concentrated, trying to find what he was looking for.

And then, he found it.

_Hayate?_

Nothing responded for a few seconds until…

… _N-Naruto?_

The instant Naruto's eyes shot open, Hayate's did the same. The Tokubetsu Jonin sprang upright, taking in a deep breath.

"H-how…" he whispered, feeling his body for the wounds that should still be there. He found nothing. Yugao just froze. What… what had just happened? She felt his dead body with her own hands. This was impossible, even for the Kamikage… right? His words found their way to the front of her confused mind.

"_And I will no longer need to stay with you and Hayate. I'll be fine on my own."_

What had she done?

Naruto cursed under his breath. He didn't know enough about the Yin half of Natural Energy. He should have trained with it more before he used it. He was already so dizzy. Before he lost consciousness, he whispered the name of the only true friend he had left.

"Kurama…"

Naruto's pupils slit vertically.

* * *

**Author's Note's:**

**So I'm pretty sure I have the greatest readers ever. Seriously, you people make me smile, laugh, and make myself look like an idiot in front of everyone in the library with your reviews. Please keep reviewing, it makes my day, and I need a little more happiness in my life right now.**

**A few people mentioned that the last chapter was a bit short, so here's 11,000 words for ya. I apologize if the last chapter was too short. I didn't even realize until someone said something. I hope the size and surprise I have for you guys makes up for it.**

**I've decided to give Naruto the Hiraishin, but don't worry, he won't spam it. I'm going to use it for different reasons, and most of them aren't battle related. And in case some of you are confused with what Lee did. It's a maneuver from Naruto's personally made Taijutsu style. I will be going into it later on, so if you're confused as to why Kakashi was so shocked, don't worry, I want you to be. For now. **

**So what did you guys think about the chapter? I hope too many people aren't upset with me for giving Sasuke the Chidori so soon. I realized that he had been training him for a month, the same amount of time it took him to learn it in cannon. This time though, Naruto taught him, so he learned it a little faster, which let me explain what he's learned so far. I've got BIG plans for the invasion, so just hold on a little longer. It's going to be epic! Oh, and what did everyone think about Hayate's moment? A couple of people wanted me to save him, and I was already planning on from the beginning so I was happy that others wanted it as well. It was definitely different than anything I've seen on this site. A couple of people wanted Yugao to get romantically involved with Naruto after Hayate died. First of all, he's like her brother, so that wouldn't work… well it could, but I wouldn't feel comfortable writing it. And second, Hayate didn't die. Thirdly, Naruto will not get with anyone besides Mei and/or Anko.**

**Please review! And have a nice morning or night.**_  
_


	17. Acceptance

**Author's Note's:**

**Surprise! Two chapters with this update! Now, I've been moving, and dealing with other personal problems, but when I saw how close to 1,000 followers I am, I felt like writing and not stopping. So, here we are a week later and two chapters ready for your enjoyment.**

* * *

Hero or Monster

Chapter Seventeen – Acceptance

* * *

_It's time for me to become my father. I wasn't fast enough for Hayate, for Yugao. I will never be too slow again. I need to become stronger. I need more. I'm… I'm not enough. I know that now._

_Konoha needs more. And it starts with Uchiha Sasuke._

_The Monsters of Konoha shall show the world why Heaven is indomitable. I will never be late again. _

_I was blind to think I could have them both. My own desires almost cost me my family. It's time I open my eyes again. _

_I'm a Monster. It is time I reminded the world this._

* * *

A scared Anko made her way through the Hospital, trying to find the room Naruto was in. After waking up in her bed, which she had no idea how she got there, she had received a message from the Hokage. The message read: "Uzumaki Naruto has been hospitalized". She hadn't moved faster in all her life. How was that even possible? Her soldier boy was invincible, right?

Turning the corner of the hallway, she found the room she was looking for. It was kind of hard to miss with all the bodies guarding it. There were two ANBU operatives stationed at the door she needed to get through. On the opposite side of the hall, Yugao and Hayate were sitting in waiting chairs. She decided to speak to them first. As she made her way to them, Hayate noticed her, getting up from his seat and meeting her halfway.

"What happened, Hayate?" Anko asked fearfully. The Tokubetsu Jonin looked terrified, like he had seen a ghost. She was half right, he felt like he _was_ the ghost…

He shook his head. "I don't know how but…" He looked back at the door Naruto was behind. "I… I died last night, Anko…" He was shaking, and his face expressed nothing but confusion.

"What?" the snake user replied even more confused than Hayate. "What do you mean?"

"I mean I was killed last night and Naruto… he brought be back." Anko could tell that he was serious. "He reached into the pure world and brought me back." He shook his head again. "How's that even possible? How can a twelve year old do that?" His hand rubbed the phantom wounds on his chest. "I was wounded badly, but when I… came back, they were gone, completely healed." He looked Anko in the eyes. "I haven't coughed since then either… It's like when he brought me back, I was even better than before…"

Anko just listened to Hayate's words. What the hell happened after the synching?

"I guess something happened between him and Yugao while I was… you know, because she cried herself to sleep muttering how terrible of a sister she is over and over again." He sighed.

She couldn't wait any longer. She needed to see him with her own eyes. She needed to hear what happened from his mouth, his voice. She didn't respond to Hayate, she just walked forward towards where she knew he was. She could feel him, like he was right next to her the moment she woke up. She guessed this was the feeling he explained to her that he felt. She didn't even care that she could also feel Mei. She loved the feeling, and if Mei had to be in it, she'd put up with it.

As she got to the door, she tried to walk pass the very large Ushi and slender Uma. She didn't know or care who these ANBU were. She just wanted, needed to see him. She tried to reach the handle to open the door, but was stopped by the larger of the two. Ushi grabbed her wrist to stop her, and she didn't take kindly to being stopped. She reached for the giant hand holding her wrist and swatted it away, reaching for the handle once again with an annoyed expression.

That's when Ushi vanished in an impossible burst of speed, grabbing the back of her neck- how did he get behind her so fast?- and throwing her against the opposite wall. She slammed into it with a thud, and before she could react, the giant had her by the collar of her mesh armor, his other large fist drawn back ready to strike.

Ushi grunted.

Uma poked her head out from behind the giant and spoke. "He wants your name." She said- her voice perfectly calm.

Anko gave an incredulous look. "What?" She said heatedly.

Ushi grunted.

Again, Uma translated. "He wants to know your name. And this is the last time he'll ask politely."

Politely?! He slammed her against a wall and threatened to smash her into said wall with his over-sized fist, and he calls that polite? Nevertheless, Anko just wanted to see Naruto, so she relented with a sigh. "Jonin Mitarashi Anko. Ninja Registration 011226. I was informed that my… that Uzumaki Naruto was hospitalized by the Hokage. I…" She sighed again. "I just want to see him."

Ushi grunted, letting go of the Dango loving woman.

"Ushi says you're on the list. You may enter, Jonin Mitarashi Anko." How the hell did the female ANBU operative know what the behemoth was saying?

What she didn't know was that Ro-Han didn't need words to communicate. They were the perfect, most effective ANBU team Konoha has ever seen, and it was due to Inu-taicho and Nezumi-taicho's incredible teamwork exercises.

Both Ushi and Uma let Anko enter the room with a nod of their heads. When she entered, Uchiha Sasuke stood from his chair, a kunai in his hands and his Sharingan activated. When he saw who it was, he calmed himself, sitting back down and deactivating his Dojutsu. The ANBU operative in the corner didn't even react to her presence. Ookami knew that anyone entering that door had to be on the list of names given to them. If anyone who wasn't tried, half the village would know. Ushi was very destructive when it came to orders from Nezumi-taicho. He'd die before he failed a mission given to him from the blond, unless of course failing meant saving a comrade.

When Anko closed the door, Naruto's eyes opened, but they weren't Naruto's. "**Oh. It's you. I was wondering when you were going to show up**." Like his eyes, it was Naruto's lip's moving, but the voice was far too deep and rough to belong to her knight.

"What's going on?" She directed the question at Sasuke, knowing how close the Uchiha was to the blond.

Before Sasuke could answer, Naruto spoke. "**They'll be here in a moment. Wait until they show up.**"

Anko was confused for a few minutes before the door opened again, and in came three figures she knew. The Sandaime Hokage, Godaime Mizukage, and Hatake Kakashi walked through the door, all of them with a worried look on their faces.

"Hokage-sama." Ookami bowed to his commander.

The Sandaime nodded, recognizing one of his most powerful operatives. "We're all here now," he began. "What has happened to my Shadow?"

All eyes found Naruto's form and were met with blood red, vertically slit ones. "**That idiot did something stupid again, that's what.**"The deep voice said in an irritated tone. He sighed. "**Let me begin with who I am.**" The blond smirked, his elongated canines greeting them. "**It's not every day mortals are graced with the privilege of speaking to the mighty Kyuubi no Kitsune.**" The majority of the room froze. The Hokage and Kakashi knew of Naruto's… relationship with the powerful Bijuu, but most of the room, besides Sasuke, had never seen this before. They Kyuubi roared with laughter, the vibrations sounding throughout the room. "**Ah, the joy of terrifying humans,**" he chuckled once more, "**I miss this.**"

Mei was the first to speak. "What have you done to Naruto, demon?" Was she the only one upset with him being possessed by the embodiment of hatred?

Once again, Kurama roared with laughter. "**You speak as if I could do anything to your precious angel even if I wanted to.**" Mei and Anko's eyes widened. The Bijuu just very subtly announced he knew of their personal relationships with Naruto. "**Naruto is far too powerful for me to take on and has been for years now.**" He became serious. "**The Bijuu respect my Jinchuuriki. He is the Child of Prophecy, and has sworn to save us. All of us.**" Hearing that was surprising. The Bijuu were supposed to hate humanity. "**And I am not a demon. You humans are always so quick to title what you don't understand demonic. And as for your question, you are a few thousand years too young to give me orders.**" He looked to Hiruzen. "**Hiruzen, you may speak to me as an equal, but only because my partner has told me to do so. Ask your questions, but do not think for a moment that I have harmed Naruto.**"

Hiruzen nodded, already knowing Naruto's most important law.

The Hokage's word is absolute.

"What has happened to him? Why are you in control?" This was as good a place to start as any.

"**The kit discovered a new form of Senjutsu.**" Hiruzen and Kakashi's eyes widened. He had found _another_? "**He explained it to us that his Sage Dust was him converting Natural Energy into Yang chakra, bringing form to it in the impure world.**" Everyone was trying to pay close attention. This was a breakthrough in chakra theory the likes of which haven't been done in years. "**He viewed his Senjutsu as a number line, the positive side being Yang. He discovered that the negative side was Yin. Once he had that in mind, it wasn't long before he discovered what Yin Natural Energy could do.**" He waited for everyone to digest what was just said. "**We left the village last night for…**" His red, slitted eyes flicked to Anko and Mei, "**Personal reasons.**" Both women were glad the Bijuu held his tongue. "**When we returned, he felt Yugao's broken heart. When we found her, Gekko Hayate was dead.**"

The room went still. "Gekko Hayate is right outside this room." Kakashi announced. "Are you saying that he is an imposter?" He asked seriously.

"**No. I'm saying that my idiot Jinchuuriki decided to risk his own life for his ungrateful sister's fiancé.**" He scowled. "**The Yin half of his Sage Dust is life itself.**" Hiruzen raised an eyebrow. "**Naruto was able to give form to the Natural Energy within the pure world and brought Gekko Hayate's soul back.**"

Everyone but Sasuke's eyes widened- he had already been told of this-, even the always calm Ookami's. "That's not possible, even theoretically. It's not possible to bring the dead back to life." Mei said.

Kurama snorted. "**You are but a child, Mizukage. You have no idea what is possible in this world. And you should know better by now,**" he smirked again, "**There isn't anything Naruto can't do.**"

Mei went to speak, but Hiruzen beat her to it. "What happened afterwards? Why are you in control?"

Kurama huffed. "**That idiot used the new Sage Dust Technique prematurely. He had no idea what all was involved. You can't just bring the dead back to life without consequences.**" Kakashi, Anko, and Mei looked worried for the blond. "**He didn't count on the power of his own will.**" He shook his head. "**He somewhat knew that his will was different than others when he created Tengoku Kurido. The Natural Energy made 'angels' are sentient, or that's what he thought. We now know that it wasn't the 'angels' that were sentient, but his own will.**"

"I'm afraid I don't understand…" Hiruzen admitted. Even the Professor was stumped.

Kurama sighed. Humans… "**Take me for example,**" he began. "**I'm a massive accumulation of chakra given sentience. I only have a form because I will it. Sentience is just another name for will. Unlike most humans, Naruto has the greatest willpower I've ever seen, stronger than my own. When something **_**that **_**powerful exists, it's no longer, for lack of a better word, dead.**" The dimwitted humans still looked confused. Kurama shook his head with a sigh. "**Okay, in simpleton terms, this Will of Fire you're so fond of speaking of is not figurative with Naruto anymore. His passion to protect, to love, is so great that it's alive. It has a mind of its own. It's Naruto, but it's his passion, his desire. And all that kid desires is to save the world and everyone in it.**" Hiruzen began to understand.

"It's like his subconscious mind takes over, and all it thinks about is to protect and serve." Kurama nodded.

"**Yes. Usually this doesn't come of anything, but Naruto… I've never seen or heard of anything like him before in all my years. There was only one man in existence who was ever supposed to wield power like this.**"

Hiruzen had to ask. "And who was this man?"

The Kyuubi was silent for a moment. He had only ever spoken to Naruto about this before, but his first friend, his only friend, trusted these people, so he would as well. "**My father, the Rikudo Sennin.**"

"The Rikudo Sennin is just a legend, isn't he?" Anko asked. She had only heard about the Sage of Six Paths once or twice before. He was supposed to be a man turned god who gave people his chakra and saved the world from a great evil.

"**My existence proves that he was very real.**" Kurama replied. "**He had the power over life and death. He could create anything out of nothing.**" He smirked. "**He created the moon.**" Anko decided to shut up. An ancient-old Bijuu was giving them the secrets most people would kill for. "**My father had told us someone would come and reunite us Bijuu,**" he gave the Hokage a look. Hiruzen knew what that look meant. "**Naruto is that person. That's why I never worried about his ridiculous strength and impossible accomplishments, but now…**"

"What is it?" Hiruzen asked.

"**The Rinnegan is supposed to be the only thing that can give back life. The fact that Naruto's done it with nothing but Natural Energy…**" He shook his head. "**It worries me. He's far too powerful for a mortal. He already has more chakra than me.**" That was news to everyone… "**At the rate he's going, he's going to surpass the raw strength of my father in a couple of years.**" Even Hiruzen was shocked. The Rikudo Sennin was hailed as an actual god. "**Of course, my father had strength beyond his raw power, such as creation, but Naruto is slowly making his way to that plain of existence. He's about to reach divinity. It took my father years to truly ascend, but Naruto is almost there now…**" He paused. "**This wouldn't bother me except…**"

"Please, tell us." Hiruzen pleaded at the Kyuubi's silence.

"**The prophecy… it states that a blue-eyed boy that played with the Bijuu would save the world… or destroys it…**" The people in the room froze. "**Right now there's no doubt in my mind that Naruto will save us all… but there are too many things hurting him right now. He's too selfless. He's… he's lonely and confused.**" Mei and Anko saw the red eyes of the Bijuu meet theirs. "**This village that he loves so much has broken his image of himself. These ignorant villagers have hated him since his birth because of me, and he's been able to understand that the whole time.**" He paused, making sure Anko and Mei were looking at him since this applied to the two of them the most. "**He hates himself.**" Mei and Anko's hearts hurt. "**You can only tell someone they're a monster for so long before they start to believe it.**" He looked at Kakashi and Hiruzen. "**His mind, his will decided that if everyone saw him as a monster, than that's what he was. He was able to embrace that, turning it into a way to protect his home, his Heaven, but that was just by chance. It could have gone the opposite way and, well, Konoha wouldn't be here anymore.**"

Sasuke chuckled. "It's not just chance, and you know it."

Kurama looked at the Uchiha from the corner of his eye. The brat could already feel it then... "**Maybe not, but the fact still remains, he **_**needs **_**the only thing he's ever craved for, ever wanted for himself.**"

"And what's that?" Hiruzen asked.

Kurama didn't speak, but everyone saw him look at Anko and the Mizukage. "**Back to why I'm in control,**" he started again. "**He underestimated his own conscious will, and when he brought Hayate back, his chakra converted itself to healing chakra.**"

Kakashi spoke up. "Naruto doesn't know Medical Ninjutsu, though."

The Kyuubi nodded. "**No, he doesn't. But he's lived in a village where the best Medical Ninja practice it every day. Once again, he underestimated his will, because his subconscious mind was able to use his empathy as well. Everything he didn't pay attention to, his subconscious decided to do it for him.**" He looked at the door. He knew Hayate and Yugao were behind it. "**When he brought Hayate back, Yugao had done something Naruto never thought she'd ever do.**" He growled. "**She expressed hatred towards him.**"

Kakashi narrowed his eyes in confusion. "Why would she do that? They're like siblings, she loves him."

Once again, the Bijuu's red, slitted eyes met Anko's and Mei's. "**She blamed him for his death. She thought he should have felt the battle between him and whoever killed him and stepped in to save him. But like I said, we were not in the village.**" He sighed. "**This only strengthened his hate for himself. It made him feel like his own desires were a bad thing.**" His expression darkened. "**I've never felt pain from him like I did last night…**" The Kyuubi was honestly worried for his Jinchuuriki. "**It brought out his hatred for himself, and that fueled his selfless desire to help people, and more specifically, help Hayate. He wasn't prepared for the switch to healing chakra, so it took almost all of his chakra in one go. He barely had enough to survive before he asked me to take over.**" He chuckled. It wasn't a happy chuckle. "**Even on the verge of death, he thought about the village first. He knew that his body, and more importantly, what's within his body, was something too valuable to fall into the wrong hands. He wanted to make sure his body stayed in Konoha.**"

Hiruzen was silent for a moment before he sighed deeply. "How long will it take for him to recover?"

"**He already has.**" Kurama admitted. "**I'm keeping him asleep so that I can explain this to all of you. If it was up to him, he'd push it down. He'd sacrifice the only thing he really wants,**" again, Mei and Anko were within the Kyuubi's gaze, "**And went back to selflessly living for nothing but the protection of Konoha.**"

"Is there a way to help him?" Kakashi asked.

"**His relationship with the Uchiha runt is already helping him.**" Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the Bijuu. "**He views him as a brother. And he feels like their relationship will better Konoha since he's training him to be the next Uchiha Madara.**" He growled. "**Very stupid idea, but he won't listen to me…**" He sighed. "**Other than that, there's really nothing anyone can do except for two certain idiots to open their eyes and accept what they already know is going to happen.**"

Mei and Anko looked at each other, still able to feel their memories, their souls.

"Where do we go from here, then?" Hiruzen asked.

"**Naruto is going to take Sasuke on some super-secret elite training camp for the mentally insane for the month. They'll be back the day before the Chunin Exams.**" Hiruzen nodded. That was the day they were going to decide what to do with their… sake problem. "**In that time, I suggest you make up your minds on what you want from Naruto.**" He laughed. "**He's going to be pissed that I told you all of his little secrets, but this had to happen. You need to know that the only thing that's hurting him is all of you.**"

Everyone was silent. They knew he was telling the truth, especially Anko and Mei.

"**Now, I need to speak with the snake lover and Son-wannabe in private.**" Kurama announce. No-one got his joke about the Yonbi since no-one knew his name. Nevertheless, everyone except the two Kunoichi stepped out. "**Alright ladies, we need to talk.**"

"And what exactly do we need to talk about?" Mei asked.

"**The fact that Naruto loves the both of you, and you both love him, and yet, neither of you are willing to compromise.**"

"It's not that simple…" Anko whispered.

"**Mortals and your idiotic views on love...**" He shook his head. "**You've seen his heart, his soul. What else does he have to do to show you that he loves both of you equally?**"

"You're suggesting we share him?" Mei asked angrily. "I don't know what you think love is, but I'm not interested in giving anyone a Harem. I'm a woman, not a slut."

Kurama sighed. "**A Harem, little girl, is not what I'm suggesting.**" He smirked. "**If Naruto wanted a Harem, there are multiple women out there that are more than willing to give him that.**" He shook his head. "**That's not want Naruto wants. You look at love like it's only possible between two people.**" Anko and Mei nodded their heads. "**My father has eleven children, and he loved us all equally.**" Mei opened her mouth to counter, but Kurama held up his hand and stopped her. "**Before you say it's different, truly think about it. All love is the same. You're thinking about intimacy. The two are completely different.**"

"How are they different?" Anko asked.

"**Love is the feelings of affection one feels towards another. Intimacy is a kind of relationship. It's something you do, not feel. A man loves his wife just as much as he loves his mother. That love, believe it or not, is the same. All that's different is the relationship between the two.**"

Neither could argue with the Bijuu's surprisingly detailed and annoyingly correct logic. Both Mei and Anko had never looked at the meaning behind love and intimacy before. In society it's viewed as the same. Neither woman said a word, so the Kyuubi continued.

"**Naruto actually loves the two of you. There was never a time he looked at another woman because all he cared about was you two.**" He gave them an expectant look. "**You both know how easy it would be for him to sleep around with whoever he wanted. But he doesn't desire pointless pleasure. He doesn't want you two for his sexual fantasies. He wants you two because you're all he can think about. He just wants to be around you. He just wants to protect, and hold you. He's willing to die for both of you and you're both too stupid to realize that he could make it work.**"

Anko and Mei were silent.

"**Mei, you asked him last night if he ever truly loved you… I'm starting to wonder if either of you ever truly loved him…**"

"Of course I love him!" Anko shouted, pissed off that he'd even suggest anything else.

"Don't you dare think I didn't love him… I still do!" Mei shouted.

"**Then humans have a fucked up view on love because if I were either of you, and I had someone like Uzumaki Naruto ready love me, even if it was alongside another, I'd jump for joy.**" Kurama viewed himself as male, but he technically had no gender, so he was able to view both the male and female sides of a relationship. "**There's no such thing as the perfect man, or person, but Naruto is the closest thing to perfection.**" His expression turned serious, which was strange because with the animalistic traits the Kyuubi gave the blond when he was in control always made him look serious. "**I can't force the blind to see,**" he began, "**But I will force this.**" He was going to give them an ultimatum. "**Whether you decide to get over your moronic ideals of love between two people, or decide to throw away the love of the one person that can give you everything you desire, make that decision by the time he returns in a month. Because if you haven't made a decision by then, then I'll make it for you,**" he narrowed his eyes, "**And neither of you will get him.**"

Mei and Anko looked at him incredulously. That was not at all fair. Anko even said as much. "That's not fair at all!" She shouted indignantly.

"**No. What's not fair is the selfishness of you two.**" Now that hit both Kunoichi hard. "**Now leave. Naruto's going to wake up soon, and he's going to want to be alone.**" Mei was going to protest. She wanted to speak with him, make sure he was okay before he left for an entire month, but Kurama was having none of it. "**GO!**" He shouted, his angry voice causing both Kunoichi to flinch. They had forgotten that they were speaking to the most powerful of the Bijuu, so he decided to remind them.

With that said, both women had no choice but to leave. They had much to think about and they only had a month. Now that Mei thought about it, it wasn't very much time at all. The Bijuu wanted to stomp Naruto into the ground. He hated the fact that he was willing to go this far to help him. He just couldn't help it. His friend deserved some happiness.

As they left, Sasuke entered. "**How long have you known?**" Kurama asked.

Sasuke was silent for a moment before a smirk crossed his face.

* * *

"And which villages did you say were participating?" A small, hovering man asked.

"Sunagakure and my very own Otogakure." The taller of the two replied.

"And why exactly would I want to help you? We've been enemies most of your life." The small man asked.

Orochimaru smirked. "You haven't checked the Bingo Books lately, have you?"

Onoki, the Tsuchikage, huffed. "And why would I care to do that?" He didn't know why the snake Sannin showed up in his country, but he was willing to hear him out. That's why they were here, in the underground compound below Iwa that he used to speak in private with important guests.

"Oh, I think you will be very interested in taking a look. A certain Shinobi just got his entry updated." Orochimaru took out the black book, turning it to the thirty-third page. Onoki was annoyed but decided to indulge the Sannin.

_Name: Uzumaki Naruto –Previously entered as Nezumi- (Kamikage, Bringer of Hope)_

'_FLEE ON SIGHT!'_

_Affiliation: Konohagakure no Sato_

_Clan: Uzumaki (Deceased)_

_Family: Namikaze Minato (Father), Uzumaki Kushina (Mother), Jiraiya (Godfather)._

_Age: Thirteen_

_Height: 151.6 cm_

_Hair Color: Blond_

_Rank: SS-class_

_Classification: Sage, Sensor, Jinchuuriki (Kyuubi no Kitsune)_

_Notes: Uzumaki Naruto is the most powerful Shinobi in Hi no Kuni. He has very close ties with Nami no Kuni and Mizu no Kuni. It has been proven that he is responsible for the death of the Yondaime Mizukage, the Jinchuuriki Yagura. It is speculated that he is responsible for the death of another Jinchuuriki, Yoton no Roshi. He's also the second Shinobi, the first since his father, to gain the 'FLEE ON SIGHT!' mark, and the only Shinobi to gain it outside of war time. _

_Recommendations for approach: NA_

_WARNING: Do not anger._

_Bounty: None has been posted._

Onoki narrowed his eyes. So the butcher had a child after all? And he was also responsible for the death of his countries Jinchuuriki? The Tsuchikage had made his decision the moment he saw the name of the boy's father.

* * *

It had already been a week since the little talking the Kyuubi gave them, and Anko had finally made up her mind to go and speak to Mei. She didn't doubt the Bijuu's words when he said their indecisiveness would end up in them both losing Naruto. She wanted to speak to the Mizukage. She had seen, felt the woman's life. It was not an easy life. She understood how the woman felt, so Anko thought that if they made their decisions, it should be together. They only had three more weeks before they had to make up their minds, and Anko would die before she hurt Naruto.

She didn't know if or how she'd share him, but… Naruto was worth it. The Kyuubi's words hit home with her and most likely Mei as well. Naruto hated himself already for just being him. Having to hate himself for loving the both of them too… it was too much for anyone. Naruto embraced the monster life because that was the only thing he could do. It was a way he could cope. It was his release, his way of waking up from the nightmare that was his everyday life. He may love being a Monster now, but it must have been so hard to get to this point. He was just a child and he hated himself… It made Anko hate the villagers.

That was counterproductive though, because Naruto loved them. It amazed her how selfless, how strong his heart was every time she thought about it. He was one of those one in a million types of people, and the Kyuubi was right, they were idiots. Here they were, just adding to his struggles. All he wanted was to love them, protect them, give them everything they wanted… what was so wrong with that? The fact that he hated himself hurt the snake user to her core. He was the greatest person she'd ever met. He needed to know how special he was, how much he meant to her.

That's why, as she stood at the door of the hotel room the Mizukage was staying, she made up her mind.

Anko knocked on the door.

* * *

"Kurama tells me you've discovered who you really are…" Naruto suddenly said. The two were taking a short break from their training. Naruto decided to train himself alongside Sasuke. It bettered the training mood if everyone worked up a sweat.

"Hn." Sasuke replied. He was so exhausted that he didn't even want to talk right now. They rarely took breaks, and Naruto was a damn sadistic slave driver. He couldn't help it though. This was how Kakashi had taught him…

"You don't really know what that means though, do you?" The blond asked.

Sasuke shook his head. "No. And I don't really care."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Why's that?" he asked.

Sasuke sighed. It looked like he wasn't going to get much rest. "Whatever we were, whatever we're meant to do… I don't care. I'm done with other's telling me how to live my life." Memories of Itachi urging him to cling to his 'pathetic life' rang through his mind. "I figure that standing beside you instead of against you will help me. I… I'm still so angry. I find myself hating everything for no reason." He let out a deep breath. "I'm tired. Aren't you?"

Naruto smirked. Sasuke was definitely different, just like him. "You have no idea how so."

"Then let's just stop. Let's end it here, now. I… I want to be able to love again… I want someone to love me…" He said softly, not at all embarrassed. He could be totally honest with Naruto. They were brothers after all.

Naruto smiled. "You know, that sounds good to me." His smile turned softer, and a little more serious. "And you already have someone that loves you, Sasuke. You know it. I know it. Everyone knows it." The cherry blossom replaced Itachi's words. "You just need to accept her. Accept her and let her make you happy."

Sasuke's eyes turned to the clouds. He never understood what Shikamaru saw in just watching the condensed water. But now, as tired as he was, he understood. "Give me an extra five minutes and I'll ask her on a date the first thing I do when we get back."

"Three minutes." Naruto smirked.

"Deal." The Uchiha rolled back over on his side, trying to hide his slightly redder cheeks and small smile.

Silly Sasuke, the Kamikage could see everything.

* * *

Hayate slowly opened his eyes. He was finally starting to get over being brought back from the dead. It was a strange feeling. There were no after effects, besides his lack of chronic cough, but he felt like… like he didn't deserve it. He was just a random Tokubetsu Jonin. Why did Naruto risk his life to bring him back? Yeah, he was Yugao's fiancé, but at the time he had been hurt by his sister. He claimed that he'd no longer stay with them, or so Yugao told him, so why did he still decide to help him?

He decided to ask him when he got back, but right now; he had more important matters to deal with. He sat up in his bed, yawning as he stretched. He didn't even look at the empty place in the bed. He already knew where Yugao was. He got out of bed, stretching again as he made his way out of the room. Yugao had been excused from service for two weeks now. She needed to get her emotions under control. She couldn't stand herself for what she did to Naruto. She knew he could feel her hate towards him. He hadn't done anything wrong, and she had hated him. She felt sick, and the entire two weeks, Hayate would wake up to an empty bed.

He walked down the hallway, coming to a stop at the room Naruto used. He opened the door and entered. All of his stuff was still here, him leaving with his student the moment he woke from the Hospital. In his bed, Yugao laid, curled up in his sheets. He walked over to the bed, sighing when he saw her puffy eyes. She was so upset with herself. She'd end up here every night for the two weeks he was gone. Hayate didn't know what he could do for her. She wouldn't listen to a thing anyone said. She hurt her Otouto, and she felt like scum because of it. She was supposed to be there for him no matter what. He had done everything for her. And even when she hated him, he risked his own life to bring her fiancé back to her. She didn't deserve Hayate, or Naruto.

Hayate did the only thing he could do. He laid next to his fiancé, not even surprised when she whimpered and clung to him. She could barely sleep, even in Naruto's bed.

He spent the next hour rubbing Yugao's back gently, trying to stop the tears that ran down her face. Yugao was a silent crier, which was even worse. It seemed like she was in even more pain this way then if she cried out loud.

* * *

Naruto signaled for Sasuke to stop what he was doing. There was an uninvited guest about to show their face. It only took ten seconds for Gaara to appear at the secluded clearing outside the village.

"Ah, the Tanuki make's his appearance." Naruto said with a smirk. "What can we do for you on this humble day, Gaara?" There was no reason they couldn't be friendly.

"You know about the invasion, don't you?" He asked bluntly.

Sasuke nodded his head. This guy had balls. He could respect that.

Naruto did something Gaara didn't expect. "Sure do." He said simply with a smile.

"You don't seem to care." Gaara said with a hint of curiosity.

"Oh, I do care. It's just…" He crossed his arms and adopted a thinking pose. "Well, think about it like this." His face turned sinister. "You and all the others who think they can take Konoha are like a bug." He said while pointing at Gaara. "And me… I'm the boot." He finished while pointing at himself. Sasuke smirked. "So I dare you to try and raze Heaven. Then you and everyone else will see what happens when I'm really angry."

Gaara narrowed his eyes. He really wanted to just attack the blond right now, but mother kept screaming at him to leave. It infuriated him that she didn't crave his blood. He wanted to prove his existence, and the Kamikage wasn't allowing him to do so.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. Gaara felt… like he once did. He just wanted to wake up. His method was flawed though. Maybe, just maybe, he could help the Jinchuuriki with his problem. It depended on him surviving his assault though, because he was not going to pull his punches. That would be his first step.

Surviving

"Was there anything else you needed, Gaara? We were kind of in the middle of something." Naruto finally said after an awkward moment of silence.

Gaara didn't say a word. He just turned around and started walking away.

"He's like us, isn't he?" Sasuke asked when Gaara was finally out of sight.

Naruto nodded. "Maybe." He rolled his shoulders. "Let's get back to it."

Sasuke nodded. He was eager to continue. He had gotten over the exhaustion and now looked forward to the burn of his muscles and tenketsu. He was getting much stronger. He could feel it. He felt good.

He felt like a Monster.

* * *

Hana rushed into the humble Ichiraku Ramen shop, out of breath and wide-eyed, holding a little black book. Within the restaurant, a particular bunch was assembled. The first person the Inuzuka Chunin noticed was her two best friends, Mitarashi Anko and Yuhi Kurenai. The next two people she noticed were Sarutobi Asuma and a beautiful auburn-haired woman. She blinked in confusion.

"Ah, who's this?" She asked the general group.

Anko slurped down the noodles she had in her mouth and slapped Mei on the back in a show of rough friendship. Mei, who also had noodles in her mouth choked at the surprising gesture. Anko either didn't notice her death glare, or didn't care. "Inuzuka Hana, this is my new sister, Terumi Mei, the Godaime Mizukage!" She shouted in a slur. Apparently, Anko was already tipsy.

Mei sighed and grabbed the bridge of her nose with her right hand. "I told you not to call me that, Anko. It just makes this feel all the more weird…"

Hana raised an eyebrow. "Make what weird?" She asked in confusion.

Both Anko and Mei totally ignored the veterinarian, which annoyed her greatly. "Don't take it personally, Hana-chan." Kurenai spoke up. "They did the same to us…" She sighed in exasperation. "Anyways, why did you look so shocked a moment ago?" She asked, noticing the Bingo Book within her friend's hands.

Hana's eyes widened again. "OH!" She shouted. "Have you guy's checked the new Bingo Book entries?" She didn't even wait for them to answer before she started again. "I guess Hokage-sama updated cuties entry, because there's a whole lot of more info." She quickly turned to the thirty-third page.

While she was doing this, Mei raised an eyebrow. "Cutie?" She asked.

Anko smiled. "Naruto."

Mei turned back to the Konoha skank, an absolutely dark expression on her face. Maybe Mei was a little tipsy too…

"I saw his face and decided to check if anything else was added." She showed them the page Naruto was on, pointing to a certain spot. "Look! It says right here! 'Family – Namikaze Minato (Father), Uzumaki Kushina (Mother)'." Kurenai and Asuma's eyes widened. "Cuties the son of the Yondaime Hokage and Kushina-sensei!"

Kurenai turned to the calm faces of Anko and her 'sister'. "Did you know about this, Anko?" Kurenai asked.

Anko snorted. "Of course I knew! I am his woman, Kurenai." The snake user said offhandedly. Asuma, Kurenai, and Hana's eyes widened ever wider, if that was possible. Anko had just admitted to being the Bringer of Hope's 'woman'.

Asuma was the first to shake off the shock. He cleared his throat. "So Naruto's the son of the Yellow Flash?" He nodded slowly. "I believe it. Not only is he strong like Yondaime-sama, he looks just like him."

Hana and Kurnai decided to follow Asuma's lead in ignoring Anko's comment. "Yeah," Hana stated. "I guess the good looking genes run in the family. And he asked me to start Suzu's training. I'm training the Yondaime's son's ninken!" She said with a playful smile.

This time, both Anko and Mei looked at the Inuzuka with angry eyes. They were more alike than either would admit…

"Did you guys hear about what happened with Hayate?" Kurenai asked. Asuma and Hana shook their heads, Anko and Mei deciding to just stay silent. "He was killed." Asuma shook his head again.

"I just saw Hayate today."

Kurenai nodded. "That's the thing… supposedly Naruto disagreed with his murder." Hana looked confused. "Naruto brought him back. He resurrected Hayate."

"What?" Hana asked intelligently.

"A friend of mine is in ANBU. She was with the cell that first found his body." Kurenai began. "Apparently Hayate had been dead for an hour before Naruto arrived." Mei and Anko were still silent. "After touching him, Hayate came back to life, and all of his wounds vanished." Hana and Asuma were very interested in this story. "I guess it was difficult because Naruto was hospitalized afterwards." She shook her head. "No-one has seen him since."

"Is that true? I mean, it's impossible to bring the dead back to life, right?" Hana asked.

Kurenai shrugged. "He's always saying how nothing is impossible for him… I think he just proved that statement because Hayate's alive."

"Why hasn't he been seen since?" Asuma asked curiously. As the son of the Sandaime Hokage, the man who had at least some knowledge on every technique created in Konoha, the Jonin knew about the Nidaime's Edo Tensei (Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation). He was sworn to keep it a secret though, and he knew that even Naruto wasn't allowed to use such a horrendous Jutsu, so he kept quiet about it.

"I don't know, but Yugao hasn't spoken to me or anyone in three weeks. I don't know what all happened that night, but I know that it hurt Naruto."

Everyone turned when both Mei and Anko suddenly stood from their stools. They put down the money for their meals and walked off in the same direction, not looking very pleased.

"What's with them? And since when did Anko know the Mizukage?" Hana asked.

Kurenai just stared at the retreating forms of the Kunoichi. "I don't know, Hana… I don't know." She really needed to find out what was going on with her friends. All of them.

* * *

It was the night before Naruto and Sasuke were going to return to Konoha, and the two had just finished their last insane training session. Both Shinobi were exhausted, their muscles ached and their tenketsu burned. But even through the pain and exhaustion they had smiles on their faces. Both had accomplished what they set out to do.

"Do you think you can teach that to me sometime, too?" Sasuke asked softly. He was lying on the comfortably cold ground next to the blond, just staring at the starts that littered the night sky.

"I don't think it's for you, Sasuke." He replied honestly. "I can usually learn anything within a few hours, or at the very most a few days. This took me a whole month…" He sighed. "I don't know if anyone can learn how to use this again after me. It's ridiculously complicated and far too intricate."

Sasuke sighed. "Oh well." He was too tired to be disappointed. Some things are just impossible, unless your name's Uzumaki Naruto. "Why did you learn it? You're already strong enough without it." Sasuke didn't understand why someone like Naruto would need _that _technique.

Images of Hayate's dead body plagued his mind. He never wanted to see someone he knew and loved like that again. He had been too slow. But now, with his father's legacy, he would never have that problem again. Sasuke was so exhausted that he passed out, not even getting his Shishou's answer. Now with his father's memory in his mind, he couldn't help but remember the first time he met the powerful Kage.

* * *

_Flashback_

_This should have happened a long time ago._

_Nezumi knew Kurama was his partner. He knew that the most powerful Bijuu was genuinely ready and willing to help him. He didn't know it until a year ago, but the man who left the key to him was his own father. It was his birthright. Unfortunately Jiraiya-sensei was less than convinced that the Kyuubi no Kitsune was willing to obey. _

_It wasn't until he returned from Mizu no Kuni that he admitted Kurama was his ally. He couldn't claim that the Bijuu were evil anymore. After… after he completed the second task in Mizu the Hokage gave him, Jiraiya knew that his godson was ready. _

"_Don't worry, Sensei. I know who he is. He's my friend, my first friend. He won't betray me." He smirked. "And he wouldn't be able to even if he tried." _

_Jiraiya sighed. "I know… It's just strange for me. I thought you'd be ready for this when you were older." He shook his head slowly. "It just reminds me how eerily precise your father was. He could see the way events would unfold years into the future. He had the sight, more than anyone I've ever known." He smiled. "If he could see how you turned out… You're the perfect son, Naruto." _

_Nezumi smiled. He didn't care if he used his name in front of Neko and Ookami; they were his right and left hands in Ro-Han. He could feel his godfather's mind. Jiraiya saw him as his own son. Good. Nezumi always thought of the Toad Sannin as his father too._

"_Thank you, Sensei." He had to sound official. Neko and Ookami were still Shinobi of the Leaf, and Jiraiya was one of the most respected Ninja currently a part of the village. _

_The Sannin's face turned serious. "Are you ready?" Nezumi nodded. He'd been ready for years. Jiraiya opened his mouth, and a few seconds later, a vertically long toad made its way into the open. _

"_What's with calling me out, Jiraiya?" The scroll toad from Mount Myoboku asked annoyingly. _

_Jiraiya pointed at his godson. "Minato's boy is ready for the key, Gerotora." He said in a commanding voice. The perverted Sannin was always joking around, so a lot of people, and toads for that matter, treated him like the goofball he usually was. However, if you knew the Sennin, you knew exactly how powerful he really was. It was said that Orochimaru was the greatest of the Sannin, and then Tsunade, and then Jiraiya. But when Jiraiya entered Sage Mode, he was even more powerful than the Hebi Sannin. He was truly a terrifying man to face when he wanted to kill. _

_Gerotora knew this was the serious Jiraiya speaking, so instead of making a witty remark, he kept his mouth shut and opened the stomach scroll. _

"_It's time, Nezumi." The Sandaime Hokage began. "It's time for you to walk where no other has walked before. You are about to take your place among the truly powerful Shinobi of Konohagakure no Sato." He smiled. "Take pride, my boy. You are about to join the Heavens."_

_Nezumi bowed to his commander. He would do this for Konoha, his Heaven, but there was another reason he wanted this. The Bijuu… they weren't just tools to be used. He didn't want this power to command. He wanted this power to protect. The Bijuu were much more than powerful chakra entities. They were his family. They were his brothers and sisters. He was the Child of Prophecy, and he embraced that fact. He was a Monster, as were they, and they belonged together. _

_Jiraiya bit his thumb, sliding the bloody finger across his arm before going into a frenzy of hand-seals. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique)." He called out. With two small bursts of smoke, the elders of Mount Myoboku appeared._

"_Ah, Jiraiya-boy!" Fukasaku shouted happily. "It's been a while."_

_Shima, Fukasaku's wife, smiled, which was a little weird looking since, well, she was a toad… "That it has, Jiraiya-kun. What's with the summoning?" She asked. Before she could answer, Jiraiya was already summoning again. _

"_Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique)!" He called out again. This time, the burst of smoke was much, much larger than the last. _

_In all his glory, the great Chief toad, Gamabunta was among the others in the large Training Ground One, the Hokage's personal training grounds. "__**JIRAIYA!**__" The chief roared. "__**It was a bad idea to summon me again!**__" The giant toad was about to scream in anger again until he saw the God of Shinobi and his Shadow. That's when Gamabunta went silent. _

_Jiraiya began. "Nezumi of Konoha is ready to unlock the power his father left him." He put his arms high into the air, signaling everyone present. "Those gathered have been chosen to witness this event." His eyes scanned the faces of those gathered. "Hatake Kakashi," he started with the first one his eyes met, "You were the student of this operative's father. You are practically his elder brother. You are a strong Shinobi of our village, and we are grateful for you taking this boy under your wing." Kakashi nodded. "Neko, Ookami," he started on the next, "The two of you are this operative's right and left hands. You are the sword and the shield the Kamikage wields." The ANBU were silent. They appreciated the words greatly, but they were ANBU. They didn't show emotion, ever. "Sarutobi-sensei," his eyes met his teacher's, "You are like this operative's grandfather. You are the commander of Heaven, and your Shadow has succeeded thanks to your teachings." The Hokage smiled. "Fukasaku-sama, Shima-sama," he started on the elders, "You were the teachers of this operative's father as well. The Yondaime Hokage learned the honorable Senjutsu from the two of you. You connected father in son, even if you were unaware of it at the time." The toads nodded. "Gamabunta," the Chief Toad decided to let Jiraiya speak. When his first summoner was serious like this, the giant toad had nothing but the upmost respect and obedience for him, "You were this operative's father's warrior, protector. You helped him, as well as me, fight many battles. Knowing that you are now Nezumi's guardian brings me happiness." Gamabunta raised his head, taking pride in the Sannin's words. He finally made his way to Nezumi. "ANBU operative Nezumi," Nezumi straitened. His Sensei only used this tone when the battle-hardened war hero was speaking, and the confidence in it commanded respect. "I was your father's Sensei. He was like a son to me, as are you." Nezumi smiled under his mask. "Having a hand in teaching you the Shinobi's way is truly an incredible gift. If your father was here, he would have nothing but content for the way you have turned out." He took in a deep breath, hoping Minato and Kushina were here with them. "Your father knew you would one day be ready to tame the incredible chakra of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. He knew his son would surpass even him. That is why he left you this key." He pointed at the scroll. "This is the key to unlocking the Hakke no Fuin Shiki (Eight Trigrams Sealing Technique). With it, you will open the great gates that hold the Bijuu back. With it, you attain something no man has ever before. With it, you will have the greatest of the Bijuu by your side. You are the first man to gain the Kyuubi's respect. That in and of itself is proof that your father knew what you would become." He smirked. "Now, take what is yours, and only yours, like your father wished."_

_Nezumi also smirked. It was time for him and Kurama to finally become one for real. He stepped forward, his already bloody fingertips pressing against the odd feeling scroll. _

_It was time for him to fulfil his greatest promise. _

_Kurama would be free._

_The moment he closed his eyes, he was standing in front of the gates that kept the most powerful Bijuu at bay. He was going to rip these bars apart._

_He felt the Kyuubi's soul. He didn't say a word. He just stared at the impossible blond child before him. This was without a doubt the one his father spoke of. The boy was about to fulfil a promise made to a Bijuu, something that rarely ever happened. He knew he would fight alongside this child for the rest of his life. They were partners. They were friends. They were family. _

"_Are you ready to be free, my friend?" He asked the Kyuubi. _

_Kurama breathed loudly. "__**I've waited for this my entire life.**__" Kurama had felt trapped in this nightmare since the old Sennin passed. He was never truly free, even if he wasn't trapped in a human. He was a slave, a slave to his own hatred. He was tired of just hating. He wanted what only Naruto could give. "__**I'm ready to wake up, Naruto.**__" He said with the saddest voice the Uzumaki had ever heard from his first friend. This only strengthened his resolve. _

"_Good. Because it's about time you woke up, lazy." He said playfully. Kurama chuckled softly. The blond then hardened his features, his mask gone in his own mindscape. Blue eyes met red before Naruto lifted up his shirt, kanji appearing up and down his right arm. He brought his hand to his stomach, to the seal the Kyuubi was caged within. He hated cages, and he was set on ridding Konoha of all of them. As he turned his hand, something impossible happened. _

_The hand holding his, preventing him from letting his partner free, belonged to his hero. The hand holding his back was his father's._

"_T-Tou-san?" He asked surprisingly. He had always felt the chakra he guessed belonged to his parents, but never before did he think he'd ever meet them. _

"_Naruto…" The Yondaime whispered. He then looked at the giant form of the Kyuubi. "You can't have my son, Kyuubi." He said. It was strange though. He didn't speak to the Bijuu like he was a demon, which was what most humans did to his kind. He only spoke as a father, worried for his child. _

_That's when something Minato never thought he'd ever see happened. Kurama smiled. "__**I do not wish to harm my only friend, Yondaime.**__" He looked to Naruto. "__**I wish to stand alongside him.**__" Minato's eyes widened. _

_He looked back to his son when he felt him begin to turn his hand. "Wait!" He shouted. He was so confused. Why was his son smiling?" _

_The great gates opened. _

_Minato panicked. He… he was too late. There was no way Naruto was ready to fight the Kyuubi. He had failed the only mission that truly mattered. He had failed his son…_

"_Tou-san," he heard his child's voice. "It's fine. Look." Minato raised his head, opening the eyes he shut in pain. "Kurama is not my enemy. He is my friend." He looked at his son incredulously._

"_Y-you befriended a Bijuu?!" He asked, shocked. That's when Naruto smiled again. His eyes looked to the left, and when Minato followed, he froze. Kurama smirked as he looked at what the two humans were looking at. Naruto really was impossibly incredible. And then, after a good minute, the father smiled. _

"_I knew you'd be the one Jiraiya-sensei spoke about." He turned to his son. "But how old are you? How is this," he waved to the right, "Possible?" He could hardly believe it. _

_Naruto smiled. "I'm my father's son, that's how." It was a simple answer, but it was the truth. "And I'm nine. Nine today."_

_The Namikaze gave a content smile. He didn't know how his son was so powerful at nine, but that didn't matter much. He had become the Shinobi he knew he'd be. "Happy birthday, son." That had been one of the many things Minato wanted more than anything when he was dying… to be able to wish his child a happy birthday. _

_Naruto looked uncomfortable. "Tou-san… I," he sighed. _

"_It is okay, Naruto." The Yondaime suddenly said. He knew exactly what his son was going to say. "Shinobi have to do the terrible to protect the innocent from the wicked." If his son was- again, he looked to the right- this strong; he knew he would have taken lives, many, many lives. _

_Naruto was still silent. "B-but I'm… I'm a Monster, Tou-san. The blood that stains my hands belonged to the wicked, that's true but… I liked taking their lives. I-"_

_Naruto stopped when he felt the large hand on his head. "Sometimes, the word needs Monsters like you, Naruto. And as a father, I couldn't be happier." Naruto just froze. He…_

_He had been accepted by the most important man in his life._

"_I don't deserve these words, but I feel like being a little selfish." The Yellow Flash started. "I love you, Naruto, and I'm proud to have you as a son."_

_With these words, Naruto's father vanished, his chakra no longer able to sustain his form._

_With these words, the Kyuubi gave a monstrous smile, because he knew what this had done for his friend._

_With these words, Naruto was sure of himself. He was a Monster, and his father accepted him. He would never let his father down. _

_This was the first time the Monster felt invincible._

_End Flashback_

* * *

**Author's Note's:**

**I hope everyone liked the double update. It wasn't easy with all the moving and whatnot. I'm in a tough situation right now, but I don't want to stop the only thing that makes me happy right now. FanFiction is my escape now. It may sound lame, but it's the truth. **


End file.
